Gosalyn's Past
by Irual
Summary: What happened Before Darkly Dawns the Duck? I think you'll be surprised I know I was when they told me. this Genre should also be Family but there are only 2 possible catagories Also this does contain non-cannon content and is part of my stories R&R ty
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All the characters, places and concepts mentioned on the cartoons Darkwing Duck and Ducktales belong to the Disney Corporation and are used without permission. I am in no way receiving any monetary gains of any kind and have total respect and love for the Disney characters. _

_This story is part of the continuity that my fan fictions follow; it happens after my fiction titled 'trials and tribulations' and nearly all of it after the first two chapters is a flashback that happens before Darkly Dawns the Duck the first cartoon arc that introduced out favorite caped and masked Disney duck hero and his world of adventure. _

_It is my version of the story of Gosalyn's life and some of Drake's before she was adopted by Drake Mallard and he became the caped crime fighter Darkwing Duck. Any characters that were not mentioned on the show are my creations (by and large they are relatives of Morgana Macabre and people related to Gosalyn or her Grandfather; either by blood or because of his work) as well as filling in various pre cartoon villains and background._

_In my version of the Duckyverse, the people are the same ages as they were in the cartoon, but it is far more current as far as technology and almost all if not all of the cartoon episodes have happened before I started Monoculo's Mistake which is the first story of mine chronologically speaking. I am totally open to suggestions and I appreciate the reviews and private messages. All I ask that you contact me to ask permission before using any of my original characters in a story of your own. Enjoy my version of Disney's ducky-verse, thank you; your friend Irual._

---

Gosalyn Mallard usually raced home from school because she couldn't wait to get rid of her homework and other school stuff so she could play games or practice sports or even better, accompany her Dad on patrol in St. Canard and learn the skills she would need to take her place beside her father as a crime fighter and shadowy protector of the city when she got old enough. She had been doing so fairly regularly ever since he had agreed to teach her how to fight evildoers and solve crimes just before her birthday back in April, but today was a little different.

The ten year old, red haired duckling stomped into their fairly modest home at 537 Avian Way. She was breathing hard since she had run slightly ahead of Honker from the corner, her shirt and socks were stiff and irritating her skin and feathers and she couldn't stand the itching anymore. Shedding her backpack and spilling books and papers down the hallway as she dashed up the stairs to her bedroom; she shut the door with a bang.

Honker Muddlefoot, her foster brother and best friend came in the front door a minute or two later. Launchpad McQuack, their Dad's best friend, soul brother, sidekick and their housemate; heard them come home and came out of the kitchen stirring a bowl of cookie dough. He had tied an apron over his aviator's pants and had on a chef's hat and oven mitts.

Smiling in his good-natured way he asked Honker, "Hiya Honkman, How was school today?"

Honker sighed as he glanced up the stairs and surveyed the bits and pieces left in Gosalyn's wake; then he smiled at Launchpad, "We did pretty well today Launchpad. Gosalyn was very…disciplined."

He looked appreciatively at the cookie dough in the large mixing bowl Launchpad was holding and reluctantly added, "I'd better get my room organized and finish as much of my assignments as I can. I have the feeling that Grammy Jo is going to call as soon as she finishes talking to Mr. Mallard and Principal Farnsworth."

As he ascended the stairs, a pointy nosed, sleek head poked its way out of the partially fastened backpack slung over his shoulders. The silvery grey fur that covered the familiar spirit's body was accented by several black markings and he had a mask-like look very reminiscent of the houses resident hero's since his bright golden eyes were nestled in a solid dark strip of fur that also wrapped his ears.

His neck and belly were covered by a much lighter set of colors that shaded from smoky grays along his back all the way to ice like white underneath his belly. The fox like creature was unusually silent; ordinarily he made a great many physical noises to communicate with everyone in the family. He was a good barometer of Honker's moods and devoted to his bond mate, but like most KIN he only spoke mentally in words, to his chosen Honker and to other KIN of course.

His name was Fenrick and he gave Launchpad an encouraging and deliberate wink as he and Honker headed for the boy's bedroom. Fenrick had seldom left Honker's side since bonding with the then suicidal child after he had been assaulted and abused and had escaped to Darkwing Tower and been saved by the combined efforts of the Justice Ducks and the KIN earlier this summer.

Launchpad was surprised at this response from Honker, to what he had thought was a fairly innocuous question and although the fox's wink DID make him feel a little less apprehensive; Launchpad HAD hoped that today had gone well for the kids. He looked forward to the day they would want to spend some fun time with him again without everyone being so cautious.

That was why he made his offer before homework swallowed them, Launchpad missed the easy friendship he and Honker had shared. Launchpad sighed as he looked up the stairs at the trail of debris; even Gosalyn was having trouble dealing with all this. Her issues were more about adjusting to their new living arrangements though and so were not really about Launchpad although they were certainly just as important as Honkers.

This summer had been very difficult for everyone and the emotional fallout was still tender for the whole family. LP had more than a sneaking suspicion that Gos desperately wanted to demand more time and attention for herself, but she was too fond of Honker to want to hurt him; much less pressure her dad.

Morgana had returned to her house for a few days to catch up with what was happening back home at Castle Macabre, and Launchpad knew it was up to him to carry on trying to help everyone get back to normal. Since LP figured Gosalyn needed some adult style attention and a sugar bribe never hurt, he was determined to make the offer one she would find hard to refuse.

Undaunted by Honker's self discipline he called up the stairs to Gosalyn; "Hey Gos, I'm making a practice batch of my soon to be famous double candy fudge delight cookies. Do you want to come down and help me test the batch? I made extra dough!"

Muffled by the closed bedroom door Gosalyn's voice sounded strange, but what she said was even stranger, "No thanks Launchpad, I'm not hungry."

Surprised by this response, since Gos was no where near the scholar Honker was; and with her active, sports oriented activities her appetite tended to rival his own. Launchpad started to go toward the staircase since his hard won instincts as a caregiver were now whispering to him.

However, the smell of burning cookies and the stream of smoke that threatened to set off the smoke alarm AGAIN; made him reshuffle his priorities and turn to hurry towards the stove instead. If there had been more trouble at school the last thing Drake needed was another false alarm citation from the fire department, those weren't just embarrassing; they were expensive.

Launchpad sighed and called over his shoulder to the ducklings and Fenrick, "If you change your mind it looks like I'll be making a few more batches so just come on down, okay Gos? And Honker, that goes double for you and your buddy. All work and no cookies make ducklings too serious and I need taste testers. I want to enter the Christmas cookie contest that is being put on by the PTA. I need to perfect my recipes now; after all, I can't expect to impress the judges with anything less than a really great cookie."

If either of them made a reply to this brave sallie Launchpad didn't hear it because he was busy trying to pull the burned batch of cookies out of the oven and opening the kitchen window to let the smoke out. About a half an hour later Launchpad was pulling a fresh cookie sheet out of the freezer and loading it with dough rounds when he heard the distinctive sounds of the spinning chairs activating in the living room.

A few minutes later Drake Mallard dressed in his suburbanite disguise of a peach colored shirt and green sweater vest came into the kitchen. Launchpad could tell Drake was still tired, even though he made a real effort to move with his usual energy. Drake's feathers actually looked a little dull and his eyes were puffy, those small signs of stress wouldn't ordinarily be that much of a warning as far as the state of Drake's health was concerned; but to the devoted and on edge Launchpad they were a conspicuous sign of how stretched thin his best friend was.

Sniffing appreciatively at the warm cookies on the cooling rack, Drake smiled at Launchpad and said, "Hi LP, It looks like your recipes are turning out better this time. At least nothing is on fire…. Listen LP, I just wanted to say thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you and Morg to help me and the kids with well, everything…."

Drake's voice trailed off slightly at the end of the last sentence and he looked a little off balance as he stood just inside the kitchen and tried to pretend that he wasn't upset.

Launchpad grinned self-consciously and offered gently, "It's okay Drake, you KNOW how much you and the kids mean to me, and Morgana has really grown on me over the last few months. I think your asking Morgana to marry you was one of the best decisions you have ever made, for all of us. She loves you and the kids as much as I do, don't worry…we'll get through this DW."

Determinedly Drake repressed a shudder and ignored the horrors his memory bought to mind as he thought back over the recent past and determinedly fought off another spate of guilt. Launchpad looked a little uncomfortable, clearing his throat unhappily as he too repressed his feelings about the last few weeks before turning back to the cookie sheet and loading it with little balls of dough. Drake started to reach for a cookie and paused as he saw the crushed up red candies mixed into the treat.

Seeing Launchpad's hopeful look at this interest in his dessert and trying to change the mood, Drake forced an eager expression on his beak, smiled bravely and asked, "Mind if I try a sample?"

Delighted at this interest in his sweet confections and glad that Drake seemed to have gotten his appetite back; Launchpad grinned and slid the next batch of cookies into the oven before saying, "Heh, help yourself Drake, I need to borrow your taste buds. The Christmas cookie contest is in a couple of months and I want to impress the judges so I need to perfect my recipes now…."

He paused and added just as Drake bit into one of the cookies, "Careful, those are hot."

Poor Drake, he sputtered as he choked and felt as though his mouth was on fire. The crushed candies were atomic fireball jawbreakers and were super hot. He struggled to swallow and grabbing a glass he filled it with water to try and counteract the painful candies.

Gasping he drank then panted," Wow LP, you weren't kidding."

Drake went unsteadily to the refrigerator and got out the milk. Pouring a large glass he drank it down to finish squelching the heat on his tongue.

He offered, "Maybe you should tell them those cookies are for the naughty kids and make something a little less painful for the nice judges Launchpad."

Launchpad chuckled a little and offered Drake some of the other cooled cookies on the counter. "These are the candy cane and lemon drop ones DW."

Drake cautiously ate one of the fudge & candy cane ones and found them much more palatable. As he chewed he glanced around the kitchen in surprise and asked, "Say LP, where are Gos and Honker? I would have thought they would be making themselves 'useful' helping you taste test these…Or did they already fill up and go outside for the afternoon? Gosalyn HAS been stuck in a classroom all morning after all."

Launchpad paused for a minute and then said, "Now that you mention it, Gos was acting kind of strange; she ran straight up to her room even after I told her about the cookies. Honker said he was going to organize his room and get a head start on his schoolwork in case his grandma came over, but I made sure to tell him to come try a few of my test batches; he needs to lighten up a little more."

He glanced at the kitchen clock and offered, "Maybe you should check on them, I thought they'd come down for a sample or twelve by now DW."

Nodding decisively Drake went toward the doorway calling back over his shoulder, "You're right LP, I'd better check on those two. I thought they weren't home since no one came down when I got here, but it definitely seems as though something's up. Principal Farnsworth called me and it looks as though I seriously need to rethink public school this year."

He lowered his voice more and added quietly before heading up the stairs, "I don't want to chance upsetting the kids anymore than they already are but…I'll fill you in on some options I thought of at the lair and we can talk to Morg and decide after we discuss it okay?"

Concerned, Launchpad nodded before turning back to his baking. He only had a couple more trays to set into the oven and then he'd finish putting the dishes in to soak before going upstairs to help Drake with the kids, unless he called sooner. A few minutes later, Launchpad ignored the yawning pit of emotions in his stomach as he finished cleaning up and determinedly moved upstairs to see what he could do to help.

---

Honker surveyed his room quietly, He smelled the cookies baking downstairs and he felt tears well up as he faced the fact that it was Launchpad and not HIS Mom baking up a storm in the kitchen. Honker tried to focus on a sense of satisfaction since his bed was neatly made and all his reference materials were organized.

It was hard to feel anything positive though; especially after the day they had had but he knew even without prompting from Fenrick that dwelling on the bad things that happened would only make dealing with them harder. He turned on his I pod stand and put the classical play list on shuffle before turning to his work station.

He sat at his drafting board and began to sketch out a few of his preliminary ideas for a new ability enhancing set of gauntlets and body armor to use when they patrolled the city or when he and Gos were learning skills they would need as Justice Ducks. Learning had always been a source of great comfort and healing for him and even though he'd been unpopular before, and even bullied; this year was turning out to be even harder than he'd anticipated; in spite of warnings from the school councilor and the S.H.U.S.H. trained therapist.

He quickly hid these ideas under one of his drawings that was a weapon mount design for one of the towers of the lair as he heard the spinning chairs activate in the living room. He DID have his computer tower and a copy of Photoshop as well as his stylus and tablet for drawing. For his preliminary designs though; he preferred to start with a pencil and drafting table until he worked with it some, then Honker transferred the design digitally to work out the actual physics and other scientific requirements his drawings needed to become prototypes and then working equipment.

Honker knew Mr. Mallard had spent most of his extra budget for the last few weeks absorbing the expenses of the trial and the legal issues for becoming his guardian as well as turning this room into a bedroom for him. That was why Honker hadn't said anything about his electronic needs yet, but once things settled down maybe Bolt could mention to Darkwing about needing a memory upgrade. Gyro might even let him have a copy of his blueprint boilerplate program if Bolt asked.

Mr. Mallard, Morgana, Launchpad and Gosalyn had been supportive and kind all summer and Mr. Mallard had turned his study into a midsized bedroom he'd custom outfitted for the ten year old when he'd been moved into their lives as a permanent family member just after Honker's parents had been incapacitated but it was hard not to feel overwhelmed. Sometimes the tears helped, but Honker doubted the problems he'd had at school today were going to resolve themselves; not unless something changed and crying wasn't going to change anything….

Honker sternly forced his tears down and focused on the physics and design of his idea so he could face Mr. Mallard without upsetting his guardian any more than he already would be. Principal Farnsworth had called the adults involved before allowing Honker and Gosalyn to come home and knowing how protective Mr. Mallard and Grammy Jo were, it wasn't likely that they would let things lie.

Honker sighed as he fought to suppress his anxiety at the thought of causing more problems for his guardian, or even worse having Grammy decide that Mr. Mallard was being overwhelmed or something. Honker suppressed a slight shudder at the thought of having to leave the Mallards; consciously he KNEW it wouldn't happen but his fears refused to listen to logic.

Honker didn't dare ask the therapist or anyone from S.H.U.S.H. for any legal information. Not with his regular schooling going so badly, it would send up red flags and cause more trouble and that was the last thing any of them needed. Honker DID wish he could read over a copy of the court order that had made Mr. Mallard his legal guardian; knowing the details might quiet some of the shakes in his middle, but being a minor made those kinds of requests difficult to grant unless somehow Director Hooter let Bolt see it.

Setting that thought aside for the moment, Honker concentrated on closing off his emotions so he could appear calm when Mr. Mallard or Launchpad came to check on him. Then he shuffled his advanced physical science text to the top of his stack of textbooks so he could open it and look like he was studying for one of his college prep courses instead of panicking. He had to admit he was kind of glad Morgana had gone to her house for a few days though, she and her familiars were impossible to fool. They always seemed to know when he was feeling bad and he didn't want to face that just now.

Fenrick hissed disapprovingly as he felt his precious bond mate try to cripple his emotions again, _'Honker, you know that doing that isn't good for anyone. Drake is strong and kind, he will be more upset that you are hurting yourself than he would be by your admitting your pain and fear to him, Morgana or even Launchpad.'_

Sighing Fenrick purred like a cat for a moment thinking over the days events before continuing, _'There is more to this situation than just some ill mannered brats who need a hard nip or three; Mr. Mallard and Morgana were talking before formal classes started and I think maybe….'_

Bracing himself Fenrick shook his fluffy coat and fluffed his fur to settle himself, _'Never mind for now; school will work out. If you really think it would settle you to read those papers, I'm sure we can figure out a way to see them. Take some deep breaths and relax, there is no shame in feeling Honker. And don't be overly concerned about those children. Those are hardly the only children in the world, and just because you were randomly assigned to be in the same schoolroom as they were doesn't mean they are your only choices after all.'_

Fenrick slid his way out of the backpack and jumped lightly up onto the sideboard of the workspace built into the drafting table. In a blink he curled his way around the slender duckling's shoulders crooning soothingly as he felt Honker's emotions surging and knew they were overwhelming him again. His fluffy white tipped tail flirted with Honker's glasses as Honker sniffed and reached for a tissue. In the past couple of months, so much of his life had changed that sometimes the duckling felt as though he'd never be used to it or safe again. He KNEW how lucky he and Tank really were though, most minors in their position would have been dumped in foster care with strangers in spite of their parents wishes at least temporarily, more likely for months or even years.

Instead, Mr. Mallard had been immediately appointed his legal guardian and Tank had been safely given to their maternal Grandma and Grandpa. The Spoonbills had come back to St. Canard as soon as they had been contacted by Director Hooter and had been moved into the empty house directly behind the Mallards. Honker had to admit that he still flinched when he saw their RV parked in his old yard. His Grandparents had been traveling snowbirds for years following the warm weather and traveling all year.

After the trial in Duckburg and the resulting publicity from Scrooge Mc Duck's involvement even just peripherally, and with all the hoopla over the Justice Ducks apprehending Uncle Frank and his 'businesses', and with their parents both ending up hospitalized; Grammy Jo and Grandpa Artimus had decided to stay as close to the Mallards as they could; especially after Director Hooter had explained everything to them about his being Bolt.

Tears ran unnoticed down Honkers soft feathered cheeks as he remembered how stunned Mr. Mallard had been when he'd realized that Binkie and Herb had known about his crime fighting alter ego AND their son's involvement in the Justice Ducks for well over a year and that they had appointed him legal guardian for their youngest son and a god parent for their oldest. Honker had always known that his parents loved him and he had suspected that they knew more than they admitted, but what he truly regretted was that he hadn't had the chance to trust them officially with his 'heroic' side.

Hugging the soft furred creature to him Honker straightened his slumping shoulders and asked tentatively, _'Are you SURE you are meant to stay with me Fenrick? I mean I'm not anything special…I don't have any Magic or…'_

The fox redoubled his wordless reassurances and said firmly,_ 'you ARE special dear one. You and I were meant to be and I for one am very glad that you and I are so well matched. Physics and the other Normal sciences are fascinating and make much more sense to me than all the stuffy boring things that the others in the litter found so enthralling. Together we will do great things and help others to do the same.'_

Honker felt his pain ease and a smile tug at his beak as his friend continued earnestly, '_Drake loves you as do the others and you KNOW that Drake doesn't love easily or lightly_.' Fenrick paused in his pep talk as he heard Mr. Mallard coming up the stairs.

Drake had the capacity to move silently of course, but knowing how fragile everyone was; Drake was careful NOT to frighten either of the children. He wanted to be sure they knew where he was and that they could count on him so his webbed feet were easily heard as he moved upwards.

In spite of his misery about his parents and Tank, Honker had to admit that Drake and the rest of his new official family were not just welcoming him completely, but they made every effort to include him; even if he still felt awfully shaky about it. Maybe if he asked Mr. Mallard, he or Darkwing could help him figure out something to help him feel more secure.

Tucking that thought away for later, Honker sighed and made sure his tears were wiped away. He knew that Mr. Mallard would check on Gosalyn first since her room was closest to the stairs and she hadn't really spoken to Launchpad. He was very glad he would have a few more minutes to get himself settled before either of the adults came to check on him. Taking a few more deep breaths, Honker turned resolutely to his desk. He seated himself back at the workspace and carefully tucked Fenrick onto his beanbag cushion as his desk lamp's intense light shone down on the brilliantly sparkling twist of chain that was wound around his right wrist.

Gosalyn's bracelet had split itself and attached to him during the trial, and ever since then he had to admit, it had been easier for them to use her snow globe together; and Fenrick was very pleased about how much more sensitive his bond mate was becoming to Magical Power. Honker shivered, this time with delight as he contemplated the chain and felt a subtle tingle at the base of his skull as Fenrick reared up on his back paws to get a head rub.

Caressing the foxes ears gently Honker said out loud this time but quietly, "I'm sorry to keep doubting all this Fen, but it all seems so strange…."

Fenrick's eyes gleamed as he chuckled at Honker and added, _'don't worry dearest, relax and learn and all your troubles will fade and become more manageable. Worry makes them larger and harder to face.' _

---

Principal Farnsworth sighed in frustration as Penelope's parents dragged their daughter out of her office and started home. The only one still waiting now was Tank Muddlefoot. His grandfather was coming to get him and bring him a clean shirt since his was a total disaster.

The mostly dried pink paint on his hands and shirt HAD seemed to be damning evidence against him until she had gotten the whole sequence of events and heard everyone out and as far as she was concerned Tank was a hero and deserved to be told so now that all the other children were gone.

Gently she spoke to the duckling who jerked in the chair at the sound of her voice, "Even though you skipped your last class and left the sixth grade center grounds without permission, I am very glad you were there to help your brother and Gosalyn Tank."

He sighed gloomily but straightened in his chair and looked at her instead of at his toes, which was an improvement as far as she was concerned. Just then Artimus Spoonbill came in the front door of the elementary school looking rather grim and carrying a small satchel.

He nodded kindly to Tank and gestured with the bag, "Tank, change your clothes in the bathroom here and we'll discuss your truancy when we get home. Grammy Jo is waiting outside, and I'd like to thank Principal Farnsworth while you are changing."

He winked at Tank encouragingly and offered, "Buck up a bit son, Jo and I love you and she's so glad that you and Honker weren't hurt she's barely breathing any fire now."

He smiled charmingly at Principal Farnsworth and offered a hand as he continued with a smile. "Jo and I appreciate all your help Principal Farnsworth. Tank really doesn't need any more involvement with the police and such just now and as it turns out his being there was a fairly good thing and all; but you can be sure that we take this VERY seriously and Tank will think twice before he tries to skip school again."

He sighed and looked sad for a moment and said much more quietly, "I am sorry it took us so long to come, we didn't mean to impose on you or anything but Joanna was talking with the Doctors about Herb and we couldn't get away until they finished showing us the tests results and then Drake called us and well…."

Principal Farnsworth nodded reassuringly and smiled at Tank as he emerged from the bathroom, "I DO understand Mr. Spoonbill really and as long as Tank doesn't make a habit of skipping school I'm sure things will work out. Tank, I hope this is the only time we will meet like this, but I am VERY proud of you for doing the right thing and helping Gosalyn and Honker."

Artimus ruffled Tank's head feathers gently, ignoring his slight involuntary flinching and said kindly, "Come on my boy, it'll be easier to face her together, and Grammy wouldn't thank me for saying this since I DON'T want to encourage things like skipping school but…Principal Farnsworth isn't the only one who's proud of you. You did the right thing helping those two, the thing we are going to punish you for is leaving school. You understand that right?"

Principal Farnsworth felt her heart lighten a bit as she saw Tank's head come up and he walked out the door looking ahead of himself, not down at his toes and that WAS a good sign. So was his reply, hesitant as it was; "Yessir, I'm sorry grandpa."

Artimus replied as the door swung shut, "I know you regret getting caught Tank, and I hope you decide that its not a good idea to do that kind of thing, I'm not as young as I used to be. Holding back your Grams is getting to be a bit of a chore what with everything going on and all. We DID get permission to visit your Mother the first of the week but we won't mention the circumstances of this little incident to her alright?"

Tank nodded vigorously and agreed as he gulped and waved to the dynamic and vivacious lady who swept up to them on the sidewalk. Grammy Jo Spoonbill was as slender as her daughter Binkie and it was clear where Binkie inherited her forceful and take charge attitude from as she dragged Tank to her motorcycle and handed him a helmet as she helped Artimus with his, taking the opportunity to kiss him gently.

Her cashmere scarf was in fact identical to Launchpad McQuack's and it fluttered back in the breeze as she started her powerful machine. Her vest and black leather jacket had various patches denoting different bike events from around the country on it and her pert tail peeked out of her chap covered pants, a fact for which Artimus was grateful as he settled comfortably behind her on the custom built two seater trike.

---

Gosalyn was more than a little upset. Usually it didn't matter to her that she only had her Dad and Launchpad to talk to about things but…after what had happened at school she wasn't sure what to do. Her Dad was the masked mallard, the clandestine government operative, the caped crime fighter extraordinaire, Darkwing Duck and even though that was a secret; he was still the coolest most awesome dad EVER. He was even engaged to the MOST incredible person Gosalyn had ever met.

His fiancé was Morgana Macabre, and aside from being beautiful, strong and caring she was also real live Mage born and she could do actual fairy tale type magic. Gosalyn sniffed and scrubbed her hands over her beak, she really, really needed a hug. Since Principal Farnsworth had called dad and he hadn't been home when they had gotten there though Gosalyn was a little worried.

Her dad had rescued her from Taurus Bulba after Bulba's goons had killed her Grandpa. Then he'd adopted her as his daughter, with him and Launchpad they had been a happy family for over a year and a half now and Gosalyn KNEW her daddy loved her no matter what that pink piglet said.

Even though this summer had been really horrible for poor Honker, and she admitted; the trial, the reasons for it; and the consequences of it had shaken her badly. His being chosen by a Magical familiar, shaped like a fox had been one of the neatest things she had ever seen; But after what had happened at school today, well…somehow even that didn't make up for his losing his parents, and it definitely sucked having to share her dad sometimes. Remembering that hideous pink clad piglet Penelope Hogthrob and how mean she and her friends had been Gosalyn forced down a surge of anger, pain and raw envy as she tried not to cry again.

Feeling guilty and even more miserable at this attack of jealousy over Honker's friend Fenrick and feeling hollow and sick as she struggled with her need for her dad's attention and affection. Gosalyn sniffed a little and tried to wipe the tell tale tear tracks off her cheeks with her hands. She stared miserably into her magical snow globe that Morgana had given her for her tenth birthday without really seeing it.

The globe, her cell phone and her Spell Chain bracelet were her favorite birthday presents and at least two of the three were on her person most of the time. The globe tended to stay in her room though unless she was practicing with it in the living room with Dad or Honker; and Gosalyn often gazed into it for fun and the comfort watching over her dad on patrol brought even when she was alone.

Usually the globe showed a scene of the Audubon Bay suspension bridge and had smaller areas that represented the other areas of the city of St. Canard. When Gosalyn held it and concentrated, the globe could show her close up live images of the city and her loved ones too. Even though she didn't notice anything she WAS holding it in her left hand, this was the wrist that had her bracelet on it and the snow globe reacted to her distress by flickering wildly and zooming through a great many images; none of which Gosalyn saw.

If she HAD been paying attention, she might have seen that several of the images in the globe were mages familiars like Grimm, Kaa, Raa and Mossie. They were the familiars of Mintaka and Lucidia, Morgana's Aunt and her mate. There were also several familiars she wouldn't have recognized as well as scenes of landscapes she had never been to and people she had never met but this wasn't something she was used to at all.

Recently she'd been experimenting and had discovered that the globe could show her places or people that she didn't know, although that was MUCH harder to do and wasn't nearly as clear or reliable as looking for her Dad, Morgana or the other people she usually saw within it's depths. She had been waiting to tell her dad and Morgana about it until things had settled down at school. Now that didn't seem as though it was likely and the timing hadn't seemed right to talk about something so different without both Morgana and Dad.

The beautiful mage-born sorceress had gone back to her house for a few days before school started and Gosalyn had been shocked by how much she had missed Morgana since then. Gosalyn had been even more disturbed by how lonely and useless she felt when she heard her Dad or Launchpad trying to comfort Honker as he struggled with his pain and she didn't want to put any more pressure on them but….

Last night, Gosalyn had surprised herself as well as Morgana, Archie, Eek and Squeek by accidentally hearing them talking in her head while she had been looking for Morgana's house in the globe. Morgana's house tended to move when she was not at home so finding it wasn't always as easy as you would think for Normals. Gosalyn HAD been toying with the idea of going to Morgana's and hiding there to avoid school, but she had decided that leaving Honker to face the others alone would have been cowardly and one thing Gosalyn had NEVER been was a coward.

It had been so cool to do something on her own that was so well…Magical, and Morgana had been so happy about it that it had almost made up for having to go to school the next day. School this year was turning out to be much harder than Gosalyn had expected and not really because of class work. As far as Gosalyn knew, Morgana hadn't told Dad about that, not yet anyway and Gos figured that it would be better to wait until Morgana brought up the subject since Dad expected unusual things from his fiancée.

Gosalyn had protected Honker last year and some of the other kids too when a small ring of bullies had begun systematically forcing the smaller weaker children to supply them with pocket money and doing their homework as well as taking their clothes and books. When they had finally been exposed and expelled Gosalyn's teachers and coaches hadn't SAID anything, but she'd known that they respected her and her dad after that.

The last few months of third grade had in fact been great, once their injuries had healed and they had taken some tests for Dr. Bellum and the school councilor she and Honker had had both been very popular even with kids who hadn't been involved. Since Honker had been able to concentrate on learning again, he'd even tutored her so she could understand division and several of her science projects had gotten B's and C's without Honker doing them for her. She HAD felt guilty and unhappy after she had realized that she had been slacking off and getting Honker to finish her assignments and that was as bad as the bullies she had fought. The good thing about that though was she and Honker had made up before the whole curse thing had happened in May, so it had been awesome.

Since the start of classes though this year though, it was a different story all together. Most of the girls at school this year had snubbed her one way or another and even the boys had acted weird which just fueled her need to show them she was better than they were at the sports they tried to exclude her from. Gosalyn had already found out about Soccer team try outs and Baseball as well as Basketball, but none of them were starting until next week.

That meant that Gos had been unusually isolated and forced to stay closer than usual to groups of non athletes, and the experience hadn't gone well at all, for anybody. She took off all her clothes and hid them in the bottom of the dirty laundry basket. She didn't dare take a shower now, there wasn't time to get the faint pink stains off her feathers at her neckline or the area now outlined by a number one from where the paint had soaked through around the stitched patch on the front of her shirt.

If she was lucky, dad would be distracted by Morgana or maybe by a S.H.U.S.H. mission; and by the time he loaded the washer she could 'forget' how she'd been held down and had the front of her shirt soaked in pink paint, at least the dark pink fruit punch stains on her socks and sneakers would likely come out. Her feathers didn't itch now that her shirt was off and the cooler air circulating on her plumes felt great but Gosalyn knew she didn't have any time to waste.

Gosalyn winced a little as she felt the telltale soreness of bruising on her arms and legs from where the other children had held her down so they could humiliate her but as both an athlete and as a Jr. crime fighter, she was used to hurts like these so she ignored them. Hurrying in case Launchpad got finished with his baking and came upstairs, Gosalyn went to her closet to get out another one of her purple basketball jerseys, just then the spinning transport chairs activated in the living room which meant Dad was home.

In a real hurry now Gosalyn grabbed the first purple item of clothing she saw and after swiftly pulling it over her head and snatching up clean socks and a dry pair of sneakers she hopped up on her bed and tried to think of a way to distract him. Principal Farnsworth had offered to call Dad and have him bring her some clean clothes, but Gosalyn knew how little sleep her dad had been getting and had instead put on a brave face and insisted on facing her tormentors as she was and finishing out the school day in the sticky, paint smeared shirt and socks.

Principal Farnsworth had been doubtful until Gosalyn had pointed out that facing those girls and proving that they hadn't won by finishing out the school day was the best way she could prove to them that it wasn't worth it to pick on her. Penelope and all of her friends had been kept after school and Gosalyn knew that Principal Farnsworth had called Dad anyway, but she HAD made her point in spite of them and she and Honker had hurried home rather than face Honker's grandparents since they were coming to pick Tank up from the office. Honker's grandparents were really nice but…Honker hadn't wanted to face them so Gosalyn had begged for the chance to go home and get cleaned up and had taken Honker with her.

Gosalyn knew Honker was grateful for the reprieve and she HAD been glad to help him but dad should have been home before now, this wasn't working out at all! Gosalyn sniffed a little and tried to wipe the betraying tear tracks off her cheeks with her hands again as she tied her sneakers.

She knew Dad had been really slacking off on his patrolling and other Darkwing activities since they had gotten back from Duckburg, but that was okay since the Fearsome Five had been unusually quiet lately and he was needed at home.

Since Director Hooter knew what had happened to Honker and his family, Darkwing and the rest of the Justice Ducks were on medical and legal leave until the end of September. Even so, Drake still spent a lot of time at the lair researching things and monitoring criminal activities and stuff especially in the last couple of days while school was in session but that wasn't going to help Gosalyn distract him now.

Knowing Dad, he was sure to come up to check on her and Honker once Launchpad told him they were home. She heard him coming up the stairs and frantically dug around in her dirty laundry pile at the foot of the bed to try and find something to wipe her beak on. If Dad caught her blubbering like a baby he'd freak out for sure, and she definitely didn't want to admit how much today had bothered her and not just for Honker's sake either.

Just then she heard a gentle knock on her door, "hey Gos…" the door opened a little and her dad continued. " Can I come in?"

Hurriedly she blew her nose on one of her socks and tried to look as though she hadn't been crying. Grabbing a comic she hid her face behind it.

Not realizing she was holding it upside down in front of her face, or that she had grabbed a lilac colored tunic style outfit that sported a soft loose turtleneck and was flared out like a dress instead of her basketball jersey; Gosalyn answered in what she hoped was a normal enough voice. "Sure Dad, I'm just looking over my comics."

Drake on the other hand went in expecting SOMETHING to be wrong, after all it was very out of character for Gos to avoid the chance to gobble sweets. Even if they were Launchpad's recipes, she had a very sturdy constitution and a child's delight in getting to eat extra dessert.

In fact Launchpad's more adventuresome experiments were usually met with enthusiasm not trepidation from Gosalyn, especially since she had developed a definite fondness for Morgana's cooking and the food served at her restaurant The Shadow Chateau in the last few months. So for her not to be involved in his dessert experiments up to her pigtails was a real red flag to Drake's overactive parental paranoia.

For his part, Drake hoped this incident wasn't something Gos was going to have trouble letting him comfort her over. Granted, school had just started this week and the kids were in fourth grade this year and so had a new teacher as well as new classmates; and Gos was usually very independent but…. Even though Gosalyn was definitely NOT an enthusiastic scholar, having trouble at school after only three days was a difficult thing for him to accept especially since Gos wasn't used to this kind of social persecution on top of everything else that had gone on.

Drake spared a tiny thought for Principal Farnsworth as he contemplated their conversation earlier. Then he got a good look at Gosalyn's face and his heart stuttered in his chest as he took in the level of her distress. She had wet trails running down her cheeks from the tears she was trying to hold in and her adorable little beak was trembling.

Stunned Drake started to panic he hadn't expected THIS; but then he got a hold of himself and sat carefully on the side of the bed. Smothly he reached into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out a tissue.

Gently wiping her cheeks he held the now damp tissue on her beak and offered gently, "Here Gos, blow,"

She obeyed and after tossing the tissue into the trashcan by her desk he held open his arms for a hug. She was clearly a little embarrassed at having been caught crying, but as she glanced shyly into his face all she saw was love and concern. Encouraged she flung herself into his sweater and began to cry again. Holding her against him and rubbing her back Drake could feel her shaking a little from the force of her hurt even though she was being remarkably quiet otherwise.

Gently he whispered, "Go ahead Gossie, just let it all out then…if you want, you can tell your Daddy what's wrong."

To his shock she began to cry a little harder, tiny sobs and hiccups interrupted her tears as she tried to say something but it was all mixed up and didn't really make any sense. All he could make out was something about how she loved him and that girl was wrong, but it still hurt….

Completely confused, Drake rubbed her shoulders a little more before picking her up off the bed. He DID notice that she was wearing one of the outfits that Mintaka had made for her to wear while they had been in Duckburg for that whole trial mess. His sharp eyesight and keen observational skills had picked out her usual outfit half hidden in her laundry basket, but as he moved she panicked a little and hearing the fear in her voice made his heart twist in an ugly way so he didn't ask why she had changed clothes just then.

It WAS very unusual for Gosalyn to voluntarily change clothes after school, and since she tended to get pretty dirty as she played; Drake seldom insisted that she do so. Seeing her in her dress, told him that there was far more to the days events than a simple fight at recess and he had the sinking feeling that Principal Farnsworth had left out more details than he'd initially suspected and he wished heartily he'd obeyed his first instincts and gone to the school when she called instead of waiting to talk to Gos and Honker; but there was no help for it now.

Instead he decided to focus on getting Gosalyn to tell him about what had happened to her, that way he could tell her about what he'd been researching at the lair and see how she and Honker felt about his idea, he didn't feel that comfortable having Gos and Honker in public school anyway. It was looking as though all his concerns had been on the money, from what he had gathered, their schoolmates were entirely too well informed for this behavior to be accidental.

Right then he was glad he had Gosalyn to take care of because if he had been able to, he'd have been half way to the school to find out exactly what went on there. This kind of behavior was a deliberate attempt to persecute Gosalyn and Honker and it couldn't be allowed to continue. His little spitfire had been reduced to panicked tears by SOMETHING and usually it took a super-villain just to make her pause for breath. With her this upset, there was no telling what kind of emotional mess Honker was in.

Launchpad came up the stairs to check on things and stopped in shock as Drake went past him carrying Gosalyn. Setting her on the vanity in the bathroom he gestured to his dumbstruck best friend.

Quietly he asked, "Launchpad, get me a soft washcloth from the closet and wet a corner for me okay?"

Launchpad scrambled to do so and finally found his voice, truly concerned he asked, "What's wrong with Gos DW?"

Drake looked grim for a minute but his expression softened as he gently washed Gosalyn's tears away. "I don't know LP but I'm going to find out."

The phone at the bottom of the staircase rang stridently but Drake made no move to answer it so Launchpad hurried to pick up the receiver. He came back a minute later and said, "That's funny they hung up."

Drake felt a gentle surge of energy from the Spell Chain around his neck that caused his plumage to fluff. Since he was still washing Gosalyn's face the resulting static like reaction in his feathers transferred to her just a tiny bit. Gosalyn gasped and giggled as the tickly sensation disturbed her feathers and made her hair stand up a little but neither of them were hurt at all by this strange phenomenon.

Just then there was a gentle jingle bell sound that came from the bathroom medicine cabinet. Startled Launchpad opened the mirrored door and saw nothing unusual. There were the bottles of over the counter painkillers, the jumbo box of Band-Aids and antiseptic. The partially used tube of feather fixative the extra grooming oils and gauze and tape and all the other detritus from the last time Drake had patched up either himself, Launchpad, Gosalyn or Honker.

Launchpad had his own store of medicine downstairs just as Drake kept emergency supplies packed in the med kit in his closet. This was the public bathroom that they let visitors like Honker's Grandma see. Of course Honker knew about the rest, but…Drake and Launchpad didn't want to appear anymore conspicuous than they could help so the extras stayed hidden unless they were needed. Especially since Honker's Grammy Jo tended to sweep in and 'rearrange' things on a semi irregular basis.

Honestly this wasn't quite as intrusive or random as it sounded, Grammy Jo Spoonbill and her husband Artimus were completely cleaning and renovating the house next door and they had placed all of the Muddlefoot's things in a huge storage POD. Neither Honker nor Tank had wanted to enter the house again once they had admitted what had happened to them, and given what had gone on; and what had happened to their parents, no one really blamed them. But that DID mean that Grammy Jo used the renovations as her excuse to work off any excess stress and when she ran out of things to fix or clean, she tended to check on Honker and his foster family and 'help' them.

Then there was the jingle sound again which jerked Drake out of his thoughts and back to the present. Drake sighed sounding almost relieved and said quietly, "its Morgana LP, shut the mirror so I can talk to her okay?"

Launchpad looked surprised but he nodded and shut the medicine cabinet door saying, "Sure thing DW."

As the mirror swung shut the pretty face of Morgana Macabre appeared on it. In her hair were her spider Archie and Eek one of her bat familiars. Squeek her second bat shaped familiar chirped hopefully at the three ducks in the mirror as he sat in his sling wrapped around her torso. Ever since Drake had asked Morgana to marry him and they had become officially engaged, Squeek had been far more gregarious to all three Normals even getting Launchpad to hold him and let him ride around on LP's flight cap on occasion since Squeek was still injured.

Even though he was still not fully recovered from the injuries that he'd suffered back in May, Squeek was a great deal better. He was in fact back to about eighty or ninety percent mobility. Squeek's pain was intermittent now and he could even fly a little in a pinch although that DID hurt a lot.

The four of them were shocked to realize that Gosalyn was so upset. Squeek used his other sight to look at her, and became even more upset as he realized that the duckling weeping into her father's sweater was suffering from fresh emotional wounds.

Quietly he offered, _'Morgana, Gosalyn BELIEVES those awful children, at least a little.'_

Offended Archie spoke next as he watched Gosalyn's aura flux in the mirror, _'That's true as far as it goes. But I think it's her fear of not actually being Drake's child that is influencing her to believe that.'_

Eek snorted and offered, _'But Brother, that's ridiculous! She IS Drake's child and….'_

Morgana shushed all three of them gently and took a deep breath as she spoke to her familiars, _'That's IT, Archie dear you are a genius! For some strange reason, Gosalyn doesn't realize that Drake is her father and because Drake had to indenture himself to adopt her when her maternal line was killed, he doesn't realize she doesn't know. Well we can fix that. I AM glad Fenrick contacted you and told us some of what happened Squeek dear. This way we can have everything prepared by the time Drake brings the rest of the family here. I KNEW I should have stayed at Drake's but…."_

Eek offered swiftly, _'Seeing to it that no one interferes with Honker and Fenrick IS important and keeping up with the rest of the family back home takes a lot of energy without the house wards and the magically imbued mirror Morgana.'_

Archie and Squeek agreed, _'Don't Fret.' 'It will all work out Morgana…we just need to convince Drake to bring everyone here tonight so we can take care of them and Drake can replenish his energy. He and Launchpad need rest as much as the children do.' 'Yes, things will be much simpler once you and Drake are formally Oathed, the wards will meld and we won't have to worry about more than one set of defenses once we all live together.' _

Slyly Archie added, _'it will do you good too Morgana, you need to touch Drake…your energy replenishes faster when you relax with him and you haven't slept well since we came back to the house.'_

Eek ignored her blushes and chirred before offering, _'we have much to do to get ready for them, I'll talk to the guardians and arrange a dramatic and distracting spectacle to greet them.'_

Morgana choked on a laugh as her bat swooped away; sometime's her familiars were almost too overeager to help, but remembering Gosalyn's hurt Morgana didn't try and change Eek's plan.

Gosalyn needed something to distract her from what had happened to her today. With the child's fascination with Magic in general and her delight in the elements of darkness and creepiness Morgana knew that the area she had claimed here in St. Canard, while small; was certainly big enough to give Gosalyn some of the distraction she needed.

---

_Here is the first part of the set up and I DO hope people enjoy it and continue on. Also I hope I inspire the reader to review and offer feedback of a constructive and generous nature thank you Irual._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All the characters from Darkwing Duck belong to Disney and I am borrowing them for NO money. I am telling my plot with them for fun and feedback so please feed my need thank you. Irual_

_---_

Morgana Macabre was a mage-born and a powerful sorceress from an old and respected clan. This being the case, it really wasn't that unusual for her to look into her mirror and see something other than her reflection. What WAS unusual was the fact that she was using her magical communications skills to contact her fiancé, Normal born duck; Drake Mallard this way instead of using the telephone. She HAD tried to contact him via the telephone, but he hadn't answered and from the scene in her mirror she could understand why. Her darling Honey Wumpus had his hands full to overflowing as usual.

Carefully Morgana asked, "Dark darling is everything alright? We were just about to start a new potion when Squeek insisted that Fenrick was upset again. I waited a while to make sure the three of them got home but no one answered when I called. Did something happen to the children at school again?"

Drake nodded his head giving her what he hoped was a significant look and answered quietly, "I think so Morg. I didn't know Fenrick had contacted Squeek, Gos, what's wrong?"

Clearly embarrassed Gosalyn pulled herself together and smiled in a watery way at Morgana and her familiars in the mirror. She waved to them halfheartedly and tried to act as though nothing was wrong but Drake wasn't going to let this go.

Drake could feel the chain around his neck pulse slightly and he could tell that Morgana was trying to do something, but he was totally focused on the small girl in the dress on the sink and didn't realize that he was for all intents and purposes blocking his fiancée with his concentration until he looked back up into the mirror a few seconds later. Morgana for her part could feel Drake's distress and she carefully tried to open their connection to ask him mentally what was wrong since she wasn't really sure what his 'look' had been supposed to tell her, but she too wanted to understand what had happened so she decided to bide her time rather than interrupt.

Firmly he asked, "Okay Gos, what exactly happened at school today?"

Looking very unhappy Gosalyn said, "It all started because there are different kids in my class this year and one of the new girls is a stuck up snob, her name is Penelope and she's got blonde curls and the piglet flounces a lot."

Trying to be a little fair Gosalyn added reluctantly, "Well actually most of the girls seem to be standoffish and weird even the avian ones; but I figured that they'd get over it and things would be fine. Once the sports teams get started I get along well with the jocks and the science geeks all look after each other now so I figured that Honker and I would find our feet in a few days."

She continued shakily, "we were reading our stupid 'what I did over the summer' essays and of course you know that I put in about the Jr. Woodchucks and visiting Duckburg. I even wrote about the caves in the National Park since I knew Honker was going to mention that and the astrology so we would back each other up and show the teacher how good we are."

Drake tensed a little and then forced himself NOT to interrupt but Gosalyn guessed what his sudden impulse meant and added with a hint of her old spirit and confidence, "Fenrick was really good Dad, no one else even sees him except me and Honker and you read our essays so you know we didn't say anything about the… well you know."

Sniffing a little, Gosalyn calmed and continued, "I thought it went well and that the teacher was going to give me a good grade and everything; but after Honker read his essay and the question and answer session started, it was like it was open season on poor Honker dad. All Penelope and her friends did was needle Honk about his mom and dad and insinuate things. She even quoted that weirdo from channel four and his trial coverage."

Sniffing a little, Gosalyn's eyes welled up with tears before she calmed down again enough to continue with her explanation. All three adults stared at each other in shock and fury. Drake began making plans in his head to call his lawyer and pull the kids out of that class right away. After all, the trial of Herb's brother had been conducted in a closed court and in Duckburg so none of those children should have known about Honkers family's troubles, not without some kind of outside prompting anyway; but Gosalyn's story wasn't done yet.

A note of fond pride was in her tear filled voice as she said, "The teacher Mrs. Red-feather made Penelope and her friends stop saying anything at all but Honker was pretty torn up about the things they asked and all, especially since we DIDN'T say anything about the last few weeks of vacation. You'd have been SO proud of Honk dad, he just turned and went back to his seat and ignored them, just like you said to; but…."

She looked guilty and angry as she fought off tears again and continued in a much softer voice, "The teacher let the two of us go to lunch early while she called the principal in to talk to the class so I figured it wasn't over. Sure enough, I was right; after the rest of the class came to lunch; that stuck up piglet started in on me. She said that her family was better than ours because they are rich. I told her that wasn't true, you always say that doing what's right makes your life better and other peoples too and that makes us richer than money ever would."

Penelope sneered and said, 'Poor people always say stuff like that because they don't have money.' Then our teacher came over and told us to sit down."

Drake was surprised at this but before he could ask Gosalyn why this would bother her so much, she continued, "At recess, that same pink piglet; her name is Penelope Hog-throb by the way, came flouncing over to Honker and me while we were trying to get up a game of H.O.R.S.E. She fussed with her blonde curls and sneered at my clothes and said it was no wonder I act like a dirty little boy since I wasn't even really supposed to be at school."

Looking offended Gosalyn grumped, "I missed my shot. I was good though Dad, I didn't beat her up; even though I wanted too but then…."

Tears leaked out again as Gosalyn finished miserably, "When I tried to find out what she meant, she said orphans belong in an orphanage and not with respectable people. I TOLD her I was adopted and she said that didn't make you my Dad it just meant that no one had to pay taxes to feed me and that you were obviously not training me properly since I didn't act or dress like a girl is supposed to, and then she shoved me into Honk."

Gosalyn actually made a sound that might have been a pain filled laugh as she told the stunned adults, "Honker actually tried to tell her that there was no cultural or social/economic basis for her to pick on me just because I lost my birth family and he was really upset when she sneered and said that 'of course he'd say that since his parents can't take care of him.'

Then she got really angry, instead of picking on Honker directly though, she pulled my hair and tripped me. I didn't dare use any of my advanced moves on her; I remembered what you and Sensei Ping Dow Fat said before school started so I let myself fall."

An unmistakable note of pride entered her voice as she added, "I DID manage to fall correctly and Honk covered himself so neither of us was hurt. Fenrick almost jumped her but Honker made him promise to stay in the backpack unless someone pulled a weapon because he didn't want to chance anyone realizing that Fenrick was there. Then Penelope sneered and tried to take Honkers glasses saying, "he was obviously blind even with them since he couldn't see how crude and stupid and unfeminine I was."

Gosalyn's bracelet shimmered just a little but none of them noticed as she continued her story, "I WAS going to kick her butt then, so we went around the side of the basketball court behind the dumpster and there was a crowd of other kids there waiting. I thought they were going to take bets on the fight and stuff but most of the kids there were new ones I didn't recognize. Penelope and her friends said they'd break Honker's glasses and held him back while some of the other kids jumped me. They dumped pink paint on me and stained my socks and sneakers with fruit punch to make me look like a girl."

Drake felt his temper rise at the warble in her voice as she finished that sentence. His fury broke his shocked stupor and he hugged his precious girl close and looked at Launchpad who was staring slack jawed at them both. Morgana's eyes blazed with fury but she restrained herself so that Drake could continue to coax the story from their little girl.

Gosalyn blushed, miserably and clearly embarrassed now as she continued speaking much quieter than she usually did, "Tank came along with a couple of older boys. When he saw what they were doing he and his friends jumped the fence, hauled off and slugged them. His friends helped him beat up on the ones holding Honker while I got to my feet and Honk and I fended them off; but Coach Cahill and some other teachers dragged everyone off to the principal's office. The only reason Honker and I didn't have to stay after school is because Principal Farnsworth said that she was going to deal with the others and was going to call you."

Too upset to react, Drake held her close and tried to pull himself together. If he'd had even an inkling of this he'd have gone to the school right away and never mind what Principal Farnsworth had said. He and that woman were going to have a knock down drag out fight in the morning! This was criminal negligence at least!

Gosalyn took his silence to mean he was angry, which he was…but not at her; and a note of fear entered her voice as she asked, "Are you mad at me Dad?"

She whispered this sadly suddenly certain that she was in trouble. Drake was flabbergasted not only by this wild tale, which for some reason hadn't ended with him being called into Principal Farnsworth's office on just the third day of school. But, also by the fact that Tank had for some reason decided to take the events of the summer to heart and act like a brother to Honker instead of just acting as though Honker was a bother. What was MOST disturbing though was the fact that some brat of a fourth grader dared to judge his family and his parenting skills and hurt Gos and Honker; not to mention that Gosalyn had been physically assaulted!

He managed to say firmly, "Gosalyn sweetheart…I'm NOT angry at you it's just…."

He sighed and turned on the hot water to fill the sink while he carefully pulled her sneakers and socks off, she was probably itching like crazy and he needed to do SOMETHING to help her. Washing the fruit punch off of her feet and legs would comfort him, even if it wasn't what he really wanted to do to help his baby. What he WANTED to do would be wrong; even though those children deserved far more than a hard spanking.

As he got a hold of his temper and gathered his few scattered wits to try and figure out how to say what he really wanted her to know; Morgana said determinedly, "Drake IS your father Gosalyn. I don't know much about the legalities of Normal culture but Drake is your Father regardless of what that foolish girl says, and she'd better stop saying those cruel things about you or Honker unless she want's to face me. And IF anyone tries to harm you again they WILL face me along with every lawyer, soothsayer and oracle I can convince to make their lives miserable as well."

Gosalyn wrapped her arms around Drake in a fierce hug and spoke into his sweater vest. "I know you love me Dad; honest…it just hurt for her to say that I wasn't your daughter; and I can't help not liking girly stuff. I want you to be proud of me… "

She sniffed and offered very softly, "If you want I can try to…."

Morgana looked furious as she saw the flash of hurt in Drake's eyes and the stricken look on Launchpad's face as Gosalyn's tears began to soak Drake's sweater again.

Drake strangled a fresh surge of fury as he realized that Gosalyn halfway BELIEVED that little brat. Gently he squeezed her in a hug and tilted her head up so she was looking directly in his face. "Gos, I don't want you to EVER think I want you to be something you're not. I AM proud of you baby, VERY proud. You are MY little girl and I love you just as you are. You did exactly right in not hurting that brat, even though she deserved it; and Gosalyn you always have the right to defend yourself."

He sighed as he added, "I DO wish you had trusted me and let me come to the school though."

Quietly Launchpad handed Drake a soft towel to dry her feet and another clean pair of socks he'd gotten from her room. Launchpad had discovered that while he didn't really like laundry or cleaning any more than anyone else, he DID find satisfaction in being able to contribute; so for the past couple of weeks he had taken over a lot of the domestic side of the house. He, like Drake; had seen her dirty clothes and unlike Drake he knew there was more to this whole incident than Gosalyn had admitted even now but he decided to remain silent until Gos calmed down. It would be best for Gos if she told things on her own, besides he could talk to Drake and Morgana about his observations later.

Miserable Gosalyn said, "It's not that Dad, I knew Honker had a bad time last night and you and Launchpad didn't get much sleep and I didn't want the principal to wake you. I'm sorry…."

Drake sighed; sometimes he forgot how Gosalyn tended to worry about him. He strangled his own feelings of guilt as he realized that in order for her to know that, she must have been awake most of the night just as they had been. Both he and LP had checked on her several times but evidently her acting skills had improved since they had been under the impression that she had been asleep. Wearily he wiped his beak with the damp washcloth and resolved to keep a closer watch on Gosalyn especially at night. He didn't want her to feel neglected.

Morgana got a determined look in her eyes and then placed her left hand gently against the glass of her mirror. The single diamond inset into the winged angel figure that made up the engagement ring on her finger matched somehow with the plain promise band that was on the twisted loops of Spell chain around her slender throat. Both the Chain and her ring glowed in the reflected light from the overhead fixture as Drake reached to match her hand to his on the surface of the medicine cabinet mirror.

The more masculine engagement band on his hand was inset with several much smaller stones than her single diamond, but it too melded with the plain promise band he now wore threaded through the matching Chain at his throat and it shown in the light as he looked gratefully at his second love while trying to comfort his first.

Smiling as her familiars Archie and Squeek made reassuring and affirmative sounds she asked softly, "Drake, bring Gosalyn, Honker, Fenrick and Launchpad and come to my house tonight at dusk alright? If it's all right with you, I'd like to show OUR daughter just how wrong that girl is… about everything."

She smiled comfortingly as Drake smiled and nodded while he replaced Gosalyn's socks and sneakers, "Thanks Morg, we'll all be there won't we slugger?"

Gosalyn didn't answer out loud but her head nodded up and down against his stomach as she tried to get a hold of herself, it felt so good to have her Daddy help her even if she WAS acting weepy that Gosalyn couldn't really talk. Launchpad jumped a little as Morgana's face was replaced with the usual reflection one would see in an ordinary mirror.

Drake asked quietly, "LP, would you please check on Honker and see how upset he is? With Gos like this I don't want to leave her, but I don't want him to be without support; his day was at least as ugly as Gosalyn's."

Drake surreptitiously felt Gosalyn's feathers through her dress but the plumes felt soft and flexible so he decided to put off getting her to take a shower for now. The dress she was wearing had good air flow and even if there was paint on her feathers, he needed to get some of the special oil infused remover to treat her feathers before he washed it off and the only jar they had left was at the lair.

Drake scooped Gosalyn up and went downstairs to the couch with her. She was startled when he curled up on the couch with her instead of leaving her to watch cartoons or replay one of her video games. Lately Dad and LP had been so busy trying to stay caught up on stuff that there usually wasn't any time during the day just to snuggle.

Honker and Fenrick came quietly down the stairs a minute or so after he got Gos settled next to him and Drake swiftly gestured to his other side and offered, "Hi Honker, why don't you and Fenrick have a seat and we'll have a little down time together okay?"

Drake calmly took the box of tissues from under the coffee table and offered Gosalyn another chance to blow. She managed that and Launchpad brought milk and cookies from the kitchen and silently offered her a whole dozen of his best ones and a hopeful smile. He had a second plate of cookies handy that he sat beside Honker with milk for all of them as he settled in his recliner.

Blushing beet red under her feathers now, Gosalyn tried to explain but instead of protesting the plate of sweets as he usually would have; all Drake did was let her lean against him and silently hand Launchpad the remote and warn her gently, "The cookies with the crushed red candies are really hard to eat without milk Gos. Thanks LP; I'm not sure what Morg has in mind sweetheart. But no matter what; WE are a family and WE LOVE you. You know that as long as you are kind and well mannered I think you act just fine, and you always act like a girl Sweetie, you ARE one."

Self consciously Drake looked at Launchpad, Honker and Fenrick before adding added quietly, "You know that my family includes you, Honker and Fenrick right Launchpad?"

Launchpad nodded and said in a very firm voice that was at odds with his usual laid back personality, "Drake's right Gos, we are a family and we love you. Thanks DW; you are the brother I always wished for growing up."

Launchpad ruffled the shy duckling's head feathers and stuck a fudge cookie in Fenrick's mouth which preoccupied the fox enough that Launchpad could settle comfortably into his chair without any of the familiar's usual antics. Honker blushed under his feathers and nodded to show he understood their being included in the family but he was too tired and drained to make the effort to speak. Especially since he was trying not to flinch from LP's gentle touch and was distracted by the cookies.

Honker sat shyly on Drake's other side and slowly he relaxed since nether adult pushed him for details of what had happened at school. After helping himself to several of the lemony cookies and a big glass of milk Honker found he was getting too relaxed to stay awake so he snuggled carefully into Drake's sweater and fell asleep. As he relaxed a few tears leaked onto Drake but Drake was careful not to disturb either child as he thought about his options for helping them.

Gosalyn gave up trying to explain, her emotional distress had worn her out enough that all she wanted was the sugar rush of the cookies to balance out her exhaustion. After only a couple of cookies though she snuggled against her dad, the warmth of his body heat rising through his feathers and his steady heartbeat soothed her into sleep for nearly two hours before Drake reluctantly woke her up.

He smiled and said, "I hated to wake you Gosalyn, but it's getting dark and I want to be at Morgana's before the gargoyles get fully into their games. I know you usually don't want to avoid them, but LP needs a lot more time to get used to them in daylight. Honker is already changing his shirt and I really don't want to have to bandage any extra scratches okay?"

She smiled at him in a way that made his heart melt the way she always had. Ever since he'd first scooped her up onto his motorcycle to save her from Hammerhead Hannigan and she had punched him in the gut he'd known she was full of fire and life, to see her so hurt nearly tore his heart out.

Drake had been thinking hard while Gosalyn and Honker rested and he'd already decided that he was going directly to the school first thing tomorrow and find out exactly what was going on and unless someone came up with a really convincing reason for him to change his mind; he was taking them out of school for the year.

He knew he wasn't qualified to home school the kids himself, but Scrooge McDuck wasn't one to turn down a deal and the billionaire had already gotten a hefty profit from the Web Guardian program. If Drake offered him enough of a percentage on some of his other ideas, that SHOULD pay for a teacher and if he agreed to some of the concessions Grizzlikof wanted, S.H.U.S.H. would most likely be amicable if he asked for help with other parts of their education.

Granted, Honker was already taking a lot of online classes to feed his intellect, and Director Hooter had signed off on including both of them as Jr. members in training when he'd named a roster for the Justice Ducks. Drake decided, he'd better find out if that meant that as long as the kids passed the equivalency tests, they could be privately tutored and go back to public school next year.

It was a worthwhile option in case Scrooge wasn't as interested as Drake hoped and IF private lessons worked out well he had the feeling that Gosalyn would much prefer to remain outside a formal classroom as much as possible…. Putting his musing aside, Drake and Gos started to get up, but Gosalyn had been curled up next to him on the couch for so long; that she felt heavy and awkward as she got up.

Gos staggered a little and Drake reached to catch her and found himself pinned under her as he cleverly caught her with his stomach. Launchpad yawned and stretched, glancing at the ducks sprawled beside the armchair in front of the couch, he turned off the TV with the remote.

Without saying a word, he helped Drake and Gosalyn up and went to change into a fresh scarf. "I'll be ready in a jiffy DW."

---

As the five of them drove up to the creepy lot where Morgana's house usually sat Launchpad looked surprised and asked, "Why did you come here Drake? I know Morgana's house is usually here, but the lot is empty and there isn't any fog or rain or lightning…."

Launchpad chuckled nervously as he added, "Heh, he, heh you know better than me how much she enjoys the right sort of atmosphere."

Honker stared out the window at the 'empty' lot and started to say something; Drake and Gosalyn looked startled and Drake said hesitantly, "its right…"

As if on cue a much localized storm that covered exactly this city block and affected only this house manifested complete with lightning, thunder and swooping gargoyles as Morgana's house showed itself to the startled pilot.

Drake finished weakly, "here LP."

In spite of her emotional distress earlier Gosalyn couldn't keep from expressing herself as the Gargoyles swooped and shrieked dramatically, "Keen Gear!"

Launchpad visibly gathered his courage as he realized that Morgana's house was up to its usual tricks and Drake sighed, "Well, so much for avoiding the scratches LP. If you want I'll go first and let some of them come after me and that way maybe you can get past most of them. Once we get on the porch, the Doorknocker is the only one we have to argue with."

Gosalyn meanwhile was hopping up and down excitedly in front of the wrought iron fence and running back and forth between the car and the gate in a high state of excitement. Honker had gotten out of the back seat with his usual calm and he and Fenrick were cuddling next to the fence while they waited for the others.

For Gosalyn, getting to snuggle with her Dad in a rare moment of special downtime, combined with the nap earlier and the sugar rush from the candy pieces and cookies had, temporarily at least; soothed her distress into a minor background issue. As for Honker, he had managed to calm himself down with Fenrick's help. After the stress of the day and having to explain things over the phone to his Grandma in the principal's office; he had to admit snuggling with Mr. Mallard on the couch had been very relaxing, and he felt better now than he had since school had started.

Honker WAS also guiltily glad he and Gosalyn had been allowed to leave before his grandparents had shown up at school to get Tank from the principal's office. Honker didn't want trouble, and he definitely didn't want to LIE, but Grammy tended to be so well…insistent that he could barely force himself to speak out loud when she was upset and having to try and explain things was even worse.

Honker KNEW that his grandparents loved him and Grandpa Artimus understood how to wait for Honker to relax but with Tank and Grammy Jo on his hands Grandpa was a very busy guy.

Honker squelched another spurt of uneasiness as he admitted to himself that Launchpad was a much easier sounding board for him, especially after everything that had happened. Launchpad was careful not to crowd him and his easygoing, laid back personality was undemanding emotionally which made remembering how to express himself much easier for the shy and subdued duckling.

Honker sighed as he admitted too that he'd felt more like he could be himself with the Mallard's than with his actual relatives ever since they had moved in next door and he'd met Gosalyn over a year and a half ago. And of course once he'd figured out their secret lives as crime busters and been allowed to help…well, he truly felt that they appreciated his talents and abilities.

Being a boy genius also meant that Honker hadn't needed the S.H.U.S.H. therapist to tell him that it was the confidence and sense of safety and competence he had acquired with the Mallards that had given him the courage to escape from his Uncle Frank. Honker suppressed his feelings of guilt over Gosalyn's treatment at school while Fenrick hummed in his ear and sent his approval wordlessly to his chosen as the boy attempted to face his memories again.

Just the thought of his Uncle sent twinges of revulsion through the ten year old duckling, but this time Honker kept himself much calmer and other than a slight trembling he was almost unaffected on the outside and that was a step in the right direction. Of course inside he still alternated between wanting to scream in terror and lash out in anger but Fenrick calmly purred in his bond mate's ear and used his own store of calm to quiet the ducklings emotional distress; but Drake noticed and winced as he saw Honker's trembling.

The Chain at Drake's throat pulsed gently and the Bracelet on Honker's wrist shone briefly in the light from the streetlamp across the street from Morgana's. Drake got the feeling that Honker was fighting off another bad memory and tried to offer some comfort to the duckling. Hugging Honker briefly and releasing him before he could tense up or pull away, Drake went to the fence and glanced at the swooping gargoyles with a sigh.

Drake smiled a little in spite of the fact he was, more than likely going to be bleeding before he got to Morgana's door. Seeing Gosalyn acting like her usual energetic self made his own pain a little less. He admitted reluctantly to himself that it was most likely, only a temporary fix. Even though Gosalyn was a tough and very mature child for her age, the kind of deep distress she had exhibited wasn't likely to just disappear; not even in the face of the distractions being provided by the area Morgana's Power held sway over.

After all she was only ten and she HAD spent at least three months in the St. Canard Orphanage before he'd healed enough to go to her, and that didn't even take into consideration the time she'd spent being rejected by perspective parents before he'd come into her life. His heart squeezed painfully as he remembered how frantic he'd been over her when he'd awakened in S.H.U.S.H. medical custody and been told she'd been left alone and grieving back in that institution.

Forcing those pain filled weeks to the back of his mind he moved to open the gate and put a gentle hand on Gosalyn's shoulder. Smiling sadly at Honker and his foxy friend he offered, "We are very glad you both are part of our family Honker. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't protect you and your family better. I'm really sorry Honker."

Gosalyn looked up, concerned at his sorrowful tone and her grin matched his as he straightened up, flashed her a smile and asked, "Ready to race Gos?"

Launchpad sighed and adjusted his flight cap as Gosalyn and Drake used the ornate gate as a starting line and ran toward the porch. Honker and Fenrick moved along the path beside Launchpad as the gargoyles banked in formation and split up screeching as they dodged dramatic forks of lightning and the rain turned misty before it hit the ground.

The leftmost wing of gargoyles swooped toward Launchpad and Honker who actually managed to dodge the first couple. He and Fenrick ducked around one of the slender trees that stretched its limbs toward the sky and ran for the porch as Fenrick offered dire threats to the flying foes if they came near.

Launchpad recognized the Troll-like one called Flask and the Eagle Starbuck but the other six were ones that usually hung out on the other sides of the house and were MUCH scarier. Two of them buffeted him with their wings in an attempt to knock him off his feet but Flask and Starbuck interfered. They made strange hissing and clicking noises and five of the six swooped away.

Surprised and grateful Launchpad jogged his way up the walk while being protectively escorted by the gargoyles. The one that moved with Flask and Starbuck waited on the porch railing while Gosalyn talked to Fallah.

Honker panted slightly as he and Fenrick arrived on the porch. They were actually a few seconds ahead of Launchpad and right behind Mr. Mallard and Gosalyn. The last few weeks had seen Honker's physical conditioning improve vastly and his asthma was now usually a thing of the past. Honker stuttered even more now though unless he was really relaxed and comfortable which usually only happened in private at home with the Mallard's or when he was alone with Fenrick.

He and Fen had worked out ways to compensate for things like answering the teachers at school and his Bolt persona didn't have any trouble when they were training but Honker Muddlefoot would starve as a public speaker. Morgana's insistence on a healthy Monster inspired diet and having to actively catch some of every meal meant that they all had gotten faster with their reflexes and with summer's lack of regimented schooling, Mr. Mallard had made sure that they all exercised as much as he could manage.

This had resulted in Honker becoming much more fit and his feathers had even come in thicker and smoother than ever before as his body had replaced the plumage that had been damaged earlier in the year. Honker even noticed that his newer feathers were somewhat lighter than the older ones which had surprised him a little.

Both he and Gos still had preadolescent coloring but since Honker's outer coat of feathers had started out quite a bit darker than Gosalyn's, the new growth really showed up in comparison even though it wasn't that much lighter than his feathers used to be. Honker shook off feelings of uneasiness at this observation as his attention was caught by Gosalyn who was talking to the doorknocker.

Gosalyn gestured dramatically and said, "Oh come ON, Morgana has been getting the St. Canard Chronicle for the whole summer at least! Don't you read the sports section at all? The Duckburg Suns are leading their division and they are a farm team for the St. Canard Cardinals WHO have just lost one of their starting pitchers to injured reserve!"

Drake grinned as Fallah looked a little more confused and stuttered, "Well…that is…"

Just then the door opened to reveal the graceful figure of Morgana Macabre. Instead of her usual long red mermaid style dress she was wearing a pale shimmering Grecian style tunic that draped well past her knees and her shapely calves were wound with the long laces of the sandals that accented her dainty webbed feet.

Her amply curved chest was evident in spite of the draped high neckline of the outfit and the Spell Chain she wore served as her only jewelry other than her promise and engagement rings. Drake's eyes bugged just a smidge as he took in the sight of the smooth skin on her lower legs, whose color matched nicely with her petite beak, and then in spite of himself; his gaze continued down to take in her feet which were every bit as sexy as he remembered them being.

Honestly he HAD snuck a peek at her feet a few times before now, but every time Morgana showed herself, she had this same incredible impact. Her eyes lit up and she bestowed a very demure (for Morgana) kiss on him before turning her attention entirely to the excited duckling bouncing on her doormat.

Granted Morgana had a lot more curves, especially in the calves and thighs than most ducks; but even so, Drake could only be grateful that Morgana had never decided to mass market her beauty. With her tiny waist, pert tail and magnificent hips she could have been world renown as a true fashionista and trend setter; in spite of being taller than the usual mallard body style. He knew that with all the hype and fame associated with the fashion world, Morgana never would have noticed him. Especially not since high fashion models tended to be hooked up with athletes, wealthy business-ducks and the like.

Swallowing hard Drake blinked as the gargoyle on the porch railing hissed and Launchpad flinched just a little. Honker's breathing slowed and he smiled shyly at Morgana as Archie, Eek and Squeek all greeted him and Fenrick. Gosalyn smiled at Morgana and flung herself on the tall woman in a hug which was lovingly returned.

Drake realized that his beak was hanging open and he shut it with an effort and after checking to make sure Honker was safely on the porch, he looked at the gargoyle instead of Morgana so he could try and get a hold of himself. Morgana's feet were smooth and flat with the same wide edge as his or any mallards, but they still held his attention whenever he got to see them.

In honesty Drake hadn't decided yet if it was just that her feet were that much more attractive than most ducks or if it was just the mystery surrounding them that made him stare and drool like an idiot whenever he saw more of her than usual. He HAD decided that her tail should be classified as a deadly weapon as well as a national treasure but he still hadn't decided about her feet.

Drake blushed and struggled to pay attention to something besides his hormones as he realized that the gargoyle on the porch railing was making noises at him. The gargoyle hissed again and lowered its head and wings submissively, clearly it wanted something; what… Drake hadn't a clue. Morgana didn't seem to notice the creature's strange behavior at all. Since she was talking to Gosalyn and had just placed Archie in the duckling's upswept pigtails.

The Spell Chain wound in several loops around his neck didn't feel active or anything but Drake couldn't just ignore the guardian; especially since it was one of the three that had escorted Launchpad safely to the porch.

Turning to face the gargoyle he saw that it was a fishlike creature that reminded him of a large Coy since it has flowing fins and a large mouth as well as bat-like wings.

More than a little hesitant he said, "Thank you for getting Launchpad safely to the porch…Umm. Is there something I can do to help you?"

Morgana had ushered Launchpad, Honker and Fenrick inside and saw Drake speaking to the gargoyle and her heart gave a happy thump, thump as she realized that her sweet duck was treating her guardian as an intelligent and worthy creature, not as a lesser slave or servant.

That made her very happy since she and most of the Macabre's thought of the others as allies and friends NOT lesser creatures. More than a few of their current castle residents had come from other families because of this. All their companion creatures were voluntarily Oathed and Bound not enslaved and to Morgana's mind not only did that make a huge positive difference, but it meant that assimilating Normals like Drake, Gosalyn, Honker and Launchpad was a lot less dangerous for them and the allied creatures benefited as well.

Of course that hadn't kept Morgana from carefully schooling Drake, Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker in the Oaths and Bindings so that they would be aware of the dangers but none of her creatures would truly harm her Normals. Since Honker had become bonded to young Fenrick, she had also fielded a great many inquiries over the summer; and not just from her relatives.

The cultural historians and Seers kept insisting that at one time, Mage born and Monster kind had been for all intents and purposes indistinguishable from Normals, and it was only as they had become more and more isolated that they had developed this sense of xenophobia; but this position didn't sit at all well with the conservative factions.

Even the council was a little divided over Honker, he clearly was Sensitive, Imaginative and brilliantly Intelligent but none of these traits had been sufficient explanation for Fenrick's choice. Fortunately Council-head Bellarmine had put his foot down and made certain that Honker had been kept safely ignorant of all the hullabaloo and only those few of Morgana's relatives that were comfortable and kind to the child were allowed to interact with him. He was fragile as it was and knowing that Mage born were unsure of his bond would only make his doubts and fears worse and increase his pain.

Morgana was determined to keep her word to Binkie Muddlefoot, even though she and Drake had yet to be formally avowed, she already considered herself Honker's foster mother and Gosalyn had even asked if she could call Morgana mom after they had retuned to St. Canard just before school had restarted. Granted, Gosalyn hadn't actually done so yet, but knowing that she wanted to was something that made Morgana very happy.

Morgana knew how independent and self reliant Gosalyn tried to be, but the emotional aftermath of that whole horrible trial and Gosalyn's own need for support and comfort in the face of those feelings and her own tender hurts made Morgana even more aware of the need to include Gosalyn. Morgana wanted to make sure Gos didn't feel as though she was less somehow and since Honker tended to show his hurt and need so much more it wasn't always easy for any of the adults in Gosalyn's life to see past the brave, self reliant façade she hid behind.

Knowing this, her Aunt Lucidia had agreed to include both children as well as Launchpad in the formal binding ceremony that was being planned for mid November at castle Macabre. She and Mintaka had also backed her on the issue of her living here in St. Canard with her new family after the binding. None of them would be truly comfortable or happy sequestered permanently within the castle and she loved the differences and similarities she was discovering here every day.

Council-head Bellarmine had agreed with both her Aunt and Uncle and Morgana hadn't had any trouble from her family in almost a week, which given her father's attitude and stubbornness was actually a great relief. Her careful adaptation of her defenses to the local population was generating other benefits as well. It also meant that the delivery and service people could go about their lives without harm, since she had been carefully adjusting her defenses since last December.

Now meter readers and deliveries could come and go and they would do their jobs while slowly being exposed to Magic. The small amount of Normal moneys she paid to the city was of little consequence since it was far more important that Normals learned to accept her house and it's ways. The more Normals that could learn to accept and live with Magic the better after all.

The gargoyle Drake was talking to was Ahab, one of the water based guardians, He usually held sway over the topmost peak of the roof; for him to come to the ground level was most unusual, especially since he hadn't put a lot of effort into interacting with Drake or any Normals before now.

Oh he had willingly taken Oath and been Bound like all the others and he; like all Magical beings, could certainly SEE the bonds between Morgana and the Normals, but he had been particularly standoffish and as neutral as he could get away with, at least until today.

Ahab hissed again and very slowly folded his wings back even more, basically giving up flight and escape as he tried to balance on the porch railing. Gosalyn had turned to look at her Dad, and as Ahab wobbled she darted forward to try and catch him.

Her father was closer and just as fast, Drake waited silently as he held the gargoyle in both hands. If Ahab wanted to, he could easily bite one or more of Drake's fingers off since Drake had reacted to cradle the stone like body before it hit the porch rather than to minimize the chance he could be hurt by the creature.

Ahab struggled a little but didn't bite at all however, as Drake carefully started to set him on the floor of the porch the gargoyle began to shake and managed to say, " No, not the ground please…I have a message, please."

Drake froze and looked up as Morgana moved forward and together they lifted Ahab to one of the special ledges that the gargoyles had as perches. This spot was particularly prized since it was by the door and there was a lot to see and interact with.

The gargoyles that usually frequented the front of the house would normally have fiercely defended their positions, but this was not a permanent change. It was only a kindness until the message was delivered so that Ahab could return to his favored heights without having to crawl helplessly on the ground, and all the gargoyles knew it.

They all hummed approvingly at this further evidence of the kindness and wisdom of their mistress and waited breathlessly to hear what Ahab had heard on the wind.

Slowly Ahab flexed his wings to balance himself and hissed like a teapot on the boil for a moment before speaking slowly and clearly, "Usually I hear things on the night's breezes but this came just this afternoon while the sun was still high in the sky. ' Rejoice Mage born, the children of Sekhmet are prowling in the ether again and soon they will prowl the earth once more.' I am sorry mistress, but I could not wait to spread the news. Sekhmet has been tending her litters for ages and her most recent soul kin have never been officially on search before now."

Ahab glanced at the silent form of Fenrick still wound protectively around Honker through the open door as he added, "The youngest kits were reputed to be loose earlier in the season, but none could report truth. May I send forth a call to tell the news of this bonding mistress?"

Fenrick reared up to balance himself by placing a gentle paw on Honker's head and let loose with a fast series of clicking noises interspersed with hums and whistles that forced Ahab to bow his head and offer his wings to the angry little fox kit as all of the ducks winced and covered their ears.

Morgana said nothing to the fox or Honker, she just gestured to the roof and offered," I think that is answer enough for now Ahab, we will speak of this again later. I pledge you this, rest for now with honor and safety."

Surging upwards Ahab soared toward the highest peak of the roof and froze there clearly exhausted by his excitement and the discharging of his duty as one of her listeners. Morgana looked excited and ushered Drake and Gosalyn inside and sat with them in her living room.

Delightedly she hugged Drake and told all four mystified ducks, "This is momentous news Dark darling, most familiars like Eek, Squeek and Archie come to Mage born when we call out for the parts of ourselves we feel we are missing, or that we desperately need; usually in very early childhood."

Setting Gosalyn gently on the couch next to the bewildered Launchpad she continued, "But occasionally soul kin are born to magical beings like Sekhmet, who give birth to spirits that become familiars and other magical beings. Because our people have been shrinking in numbers, we have noticed a decline in the appearance of magical creatures on the physical plane too; if Sekhmet is allowing some of her children to roam the earth even if they don't bond it's still a great sign of hope for all of us. Even Normals need Magic and Imagination after all and the fewer Magical creatures there are the less Magic there is."

Self consciously Honker moved to one of the more comfy stools beside the fireplace as Morgana sat beside Gosalyn. Squeek wasn't about to miss this chance to get Drake to hold him so he crooned hopefully and reached for Drake who looked startled and cradled him gently as Morgana smiled at her beloved and drew the curtains so that the living room was shrouded in a pleasant dimness that was sure to promote relaxation.

Gosalyn meanwhile was being distracted by Archie and Eek who were making a game out of fighting over her pigtails, Archie would dance and wave his legs at Eek while Eek fluttered from one side of Gosalyn to the other. Instead of being upset at this Gosalyn was laughing and siding first with Archie and then with Eek as they carefully distracted her while Squeek worriedly looked over her emotional injuries.

Seeing the laughing child so comfortable with her familiars made Morgana's heart ache with the need to somehow fill the void in her life that not having a mother had left in the girl. But wish as she may, Morgana could never really be Gosalyn's mother, but thanks to Drake she could become Gosalyn's mother and would very soon. They were scheduled to be wed in a Normal ceremony in just about three months and after that they would travel to Castle Macabre for the monster one.

---

_Here is the next chapter in the story please read and review generously thank you, Irual_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The cannon characters from Darkwing Duck all belong to Disney and I am using them to tell my plots without permission and for no monetary gains of any kind. I LIVE for feedback and hope readers like this and review, thank you in advance and enjoy my version of Gosalyn's life before Drake Mallard and company came into her life, your friend Irual_

**---**

The Spell Chain around Morgana's slender neck pulsed gently as she turned to face her loved ones, and once she looked at them with her Mage sight she didn't need prompting from her familiars to know that Gosalyn's emotional wounds were even more raw and painful than Honker's now. At least his had begun to scab over a little and even though today's events HAD hurt, he had Fenrick to soothe him and pour love into him while Gosalyn was more isolated since she had no familiar to talk to and support her.

At least Drake and Launchpad looked alright, being adults their emotional defenses were stronger and they were more experienced at getting over hurts like these. That didn't mean they didn't hurt, particularly since Gosalyn and Honker's pain was so brutal and Drake and Launchpad were sensitive, caring people. Being adult DID give them a certain reserve of strength to draw on…although Morgana was worried about them both as her glance revealed just how thin the veneer of healing was for them as well as the children.

Deciding to try and face one part of the problem at a time, Morgana whispered a command to her house defenses to ensure that Launchpad and Honker would stay within the walls of the mansion and protected while she and Drake gave Gosalyn some much needed personal attention. IF something happened to Launchpad or Honker, Fenrick could always reach Archie, Eek or Squeek and Honker's Spell Chain was just as active as Gosalyn's which SHOULD in theory offer him a broad spectrum of protection. This would also be a good time for Honker and Launchpad to work on repairing their relationship if they spent some time together without anyone else to interfere.

With this in mind, Morgana smiled at Launchpad and offered, "Launchpad, I ordered you a veggie pizza with everything on it from Barnstormers and they delivered it just before you came. While I was on the phone, someone named Mc Gillacutty said to tell you to make time to come by. The bar just not the same without you popping by. He also said several of the other pilots who are regulars there have asked about you too."

Launchpad grinned and started to get up to go to the kitchen but to his surprise the pizza box floated into the living room and sat itself on his lap. Eagerly he opened the box and offered some of the still piping hot pizza to the others, no one else was hungry after eating the cookies though so he started in on his snack after saying, "Oh BOY thanks Morgana. This is great."

Munching on a slice of pizza Launchpad admitted, "It HAS been too long since I hung out for a bit, maybe I'll see some of the pilots after the weekend. Most of the commercial crews switch out on Mondays and Thursdays."

Morgana smiled and answered, "your welcome Launchpad, I'm sure they will appreciate knowing you haven't forgotten them. I DID mention, just in general; that you have been busy with family matters; so you won't have to worry about what to tell them if they ask."

Drake smiled and nudged his faithful and loyal friend on the arm, careful not to disturb his pizza and offered, "I think that's a great idea LP, you need the chance to relax and unwind. I'll stay home any night you want and you can enjoy yourself."

Tugging self-consciously on his collar he added, "As long as the Fearsome Five stay quiet it won't be a problem anyway."

Turning to her darling Honey Wumpus Morgana smiled even deeper than before and indulged herself with another kiss as she added tugging his sweater vest straight, "Don't worry Dark darling, if the Fearsome Five try anything, we will see to it that Launchpad still has his evening. You and I can take care of things at home and the police will appreciate you more after tangling with super villains by themselves."

Drake looked doubtful at this, but fortunately for him; Morgana got up and turned and to face the fireplace and offered Honker and Fenrick the chance to talk with her Quackmoronicon and so missed seeing his expression.

Drake got up and moved carefully toward the fireplace to offer his support to Honker who was now hunched uncomfortably on the stool. He WAS better, but hearing Launchpad planning to go out, had made Honker think back to when his parents had planned their anniversary and had left him and Tank with Frank Muddlefoot and he couldn't help the shivering that overtook his limbs before Fenrick exerted himself and blocked the memory.

Fenrick and the other familiars had discussed several tactics for allowing Honker to deal with the abuse he had suffered. Just like the S.H.U.S.H. trained therapist Drake had insisted Honker, Gos and Tank all see (although Tank didn't realize exactly what S.H.U.S.H. was; and thought the therapy was just a court appointed treatment that had been arranged when his Grandparents had become his guardians.) the familiars wanted Honker to come to terms with what had happened in his own time so he could cope without getting overwhelmed, that was why Fenrick could and DID step in after a certain point. Eventually Honker wouldn't need to be cushioned quite so much, but for now it DID help a lot as did the distraction and support provided by the rest of his family.

Responding to Archie's suggestion, Morgana hugged Honker gently and caressed Fenrick behind his pricked ears and said, "Castle Macabre's bookworm and Quacky have been wanting to talk to you all week Honker. I had Drake get a drafting table for you so you will have one to use when you are here, it's set up in the dining room."

She smiled a little nervously and offered, "I thought you might want something nice to relax you so I asked some of the water sprites to make a small fountain for me. Why don't you and Fenrick go have a look, not necessarily now, but whenever you like."

Unexpectedly Honker felt warm and safe as Morgana and Drake carefully hugged him, tears filled his eyes as Fenrick purred reassuringly in his ear and Morgana continued gently, "You are more than welcome here my dear little Muddlefoot. I understand that you are and always will be a Muddlefoot and I respect that, but even so, I love you and you are my foster son too. Drake, Launchpad and I love you Honker."

Gosalyn came up behind him and said, "Me too Honker."

She hugged him as she spoke and to her delight Eek and Archie purred to her before Eek fluttered to Morgana while Archie remained in her hair. What was even better from her point of view was that Dad and Morgana made sure to include her in their embrace since she'd come to them from the couch.

Overcome Honker managed to mumble, "Thanks…" and swiftly he went toward the library after shyly returning the hugs. With Fenrick trotting beside him, he disappeared into the hallway leading to the dinning room.

Concerned Morgana looked at Drake and asked, "Oh broomsticks! Dark, do you think I hurt his feelings by bringing up his family?"

Launchpad got up off the couch and said reassuringly, "I don't think it was that so much Morgana, try not to worry; I'll go check on the little guy."

After Launchpad disappeared into the hallway, Morgana caressed the side of Gosalyn's head and knelt down to face the duckling saying, "Gosalyn sweetheart, I know you were upset today…but there is something I don't understand and I want you and Drake to help me alright?"

Archie purred reassuringly from Gosalyn's hair as Gosalyn looked at her and said, "Sure Morgana, what do you need help with?"

Taking the trusting ten year old by the hand and Drake by the other she held them close and Eek landed on Drake completing the circuit. There was a sense of falling for just a second or two and then everything went dark for Gosalyn since she had instinctively shut her eyes. There were what sounded like a couple of sneezes from Gosalyn's left and she heard her dad say….

Startled, Drake asked carefully, "Morg, what just happened?"

Morgana smiled and said gently, "You can open your eyes now Gosalyn sweetheart."

Gosalyn's eyes opened and she gaped in delight at what she saw. The three of them were in what looked like topmost part of the repaired lair, except that the huge window in front of them showed swirling specks and flecks of color and energy swarming outside. The usual breathtaking view of St. Canard was entirely obscured for a moment then everything settled down and they could see what at first glance was the suspension bridge and the city.

Turning to face Morgana and her dad, Gosalyn self consciously tugged at the bottom of her dress trying to settle her feathers since the paint on them was making them a little stiff before sitting beside them on what looked like their comfy couch from the living room of their house back on Avian way. Eek, Squeek and Archie were all purring and Morgana was smiling at Drake clearly the more magically inclined members of this little party were VERY pleased.

Morgana smiled again and spoke to Gosalyn and Drake, "Don't worry Honey Wumpus, Launchpad and Honker will be safe at the house, I've closed off all the portals and the defenses will protect them until we get back. I made sure that there is plenty for them to eat and do there too so we can have our talk without being interrupted."

Archie snickered from his place in Gosalyn's hair,_ 'not by anyone outside anyway, Drake and Gosalyn aren't going to just sit quietly. '_

Eek agreed,_ 'It's not in their natures to be passive. They are catalysts for change and unsuited to accepting without questioning.'_

Right on cue, Gosalyn got up and stared out the window. Gesturing to the strangely quiet cityscape below them with her right hand she asked doubtfully, "Say, Morgana…How did you get our couch here from the house? And what was all that sparkly stuff outside? It didn't look like smog or anything. I know they are repairing the towers and all…but, why is it so quiet? There isn't any traffic noise or anything from outside just the sounds the bay makes when the water moves around the towers."

Morgana kissed Drake reassuringly and knelt beside Gosalyn to answer her, "Well…all those questions are good ones Gosalyn, and if you come over here onto the couch and sit next to your father, I'll explain."

Kissing the duckling and lifting her onto the blue couch beside her dad Morgana moved in front of the huge window and gestured with both hands as she spoke, "I wanted us to be somewhere safe and private to talk so I took the idea of Drake's lair and the love that we share and asked for the strength to bring us here."

Clearing his throat Drake asked, "Where IS here anyway?"

He was looking around the tower and had noticed that while the structure of the tower was right, and the meditation fountain was there, the more high tech elements that he'd installed recently were missing, and it might have just been because the space was so empty but…. It was almost like the tower was bigger than it should have been.

The extra spaces he'd created when the towers had been refurbished and repaired were there, but none of the S.H.U.S.H. equipment or his older computers were in evidence. Also among the missing were the supplies they had left in the tower to finish things like `sealing compound to finish off the cement floor or the paint for the walls and conduits. Drake thought for a moment that the alcove where his paper files and bookcases had been was where he had originally installed it, but before he could be certain of that and before he could check to see if his paper files were present; he was distracted by Morgana's answer to his question.

Morgana answered him calmly, "We are inside Gosalyn's snow globe…."

Drake felt his beak drop towards the floor as Gosalyn piped up, "Whoa, Keen Gear…you mean the tower and bridge and stuff are REAL? Like a whole other St. Canard?"

Drake gulped and asked cautiously, "I thought her globe was filled with water…heck I thought it was just a toy that Mintaka enchanted. How can we be breathing and…"

Morgana shushed him and quieted Gosalyn then asked as Squeek purred from the crook of Drake's elbow, "Dark, how much do you trust me?"

Slowly Drake calmed and said, "I trust you with everything that makes my life worth living Morg, I just well…."

Morgana nodded smiled at this answer while Gosalyn hugged him, he could feel Morgana's presence inside his head offering reassurance as she continued aloud, "This is a safe haven that the three of us have made our own Drake…. It's a dimensional duplicate of the tower, like the one Clan Macabre has of the castle and estate for emergencies."

Morgana continued, "I was very surprised to see it when you showed it to me on Gosalyn's birthday in April, Haven's are rare and they aren't something that can be bought or sold. They appear to and are given purpose and strength by the people who bond to them. When you told me Gosalyn had picked it out when we went to T&A novelties; I knew then that she is as Sensitive as you are my darling Dark. Since it has had all summer to acclimate itself to us and you and Gosalyn have been practicing with it I decided that I'd try to open it now instead of after the wedding."

Still a bit stunned by this, Drake sat back down; unconsciously responding to Squeek's need for attention and healing, he began to stroke the bat gently who responded by cuddling close.

Squeek whispered to his brothers, _'Mmmmm…this feels so good. He is doing much better at sharing his energy. I hope he and Gosalyn can stay open while the spell is working. It will be very painful if they disrupt it._

Moving calmly, Morgana and Eek stood gracefully framed by the huge window that looked out on the cityscape. "Now then Gosalyn, When your father first trusted me enough to let me into your life he told me he adopted you after Taurus Bulba had killed your maternal line and you had been placed in the orphanage, right?"

Gosalyn nodded, mesmerized by the shifting colors and sparkles that were flickering behind Morgana as Squeek and Archie joined Eek humming and vibrating slightly as the window became more reflective and began showing scenes from that dark time in Gosalyn's life. Beginning with her sitting in the dormitory of the orphanage crying silently as she watched other children going home with proud new parents after her grandpa had been killed; and continuing through Drake's appearance with Launchpad to take her home with them after Taurus Bulba had been defeated and Drake had recovered from his injuries enough to come for her.

Morgana sat on the couch and snuggled between the other two ducks as she felt Drake and Gosalyn both connect to her. Nether of them was conscious of their involvement, but with Archie and Squeek to protect and guide them Morgana relaxed into the casting as the images in the window flowed and shifted going further and further into Gosalyn's memories and the people connected to her parentage.

That was what Morgana wanted to understand most right now, and this was what Gosalyn was misinformed about…why, none of Morgana's relatives had been able to figure out exactly. It seemed to involve some strange Normal custom concerning Gosalyn's mother's line that in honesty made no sense at all. Hopefully even IF there WAS a good reason behind all this mystery…the spell would show them enough of the answers to ease Gosalyn's mind and make it easier for her to understand that no one was going to take her from her father.

Morgana sighed as she stroked Eek and admitted something else to herself, she had definitely been of two minds about allowing the children to continue in Normal school after the summer's events; especially since Fenrick was so very young, and he and Honker were so new to their bond. After a lot of thought though, Drake had decided that another major change might have been to much for Honker to accept since his parents had wanted him to have friends his own age and not be isolated by his genius, so he had reluctantly started Honker and Gosalyn in fourth grade.

It seemed that they had both been right to be so wary, even though Drake HAD insisted that they remain together in their classes and school had been in session for less than a week, it seemed from the rather garbled account Gosalyn had given them, that Gosalyn was just as much a target as Honker was…bless him. That in itself was very strange since Gosalyn had always been able to fit in socially before now.

Morgana was NOT going to let matters stand like this, not if there was anything she could do about it anyway. That was the main reason why she had made the choice to reveal the globe's nature to Drake and Gosalyn now instead of after their formal oath taking.

The protections inherent in the dimensional Haven would ensure that all of them would be unharmed and that only minutes would pass outside the globe no matter how long it took to help Gosalyn, besides there would be time to meld Launchpad, Honker and Fenrick into the Haven later, right now Gosalyn's needs were greater. Knowing there was a completely secure place to hide the children, keep supplies and resources and heal if they needed it was sure to ease Drake's mind once he understood what the sanctuary actually was and how it was keyed to them and only them.

No mortal being had ever successfully violated a Haven so none of their enemies would be able to harm them here. Negaduck would be just as barred as everyone else, not even Dirk's being Drake's genetic identical twin would grant him access to the globe. Unless he gave his complete loyalty, love and allegiance to his brother and swore a binding soul oath, he wouldn't even have a chance to join the Haven since he was at odds with Drake's life and family so often. Morgana knew that the possibility was there for Dirk to truly join his brother but it was remote at best now and what they were concerned with at the moment was Gosalyn and her being so misinformed about her parentage.

In the few seconds it took Morgana to think this and focus back on the spell, a new image had formed in the window. Morgana had seen Gosalyn's picture that had her and her grandfather in it and recognized him. He was talking agitatedly with another older gentleman who was seated at a desk that looked much like Director Hooter's emblazoned with the shield symbol of S.H.U.S.H.….Both Gosalyn and Drake gaped as they realized that they were seeing and hearing an image of the people from Gosalyn's past….

---

Professor John Waddlemire, physicist, chemist, mathematical theorist and government sponsored research scientist was pacing back and forth in front of the Director of S.H.U.S.H.; Timothy Minya and neither of them were happy about it. Nether one wanted to back down, but Minya wasn't a fool; he knew that Waddlemire needed to blow off steam and part of being in charge meant shoveling emotional burdens when he had to and right now he had to.

Professor Waddlemire DID have very good reasons to be worried after all, and he had known John Waddlemire for years. Aside from their fairly close working acquaintanceship, it WAS his responsibility to ensure that the Ramrod project went forward and it wouldn't as long as Waddlemire's wild, willful and spoiled only child was missing.

Director Minya tried to calm his chief researcher while the portly duck ranted and worried, Waddlemire said, "How could this happen? Your agents swore that they'd keep her safe but instead she's disappeared and NONE of you are doing anything! Cygnet can't have just… "

Director Minya held up a placating hand and rose from his seat to say very calmly, "Now then John, just take it easy. You know I've put Cygnet at the top of our priority list, and I've even gotten full cooperation from the FBI and the DIA; and we've organized a task force that is going back over her every known location and acquaintance…. Just try not to worry, we'll find her."

It looked as though Professor Waddlemire had been calming down at this recitation of the resources being used to help him find his daughter, but at this last statement he puffed up again. Morgana felt a surge of affection well up in her heart as she held Gosalyn onto the couch while the duckling bounced excitedly. Drake snapped out of his amazed stupor to lend a hand as the image of Gosalyn's grandfather continued to react rather dramatically.

Drake managed to keep Squeek protected from Gosalyn's flailing elbows as he pulled her gently onto the seat beside him. Drake felt Squeek's anxiety and somehow knew that interrupting the spell would be a bad thing, not necessarily dangerous or anything…but definitely not good.

Concerned for Morgana and her familiars, Drake offered, "Calm down Gos, we don't want to mess up Morgana's magic."

Both adults smiled to show Gosalyn they weren't upset at her excited reaction and Morgana told her gently, "Gosalyn sweetie, this spell is kind of on autopilot, and if you get off the couch it will stop so why don't we wait a bit and see else the past imperfect spell reveals to us alright?"

Archie sighed and crooned to the duckling silently, clearly Gosalyn had inherited her excitable temperament from both sides of the equation. If Drake and Gosalyn both touched Morgana the spell would take far less effort and the globe itself would search out and fill in the other people and events relevant to Morgana's questions without needing to be reset.

A soothing sense of being safe filled the room and even Morgana didn't notice as behind the couch and throughout the lair, other items began appearing. Everything from mundane furniture, toys and clothes to arcane duplicates of the things Morgana used to make potions and focus her spells with.

There was a large travel sized mirror that hung in a sturdy A frame next to the wall. A truly huge, one hundred fifty gallon fish tank, complete with a cover, a heater and a filtration system that was filled with living coral, dozens of colorful fish that appeared to get bigger as they approached the top and sides of the tank and became tiny as they neared the bottom and what looked like a tiny replica of a sunken ancient treasure fleet also manifested in the great room. Shelves and display cabinets appeared that filled with books, pictures and bric-a-brac as well as other furniture.

As the threesome cuddled close together and relaxed several other globes appeared. They were tucked into little alcoves and shelves along with other knick knacks and curios. Some of these were mementos from Darkwing's early cases. Some were items from the house or the original tower, while others Morgana would have recognized as coming from her home or Castle Macabre. Many of these smaller things were actually just trinkets and tools the globe had decided they would like, need or want and it wanted to be sure it was ready to provide for them. Others like the globe that held a replica of castle Macabre were part of the haven's anticipatory behavior as it set up ways to ensure that it's charges would be able to contact their allies and loved ones if they needed to.

The Chains they wore hummed and sent POWER soothingly through all of the group to balance the globe's manifestations. Completely unknown to them, two all black kittens peeked curiously from around the staircase leading up to the tower room where Gosalyn's new bedroom suite had decided to place itself.

There was a master suite in the other side of the tower's upper floor and just below Gosalyn's bedroom an empty suite waited. Below this floor were other spaces in the making. The entire globe wanted to be needed and used but the globe itself sensed that the little family that had awakened it wasn't all here so it was building itself up to fill in the blanks as the rest of it's people gave it purpose. While it waited it even filled in several perches for the bats and ledges for Archie but no one would have guessed as to the reasons behind the tiny basket beds or the softly carpeted kitty condos that were tucked into inconspicuous corners and nooks.

Beside the meditation fountain there even appeared a miniature flower garden that spilled over half the space and filled the upper windows and ledges with the healthy smell of green growing things. The plants would clean the air of the globe and provide natural materials for it's inhabitants. The gardens also had tiny stands of trees and wild versions of food plants although no one would notice the itty bitty vegetables, fruits and nuts unless you looked very closely. The globe had originally been purposed as a place of refuge and safety in times of dire need and this was manifesting as it tried to anticipate it's new charges needs and desires.

If they had seen any of this happening, the three ducks and three familiars on the couch; most likely would have been awestruck and Morgana would have suspected that the globe was far more than even she had thought. For now though as far as they knew, the globe was simply a safe place to help them become closer as a family and help their daughter.

All three ducks were focused on the window, which was basically now a huge wide screen T.V. showing a customized vision of the past complete with sound. As the threesome on the couch were drawn further into the spell they could even feel the emotions of the people in the scenes. Morgana and her familiars could hear thoughts from the people involved as well and relayed them to the others, with some slight editing to keep Drake and Gos from being inundated with things they weren't ready for or able to handle.

Meanwhile, Archie, Eek and Squeek kept the families energy output from overwhelming them and regulated the globe's growth as best they could. None of the familiars had expected the globe to be quite so eager, alive and accommodating….The Castle Macabre sanctuary had been purposed for over 1000 years after all. It had been fed with energy and purpose from every Macabre for at least ten generations and it was the only one Morgana and her familiars had ever spent any time in. This one felt somehow older and younger and it's almost overeager responsiveness to their having opened it was quite a change from the almost stodgy, staid, energy inherent in the Macabre family Haven.

Calming a little in spite of her delight and shock at seeing her grandfather, Gosalyn settled back onto the couch between Morgana and Drake. Drake took the opportunity to put an arm behind Gosalyn so he could touch Morgana while Gosalyn leaned a little towards her and hugged her waist.

All three of Morgana's familiars relaxed into the past imperfect spell once the globe calmed, and the scene in the window changed from the two males, to a young and pretty female. She was of the usual mallard body type with a slender neck, short but well proportioned legs and feet, a wide but feminine bill and soft white feathers that covered her from just below the knees to the top of her head. There her plumage disappeared into a thick mane of hair that was a striking rich auburn red and very wavy with masses of curl.

As the spell zoomed in and then adjusted itself to follow her they all saw her devastating green eyes that were the same deep green as both Morgana's and Gosalyn's. Hers though were even more vibrant than Gosalyn's and had tiny flecks of different shades of green and bits of gold in her irises that made her eyes truly memorable and really were her most striking feature.

Morgana made herself relax and wait as Drake stiffened in stunned amazement but Squeek swiftly relaxed him so his energy would keep balancing the others input into the sanctuary. Gosalyn leaned forward as well and both of them were now completely drawn into the images in the window.

Drake didn't say anything when the young woman came on screen, but Morgana felt his shock and glanced at him. She saw from his body language and the intensity of his feelings that the spell had taken them from Gosalyn's grandfather to the woman who was her birth mother.

Morgana sternly strangled a stab of jealousy over Drake and envy as she acknowledged the woman's place in both Drake and Gosalyn's hearts and waited for the spell to continue. Regardless of her justifiably infamous temperament, she HAD been improving her control over her emotions and now was the time to exert that control. The very last thing she wanted was to hurt Drake or Gosalyn and while they were all connected by the Past Imperfect spell the two of them were particularly vulnerable to being taken over by Magical energy. As the senior mage-born here it was her responsibility to take care of them and Morgana was determined to do so to the best of her ability.

Eek steadied her emotions and sent cautiously, _'It's natural for Gosalyn to be curious and Drake was intimate with her Morgana…you know he isn't a casual person.'_

The Chain around her neck pulsed slightly and she glanced down to see the ring on her hand and got a hold on her emotions; no matter what had happened in the past, Gosalyn and Drake were HERS now to love and care for…nothing in the past would change that. Relaxing she watched both the spell and the others on the couch as the drama unfolded.

Drake shivered and cuddled instinctively with Morgana and Gos while his plumage shifted and fluffed. This whole experience was quite surreal, almost too strange even for him! But no matter how he tried to deny it, the female in the images HAD to be her….

---

Cygnet Waddlemire moved confidently down the sidewalk fielding the admiring gazes of other students and casual passers-by alike with the ease of someone who looked good and knew it. She wasn't really interested in her current class schedule here at the university, and in all honesty she had agreed to attend this semester mostly to give herself something to do that would give her some space from her ever-present minders.

She adjusted the high waist band of her flared dress and hitched the skirt up to make it lie correctly to show off her tail and her narrow waist. The pale yellow dress with its darker yellow sash and deep V neckline wasn't really the most fashionable thing she could have worn, but it DID show off her figure well. Cygnet sighed, it would be a bother to try and explain to Daddy why she wanted to shop for clothes again so soon after her last spending spree.

If it had been some sort of scientific gadget or boring school supplies, then it wouldn't have mattered; but her father just didn't seem to understand about fashion, or how important the fashion world was to his daughter. That being the case, this was her choice for today…besides she needed to secure an escort to the club scene for the night and a saucy skirt like this one was sure to get the right sorts of fellow's to notice her. Once that happened, her flirtatious personality was certain to garner her the invitation that she wanted.

Snorting to herself she watched as one of the suit and tie clad S.H.U.S.H. agent's that was part of her security detail tried to 'blend in' just ahead of her on a bench beside the entrance to the English department's main building.

Sternly she suppressed a twinge of irritation and ignored the pity her heart insisted on as she watched him pretend not to watch her go by. If there was ever an agent that didn't fit in here it was him, he was clearly of foreign decent and even if she hadn't heard him speak before now; his entire attitude and personality fairly screamed that he was out of place in spite of his best efforts. The poor bear might as well have had a huge glowing arrow pointing at him from the sky that said, 'Government agent on a mission'.

She knew that he and his partner were utterly dependable and loyal which was why they had been added to her security detail, but how anyone could expect a first generation immigrant from Russia to fit in among the all American students here was beyond HER logic stream. To begin with, almost all of the people on campus were freshly graduated high school freshmen or at the most in their early twenties and he HAD to be in his thirties at least. Why he was almost ancient…second that didn't even begin to address his clothes which screamed government employee to everyone who saw him.

He was pretending to read one of the college student publications upside down and his grey pinstriped suit stood out just as much as his six foot and more ursine body type did among the mostly avian students and teachers. The occasional doglike and bear-like people that passed him were just as put off as the birds though since he also had the misfortune of giving off a DON"T TOUCH ME vibe in a five foot radius around himself.

Determinedly she ignored the other minder who passed her going from the English lit class where he'd no doubt been looking for breaches in security, she noticed that he was a tiny owl with glasses and unlike his compatriot; he looked completely at home among the academics. He broke cover slightly and smiled kindly as he passed, but she didn't notice.

Cygnet had been introduced to her expanded security team a few weeks ago when her father's research on his experimental Waddlemire Ramrod had been approved and had been made a top priority for the Department of Defense; so it wasn't like they were undercover to her. Cygnet buried her loneliness deeply under a bright flirty smile and moved to her seat, like all professionals, the agents tended to keep their distance and she had long ago resigned herself to being just an assignment and nothing personal to them.

Class was about to start but she made sure to behave alluringly and make eye contact with the cutie in the next aisle. Resolutely she turned to face the front of the class making sure he got a peek at her cleavage, there was an underground club in downtown St. Canard that she had been hearing rumors about ever since the beginning of the semester and she was going out tonight. It was too much to expect for her father to understand but SHE wasn't going to waste her life stuck in some lab, she was going to enjoy life and her youth; even if it meant ditching the S.H.U.S.H. agents for a night.

All she'd have to do is make sure their boss that stuffy old fool 'Director Minya' didn't punish them for loosing track of her and they would be fine. Besides, almost no one outside of the scientific community had ever heard of the Ramrod anyway so it wasn't like she really needed to worry about anyone trying to hurt her or her father.

---

Chief F.O.W.L. agent Peter Cockerel adjusted his fitted suit jacket and sternly controlled his expression so none of his contempt showed as he waited for his nominal superior to show up for their meeting. In spite of his being a top agent, he knew it would be suicide for him to cause any problems with this project no matter what he personally thought of it or it's chief administrator.

The last agent to be assigned to Doctor Mendel's operations had met with an untimely end, exactly what that meant no one would say, but he could guess…and since he had every intention of surviving this; Peter was determined to make sure he didn't repeat any of his predecessors mistakes. To that end, he had carefully studied both the Doctor and his operation before arriving here.

Peter swallowed hard and ignored the faint screams he thought he heard from somewhere in the complex. He KNEW that it was just his imagination since this meeting room was actually used for several rather public functions, but reading any kind of operational reports from a F.O.W.L. base like this was usually enough to turn anyone's stomach and Doctor Mendel was notoriously callous towards his test subjects pain or suffering as long as he got results unless they were exceptionally interesting or useful that is.

Sighing to himself, Cockerel slouched leaning his weight on the tabletop as he waited impatiently and gloomily mulled over their progress so far minuscule as it was. He DID remain facing the doorway and he instinctively kept his gun hand empty even though he was dying for a smoke. Doctor Mendel was one of those new age health nuts that considered tobacco to be a weakness instead of the pleasure it was, and being chief agent in this sector was not really much protection.

IF Doctor Mendel chose to, he had the pull to conscript any of F.O.W.L.'s personnel for any participation he required…no questions asked and the very last thing Peter wanted was to end up on the receiving end of one of Mendel's experimental sessions…or worse. Knowing this, Agent Cockerel resolutely put his mind toward organizing his agenda for tonight…. The underground club that they were using as a cover for their recruitment and harvesting was working almost too well, and the cops here in St. Canard were really stepping up their efforts to find out what was going on.

Pretty soon it was going to be too risky to continue operations here, but it wasn't likely he was going to be able to convince Dr. Mendel of that…laboratory scientists like him weren't at risk, just field personnel like the Eggmen and the agents who oversaw them…meaning him.

As if summoned by his sour thoughts, who should walk into the conference room but Doctor Martin Mendel. Unlike many laboratory researchers Dr. Mendel was fit, well balanced and quite tall. His doglike features should have been appealing since he had large brown eyes, a well shaped face and pleasantly textured light brown fur.

It covered him in a pleasing pattern of irregular blotches all along his body that gave his main coat of cream colored fur interest and detail that many dog bodied people lacked since the vast majority of them were solid coated. But the coldly calculating look in his eyes and his detached lack of empathy for the consequences of his experiments tended to set off people's mental alarms. Agent Cockerel certainly was one of those, in spite of his lack of respect for the doctor, and his doubts about the validity of this project; he found himself straightening to attention and trying to ignore the chills all along his spine as Dr. Mendel gazed at him.

Doctor Mendel was in fact fully aware of Agent Cockerel's feelings towards him and his project but unlike the agent, he was only interested in getting the maximum results from his research. He was also well informed as to the current rumors and scuttlebutt that were circulating which honestly Mendel found both useful and amusing.

Contrary to what most of the more competent people involved seemed to fear, F.O.W.L.'s current crop of personnel were not at all likely to be useful except possibly as a control baseline for his data and so were not at risk regardless of how desirable THEY considered themselves. That was why he had agreed to be so closely involved in the actual gathering of samples and screening of the recruits to ensure the best possible pool for his data to extrapolate from.

Mendel carefully hid his amusement as the pale plumaged rooster with a classic red wattle and comb as well as a four feathered tail that matched the same shade in feathers instead of skin tone, straightened to attention and tried to hide his fear. As long as the agent did his job though, Mendel had no intentions of incapacitating his second in command.

First of all, while the bird was undeniably in good physical condition for his age, and he was fairly healthy, he was also a heavy smoker and regularly indulged in alcohol and other vices and while this didn't adversely affect his ability to do his job…yet, it DID make him much less acceptable as a candidate for this type of experimental enhancement.

Having the rooster afraid of being conscripted DID make him obedient and motivated to provide the kinds of materials and candidates he COULD use therefore, Dr. Mendel had NO intentions of telling the bird anything particularly comforting. Setting a sheaf of papers down on the table he extracted a thick file and took out a piece of paper which had a few names on it.

Handing it to Agent Cockerel he said calmly, "These are the ones I think we can actually use in the organization and the rest of this batch can be released after processing, be sure that all the samples are properly labeled this time agent I don't want any mistakes in the coding. I have already seen to the disposal of the people responsible for that screw up; now it's your job to make sure the rest of this operation goes smoothly.

In spite of himself Agent Cockerel flinched slightly as he registered the doctor's words. Then he straightened and nodded before saluting with two fingers and hurrying out the door. The club was being set up in a new warehouse to keep the cops from finding it and he needed to make sure that the feeders in the student dorms and coffee houses knew where to send the conscripts.

---

Gosalyn and Drake watched in amazement as scenes played out in fast forward that showed Cygnet slipping away from the night team of S.H.U.S.H. operatives and going to what looked like a warehouse with a group of other students, who from the looks of them were doing their best to get too smashed to worry too much about what they were doing.

Drake was really nervous about Gosalyn seeing things she shouldn't but fortunately for his parental conscience the spell tended to blur things out or skip over them if it was something too graphic for a little girl to see. Drake couldn't help but notice that Cygnet's nighttime watchers didn't include the younger Agent Grizzlikof or Agent Hooter; even way back then they had made a good team and he was sure it would have been much harder for her to slip away if they had been around.

Morgana came out of the spell slightly at Eek's urging and carefully focused on Drake and Gosalyn. Eek was right, they were all getting thirsty and the vitamins and minerals in a snack would be good for all of them. Archie made a few gestures with three of his limbs and three smoothies appeared on the low table that was beside the couch now.

Archie purred to Morgana and offered, _'they will be glad of the energy their bodies will get from these drinks Morgana. Why don't you nudge them a little and taste one. It will ease Drake's concern for you if he sees you drink one first.'_

At first Morgana thought Archie meant that Drake would have some sort of objection to the drink since Archie had manifested them, but Squeek soon squashed that idea.

Glancing at the table and then at Morgana before turning to look pointedly at Drake, Squeek offered. _'Drake and Gosalyn haven't even noticed the smoothies Morgana. Drake's concern is for you and US since we are performing a complex spell. You have been teaching him for weeks about the energy costs of Magic and as far as he knows; we should be tiring.'_

Morgana blushed and nodded acknowledging this truth as she sent a gentle surge of energy through the Spell Chain to get Drake and Gosalyn's attention. Morgana smiled at both of them and offered gently, "Why don't we take a small break? Eek can pause the spell and we can have a snack."

She offered Gosalyn a smoothie and took a sip of her own as both of them looked at her, clearly they had been completely taken into the spell and had forgotten that they were watching images from a little over eleven years in the past. Smiling gently she offered Drake some of the smoothie she had been drinking before picking up the other glass to drink again.

Drake blushed slightly and accepted the offered straw as Gosalyn piped up, "Wow, this is too cool, I don't understand why we are looking at that guy who looks like Steelbeak with a regular beak in a black suit, or that creepy lab coated guy though…. Who are they Dad?

Eagerly Gosalyn accepted the smoothie Morgana offered her and began to suck down the fruity treat without regard for the finer points of manners until she started to develop an ice cream headache. Drake absently rubbed the back of Gosalyn's neck and offered her a spoon to scoop up the rest of the treat as he finished thinking over his answer. He was distracted by his emotions and wanted to get the answer just right so he didn't realize that the spoons and napkins on the low table had appeared as he had reached for them and not before.

Drake sighed and offered reluctantly, "It's kind of complicated Gos, for right now, I'll just say that they are the ones behind that club where Cygnet went okay? Once we finish watching I'll explain I promise."

Gosalyn looked a little mutinous but subsided as Archie distracted her by tickling her feathers. Rescuing Gosalyn's now empty glass and gathering up the silverware and linen napkins, Drake moved quietly toward the area that in the lair outside the globe would have had their new living quarters in it and sure enough he found there was now a tiny compact kitchen. His thoughts were turned inward and he was moving on autopilot so he was far less observant than usual.

Placing Gosalyn's empty glass and his, in the dishwasher and turning back towards the couch he found that Morgana had followed him. Without really noticing what he was doing, Drake placed the used linens in a dirty clothes hamper beside the counter that conveniently was now labeled laundry and focused on Morgana.

After placing her empty glass with theirs, she looked at him pensively and asked, "Drake darling, what's wrong? I thought showing Gosalyn about her parentage would make you happy too but…"

He looked truly lost for a second as he admitted privately in a whisper, "I AM glad for Gosalyn Morg, really…but I don't really know what to think. I mean, I never even knew her real name, but it HAS to be her…I dreamed about her for months. Even after I gave up looking for her I still remembered her eyes…"

He blushed all over and struggled to continue but Gosalyn rushed over and dragged them back to the couch before he could find the words he needed. Archie meanwhile was very concerned for the duckling, she had bruises forming under her feathers and he and the bats could all smell the paint on her plumage. Her natural scent held it's usual health and vitality, but…in spite of her excitement over the spell and the energy they could sense her Chain siphoning and channeling to her; she wasn't well…not really…. Squeek was positive that Gosalyn had punctures on her back too but the scent of injury and blood was obscured by so many other cues that he didn't mention it to Morgana yet.

Very excited, she chattered "Come on guys, I want to see what happens so I can see grandfather again. Morgana, this is great! I never knew what my birth mom looked like…grandpa didn't show me any pictures or anything. Is there any way to make a picture of her that I can take outside of the globe? Will this show me who my dad was too? I can't wait to tell Honker about my parents!"

Morgana felt Drake stiffen and pull back away from the couch, he paled and looked as though he was feeling faint. Gosalyn noticed and immediately pulled him onto the couch, the spell temporarily forgotten.

Concerned she asked, "Are you okay Dad?"

Struck by a sudden thought she quickly offered, "I know you are my Dad now you know, I just wanted to see him…I love you okay?"

Grabbing him tightly she hugged him anxiously, he sighed and returned the hug looking guilty and miserable before turning purposefully towards the window. He didn't realize it but his Spell Chain reacted to hers and a subtle energy link swirled over all three ducks as they seated themselves on the couch.

Determined to comfort her, Drake replied, " I know Gos, I just wasn't expecting this…any of this really. We'll watch about your mom and then I'll explain as best I can okay."

---

_Okay, in the next part I am hoping to get to what is making Drake so nervous and show Honker and LP and how they are recovering from all the summers madness. Please read and review if you can thank you, Irual_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All of Disney's characters belong to them and I am using them to tell my plots without permission and for no monetary gain of any kind. I am just practicing my writing skills and LIVE for feedback so please read and review thank you Irual._

**---**

Honker Muddlefoot was feeling much better now than he had been earlier. He was working on staying positive as he trotted eagerly down the hall toward the tiny library room in Morgana's house but it was sort of a losing battle. Morgana always seemed to know when he was missing his parents and tried to make him feel better, usually by giving him something else to think about and the same emotional support that Mr. Mallard did.

The Quackmoronicon and the bookworm from Castle Macabre had gone out of their way to let him read all about Magical subjects, even though he wasn't Mage born or anything. Having an entirely new arena of knowledge to learn was definitely a real plus. Fortunately, Fen thought so too; especially since the two of them were studying the advanced curriculum from the high school college prep courses in addition to his usual class work for the elementary school.

Even though Fenrick HAD studied some books and scrolls before he had bonded to Honker, the modern sciences, natural science, applied mathematics, and physics in particular fascinated the fox so he was usually as into the process of learning as Honker which was a very good thing as far as the slightly built duckling was concerned.

In spite of how things were turning out there, Honker knew that his Mom and Dad wanted him to fit in and have friends his age, so he had been eager to attend the fourth grade; but…. Abruptly Honker's downwardly spiraling thoughts were interrupted as Fenrick pounced on his foot and tripped him into a tuck and roll that ended with the two of them sprawled in front of the bookstand that the Quackmoronicon stayed on.

Thoroughly surprised both by Fenrick's tripping him and by how automatic the correct physical response had been as evidenced by the fact that he'd rolled and tumbled correctly Honker took a second or two to gather his wits and then asked, '_Are you okay Fen?'_

The fox chuckled and rubbed a mischievous paw against Honker's head before replying, _'the real question is, are YOU okay? And MUCH more importantly, what is the answer?'_

Honker sighed and straightened his glasses before getting carefully to his feet. Speaking aloud this time he replied calmly, "You know we could have both been hurt, right?"

Fenrick sighed and sounding much older than usual he answered solemnly, '_That IS true beloved, but even though I am very young, one thing I have learned is that life is full of risks, we must be willing to take the chance and be hurt if we are to reach out and experience life….You are of course free to hide in your hurt and wallow if you must, but it will make for a long and dreary existence for us both if you do. Besides we have been practicing that tumble for weeks and both your body and mine know it well.'_

Honker felt his beak drop open in surprise at this fairly severe sounding reprimand and swallowed hard but before he could form any kind of reply the Quackmoronicon interrupted sounding testy, "Well that is all very philosophical I'm sure, but it's no reason to interrupt my nap don't you know!"

Both Honker and Fenrick turned to see the magical book flapping agitatedly above his bookstand at the extreme length of his chain and looking distinctly upset as he bobbed up and down. Before either of them could say anything the book closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated causing the chain connecting him to his bookstand to detach itself from him and dangle gently down the side of the large sturdy item of furniture.

Speaking abruptly he offered, "Come along younglings the mistress has given me specific orders concerning what you are allowed to read until she returns so I'll escort you to the dinning room since that is where she had me set up your things."

Honker and Fenrick trotted along beside the book as it flapped down the hall and Fenrick leaped unashamedly up Honker's backpack to reach out a curious paw to tap the spine of the book carefully.

Quacky looked offended but before he could start in again with one of his talks, which Honker admitted WERE usually interesting and educational, if not appealing… Honker asked, "Excuse me Quackmoronicon, but if you can detach yourself from the bookstand, then why bother being attached at all?"

Distracted by the respectful if breathless question and glad to expound on his rarity and worth the book replied proudly, "The Macabre's have always been careful and considerate of all of their allies young Muddlefoot. The Mistress made the binding spell on the chain for me to safeguard my rest. Many are the mortals and magical beings who would try to steal me if they could. After all, a permanent, intelligent, magical construct like me is a rare commodity."

As they entered the dinning room they encountered Launchpad who was looking a bit anxious until he saw them. Smiling he said, "Hiya Honkman, I thought I'd check and see how you are doing. I worry about you just as much as Morgana and Drake you know."

Honker smiled shyly at the much larger duck and forced himself not to flinch and move closer. With Fenrick's encouragement he felt his instinctive fear fade. Honker managed to hug the gentle, good-natured pilot naturally enough and didn't see the flash of hurt in Launchpad's eyes at the boy's very slight hesitation.

Launchpad was gentle and cautious as he returned Honker's hug, kneeling beside the slightly built duckling he made sure to sound cheerful and encouraging as he asked, "Do you want to play some games Honker? You can help me finish off the pizza and we can play a game of Real Estate Tycoon before you get involved in your research, what do you say?"

Even without Fenrick's prompting Honker knew how much Launchpad wanted them to return to their comfortable friendship. He also knew there was no telling when the two of them would get another chance to be together for some downtime so Honker nodded and asked eagerly, "Where is the game board Launchpad?"

Smiling happily Launchpad indicated the dinning room table where an almost familiar box waited. It WAS Real Estate Tycoon, but the spaces weren't the usual ones and neither were the tokens. Launchpad opened the board and whistled as he read some of the spaces. "Castle Macabre $600 gold coins." "Eldritch Academy Upkeep pay 10%" "Broom Flight School $200 gold coins" "That one sounds like fun doesn't it Honker?"

Honker was looking over the tokens and setting them out to choose their game pieces, setting a tombstone down next to the two-headed python he held up a large squat three eyed toad that looked like a silver copy of Mossie and offered cautiously, "I hope the rules are the same for this version of the game, maybe we ought to look."

Fenrick snickered, _'there is no spell or magic involved in this game Honker, it IS a Magical realm referenced version, mostly of the Macabre's since Morgana shifted the images, tokens and game cards but the only spell involved is to keep the pieces together in the box when it's not being played with. But reading the rules won't hurt and it will cut back on misunderstandings. Gosalyn likes to make up house rules and you can do that too as long as you both agree to them beforehand.'_

Quacky offered, "that game is more fun when more people play, Fenrick and I can each take turns too don't you know."

Fenrick's grin turned feral and competitive as he nodded and scooped up the two-headed snake piece possessively and reclined on the table at the opposing side of the board from Honker. Launchpad looked startled for a moment then nodded eagerly, "The more the merrier right Honker?"

Honker gave his friends a genuine smile and settled in to show them all just how well he could play. He didn't spend all his time losing to Gosalyn after all. She DID prefer it when she won of course, but the two of them were fairly evenly matched in victories as far as board games went, and the economics of the game DID make it a lot more fun when there were more than two players.

---

Back inside the dimensional haven Drake, Gosalyn and Morgana were settling back down to watch the past imperfect spell continue to search out Gosalyn's parentage and show them the answers Morgana wanted to be sure Gosalyn saw. What she hadn't realized until just now was that this information was more or less a complete surprise to Drake as well; but there was no help for that now.

Squeek continued to cuddle on Drake's shoulder and project comfort and calm while the miserable duck fought the urge to squirm as the spell took up where it had paused while they had their snack earlier. Archie meanwhile had his own balancing act to perform since he had taken on Gosalyn and she was FAR too excited and confused to stay still even if she wanted to, and honestly she didn't want to.

This was the first time she had actually seen her birth mother. Anytime she had asked about her parents, her grandpa had changed the subject or put it off somehow, and her other caregivers hadn't felt it was their place to tell her anything if her Grandpa wouldn't. Gosalyn DID notice her dad was uncomfortable but she had no idea why or just how much this whole thing was bothering him. Morgana and Eek were actually having second thoughts about how well this was working out considering how emotionally upset Drake was, but all they could do now was hold both ducks and await events as they unfolded.

Once the six of them were seated back on the couch with Gosalyn in the middle and Morgana and Drake reaching for each other around her the spell continued itself…. Cygnet Waddlemire was dancing and sipping a drink of some kind when an Eggman came along with a tray of drinks and made sure to hand them out to everyone. Since all of the young people there had already been drinking none of them refused a free refill. Very soon after drinking the concoction though people began heading for the restrooms and didn't come out.

The spell then shifted to show the back side of the warehouse where the false wall of the club concealed a fairly large space that was used to process the drugged people being pulled out of the restrooms as they collapsed. They were transported in groups to a large very secure looking holding facility. It was actually in a huge cave system on a small island in the bay that had been discovered and converted by F.O.W.L. and was accessed by watercraft as well as a disguised tunnel that went under the water and came up inside the complex. The victims were transported under cover of darkness and by the time they awoke, F.O.W.L. had already taken skin and blood samples and accessed their records to identify them.

Then Agent Cockerel came onscreen and was clearly arguing with the scientist Mendel while they were moving down a corridor passing rooms where people were being trained as Eggmen or other F.O.W.L. operatives and issued equipment and other areas where people were kept unconscious and medical things happened to them.

Cockerel said worriedly, "I'm telling you this was too close. That vice squad nearly intercepted the last batch of test subjects and we lost most of the club set as well as two of the Eggmen who were driving the van. If you insist on continuing here, we need to switch tactics."

Dr. Mendel nodded, "very well Agent, and concentrate on students being recruited for the new semester at the state college as well as the research campuses in the area. I want brains as well as brawn and once we get a good cross section we can retreat to one of the offshore islands for the next phase of the project. The Caribbean nations are particularly lax about foreign activity as long as we bribe the right officials and don't involve the locals directly. We should be done processing this last batch soon and once the hypnosis is finished; you can release them back into the general population. It should take quite some time for the police to track down our subjects and even longer to figure anything out. By the time they do, we should be finished here."

Cockerel nodded gratefully and offered, "with any luck at all we should be able to leave this base intact for another project. F.O.W.L. spent a lot of time and money here and they will be very glad to be able to use this base again."

Then to Gosalyn's shock and Drake's dread, the spell moved and shifted and when the picture came into focus again it showed a gangly young duck with a distinctively large bill and huge pale blue eyes seated on a standard yellow school bus. He was being rudely shoved and made to move several times before being allowed to remain in his seat and Gosalyn wasn't the only one to recognize a much younger Drake Mallard.

Morgana drank in the sight of her midnight mallard as a much younger male of maybe sixteen years. His slender build still hinted at the strength he would grow into, and his lethal grace was hidden in a curious, self-conscious, clumsiness but he was also obviously younger than most of the people on the bus and clearly the other students did nothing to try and include him in their chatter or their social groups.

An older, adult pig wearing a shirt that said 'coach', a baseball styled cap and a whistle on a chain around his neck bounced energetically into the bus and surveyed the students, most of whom were male and clearly very muscular and athletic and used to roughhousing. There were a few studious looking girls sitting nervously in the rows directly behind the driver and Drake had been forced to perch on the end of one of the seats filled with girls and several mousey women who were clearly meant to chaperone the girl students.

"Alright, settle down team. I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Blowing a piercing blast on his whistle the coach got the attention of his charges and began to speak.

"Now then, we are going to the college campus to fill out your scholarship applications, and I expect you men to handle yourselves well and uphold St. Canard High's reputation while we are there. Mrs. Sheldon and the ladies debate team are riding with us and I expect you all to behave like gentlemen."

At this Drake sat up straighter and straightened his Sherlock Holmes styled, deerstalker hat as the rest of the bus exploded into guffaws of laughter. Several of the largest older students began making rude comments until the coach pinned them with his glare and the promise of extra training exercises.

He sighed as he glanced at Drake and then finished his speech. "If any of you GENTLEMEN need help filling out your applications and I am busy helping someone else, see Drake here."

Most of the young men looked rebellious and uncomfortable at this but the coach ignored this to say, "As you all know, he's the equipment manager of the team and my administrative assistant and he takes senior and college classes and he WILL…HAMSTRING!"

A sturdy pig-like fellow in a letterman's jacket and an unmistakable swagger had just snatched Drake's hat and was holding it away from him in a humiliating manner. At the Coach's glare and yell he subsided returning Drake's headwear although the other student's laughter continued to break out as the bus rolled away.

Drake flinched as he realized that Morgana and Gosalyn had now witnessed some of his humiliation from high school firsthand. Uncomfortably he glanced at them as the scene fast-forwarded to mid afternoon at the main campus of the St. Canard branch of the state college. Unasked Squeek paused the spell as Eek and Archie nudged the ladies.

Gosalyn grinned at her dad and climbed into his lap. Ignoring his blush she hugged him tight and said, "No wonder you keep your cool in a fight Dad, I'd have hauled off and slugged that muscle-bound ape. I promise I'll set a good example for the jocks. I'll never let anyone bully someone while I'm around."

Morgana meanwhile moved closer to Drake and wrapped her arms around him to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry my mallard of mystery, no matter what this shows of your past I find you fascinating. Knowing what you have overcome makes me appreciate you all the more."

Drake forced himself to relax and laughed nervously but he was pretty much pinned onto the couch by his ladies and so was forced to endure the next part of the scene. Even though he desperately wanted to find some way of skipping over this next bit, he wasn't in charge and having been set in motion, the spell was going to continue on until it reached its conclusion. Morgana had explained that Eek or one of the other familiars could pause the spell as they already had, but until the spell was finished, the six of them were stuck here inside the globe.

Sighing and accepting there wasn't anything he could do to stop the emotional avalanche that was rushing towards him Drake gratefully smiled at Gos and Morg and hugged them both as the spell continued. It showed the students from the bus clearly being taken around the campus and filling out various papers.

As the tour group continued on, Drake noticed from his narrator's perspective that many of the athletes were approached by different people and handed slips of paper and after reading these mysterious notes the young man in question would contrive to slip away and not return. When this had happened a couple of times the coach and the assistant dean who was acting as tour guide became concerned and after putting the rest of the group in the student cafeteria to eat; they went looking for the wayward young males.

Abruptly all three familiars, Morgana and Gosalyn were swept up in Drake's reaction as he saw something he had totally forgotten happen on the screen. Drake saw his younger self seated at a small table by the window with his tray of lunch and watched wide eyed as the distinctive profile of an Eggman helmet snuck it's way out of the hedge next to the window and peered inside the cafeteria.

After carefully counting on both hands the Eggman retreated back into the bushes and soon was joined by a number of cohorts who waited anxiously for small groups of students to leave the building. As they did they were swiftly overpowered and rendered unconscious with rags doused in chloroform and taken somewhere.

Several of the college students had seated themselves by the strangers from the high school and were courteously answering questions. One was showing Drake several of his text books since Drake was genuinely interested in the curriculum.

This particular fellow had a very large stack of books and was trying to load a book cart to wheel his research materials to his dorm and Drake offered to help. The Eggmen who were lying in wait for the next few students saw Drake with the books and assumed he was already a student there so when Drake opened the door and helped his new acquaintance outside, they were immediately set upon by the villainous minions and rendered unconscious.

Drake had completely forgotten how he'd ended up in the custody of those criminals while they had visited the state college campus and the knowledge that F.O.W.L. Eggmen had drugged, kidnapped, and dragged him away had answered a long standing mystery he hadn't been able to figure out. Almost forgetting that Morgana and Gosalyn were seeing this too, Drake felt his long buried anger at the F.O.W.L. agents and personnel resurface as they continued to watch.

Squeek was very concerned at the level of Drake's emotional distress and he crooned soothingly hoping to settle Drake's anger some. Squeek sent gently, forgetting that Drake was still head blind and couldn't understand his words, _'Calmly Drake, after all, these are images from the long ago past and the people you love are in no danger from them, so there is no need to be so upset.' _

Drake was unable to hear the little bat but the soothing croon did help as did the fact that Gosalyn had crawled to the arm of the couch and was leaning intently into the air as she watched breathlessly. Seeing her absorbed in the scene reminded him that this was all in the past and in spite of his feeling's he did try and relax. He was just noticing that Gosalyn's plumes were not as smooth under her dress as they should have been and there looked to be dark areas on her arms and legs but before those things truly registered he was distracted by Morgana and her familiars.

Urged by her own instincts and her familiars, Morgana nibbled gently on the feathers at the base of Drake's neck and broke his concentration. His anger dissipated some as Drake snuggled into Morgana's embrace, his own natural need for physical comfort and contact was surging to the forefront of his behavior in spite of his mental hang ups, which all three of the familiars found very encouraging.

Drake grabbed Gosalyn to make sure she stayed on the couch even though she was fairly quivering with excitement. This was like watching one of those big budget spy movies with James Pond except that it was just for them and had her Grandpa and Mom in it.

Gosalyn couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next, she did wonder why the spell had switched to Dad, but maybe he rescued the pretty girl duck from the Eggmen, or maybe he introduced her Mom to her Dad or something. Whatever it was it was sure to be exciting since there was now definite involvement by crooks and with her Dad on the scene they were sure to run into trouble and sooner or later she'd find out what had happened to her mom and maybe see her birth Dad that was just going to ROCK!

Archie had already decided to take some precautions of his own since Gosalyn, Drake and Morgana were getting so emotional. Right after the threesome settled again he used his webbing to link them together while Eek fluttered quickly around the great room and soon flapped back to the couch carrying a small bag in his claws. Dropping the 3"X5" bag in Gosalyn's lap where it promptly slid off onto the couch cushions, he settled back into his favorite perch in Morgana's hairdo and whispered his observations to his brothers.

Eek said privately, _'the globe is settling faster than they are. There are arcane tools, and a purposed workroom on the other side of the tower.'_

He indicated the soft velvet bag he had dropped onto the couch and continued, '_I found those on the stairs and there are some baby kin hiding in the bedroom suite upstairs. I think they are the kittens from the campground and they feel like Grimm's get, but they won't talk to me. I can't help but wonder….'_

Archie and Squeek both agreed with him but keeping their charges settled and watching the spell was taking its toll and all three familiars were starting to tire some so they waited silently for the next bit to finish. Hopefully they would be able to rest and finish up after gathering new strength, but in any case their chosen were restlessly watching the screen and the familiars wanted to make sure they stayed out of trouble and immersed in the story so all three temporarily put the presence of the other spirit's out of their minds and concentrated on the spell.

---

Dr. Martin Mendel didn't know whether to be pleased or pissed off once he found out they had, more or less by accident; caught one of the few people sure to cause the federal government to crack down on his operation. The local cops were one thing, but now the federal spotlight was being aimed in this direction and that was going to mean they'd have to change the timetable of this phase. Cygnet Waddlemire's father John Waddlemire was a cutting edge research scientist with Department of Defense connections and he was sure to do anything to get his precious daughter back.

Unfortunately though his daughter was proving to be far more trouble than she was worth. Dr. Mendel actually sympathized with Agent Cockerel's desire to smack some sense or at least fear into her spoiled, selfish head. But injuring the girl would solve nothing; instead Mendel decided to appeal to her ego. She obviously thought she was far more important than she was and by catering to that, there was a very good chance he could use her to solve his other little problem.

He winced as he went by one of the medical treatment rooms and heard the angry grousing from the personnel inside. Morale was definitely slipping and with the need to lock down the base he didn't want any trouble. It was time to nip this in the bud, so he made sure a stern detached look was fixed on his face before sweeping into the room to glare at the medical assistant who was setting a broken arm for one of their newer recruits.

The physician's assistant paled even more than the groaning Eggman he was treating and swiftly went silent as he realized he had overstepped the bounds of acceptable behavior with his complaints and that his behavior had disturbed Dr. Mendel. Several other people with walking wounded injuries were seated around the room and all of them went silent at his entrance.

Scathingly Dr. Mendel gestured to the now silent Eggman being fitted for a cast and said, "If I were you, I'd be taking note of how an untrained teenager has managed to completely outmaneuver an entire team of our supposedly trained personnel. Duplicating that kind of initiative and ability and incorporating it into our procedures is part of the reason we are doing this research after all."

The others nodded fearfully as their superior turned and left. Dr. Mendel stomped his way down the hall heading for the rooms where they kept some of the more interesting recruits and those few prisoners they needed to keep longer than a few hours and stopped in front of one of the doors.

Agent Cockerel himself was standing outside the door and using the camera mounted inside the light fixture to keep watch on the slender, badly beaten figure securely chained to the exam table inside. Dr. Mendel noticed that for once Agent Cockerel wasn't reacting to his presence with the usual fearful undercurrents of emotion that he normally struggled to hide. Instead the bird was calm, professional and focused entirely on his job which evidently included guarding their problem child.

Mendel waited a moment before interrupting the rooster's vigil and asking quietly. "Has he tried to escape again?"

Agent Cockerel snorted and said, "You saw the beating those dim-witted fools gave the kid, he HAS to be in considerable pain but I had to strip search him just now. He had some kind of lock pick in his watch band and had unlocked the handcuff on his left wrist before that idiot Eggman even noticed he was up to something."

Oblivious to the admiration in his tone Agent Cockerel continued, "It's a shame he's so young, he hasn't begun to fill out and until his body matures some, there's no way to gage how well he'd take to field training. If we had just a few agents like him, well…You'd be doing the kid a favor if you knocked him out. I don't dare give him anything he might use to escape with and he's starting to shiver since the steel table is leaching away his body heat. I didn't want to leave him anything of his own, so I got a set of briefs from the storage lockers that are only a little big; but without anything to insulate him except his juvenile plumage…."

Realizing he might have overstepped himself Agent Cockerel fell silent and looked uncomfortable but actually Dr. Mendel agreed with most of the Agent's sentiments. Nodding he said, "I'll want to check on his physical condition before I decide how to handle him."

Entering the room Dr. Mendel was surprised to realize that in addition to being blindfolded and gagged the young duck was chained hand and foot to each corner of the table. Turning on the examination lamp above the table he took careful note of the young male's injuries. Pinching a fold of skin he realized that in addition to his bruises, sprains and cracked bones the boy needed liquid to stabilize him and he'd be mildly hypothermic soon.

Ignoring his struggles Mendel put an I.V. into each of his legs and arms and left him under the light. The large lamp didn't give off much heat, but it would counteract some of the chilling effects of his being bound on the table for a little while. By then, Dr. Mendel planned on having all his pawns in place and Agent Cockerel could offer the youngster a recruitment package if all went well. If not then at least the two biggest current problems he had to deal with would be taken care of one way or another, and they could finish preparations to move out of the country and give the situation time to cool down.

Coming out of the room he said briskly, "See if you can find at least one competent pair of guards to spell you preferably two since I want a minimum of two on him at all times unless you are here and then come to Ms. Waddlemire's room, I am going to try and kill two birds with one stone so to speak, if I can. We can't risk being discovered now and I don't want to waste all the time and effort F.O.W.L. has put into this. Dr. No Good has taken a personal interest in my research, but his patience isn't bottomless."

Dr. Mendel's eyes turned hard and cold as he added, "Nether is mine. Be sure the personnel responsible for the prisoner's condition are brought to my office personally before we beard Ms. Waddlemire in her den Agent Cockerel."

In spite of the fact that he rather liked the young duck chained in the exam room and admired his spunk and determination; Agent Cockerel spared a moments pity for the operative who had lost control of himself and nearly crippled the duckling before being taken down by half a dozen Eggmen with experimental electric prods designed to be a non lethal way to control sentients; and then a moment for the youngster himself since he'd attracted Dr. Mendel's attention. Usually that was a very bad thing for someone in his position, not daring to disobey his direct superior Agent Cockerel nodded and moved down the corridor talking into his short wave radio to get his personnel organized.

---

Gosalyn let out the breath she'd been holding and came out of her trance when the spell shifted and blurred before pausing as the rooster left the screen. She didn't notice Archie's webbing but she did feel the tension in her father's embrace as he too came out of the spell.

Turning to her dad she said, "Wow dad, this must have been the first time Darkwing Duck ever encountered F.O.W.L. right? You escape and become him to thwart evil right?"

Drake blushed and shook his head, the spell was breaking through to a lot of his older memories and he was having a little trouble separating what he was seeing from what he remembered. His original perspective hadn't included any of this third person knowledge. He knew he had awakened in F.O.W.L. custody and tried desperately to escape several times. But after his encounter with a HUGE bear-like F.O.W.L. agent and his subsequent beating, injuries and being secured to the table everything had been wreathed in a haze of pain and confusion that he had never really penetrated clearly before now.

Sighing a little Drake answered Gosalyn's question, "Actually Gos, I hadn't even decided to be Darkwing yet. I knew I wanted to be a detective, crime fighter or involved in some kind of law enforcement but I hadn't graduated high school yet and Darkwing didn't come into my life until the night of the senior prom. Remember when I told you and LP about that?"

She nodded and waited, clearly wanting; more so he added quietly, "Besides, after graduation I joined S.H.U.S.H. for training and was sent to Hong Kong and Darkwing didn't start cleaning up the streets of St. Canard until after I got back and this is at least three years before that."

Gosalyn nodded eagerly and said admiringly, "Keen GEAR! Your first spy type adventure against F.O.W.L. happened when you were Drakey Mallard HA! I KNEW you were always a hero Dad."

Morgana needed no prompting from her familiars this time and interjected, "Indeed, Dark darling…your courage and stubborn will are truly legendary even as a callow stripling. Gosalyn dear, I know you want to see some more; and I admit I am very interested in seeing your father's first victory over those F.O.W.L. criminals; but think it's time we took another small break. Archie, Squeek and Eek are getting a little tired and they need a rest."

Gosalyn had turned to look at Morgana and realized she was attached to both adults with web strands. Pulling at the stretchy material and twisting her bill into a small pouty frown she started to object until she looked past the couch and saw the rest of the room.

Awestruck she gaped, "WOW, The room was empty; how did you get all this stuff in here Morgana?"

Morgana had been sitting with her legs folded under her focused on Drake who was nervously fiddling with his peach shirt and tugging at his sweater vest since he DID recall what had happened to him next but he wasn't sure exactly what the spell was going to show them and he had no idea how much the spell was going to skip around. He was struggling with his emotions and he alternated between remembered lust, embarrassment and almost a sheepish, ashamed feeling of awkward discomfort at the thought of Morgana's and especially Gosalyn's questions once the next bit came up. Looking away from Drake for a moment Morgana noticed the room and was just as surprised as the now highly excited duckling.

Sitting back abruptly on the couch she took Eek out of her hair and asked him gently,"Eek dear, no wonder you boys are tired; why did you try and do so much without my helping you?"

Archie hopped off Gosalyn, crawled over to Morgana and replied, _'We didn't really do much Morgana, the globe itself is very eager to please all of us and is trying to adapt to what it thinks you will need. We just used our power to filter the effects of the manifestations so it wouldn't harm any of you and offered a little guidance as to the furniture and things that would feel the most welcoming and yet be interesting and different for all of us especially Drake and Gosalyn. That is why the kitchen area looks so much like a Normal one so Drake won't be afraid to work there.'_

Squeek chimed in gently, '_Drake does a lot of the cooking at home and he is eager to provide for you.'_

Eek agreed quietly and admitted, _'It has been a very long time since we have stretched our limits like this and it's probably a good thing, but we should rest a bit.'_

_---_

Drake meanwhile had stopped dwelling on his worries long enough to look around the room once Morgana had said something to her bat and he was flabbergasted at the changes. When they had reseated themselves on the couch, he admitted that he really hadn't looked around much; but the room had been echoingly empty when they had first arrived; and even when he had gotten up before and put their glasses in the kitchen area he didn't remember there being all this stuff around.

Protectively cradling Squeek, Drake tried to get up and look closer at one of the glass fronted display cabinets. He could swear it had one of Quackerjack's Mr. Banana Brain dolls in it and just behind that, what looked like his framed interview from the St. Canard Chronicle that told of his first successful encounter with the insane toymaker.

Archie's webbing however, kept him on the couch and he twisted to avoid landing with all his weight on Morgana who had been trying to reason with the arachnid about letting her and Drake off the couch. Drake couldn't help but feel a little thrill as he realized that he'd landed with Morgana under him, and what's more he couldn't help but notice she was incredibly attractive as she looked up at him with her beautiful deep emerald green eyes and her cheeks flushed pink under her delicate facial feathers.

Squeek took this opportunity to crawl up Morgana's dress and snuggle next to Eek in her hair and both bats hummed hoping to reset the mood so that the adults would cuddle with each other a little. When the two of them spent time touching, Morgana's energy tended to replenish much faster than when she relied on just her own resources and the threesome of familiars recovered faster too.

Drake cleared his throat and tried to force himself to roll off the cushions but he stayed frozen in place as Gosalyn managed to free herself and slipped out of the webbing with a grin as she took in her dad's bemused look and saw that Morgana was for once at least as dazed as he was. While they were occupied being mushy SHE was going to look around, this place was chalk full of adventure and she wasn't going to miss out on any of it. Unconsciously Gosalyn rubbed at her slightly stiffened feathers and winced as the injury on her arm gave a warning twinge; but Gosalyn wasn't about to let something like that slow her down.

The only bad part of this whole thing was that Honker and Launchpad weren't here to share it, but this way she would have days of stories to tell them and Fenrick. Instinctively she flinched a little inside as her recent bout of envy and jealousy over the little fox made itself known again and her conscience gave a guilty twinge.

Ignoring this, Gosalyn focused instead on how good it was that she had her Dad and Morgana and even though they were spending a lot of time with Honker, they were still hers. After all Morgana had shown this totally awesome place to them first, and it was just waiting to be explored.

Archie on the other hand knew that even though the globe would actively protect it's occupants, Gosalyn would have no notion of some of the inherent dangers in some of the multidimensional things in here and she was bound to get into trouble without someone to watch over her. With Eek and Squeek working to keep Morgana and Drake focused on each other, it was up to him to keep at least one eye and most of his legs on Gosalyn.

Her Spell Chain was now very active just like Drake's and Morgana's, and with her parents so close; it wasn't likely she would be able to get into anything truly dire. However, having to rescue her from the oceanic gateway or find her in the acres of cultivated lands or even worse the wild woods that waited near the upper windows was sure to break the mood they were trying to encourage.

None of the familiars wanted their mostly Normal charges to be afraid of the globe and even Morgana was going to have to spend quite a bit of time exploring the new and actively adapting creation in order to build her trust in it. Trust was essential both for the globe and for it's charges and having something frighten or harm any of the mortals would be disastrous.

Having all of them spend at least a few days in the globe on a regular basis was going to be tricky to engineer until after the wedding, but all of the familiars knew how important it was and were determined to make sure everything went well. After this issue with Gosalyn was settled as much as possible, they were going to have to figure out how and when to introduce Launchpad, Honker and Fenrick to the Haven.

Fortunately the Haven understood that there were more member's of the family it had yet to taste and it was willing to accommodate that for now. That meant there was time enough to focus on the threesome within the globe before worrying about the threesome outside it, which was a great relief to the worrywart spider.

Scurrying after the active duckling who was debating between going upstairs to explore and looking in the bookshelves around the room to examine the eclectic collection of stuff that beckoned from every possible angle. Archie used his emotional influence to encourage her to go upstairs. Having an audience might not matter to Drake and Morgana, especially since they weren't likely to do more than snuggle and kiss, but having Gosalyn interrupt would focus their attention back on the past imperfect spell and none of the familiars were ready for that yet.

Upstairs, Gosalyn paused at the top of the landing to stare at the set of doors that greeted her. Even though it looked as though the tower gradually became smaller as it reached its apex, just as the tower in the actual Audubon Bay Bridge became slightly smaller as you reached the squared off rooms at the tops of the pillared support towers, here it was vastly different.

The top of the landing opened up into a hallway that had seven doors in it. Three on either side and one at the end, and the hallway itself stretched out well past the small square room her dad had filled with emergency supplies in the tower back home.

Looking just a little apprehensive Gosalyn waited at the top of the stairs and gathered her courage, there was a sturdy railing that supported her weight and balance as she looked down into the great room. She almost called out to her Dad and Morgana hoping they would come and explore with her, but they had relaxed next to each other on the couch and Gosalyn didn't want to interfere with their mushiness; especially not when she heard her Dad chuckle warmly at something Morgana said to him.

The happy expression on his face was something that almost never appeared anymore. No matter how well she did in sports or at her crime fighting drills or even when she cleaned her room on purpose, and that scared Gosalyn more than she wanted to admit.

Dad always praised her when she did well, and he hugged her often and held her when she cried and he let her ask anything that she wanted to. But something in him was still not right and Gosalyn was very afraid that it wouldn't get fixed. Seeing Morgana make him smile like that made her heart ache but she knew they needed each other. After she saw what was up here Gos figured she could go downstairs and tell them about it before seeing the rest of her dad's early adventure.

No one had been the same, not since that terrible Frank Muddlefoot had come to ruin everything. Feeling particularly sad at that thought Gosalyn reached absently to pick up Archie who was panting at her feet and placed him gently in the crook of her elbow. Being only ten she didn't realize that she too was still hurting from the summer's trauma and that there were many people working to help her, just as they were trying to heal the rest of her little family.

The Chain on her wrist was tingling a little, but Gosalyn didn't get the impression that there was anything bad around or anything. This was more a feeling of anticipation and since she was as adventurous as they came and wanted to explore anyways, she took this to be a positive sign and moved carefully down the corridor.

Much to her amazement, the very first door on the right had her name on it! The door was wooden and had a shiny brass lever for a doorknob. There wasn't a keyhole but when she touched the door her bracelet dangled down and touched the lever. Her name was carved deeply into the wood at about the same height as Launchpad's chest in jagged block letters. 'GOSALYN MALLARD' and as she read it again she touched the lever and it turned letting her into the room beyond.

---

_Here is the next part of the story. Please let me know if the chapters need shortening or lengthening or if the pacing needs work. Also Real Estate Tycoon is my parody of the board game Monopoly and is used without permission since I needed a group game for Launchpad and the others to play. Thank you for your reviews, Irual_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All of Disney's characters belong to them and are being used to tell my plots without permission for no money. I Live for reviews and feedback so please indulge me. I have invented some original characters that crop up in these things most of them are relatives of Morgana, or familiar spirits although I HAVE made up Professor Waddlemire's daughter Cygnet as well as the F.O.W.L. personnel that were around about 11 years before the cartoon episodes of Darkly Dawns the Duck. _

_Please don't use any of my characters without my permission. As long as you don't permanently hurt or kill them I will probably just be flattered if you want to use them and will likely give you permission to borrow them, but only if you ask. Also this chapter does contain references to sexual situations and there is mention of mostly non-consenting sexual activity with a minor and corporal punishment, but there is NO graphic detail at all. If this subject bothers you or you are under age then please skip the indicated paragraphs denoted with *****_

_This chapter is rated T+ for this subject matter but its all plot based and NO details. Please no flames and let me know if I should handle this differently and I will immediately change things to fit. Thank You, Irual._

---

Walking through the door with her name on it, Gosalyn was delighted to see a large sized room that was warm and inviting without being too girly. There was a bed and chest of drawers and a desk just like her bedroom at home but these were made of some kind of dark wood that shone in the light from a skylight overhead not painted white like the furniture back home. On the top of the chest of drawers was a fairly large mirror that showed her reflection from the waist up and she self consciously straightened the collar of her dress the way Morgana had shown her before looking around the room.

There was an open closet that looked like it had some clothes in it, and Gosalyn noticed a pair of sneakers that looked like her usual ones as well as the familiar darker purple of her favorite basketball jersey within its jumble of clothes. The rest of the room was FAR more interesting than clothes though, so she looked around instead of trying to change out of the dress she had changed into after school more or less by accident.

She didn't like to admit it, but the dresses and other clothes Mintaka had made for her were actually pretty cool. This particular dress was one she had worn a lot more than the other outfits for a couple of reasons. First, it was almost impossible to dirty enough to have to wash it. She knew this because she had TRIED to get out of wearing the dress in Duckburg by getting it totally filthy and it had only taken a vigorous shaking and a sweep of Morgana's hand across it's surface to make it pristine and unwrinkled again.

Second it had somehow kept her warm in the freezing cold courtroom and still been comfy outside in the August heat. Thanks to the unusual weave and materials of the outfit, she hadn't even gotten sweaty when she had raced around and around Duckburg Park trying to make herself tired enough to sit still so no one would have an excuse to try and make her stay away from Honker.

All in all it was actually a new favorite outfit since she could generally wear it and not get into trouble for messing up her clothes. She just didn't want to risk wearing it around those nasty kids. If there was a way to ruin it, they were sure to find it.

Gosalyn winced to herself as she remembered the first time she had worn this outfit. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone and both Grimm and Mintaka had accepted her apology AND she really did like Mintaka's clothes even better than her other clothes but…. Once Mintaka had realized how well the dress looked on her and that he had fitted it perfectly to her; he HAD asked why she had tried to avoid wearing it and Gosalyn knew it had hurt him when she had tried to explain what had happened.

---

Mintaka and Grimm moved gracefully into the kitchen of Scrooge McDuck's mansion and waited patiently for Duckworth to acknowledge them. The somewhat harried fellow was rushing about trying to get lunch ready for the household since they were all scheduled to return from the courthouse in about an hour for the lunch recess.

Duckworth was also Mr. McDuck's chauffer and as such, he was already running behind. Mintaka gestured sharply and had Grimm help catch a serving tray as it teetered precariously on the edge of the counter. The tray was filled with an array of appetizer sandwiches and if it had fallen, it would have wasted both the food and half an hours effort by the domestic guru. Duckworth started in surprise as he realized they were there.

Using a touch of power to increase the sense that he and Grimm were ordinary and expected helpers, Mintaka offered, "Please, allow us to assist you my friend."

Deep inside Duckworth knew that he needed help and poor Mrs. Beakley was still seeing to the laundry and keeping the triplets as under control as possible. Scrooge had put his foot down and forbidden them from going into town unless he accompanied them himself until after the trial was over. Since they were not allowed off the estate grounds to keep them from being exposed to the gruesome details by hearing anything from the reporters, the nephews were very restless and Mrs. Beakley had her hands full to overflowing with the six ducklings that they usually took care of. In addition to this though, the generous lady was also trying to take as much of the burden as she could off of Drake, Launchpad and Morgana as they struggled to protect and support the Muddlefoots and the strain was beginning to tell on everyone.

Scrooge was trying to minimize the newshound's interest in the case by staying as low key as possible, but the billionaire had attended today's session simply because Mrs. Muddlefoot's collapse yesterday had left her children very vulnerable. The canny old duck wanted to be there to support Drake and Launchpad in case that Beagle lawyer tried to block the court order that had been signed giving the children over to the care of Mr. Mallard and the Spoonbills instead of assigning them to the state.

One of the S.H.U.S.H. agents that was trying to help with estate security since the break-in at the hotel had mentioned that getting the Spoonbills here last night from wherever they had been touring was the least of the things Scrooge could expect to happen around his houseguests but Scrooge hadn't let that faze him. Instead he had asked to be connected with Director Hooter and the two of them had spoken for nearly twenty minutes before Scrooge had announced that he was attending the court session today.

Duckworth's sense of responsibility warred briefly with his practical side but in the end he had agreed, albeit reluctantly; to Mintaka's proposal that he and Grimm were there to help and so were not strictly guests. Then the beleaguered fellow left to pick up everyone while Mintaka had finished making an entirely normal lunch, his only additions had been a subtlety enhanced iced herbal tea to promote relaxation and counter stress and adding some honey dressing to the salad so the children would at least try it.

He could have spiced things up with some other more dramatic Monsterish additions like the kind Morgana favored, but he and Grimm had agreed that keeping things low key was critical at this stage since it wasn't likely that the older Muddlefoot child, Tank would be at all open-minded just now. Honker at least had Fenrick and the foxy kit was proving to be adept at being what people expected since the vast majority of people didn't seem to see him at all and those few who did generally perceived him to be a therapy toy; but Tank was alternating between stubborn silence and screaming fits and Mintaka didn't want to push his tolerance. He needed to trust them and his Grandparents needed support so subtle it was.

Mintaka paused a moment as the bit of Spell Chain that he wore on his wrist tingled. It had originally been one of his masterworks that he had crafted to prove his competence at metal mage craft, but on Gosalyn's tenth birthday he had gifted part of the chain to her, her father Drake and his niece Morgana Macabre and ever since then it had been growing and changing at a dramatic rate. Just yesterday, Gosalyn's piece had split itself and attached to young Honker Muddlefoot in much the same way as Drake's had done for his twin brother Dirk and as far as Mintaka and Grimm could tell this branching out was having much the same results as the first unexpected one.

Grimm rubbed the piece of Spell Chain on Mintaka's wrist in much the same way that you would comfort a favored pet and was rewarded with the feeling that one or more of his young charges was headed this way and that they were highly volatile. Granted, this wasn't a huge news flash, both the Mallards and the Macabre's were emotional and temperamental creatures, but…as whoever it was approached, Grimm got the impression that this particular crisis seemed to be specifically centered in Gosalyn. Concerned for the highly spirited child, Grimm began trying to warn Mintaka but his timing was a little off.

Gosalyn had rushed into the kitchen soon after arriving back at the estate and not realizing that anyone was there, she had crouched in the pantry and pulled the door shut. Mintaka swiftly put aside the dressing and went to the pantry door as muffled sobbing came from within.

Grimm's ears flicked back and forth as he assessed the distress coming off the duckling in waves. Concerned he sent to his chosen, '_She is crippling herself for some strange reason…and, I am not sure why but…she has fixated her hurt on the dress she is wearing that we made for her.'_

Hurt by this apparent rejection of his gift, Mintaka caught a hold of his emotions and gently inquired, "Gosalyn, Gosalyn come out now my dear and tell me what has upset you. Is something wrong with your new dress?"

Opening the door very cautiously he saw that Gos was struggling to hide her tears; but true to her nature she ignored any potential discomfort at having been discovered crying and turned to face Grimm who had butted his way into the pantry and was purring gently to encourage her to open up and tell them about her distress. Gosalyn's pale lilac colored dress was filthy and wrinkled and her adorable little beak was trembling but her natural courage was evident as she faced them.

Wiping a wrist across her eyes she sniffed and said, "I'm NOT leaving HONKER. Even though he has Fenrick Honker can't face that horrible THING all by himself. And D..dad and Launchpad can stay so…."

Thoroughly startled at this statement and confused as to why she thought her dress had anything to do with it, Mintaka knelt to her eye level and leaned on his walking stick to keep his balance as he asked, "Who said you have to leave Honker Gosalyn?"

Just then Morgana rushed in and stopped short as she heard Gosalyn admit miserably, "That Judge Whippoorwill…he said that he was clearing the courtroom after what happened yesterday and made all the reporters leave. And then he looked at me and said his courtroom was no place for a little giiirl."

Her spirit blazed in outrage as she snarled, "I'M NOT a little GIRL! I'm Honker's best friend and he NEEDS ME! I…I never should have worn this dress, that Judge wouldn't have said that if I didn't look like a girl!"

Gently Mintaka offered, "Gosalyn dear, you ARE a girl and what you wear doesn't change that. I'm sure the judge is only thinking of…."

He paused in his attempt to be reassuring as she lost her fight to maintain her composure and stuttered into Grimm's mane. Mintaka prided himself on having excellent hearing but for the life of him what she was saying escaped him. Mintaka was a wise and experienced father himself; and he thought he was doing well, projecting calm and strength in his attempt to balance Gosalyn and give her the sense of safety she would need to calm down.

This was the same technique that he used for his own children Envy and Spite even now that they were trying to be grown up. But what Grimm told him next threw him completely out of his comfort zone as she squeezed his familiar tightly around the neck and cried silently into his fur.

Grimm sounded uncharacteristically concerned as he told Mintaka, '_She can't be expected to be entirely rational Chosen. The Spell Chain is highly active and being separated from Honker while he is so torn and full of guilt is a torment to her. You know of course that her Chain has split itself and the other piece has bonded to Honker. The Normals do not understand the bonds and senses that mage-born and Monsterkind have been trained to sense. The Judge is only trying to shield her from being harmed but…. We MUST find a way for her to support Honker even if the Judge will not allow her to remain by his side or….'_

Grimm paused in his assessment of the situation and fell silent since Morgana's presence was having a fairly positive effect on Gosalyn. Morgana came up and at her touch Mintaka leaned aside so the she could kneel beside the duckling. Grimm's substantial bulk was filling most of the area on this side of the island workstation and Mintaka could hear the sounds of Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley coming towards them to begin setting out lunch.

Mintaka got up reluctantly and whispered, "I'll take care of the other Normal's while you and Grimm see to Gosalyn my dear."

Morgana nodded but her attention was already completely in the pantry with Gosalyn. She and the duckling were whispering together and the snatch of conversation he heard nearly broke Mintaka's heart. 'But…Honker already thinks all this is his fault and his Mom and everything. I HAVE to be with him and Dad. PLEASE, please can't you make me invisible or something? If the Judge doesn't see me I can be really quiet. I promise.' 'Shhh Gosalyn, I will help you but I can't promise to use magic. Your father is still in the study but we can talk to him before we go back to the courthouse.'

Shaking off the memory of the first time she had worn the dress and filled with the warmth of knowing that Mintaka and Grimm loved her. Gosalyn glanced again at the closet and smiled at the sight of the other outfit's inside. The green hooded cape and the brown jumper was her second favorite from Mintaka but… she had her rep as an all around athlete to consider.

No one would take her seriously as a potential player if she looked like a GIIRLL and she loved to play competitive sports to much to risk jeopardizing her chances of making the teams by wearing the wrong clothes. That was why she usually wore her sports oriented jerseys or uniforms even outside of school. Even though she had grabbed it by accident, this was a good chance to wear this dress where no other kids would see so she was glad to keep wearing it.

Looking around the room, she saw that the bed had a light blue comforter on it that was decorated with colorful images of her dad dressed as Darkwing Duck. He was swinging on ropes and firing his gas gun, and there were little speech balloons that said things like 'Suck Gas Evil Doers' and 'I am the Parental Guidance that is Recommended to Watch this Film.' and other corny yet completely likely sayings. That had made her laugh out loud since Drake had in fact insisted on screening the summer blockbuster about pirates before letting her and Honker see it, and his expression as he swung and fired his gun on the blanket was stern yet protective and made her feel warm inside.

She WAS very startled to see that the light coming in from the ceiling skylight was as bright as a sunny summer day even though the cityscape outside the window in the great room had been framed by a neutrally clouded sky. Since there wasn't a light switch or light fixture to be found anywhere in this room she could see, Gosalyn was glad of the warm sunlight that made the room bright and welcoming; especially since she noticed that there weren't any windows in this room.

Suddenly feeling a little closed in since her room at home had a large window that she could open and shut, she turned to make sure the door was open and a small "Eep" escaped her. The door was still there just as it had been, but now there were windows on either side of it that had pretty stained glass patterns in them; and round clear glass portholes that she could see through to look out into the hallway. There was even a latch that would open either window from inside the room.

Under each window was a box seat with a cushion in a pretty dark blue that matched the curtains that now framed the windows and went very well indeed with the comforter on the bed. More than a little nervous at this suddenly appearing furniture and the changing features of the room Gosalyn started to open the door and go downstairs to Morgana and Dad. Archie was hopping up and down and making his little grumbles and grunts while waving his two foremost legs on the bed so she went to pick him up instead of slipping out the door and so failed to see that the windows had enlarged themselves slightly and the seats were now a comfortable height that would fit Gosalyn perfectly if she sat down to look out the window.

As she lifted Archie up to put him in her hair the way Morgana did she noticed a basketball hoop attached to the wall and there was a ball bag with soft foam balls to pitch into it. On the opposite wall from the desk a large toy box sat with the lid open, it was full of 3-D puzzles, jigsaw puzzles and board games as well as a foam dart gun and target rings that briefly tempted her until she looked up onto the wall against the head of the bed.

There were several stuffed toys with a distinctively Macabre-like touch on the shelf above the bed as well as a large snow globe that looked like it had some kind of eclectically styled looking and extensive complex of buildings in it. One of the stuffed animals looked like a many headed relative of Sigmund's and was colored in garish greens, purples and oranges; while another was some kind of lion/bird mix that would have been kind of scary if it hadn't been so cute and fluffy.

It had huge, blue, eyes and white and silver wings to go with its plush, soft, gray fur and smiling, yellow beak. There were two plain black kittens lying on the shelf as well, they were identical except that one had light amber colored eyes and the other had much darker golden amber eyes. As she stared mesmerized, Gosalyn's Spell Chain tingled and she shook off her daze as the feeling grew in her that she didn't need to feel lonely or left out anymore since the stuffed toys on the shelf were just waiting to befriend her.

Consumed with the need to touch those toys and hug them close, Gosalyn climbed onto the bed and reached for the shelf above the soft fluffy pillows. As her hand brushed the base of the snow globe, the Chain on her wrist tingled again and she looked around the room to see what if anything was happening. When she looked back to the shelf, the kittens had changed to stuffed striped tabby cats with green glass eyes and black collars with gold bells on them.

Uninterested in the plain kittens, Gosalyn reached instead for the winged cat with the bird's head and was delighted at the texture of its fur and its soft wings. From her vantage point standing on the bed hanging onto the shelf with one hand she looked over at the other wall and saw a small selection of books and what looked like a dark metal pot on the shelves of a glass fronted display case beside an open archway.

There were several large boxes that had inlayed metal and wood patterns on them that latched in front on the next shelf down and also what looked like a small collection of rocks. On the bottom shelf several glass bottles with glass stoppers shared the space with another small copper pot. The room beyond the open arch was not all that easy to see into from here, but the floor was covered in stone or ceramic tile instead of the warm, pale wood that covered the floor in here.

Craning her neck and stepping toward the center of the bed gave Gosalyn a glimpse into the archway and what looked like some kind of tiled wall. Looking away from the other room for a moment, Gosalyn turned to look into the farthest corner of the bedroom and her jaw dropped open in shock. She dropped the stuffed creature on the bed and stared in awed amazement as she saw a sturdy play table in the corner.

On the table was a motorized metal building set that would retail for at least a couple hundred dollars at the Playtime Emporium in St. Canard, probably more. It was a deluxe model kit that had hundreds of pieces and several motors as well as its own tiny tool set to screw and bolt the pieces together with. Gosalyn struggled to shut her beak as she saw that. Her dad had looked into getting one of those sets earlier in the summer so that she and Honker would have something new to play with to keep them entertained and had nearly had a fit over how expensive they were, and yet here it was!

Suddenly convinced that Morgana had somehow managed to fill the toy box with surprises, and was fixing up this room for her, she temporarily forgot about the other room and the strange cabinet of stuff beside the archway; and let out a happy WHOOP! Energized by all this excitement, Gosalyn turned to go downstairs and thank Morgana.

This was even more than she had hoped for when she had decided to explore, Morgana and Dad WERE thinking of her too, why else would this bedroom have all this awesome stuff in it and since the door had her name on it of course that meant that it was supposed to be hers right!? And they HAD brought her here without Honker and Launchpad just to be with her all by herself! Distracted by the toys and the magically appearing furniture, not to mention the changing architecture around her, Gosalyn didn't notice a mysterious box with a pretty flower shaped latch that sat on the desk or the two pairs of shining yellow eyes that peered out from under the edge of the comforter from under the bed.

Archie meanwhile was quietly panting and seething with frustration as he clung to the excited child's hair. Gosalyn wasn't really to blame after all, any child would be overwhelmed by the largess the globe seemed determined to display for it's charges; but REALLY not noticing that two of the stuffed toys had changed appearances and moved without her help was a little less observant than he'd hoped she'd be. He could feel her excitement and delight in the bedroom and deeper down he could sense that some inner tension that had been building had leveled off but he couldn't define it any further since his link to her was passive.

Archie's concentration was tenuous at best, considering that he was keeping a tight hold on her hair physically and filtering her emotions secondhand to try and ease her anxiety over having to share her Dad in the mindscape but he wasn't a complete greenhorn at this familiar business. He was perfectly well aware that the spirit Kin that were currently huddled under the bed and glaring fiercely at him were trying to delve into the situation here.

Furthermore he certainly didn't want to interfere with the chance that one of them would solve the conundrum that Gosalyn was…but his cautious nature was whispering that it wasn't going to be that simple. Still…it was obvious that Eek had been right, those were unmistakably Grimm's get; and they were clearly being careful and respectful as they explored so Archie couldn't fault their stealthy retreat.

Archie DID wonder how they had gotten in here however, Haven's tended to be VERY selective and usually didn't risk their charges by allowing any extra entities near them. But the kittens WERE unbound and as such were far more spirit than mortal. That being the case, they MIGHT have found a way in just because they were on search and the dimensional sanctuary was actively broadcasting it's awakening and its charges; but Archie had the feeling there was more to it than that.

He clung desperately to Gosalyn's hair as she leaped off the bed in a single bounce. He crooned hoping to convince her to look around some more but instead she all she did was pause for a second to grab the stuffed gryphon that she had dropped and charge out the door with it.

She just KNEW that she was right, and that Morgana and Dad would say that this bedroom and these toys were for her. But, just in case these toys and things belonged to someone else, Gos had decided to rejoin her Dad and Morgana and make sure it was alright to keep them; or at least this one. He was so soft, cuddly and his beak was so fierce and determined that Gosalyn couldn't bear to leave him upstairs. Gosalyn's skin flushed pink under her feathers as she admitted to herself that she hadn't dared to want a stuffed toy to cuddle since her teddy had been lost when her grandpa had been killed and she had been packed off to the orphanage. Archie sighed to himself as he hung onto her hair and bounced down the staircase with her, at least she was open-minded enough for him to influence subconsciously and she was admitting her older hurts to herself. Now all they had to do was to get her to admit her needs to her parents.

---

While Gosalyn was being bedazzled by the bedroom suite upstairs, her father was facing bedazzlement from a much more familiar source. Morgana was lying on the couch with Drake partially on top of her. They were TRYING to get off the couch but Archie had been very though, and his web strands were magically enhanced since Archie was a Mage's familiar and not really a natural spider.

This basically meant that even though the webbing wasn't sticky this time, it was very tough and flexible. And while the twosome trapped there did have enough room to move quite a bit while on the couch, they were having trouble finding the leverage to wiggle out of Archie's trap since every time they made progress, the bats interfered.

Eek and Squeek on the other hand were having a marvelous time. The complex mixture of sexual tension, timidity, and the diverse emotional rollercoaster that Morgana and Drake were putting themselves through was very much like an intoxicating drink to the empathic bats. Drake was seldom forced to confront his emotions around the familiars and his projections were almost overwhelming since he was basically fighting a losing battle in his struggle to hide the strength of his attraction to the sensuous and receptive Morgana and his confusion over the revelations they had seen earlier didn't help at all.

Unfortunately for Drake's sense of honor and self esteem, he was a hero made of flesh and blood, not a statue made of stone; and while he was maintaining his self control, and felt he was in no danger of dishonoring either of them; not just now anyway. He WAS starting to encounter more than a little difficulty in keeping his focus on getting up off the couch since his resolve was eroding like a sand castle at high tide every time he touched Morgana.

She on the other hand was fighting a similar battle for different reasons. She had been trying to convince Drake that her culture looked on being engaged as they were as being already bound in most regards. This meant that she was already his in many respects, and that she was entirely receptive to supporting him when he needed it both emotionally and otherwise. But for some reason Morgana had yet to understand, Drake was really inhibited when it came to being physical with her.

Morgana HAD hoped that after spending so much time together this summer helping the Muddlefoots and each other, Drake would have learned that she wasn't going to take his need to reach out to her badly, or lash out when he gave in to his need to touch and be touched. Even so, she could feel some kind of wall that he refused to breach deep inside. In spite of the fact he was basically fighting himself when he pulled back instead of just enjoying being able to caress her or even initiate a kiss or hug when they were alone there was still a kind of reserve about him especially within.

She started to ask Eek and Squeek to see if they could find out why Drake still felt this way, but to her utter surprise, they were giddy and power drunk. The bats didn't even try and respond in words, all they could manage was to curl up in her hair and giggle in her head as they tried to assimilate the combination of Drake, Morgana and the background energy of the haven.

After Gosalyn had wiggled loose from Archie's little trap and run up the stairs to explore, Morgana decided to try and lighten Drake's mood a little since it looked as though Archie was getting his way for now at least. Poor Drake was still so solemn and he needed to smile more.

Wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders, she smiled up at her handsome mallard and wiggled a few of the web strands suggestively and cooed, "You have to be the most attractive fly I have ever seen."

Thoroughly caught off guard by this statement Drake chuckled out loud before he could catch himself and his eyes warmed with his laughter as he gazed at the lady of his heart. Realizing that he couldn't fight himself and everyone else Drake decided to give in at least a little. Besides he was tired and SO not looking forward to trying to explain things to Morgana much less to Gosalyn. He heard the distinctive stomping of Gosalyn's sneakers on stairs and glanced up to see her gazing down at them from the landing at the top of the flight of stairs.

Morgana said gently, "Archie is with her Drake, he'll watch over our little girl. Stay with me for a few minutes my champion….

She felt his resistance fade as he laughed and to her utter delight he temporarily gave up trying to wiggle out of the webbing and instead leaned close to say softly, "I'm flattered indeed, so…now that I am trapped in your webs, what are you going to do with me?"

Smiling warmly she slid over toward the back of the sturdy blue couch and pulled him towards her, after gently touching his bill with hers in a butterfly soft caress she offered, "Well, that IS an interesting question, isn't it? I'll tell you what Drake, why don't you relax here beside me and we'll talk about the possibilities."

To Drake's surprise she blushed shyly and admitted, "I've wanted to cuddle with you ever since I returned to my house. It just seems so empty there without you and the others I love."

Drake felt himself melting like chocolate in the sun as he realized just how vulnerable and sweet his strong, independent Morgana was. Before he could do more than cuddle close and tug gently on her neck feathers as he preened them, they both heard an excited "WHOOP!" and Gosalyn raced out of wherever she had gone and came to the platform at the top of the stairs. None of the ducks noticed, when the stair rail shifted slightly so she couldn't have gone over it in her excitement; but they DID see when the lighting in the great room, which had gradually adjusted itself to a romantic dimness; promptly became more like naturally bright daylight.

Oblivious to the fact that she had interrupted her Dad while he was working his way towards connecting physically with Morgana; and not realizing that Archie was getting a little dizzy as he clung desperately to her vigorously bouncing pig tails, she shouted down. "Hey Dad, there are a lot of other rooms up here, and one of them has my name on the door."

Pounding down the stairs she leaped over the back of the couch and landed on her Dad who let out an 'Oof' as he struggled to keep Morgana from getting hurt by Gosalyn's enthusiasm. But Gosalyn had actually aimed for her dad's broadest area and only missed his upswept tail feathers by a tiny bit.

This meant that he was supporting her weight and his with his hips and pelvis as well as his back and so he wasn't hurt. It also meant that Morgana's face was safely out of range of her sneakers. Gos swiftly got the soles of her shoes onto the couch by straddling her dad like a pony and eagerly thrust the stuffed toy at Morgana.

Gosalyn verbally ran over her dad's attempts to interrupt as she chattered, "Morgana, LOOK! Isn't he COOL! I couldn't wait to show him to you, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Wiggling excitedly, she dove over her father's shoulders and landed mostly on top of him while hugging the startled and delighted Morgana. Completely unconscious of what she was doing she cuddled the stuffed toy in the crook of her arm while rubbing her bill under Morgana's. This intimate sign of trust and affection was something Gosalyn had never dared to do with anyone but her dad and it took both adults by surprise.

Drake was careful not to call attention to it and embarrass Gosalyn but he found that a broad smile was on his bill as he took in the happiness on both their faces. He really hated to interrupt, but he could only stay pressed into Morgana's chest so long without breathing while being pinned by his energetic and heavy ten year old daughter so….

Reluctantly he asked the dizzily staggering Archie, "Archie, could you please let us up?"

Archie for his part was feeling rather like he'd been on a thrill ride without a safety belt and he was only too glad to slide out of Gosalyn's hair and back to Morgana's familiar and safer hairdo. Once he shook the dizzy spots from his eyes though, he was flabbergasted to realize that Eek and Squeek were completely caught up in the emotional overflow from their charges and had been reduced to helpless giggles.

Snorting in disgust at their condition, Archie cut his webbing to free the adults. Because he was distracted and irritated he failed to notice anything other than their being drunk on the energy and that Drake was nearly as dangerous as Gosalyn when he was distracted. Dodging Drake's hand and Morgana's elbow he settled grumpily into her hair to try and sober up his brothers.

The past imperfect spell would continue on once it was restarted, but without the bats to help him cushion the emotional impact of what they were seeing, Archie seriously doubted the wisdom of continuing the spell right now. Grumbling and grumping her tried to chivy his brothers and rally their attention back to the matter at hand.

Archie DID see that their control over the energy they had sampled had deteriorated considerably, but given the heady brew of the newly awakened haven and how volatile their charges were; that was no surprise. This DID mean that he missed the wisp of pale mist that wafted its way from the window area to the couch and swiftly hid itself behind the group.

This tiny wisp remained carefully inert and hidden as Morgana sat up cuddling the now excitedly squirming duckling on her lap. Gosalyn realized what she had done and her cheeks pinked a little as she blushed but swiftly she offered up the toy for inspection again and said, "The stuff in the room with my name on it is for me right? The door has my name on it that means it's my room right? I can keep him can't I Morgana?" She asked this anxiously sounding a lot younger than usual as she waited for reassurance. Drake felt his heart clinch slightly at the plaintive note in his baby girl's voice but Morgana's love filled voice soothed him as much as the now openly vulnerable duckling.

Surprised to see the stuffed gryphon Morgana shushed Gosalyn and told her gently, "I don't see any reason you can't keep him Gosalyn dear, he was a very good friend to me growing up. Daddy always preferred to see me with my other toys but this little fellow was always special. And while I can't say for certain about why the door upstairs has your name on it, I can say that the Haven want's us to be comfortable and safe and having a bedroom just for you seems like a good start. Everyone needs somewhere that is their special place to recharge."

Kissing the delighted girl lightly on the bill she sat Gosalyn down beside her and pulled Drake close before continuing giving both Gosalyn and the stuffed gryphon a pat. "Of course now that I know he's a boy I can understand why I could never decide on a name for him, names like Cloudy, and Blue-eyes just didn't stick. Have you found his name Gosalyn?"

She shook her head slightly and admitted, "I know he has one, but I'm not sure what it is…. I got so excited about my room and all the neat-o toys in it I just HAD to come and thank you."

Smiling at the duckling and offering a hand to Drake Morgana said gently, "I know this is difficult for you Drake dear, but the sooner we let the spell finish itself the better alright?"

Sadly Morgana saw him flinch slightly around the eyes but he nodded and faced the window as Gosalyn clutched the gryphon and waited breathlessly for the spell to continue. Archie had serious doubts about the timing of this but he obediently restarted the spell and the window cleared to show Dr. Martin Mendel at his desk while a huge, grey furred bear-like male shuffled into the room.

He was heavily manacled and the short chain that connected his feet together meant that he could only take tiny steps. As he moved they could see that his eyes glittered with anger and his yellow F.O.W.L. issued jumpsuit was barely big enough for him. It strained against his extremely broad shoulders as he clenched his fists which were securely fastened to heavy loops of chain around his waist as well as being fastened together in what looked like an uncomfortable fashion.

He started to say something but Dr. Mendel cut him off and offered, "I should just kill you…your loss of control cost F.O.W.L. time, money and personnel, but even using you for parts won't make up for the financial deficit you have incurred."

The Eggmen who had escorted the bear inside stepped back a little at this and Agent Cockerel promptly shut the door so that stray bullets wouldn't escape the room. This office was sound proof as well as having armored walls and the door was thick steel. The sound of the floor and ceiling bars locking into place sounded ominously loud to the bear and the anonymous Eggmen in their helmets even though the noise was actually very quiet. Agent Cockerel took his handgun from its place in his suit and cocked the hammer back. Placing the barrel against the bear's skull he waited for his bosses orders.

Dr. Mendel continued chillingly, "However, I DO have an alternative offer for you. I am beginning an extensive series of body enhancement experiments and most Avian personnel just don't have the stamina to survive long enough for me to gather any real data. I am of the opinion that a more predatory type of subject would fair at least a little better. What do you say?"

Growling deep in his throat and ignoring the gun at his head the bear snarled, "Birds are weak and worthless."

He flexed his arms and several of the links on the belt popped as he shifted his hands forward to lean on the desk. Breathing heavily he stared into Mendel's fearless and pitiless eyes before slumping unconscious to the floor.

Agent Cockerel nodded to the Eggman who had jabbed the huge bear with a large syringe full of knock out serum and looked inquiringly to his boss who had yet to move. Staring calmly at the now snoring bear Mendel nodded decisively.

Pressing a button on the intercom on his desk he said, "Go ahead and have one of the security teams on standby at all times in the experimental chamber and have the subject prepped for the first series of injections and I'll be down soon to see the data on his reactions."

At this a heavily armed squad of mixed types of F.O.W.L. personnel marched in and dragged the bear from the room. After they left, Mendel nodded to the other people in the room and said, " I see you have found some competent people Agent Cockerel see to it they receive proper notation in their files for their bonuses but for now I need you to come with me."

Agent Cockerel gestured to the remaining Eggmen and they spilt off to go to their assigned duty stations with only two of them remaining to move at a swift trot after the Dr. and the rooster. Stopping at a supply locker Dr. Mendel stared at the contents for a few minutes before making a few selections and moving on towards a door a little way down the hall from the door where two pairs of Eggmen had just switched off.

Recognizing the room containing the teenaged bundle of trouble they had recaptured earlier Mendel nodded, pleased that his instructions were being carried out competently for once. Evidently the example the boy had given them was having some positive effects already.

Moving down the hall and turning the corner he came to their other knotty problem. The Eggmen here were still completely in uniform and they were trying to maintain a professional stance. But the door they were guarding showed signs of their difficulties as did the tears and rips on their jumpsuits. Loud smashing and banging noises and not so muffled screaming caused the Eggmen to flinch and wince especially when the strident female voice inside reached a particularly painful decibel level.

One of the men was covered in what looked like vegetable soup and the other was taking a spoon out of his helmet visor. They stiffened to attention fearfully upon realizing who was approaching. Mendel ignored their outward appearances and noticed that these two while mismatched in height were clearly a well oiled machine otherwise. They kept careful watch on the door and in spite of their wardrobe difficulties showed no reluctance to reenter the room once Mendel indicated they were to open the door.

As the two Eggmen moved inside they used their crowd control shields to block the doorway and after clearing the opening they nodded as the screaming inside abruptly cut off. Dr. Mendel hid a smirk as Agent Cockerel moved alertly into the room ahead of him after securing the safety strap on his gun. Evidently the young duck in the other room had reminded Agent Cockerel of a few procedures as well.

Entering he saw Cygnet Waddlemire pinned against the wall by the taller of the pair of Eggmen who were her current guards. She was entirely unhurt as far as he could tell from his cursory visual exam and other than being kept in the room with a rather delicate looking chain secured around her ankle that attached to a ring bolted into the wall and the fact that her outfit was a disaster.

It was covered in stains and had rips and tears but from what he could see those were all the sorts of things that had been self induced by her overly dramatic tantrums. Since it was clear that none of the guards had disobeyed orders and harmed her, her screams and shrieks must have been part of one of her fits of temperament.

Ignoring the furious girl he looked sternly around the room and saw that screaming wasn't all she had been doing. There were dents and dings in the walls surfaces where she had thrown her breakfast and lunch trays and there was evidence that she had tired to pick up and break the metal table but both it and the chair were bolted to the floor and so had resisted her efforts. Her bed was also the worse for wear, the sheets and mattress were a jumbled mess. All in all she had been acting like a spoiled little girl throwing a fit to get her way. That being the case, Dr. Mendel decided to reward her appropriately.

He had Agent Cockerel send the Eggmen outside and order another lunch tray brought to the room where their problem boy was chained. He hadn't eaten anything solid since his recapture and force feeding him wasn't getting the job done. The I.V.'s could only do so much to promote his bodies attempts at healing his injuries. Without regular meals, sleep and care he was going to keep loosing ground and Dr. Mendel didn't want to risk his suffering a health setback. It would be best if they could convince him to eat SOMETHING and Cockerel was the best one to trust with the boy since he clearly had some positive feelings for him. Meanwhile it was time to give this spoiled princess a taste of reality.

*****Stalking forward and grabbing her wrists Dr. Mendel pulled the breathlessly frightened and for once silent girl onto his lap and began spanking her with the flat of his hand. Humiliated she tried to squirm loose but he stopped that with a snarl and said firmly, "If you act like a spoiled baby then that's what you'll be treated like, now take your punishment like an adult or I'll have you drugged and locked in a cage for shipment to Asia. They like girl ducks there you know."

****Truly frightened at the threat of being sold overseas she held still but couldn't stop herself from sniffing, or keep her tears entirely silent as her bottom took her punishment. After a few more hits he judged that she'd had enough for a first lesson and stood her upright on rather wobbly feet. Her beautiful green eyes flecked with gold shimmered as tears leaked out but she straightened her back and stood quietly watching him, He bared his teeth suggestively making her flinch and step back toward the table.

Getting up off the bed, Dr. Mendel sat a small bundle down on the table. "Clean up and change into this outfit"

He looked around the room impassively and added, "I am going to have another lunch brought to you, When I come back I expect you to have straightened up this bed and to be quietly sitting at the table and EATTING your lunch. If you choose to do differently then I promise you a sore bottom will be the least of your concerns young woman. I was told you are possessed of intelligence and I can use that, prove to me you are worthwhile and I promise no one will harm you."

He paused just before the door to add menacingly, "Except on my orders of course."

Cygnet didn't know quite what to think, but deciding that at the very least it was time to change tactics she moved to straighten the bed wincing as she bent to pick up the rumpled blankets.

---

Gosalyn stared wide eyed at the sight of the grown duck getting a spanking and shyly she glanced at her dad who was blushing miserably. Moved by a sudden impulse she hugged him and offered, "I promise not to scream and throw things at you Dad."

Drake was surprised into a shaky laugh at this and grinning he said, "I should hope not Gosalyn. But what do you say we make Morgana a snack for once?"

Jumping up Gosalyn enthused, "Keen Gear! That's a great idea dad!"

Morgana laughed gently as both ducks went to look for snacks in the kitchen area, but she knew from the emotions she was getting through the Chain around her neck that Drake was really nervous and clearly dreaded this next bit. He also had a huge amount of guilt and lust associated with this Cygnet, which considering the fact that she was Gosalyn's birth mother was a bit understandable.

Carefully filtering the feeling's she was receiving Morgana took note of how he was reacting and then carefully nudged the bats and Archie. _'Boys are you better now?'_

All three familiars nodded and the bats sheepishly answered, _'We are no longer power drunken Morgana. We can buffer them for you now.' _

Archie chuckled as he clung to the neckline of her top and added, _'We are on guard now Morgana, the newly awakened energy of the sanctuary just caught us by surprise that's all.'_

Smiling up at her mallard, Morgana accepted a plate of fruit and some kind of creamy sauce that Gosalyn assured her would be 'yummy' and carefully made sure both of them ate some of the fruit as well as the sauce which was evidently yogurt sweetened with honey and some crunchy pieces of cereal while Squeek moved to cuddle on Drake and Eek secured himself a spot between Gosalyn's pigtails.

---

Bracing herself and carefully placing the now empty plate on the small table beside the couch Morgana carefully slid her arms around Drake to comfort him. He tensed up a little in spite of himself as the picture resumed and showed Agent Cockerel leaving the room where his younger self was imprisoned. Walking down the corridor was Dr. Mendel and beside him was the beautiful Miss Waddlemire.

She was dressed in a new mint green dress that set off her eyes and her freshly brushed and curled hair fairly shone in the light from the fixtures in the ceiling. They were trailed by four Eggmen who kept their weapons trained on the girl; clearly she was still a prisoner even though she was walking unencumbered by restraints.

She was listening intently to the Doctor and looking more than a bit apprehensive and miserable she objected softly. "I…What if he doesn't believe me? I mean I've never even seen him before and he won't…."

Doctor Mendel sighed clearly asking the heavens for patience and said, "Here I'll ask Agent Cockerel, He's a professional agent and he's experienced with this sort of thing. If he says I'm right will you at least try? He's an Avian and he understands your concerns better than I do."

Startled at this Agent Cockerel looked up from the video feed and frankly stared at her. Her vivid, gold flecked, green eyes had a huge impact and even though she was a mallard styled female and not a hen he could feel her response to his admiration.

Without really thinking about it he responded to her physical attractiveness and said, "If you were a hen I'd be yours girl no questions asked or needed. Is that what you're worried about? That he'll somehow 'resist' your charms?"

In spite of her concerns Cygnet blushed and straightened herself as her confidence received a boost. After all, she WAS a bit of a flirt, but it wasn't like she slept around or anything and granted; she HAD fooled around with that nice young researcher for several months last year but…it wasn't like she knew exactly how to convince this mystery male to agree to cooperate if he was as stubborn as they said.

Agent Cockerel glanced at his boss who waved him on with a nod; he continued smoothly, "All we want you to do is be nice to him, warm him up some and convince him to eat that's all for now. If that goes well…then we'll see. He's been tied up in there for almost a week and we need him to eat so he doesn't get sick."

Seeing her still hesitating he had a moment of sympathy for her, and inspired by the glowing jewels of her eyes he offered "I'll tell you what…you can call yourself 'Emerald' and tell him that's your name so he won't know who you are alright?"

Agent Cockerel's expression turned stern as he warned, "I'll be watching and listening so DON'T free him no matter what he says understand? If he get's loose again we'll have to hurt him, maybe even kill him…. You don't want that on your conscience now do you?"

Cygnet flinched slightly and shook her head as Dr. Mendel shoved her forward ignoring her sudden trembling since the rooster's stern tone and flashing eyes had frightened her more than a little. Ignoring her reaction and glad to see that his lessons had been taken to heart Dr. Mendel also noticed that the first dose of the fertility regime he had initiated appeared to be having the right effect since her plumage was thickening and her body pheromones were even having a minor effect on Agent Cockerel.

Dr. Mendel continued saying, "I'll leave them in your hands then Agent…I am going to check on Project Gladius."

Agent Cockerel managed to nod and keep his reaction to that statement hidden from his boss, but Morgana felt his emotions and knew he was very disturbed by this 'Project Gladius' whatever it was and the rooster was very concerned about Drake and this Cygnet or Emerald as she was now called evidently although Morgana couldn't tell why exactly. The more mature bird had clearly thrown off the physical effects of her attraction and was all business as he shoved Cygnet inside the room and gestured to the Eggman that was to remove Drake's gag and blindfold.

---

Then the scene changed to show the familiar shield symbol of S.H.U.S.H. and the much younger field agent's Hooter and Grizzlikof going into a meeting room of some kind. On the walls of the large room were freestanding pin boards with bits of paper and photographs and several chalk boards filled with lists of names and in Hooter's hands was a school photo of young Drake Mallard and a small sheaf of papers in a file folder. Also prominently displayed at the top of the board of missing girls was Cygnet's photo along with different sized photos of at least twenty other girls.

There were ringing rotary phones being answered by several F.B.I. Agents in dark blue suits and a small group of S.H.S.U.H. personnel in their dark grey pinstriped clothes were handing out copies of reports and cups of water and coffee while D.I.A. Agents interviewed what looked like local police and campus security from different private companies.

While this was going on, Agent Hooter quietly pinned Drake's photo to the board next to Hamstring's and the other athletes from the high school. This board was entirely filled with boys the same way the other was with girls.

Other than their ages; most of which were early twenties at most and the fact that almost every victim attended some kind of class at an institute of higher learning there weren't many leads, and Agent Hooter was very worried about this one young duck in particular. He was actually the youngest victim so far and one of the handful of young people that were still missing; that was one of the weird thing's about this case. Most of the victims didn't even realize they WERE victims until something happened to jar their memories after they had returned to their regular routines.

Director Minya walked in and surveyed the room quietly before seating himself at the head of the table and rapping on it for quiet. If he noticed Hooter's addition to the victim's board he didn't mention it. Instead of commenting on yet another addition to the victims tally, Director Minya told them that the heads of the F.B.I. and D.I.A. would be along shortly. He also said that they would need the sectional leaders of the task force to give them a complete synopsis of the case because there was going to be a press conference this afternoon.

---

Even the excitement of seeing the younger versions of Director Hooter and Grizzlikof weren't enough to keep Gosalyn awake any more. As the boring bits about the investigation wore on she became sleepier and sleepier and finally, still clutching the stuffed gryphon; she curled up partially on Morgana's lap, and partially on the couch cushion while Morgana hugged Drake. Gosalyn was feeling suddenly even more sore than before and her back was itching but as she relaxed the young duckling fell into an exhausted sleep and other than a slight trembling in her feathers there wasn't any outward sign of her physical distress.

Eek fluttered off and returned almost immediately struggling with a light fleece blanket that Morgana tucked warmly around the duckling after thanking the bat for bringing it to her. Worriedly Morgana traced the feathers along Gosalyn's collarbones through the dress and felt what must be the remnants of the paint on her as well as gently tracing a hand over her wrist where bruises were starting to show faintly.

Morgana knew that Gosalyn's physical hurts would need to be addressed very soon but having her rest and soak in the feeling of being safe, secure and loved was too important to put off for a bath just now. Morgana stroked the child's hair and glanced at Drake who was gazing worriedly at the duckling. Eek wasn't done with his self imposed duties just yet though; he came back with her green shawl and determinedly all three familiars worked to tuck the long warm cloth around both Drake and Morgana.

Gosalyn's body went even more relaxed as the light, blanket insulated her feathers and trapped a layer of warm air next to her and helped compensate for the paint still on her chest. Crawling carefully down Drake's sweater, Squeek snuggled under Gosalyn's bill and worked a very small accommodation spell that kept her snores almost entirely silent before crooning to Drake and Morgana who responded by absently stroking him.

Eek and Archie found themselves relaxing as well since the emotional fallout from the spell's revelations were nowhere near as volatile now since this part of the narrative dealt with the more with the neutral subject of the Normal authorities trying to figure out what was going on and not so much with Drake's inner feelings.

The two adults on the other hand were very much absorbed into the spell now which was alternating between scenes of the government agents and law enforcement who were struggling to unravel what was going on and the F.O.W.L. base where Dr. Mendel was increasingly taken up with this mysterious 'Project Gladius'. Also the rooster Cockerel was coaching Cygnet in the finer points of seduction in order to influence the younger Drake Mallard, who was evidently not easy to convince even though he was clearly very much taken with her.

Morgana felt the Chain around her neck tingling and the promise ring on it surged as she watched her brave mallard struggle with his pain and terror. Whenever Cygnet would come into his prison room, she was allowed to take off the blindfold and remove the gag in his beak. She would give him water or broth and offer him food and tell him how much better he would be treated if only he would stop struggling.

****Usually she would lie down next to him to warm him up and whisper in his ear as she caressed him in spite of his begging protests and after she was done possessing him completely; large anonymous Eggmen would gag him and blindfold him again in spite of his obvious distress.

He was usually left under several heat lamps to counteract his discomfort from being bound to the metal table but his cracked bones and strained tendons and ligaments ached terribly and of course no one knew why he was so frantic about escaping his bonds in spite of the futility of his struggles. And of course, Drake didn't dare confide his past to his current captors.

Not realizing that this treatment was contributing to his determined resistance they continued to torment him with the gag and sensory deprivation for several days in between sessions with Emerald to try and break him mentally so he would submit to their recruitment. Cygnet Waddlemire was actually becoming very cooperative about her involvement in all this and Agent Cockerel noticed that her only reluctance was now when she had to leave Drake to be bound and frightened again.

She had even spoken briefly to the rooster to beg him to change his tactics. The rooster hadn't mentioned her growing personal attachment to the much younger duck although he HAD noted her reactions in the log so the doses of molting hormones and pheromones could be adjusted but other than that he was trying very hard to maintain his professionalism.

Thinking it over, Cockerel decided to have another go at convincing the boy to give in. If he'd just stop fighting them every step of the way, Agent Cockerel knew that Dr. Mendel would approve recruiting him and he'd get the best care and education available since he was being inducted personally by Dr. Mendel. But that male had to be the MOST stubborn Avian the rooster had ever encountered and so far at least; everything they had assumed about him was turning out to be vastly different from reality.

Concerned for Drake, Morgana had Archie pause the spell again and asked gently, "I know this was hard beloved, but it was at least eleven years ago…why does this remembered torment still hurt you so?"

Uncomfortable Drake cuddled close and answered, "Being helpless and used like that and blindfolded and gagged brings back some really ugly memories that's all. I'm glad Gos is asleep, I don't want to have to explain my reactions with Cygnet to her just yet."

He blushed and shifted next to Morgana who kissed him on the mouth soothingly and caressed him under his bill, "I understand…truly Drake."

Struck by a sudden thought she added gently, "You know your reactions are completely understandable both then and now. You are a healthy male and she is doing that to you on purpose and forcing your body to respond. You don't need to feel badly about my seeing her or what happened between you Drake my love."

He flinched a little and nodded reluctantly. He DID feel a little better about all this, although it was still incredibly embarrassing; but as they watched the spell both Morgana and Drake began to feel very sleepy. As Morgana and Drake fell asleep, it was all Archie could do to pause the spell before everyone joined Gosalyn in taking a much needed rest from all this drama and tension.

---

_Here is chapter 5 and very soon now the truth will become painfully evident for little Gosalyn Mallard and her Dad. I hope I portray their reactions well and that they remain not only themselves but believable in how and why they act and say the things they do. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Irual._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All Disney's ducky greatness belong to them and not to me, which is a sad pity; but none the less, I am borrowing them to tell my tales of romance, adventure, drama and yes even comedy. That being said please note that I do not have permission to use their characters or their ducky-verse but since I am making NO money off this endeavor at all I am hoping they don't mind. **_

_**I DO however LIVE for feedback and reviews so please DO let me know what you think of my plots and characterizations. I am hoping to someday become a published author and am practicing by writing Fan Fiction so all constructive feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you, your friend Irual**_

**---**

Behind the little family on the couch, the wisp of misty, white energy waited anxiously while they settled into a deep, restful sleep. It had taken quite a while and a lot of effort to incapacitate the bats and taste the two adult's auras but it had been worth it. As the little patch of energy bobbed closer to the couch it suddenly dodged back into the curios and knick knacks on the nearest shelf as two all black kittens bounced their way down the stairs. Wrestling with each other and pouncing playfully both kittens became more solid and fleshly as they approached the family on the couch but nether one quite dared to jump onto the couch itself.

These were in fact, the same two baby kin who had been rather intrigued by Gosalyn at the campground back in July; they had also kept a close watch on her through the Oracle's pool throughout the summer. Her hurt and confusion over the summer's events had been distressing for the kits but…she, like her daddy was strong, stubborn and mostly head blind.

This technical problem made getting to know the duckling quite difficult particularly since they had been forced to keep sneaking away from the rest of the litter to try and contact her. That secrecy, combined with the feeling that the timing wasn't yet right for them to attempt a formal meeting; had kept the kitten's with their mother. Even after their brother had made his choice; and bonded to the small fosterling Gosalyn now called brother. The kitten shaped Kin had felt the call of her spirit dimly even while they had been with their mother. But now, with the Haven active and Gosalyn's spirit dimmed with the pain of the loss of some more of her innocence the kittens had once again been drawn to her; if only out of curiosity and compassion.

The kitten with the light amber eyes tiptoed cautiously toward the couch and using the small table beside it; she leaped onto the back of the furniture to look down on the sleeping ducks and the three exhausted familiars.

Calling back to her sister she said_, 'Fenrick has his name now, and I think we should let her see us again. She would hear us if only she would let herself and she feels something when we are around. Isn't it exciting to be out among mortals? I think adjusting to their ways will be the adventure of a lifetime!'_

Her sister, the much darker amber eyed kitten was listening but only with part of her attention. She DID glance cautiously at the couches occupants as she moved around the room, but there was something else here that needed to be investigated. Opening her senses more she expanded her aura and moved to sniff suspiciously at a shelf behind the gloriously pulsating energy of the fish tank.

Determined to ignore the fascinating distractions around her, this kit continued to try and pin down the source of her unease. She and her sister were attuned to the haven's energy now and she had sensed something very different from the warm, living beings on the couch was in the room now; it wasn't dangerous exactly, but….

Calling back to her sister perched over the duckling and her parents she said, _'I'm SURE there is something else here. Those other kin are old and tired. They might not feel the whatever it is….Gosalyn is our duckling. It up to us to take care of them, if something bad happens….'_

Just then the little ball of energy that had hidden itself made a break for the upstairs and zoomed past the stalking kitten. Thoroughly caught off guard, the dark eyed kitten's fur fluffed to twice her size and her alarm disturbed Archie, Eek and Squeek but they failed to wake up fully since nothing was disturbing them or their charges. Besides, the kittens were still shielding themselves in order to stay hidden as much as possible from the bonded Kin.

The lighter eyed kitten on the other hand, had the advantage of a higher vantage point to leap from and flexing her lithe young body and extending her claws she sprang for the glowing ball as her sister recovered her aplomb and joined in the attack. Catching the thing with her front paws, the kitten from the couch slowed it down enough for her sister to help her force it still and to their surprise a voice came out of the ball.

It was the voice of a young female and it held an unmistakable note of entreaty as she said, "Please, I swear I mean no harm. I only wanted to see who she is and see them again. I promised not to interfere, it's the only way the haven would let me enter and I've kept my part of the bargain. The only reason I made sure the familiar's would be distracted by the energy here was so they wouldn't notice me. I swear I won't hurt them. Please…let me go."

Both kittens were unconvinced that this entity was telling the truth but there was little they could do unless they wanted to risk waking the other kin. Being unbound meant that they had to be careful about interacting with bound Kin. Reluctantly they decided to let her go for now but not without a warning so both kittens projected together, _'Very well spirit, since the haven has trusted you, we shall reserve judgment. Keep in mind this though, we have tasted you with our claws and fangs and we will find you again if you break your word. The little duckling is OURS not yours and she loves them so they are ours too.'_

The ball bobbed up and down slightly as though surprised but then ducked back into the cubbyhole it had come out of as the people on the couch began to awaken. Taken a bit off guard the kittens raced for the bedroom upstairs. Sentient beings almost never looked up and from the landing they would be able to watch everything without being discovered.

Eek felt the difference immediately as he woke and realized that the kittens Squeek had seen within the mindscape earlier in the summer were active in the Haven but he managed to control his reaction. He and his brothers WERE young and inexperienced compared to someone like Grimm or Mossie, but none of them were novices after all. Eek started the Past Imperfect spell again and quietly Squeek and Archie fed Morgana energy to keep her attention on the spell. Their Morgana was very sensitive and the last thing any of the familiars wanted was to frighten either the exploring kittens or any of their family members.

Gosalyn yawned and stirred but as she started to get up off the couch she saw that one of the familiars had started the spell again so she settled in to watch as Morgana stroked her hair. Her bracelet tingled a little and Gosalyn could tell that her Dad was very unhappy about something…what she didn't know but…. Concerned for her dad, she glanced up at him to see that Morgana was snuggling next to him and he was watching the screen with a pained expression.

Somehow sensing that Gosalyn was looking at him Drake turned his head and smiled sadly before turning back to the spell. This was taking much longer than he'd thought it would. LP was bound to be worried, and no matter what Morgana thought, it wasn't smart to leave LP or Honker alone and unprotected for so long.Once this was all over with he was going to owe Launchpad an explanation too and no doubt, once Gos got done telling things to them Honker would have legitimate questions too. Drake felt his guilt and responsibility start to crush him again but Squeek chirred and rubbed his head against Drake's fingers distracting him from his thoughts.

---

The spell had once again returned to F.O.W.L.'s base of operations in Audubon Bay and the captive Drake Mallard. Cygnet had come to him again and she was talking quietly to him while she cleaned his feathers and caressed him. He on the other hand was still trying to convince her to help him escape but Cygnet knew they were being watched and recorded and didn't dare try anything. That Agent Cockerel hadn't punished her for asking him to stop blindfolding and gagging Drake all the time but his expression had been really creepy and intense and the last thing Cygnet wanted was to be subjected to anymore lessons on proper behavior.

She decided to be as honest as she could with the poor misguided young male. He still thought that he could escape just because he didn't understand the situation. She shivered at the memory of Dr. Mendel's agenda that she had overheard bits and pieces of over the last few weeks and wrapped her arms around Drake's shoulders to kiss his beak distracting herself from it.

Gathering her courage she said quietly, "Don't fight me Drake, please I'm as much a prisoner here as you are."

She leaned in close to the side of his head and whispered while it looked like she was tugging seductively on his feathers and caressed him so the camera's would see her doing what they wanted. "Everything in this room is recorded. I told you that before…I can't free you. But if you give in and say you'll be obedient I can get that Agent Cockerel to let you up and you can walk around. He want's to show you the base here and explain things to you…will you listen at least? Please…once he's had a chance to talk to you I'll ask to be allowed to see you again and maybe…."

His feathers were clean now and the consistent food, warmth and attentive care Cygnet made sure to provide him had made a big difference in his condition. Drake was restless and needed exercise especially since his injuries were still healing, but Agent Cockerel had been very firm on this point. Drake would have to give his word not to cause trouble and agree to be bound or he wouldn't be allowed out of his prison. Kissing him gently on the bill again and sliding the top of her bill along his lower jaw; Cygnet made sure he knew she thought he was attractive by caressing him intimately and smiling as they both blushed before pulling reluctantly away.

He shifted in his bonds helplessly; embarrassed at her attentions and it was all she could do to focus on what she was supposed to accomplish as both of their bodies reacted and their feathers fluffed releasing subtle pheromones into the room. The first day she had agreed to try and convince Drake to cooperate, she hadn't thought about the consequences. But after the first session with the youngster Emerald had discovered that she couldn't wait to see him again even though he was probably a lot younger than she had first thought.

The combination of innocence and rock solid will that was set in steel was amazingly attractive, and his large pale blue eyes were the most expressive and come hither turn on she had ever encountered. It had been a little over a week since she had first been allowed to see Drake and she had been missing for almost three weeks all together.

In spite of what these people thought of her, Emerald was intelligent and she DID pay attention especially after being subjected to Dr. Mendel's motivational agenda. Shivering with need and a little fear as she struggled to keep calm, her mind flashed back to the conversation she had heard outside her door as she had prepared to come to Drake's prison room today.

She didn't think Agent Cockerel knew that she had heard him when he spoke to her guards, but Cygnet knew they were running out of time. F.O.W.L. was getting ready to abandon this base. Cygnet didn't know exactly what they were planning on doing with Drake…or her; but if Drake didn't at least pretend to go along with the rooster, whatever happened was bound to be bad.

She flushed with shame as she remembered what had happened to her before she had begun to coerce the young duck lying beside her and forced back feelings of guilt. She was doing what she had too to survive and if she could she'd get Drake out alive too.

That Dr. Mendel had been very stern and angry during several of her 'lessons'. He had admitted that she had been accidentally caught and was not very useful. In fact it was because of her that the city wasn't safe for them to work in anymore.

He had been almost clinical in punishing her for that and there hadn't even been any marks when he was through but….She winced and shuddered remembering how painful her lessons had gotten before she'd acquiesced and been reduced to crawling on her hands and knees.

After he had reduced her to frightened tears and begging Dr. Mendel had told her that she could prove she was worthwhile by convincing a young duck to consider joining F.O.W.L., which was how she had first agreed to seduce Drake; but now it all seemed so confusing. He was easy enough to arouse and excite physically but he was the most shy and inhibited young male she had ever encountered.

Cygnet blushed slightly as she admitted to herself that before encountering her he'd almost certainly been a virgin. Ignoring her self loathing and focusing once more on getting them BOTH out alive she asked gently, loud enough to be sure the camera picked it up. "Come on Drake, you know I like you and I can ask Agent Cockerel to let you up and we can take a little walk. What do you say hmmm?"

Drake meanwhile had been struggling with his memories and his physical reactions for days. The consistent food and he had to admit, the attentive care that the beautiful young female, who said her name was Emerald; lavished on him had made a big difference in his condition; especially in the past few days. Once she had her way with him she usually left so that the strange helmeted adults could blindfold and gag him again, but his mind started to work frantically at this new offer. He knew she was using him but he hadn't figured out why, this was a chance to gather more information and maybe formulate a plan for getting out of this horrible place and Drake was nothing if not a fast learner.

Trembling a little he nodded slowly and forced himself to speak, "I…I promise Emerald. Just please don't leave me."

True warmth touched Cygnet's face as she gazed at him and he dared to hope that she really felt something for him, but then the door opened and her eyes turned neutral as she spun to face the door. Agent Cockerel came in and nodded to Cygnet before facing the boy chained to the table.

Running clinical hands over Drake's feathers he checked and found that Cygnet had been thorough and that the young duck was clean and he looked much healthier which was something of a relief. Cockerel had a small bundle of clothes in his hands and was followed by two of the helmeted and jumpsuit clad adults.

Emerald moved aside with a squeak as one of the guards nudged her with his weapon. Agent Cockerel ignored this byplay. He was watching Drake watch the girl, and Cockerel was more than a little pleased to see concern flash over the boy's face as the guard menaced her even though he had flinched at the sight of the Eggmen who usually blindfolded and gagged him. Casually Agent Cockerel moved to free Drake's wrists and offered him a teal blue shirt that was only a little too big to put on.

The shirt was the first clothing he'd put on aside from the F.O.W.L. issued boxers he been stripped down to when he'd been recaptured in a week; and Drake was surprised at how much better he felt wearing it. The clean boxers he was changing into were also adult sized but the elastic waistband kept them up and with the elastic hidden under the edge of the thick shirt they could almost pass for white shorts. Agent Cockerel watched attentively and saw that clothing young Drake had helped focus him, which was a good thing.

Sternly Agent Cockerel said, "I think I'll give you the chance to keep your word young man."

Carefully he removed the wrist cuffs before releasing the ankle cuffs from the bottom corners of the table and chaining Drake's feet close together. Drake's face fell a little at that but the Eggmen relaxed visibly at this evidence that their boss wasn't going to leave things to chance.

Agent Cockerel grinned, at this evidence that the boy had hoped to have freedom of movement and reflected wryly. 'It's a damn good thing he's so young and green or I'd need more than a pretty girl to distract him and it would take more energy than I can spare to keep him under control.'

Sounding as friendly as he could he offered, "Just behave yourself and I'll see about the ankle chains later. But after all the trouble you've caused I think my men deserve the piece of mind hobbling you gives them. Come on now and I'll show you why it's impossible for you to get out of here without my help."

He grinned as Drake moved towards Emerald like a lodestone to steel and finished; pretending to ignore their lovelorn looks. "After that I'll even let you feed yourself for a change and if you play your cards right I'll even see about letting you stay in a real bed for a change."

He ignored their blushes and made sure the Eggmen were on the alert. Even thought the two of them were certainly distracted by each other, he wouldn't put it past the boy to try something if they let their guard down.

Sighing Cockerel admitted he wasn't as convinced as Dr. Mendel about how tamed Cygnet was either. Sure she had needed a good hiding to cure her spoiled princess attitude but the kind of intense punishment Mendel had indulged in had to have left some kind of mark, even if it didn't show. She was up to something, he could feel it; but for now all he could do was try and get through to them.

With the base closed up like this tensions were high and Dr. Mendel would be less than patient if he didn't like what he saw when he came to inspect them. Fortunately for them, Dr. Mendel had been thoroughly distracted by the success he was having with the enhancement project. Other than adding a fertility drug to Cygnet's food and a small amount of aphrodisiac to both of their drinking rations he had left them strictly in Cockerel's jurisdiction.

With the base being relocated soon, these two were running out of time. Even IF Mendel retained interest in seeing them through it wasn't likely they'd be allowed to remain free roaming for lack of a better term. The best plan Cockerel had come up with, was to convince both of them to willingly sign on with F.O.W.L.

That way he could take her and the boy under his wing for a bit. Once Emerald had a kid to occupy her, all they would need would be motivation for her to stay in breeding condition. Field work would occupy the boy in between times and Dr. Mendel could keep tabs on their offspring and work them into the organization as they got old enough.

The alternative was much uglier and honestly Agent Cockerel doubted he'd have the stomach to leave them as experimental subjects. The bear WAS surviving so far but the side effects were enough to gag a stronger stomach than his.

Agent Cockerel shied away from the thought of the spirited duck walking beside him reduced to an experimental mass of suffering flesh and used all his acting skills to keep his voice friendly and light. He was thorough as he showed them the base's security and how the base was situated in the middle of the bay.

Emerald of course had already been thoroughly cowed by a similar tour earlier as part of her 'lessons' once Mendel had realized she thought she would be rescued. He had made sure to dash those hopes and enforce her helplessness just before offering her the chance to 'earn' her keep.

Agent Cockerel spared a moment to pity them both as he showed Drake the communications suite and made sure to show him how the city's law enforcement was entirely ignorant of this bases existence. To his surprise, one of the monitors showed an S.H.U.S.H. helicopter circling the island. To Cockerel's chagrin the chopper looked as though it was going to land.

Irritated he fastened Drake's ankle chain to a nearby weapons rack and swiftly handcuffed Emerald beside him before moving to give his men orders. The base's best camouflage was its secrecy. If those hapless fools from S.H.U.S.H. happened to get lucky or unlucky as the case may be, and discovered one of the surface vents or hatches; the best the F.O.W.L. personnel could hope for would be to kill them swiftly and get out as quickly as possible. Barking orders for a possible emergency bug out he began assembling a team to take out the crew on the chopper if they saw something they shouldn't.

---

Gosalyn was now wide-eyed and alternated between staring at the spell and sneaking peeks at her dad. She wasn't dumb, and she figured the mushy looks between that Cygnet or Emerald and Dad meant that they liked each other. What she didn't understand was, if they DID like each other then why hadn't Grandpa said anything about Dad? And even more important why hadn't he been around until after Grandpa died?

Before she could voice any of these unsettling questions though, her attention was taken up with the action on the screen. Drake was also having a very hard time. Between having his one and only shall we say adult relationship, other than Morgana; being shown in Technicolor with sound and thoughts to both his current love interest and his ten year old daughter AND having to figure out where all this fit in with the memories he was sifting through…well it was to say the least; nerve-racking.

Drake was grateful that Morgana hadn't seen fit to tell Gosalyn anything specific about the things that had gone on while she had been asleep, from what he could tell her culture was very tactile and open about touching and admitting feelings and while that was fine in theory; Drake wasn't sure he was quite up to explaining the mechanics of the birds and the bees to Gosalyn just yet.

He was also very glad Morgana hadn't mentioned HIS thoughts or the physical things that had happened with Emerald, or Cygnet Waddlemire. He shook his head in disbelief as he again tried to reconcile his memories with the fact that the mysterious Emerald he'd fallen so hard for and Cygnet Waddlemire were one and the same.

SO far, it didn't seem as though Gos had figured it out yet. Or at least she didn't act as though she had, but by the time all this was over; Gosalyn was sure to have questions and Drake could only pray that his answers would be enough to reassure her of her place in his heart and soul. Sternly he suppressed a chill as he admitted just how hurt Gosalyn might be by all this. He heartily wished he had known what was going to happen so he could have somehow prepared her for this, but how could he have? He hadn't even known the truth until now….

Sensing his distress Morgana snuggled close and he felt her in his head gently waiting for him to acknowledge her before she whispered deep in his mind, _'beloved, I regret this truly. If I had suspected that you didn't know you were Gosalyn's biological father; I swear to you I'd have handled this differently. I would NEVER cause you pain or her… Please Drake, forgive me?'_

Morgana's hands were gentle as she stroked Gosalyn's hair and the child looked up at her. There were definite questions in her eyes now; but she was still innocent enough that the promise of a mystery solved and an adventure that involved her adored hero, who had saved and who loved her was enough to keep her silent for the moment.

Together they all watched the spell continue its inescapable march towards its conclusion, and deep inside Morgana had to admit, she was afraid that instead of helping Gosalyn in her pain; this was only going to make matters worse, but there was little she could do about it now. To her intense relief Morgana felt Drake answer her within the way he had when she had been hemorrhaging from Squeek's deadly injuries back in May.

Very gently his mind responded to hers and she heard and saw his self-image deep in her mindscape, _'I don't blame you Morg. How could I? But HOW am I going to explain things to Gos?'_

Reassuringly Morgana sent,'_ Gosalyn knows you love her Drake, we will answer her questions and reassure her and that's all we can do.'_

Drake flinched inside but he didn't reply since he couldn't think of anything more to say.

---

The younger Drake in the vision meanwhile, was soaking in all the gadgetry and fancy equipment that the F.O.W.L. base boasted. After being shown how the water entrances were safeguarded and the security that manned the tunnel that was the land entrance he almost gave up, but his stubborn determination refused to let him give in to his captors without a fight.

Drake realized that this was likely going to be his best and probably only chance to help himself and he looked around eagerly. All the helmeted adults were rushing around and the whole room was like an overturned anthill with people rushing back and forth and for a few precious moments he was as unguarded as he was likely to get.

Seizing this golden opportunity Drake looked frantically at the shelves he was chained to hoping to find something useful. Against all odds he saw that one of the guards was distracted at the console beside the rack of shelves and the ring of keys on his belt had fallen off its hook as he'd hurried away. Emerald saw it as well and swiftly nudged the key ring towards them with her foot. Carefully Drake stuffed it into the waistband of her dress he knew he'd jingle too much if he tried to carry them.

Drake found a security ID card with a code on it and a pair of wire cutters on the shelf beside him and tucked them both into the back of the waistband of his boxers. If Agent Cockerel searched them he was sure to find their acquisitions so Drake thought swiftly and grabbed a screwdriver and tucked it under his shirt in the front of his waistband as a lure to distract the agent. Sure enough, when Agent Cockerel returned to them after the S.H.U.S.H. helicopter circled and failed to land, he stared suspiciously at the twosome.

He WAS an experienced agent and he DID know what he was doing but for the moment all he did was unchain Drake and Emerald before force marching them at a hearty clip towards one of the secure rooms. It was particularly hard for Drake to keep up and sure enough Agent Cockerel saw the telltale shape of something under the boy's shirt as he staggered along.

Opening the solid steel door he glanced inside and nodded once, it was a plain room the only furniture was a fairly large bed with sheets and a blanket over the mattress. The air vent was too small for them to escape through even if they somehow managed to open the cover and the door was the only way in or out. There wasn't much trouble these two could get into with that for resources but just to be sure….

Roughly he pulled Drake to him and held his open hand out without a word. Unhappily the boy handed him a screwdriver from under his shirt and waited to be punished. Instead Agent Cockerel sighed and after giving the tool to one of the guards he held his hand out again saying, "I'll have to beat Emerald here for letting you touch things Drake, but if you give the rest of whatever you took to me I'll leave her here with you until Dr. Mendel want's her."

Wincing at this blunt admission Drake trembled and carefully offered up a pair of wire cutters from the waistband of his boxers. Satisfied for the moment Cockerel reached toward the other guard who handed him a thermos. Swiftly he poured a cup full of clear drink and made Drake swallow it. Then he secured the duck to the wall with a light chain on one of his ankle cuffs similar to the one Cygnet had worn in her room.

Just then his short wave radio went off and the unmistakable voice of Dr, Mendel demanded an explanation for earlier emergency drill. Gesturing hurriedly to Emerald who hesitated fearfully at the door, Agent Cockerel lost patience and the guard pushed her inside.

Chaining her beside the boy with the ankle cuff he took from Drake's other leg and a length of the chain that was already in the room. Agent Cockerel remembered to force her to drink a cup full of the stuff in the thermos as well as give the room one last swift look, before locking them in and answering his radio as he hurried away leaving a pair of the Eggmen to guard the prisoners.

Gosalyn was on the edge of her seat, this WAS just like a James Pond movie! Her Dad had secretly kept the security card with the code on it and Emerald had the key ring, now all they had to do was bust out of the room and make their daring escape. Much to her shock though both Dad and Emerald swayed and passed out without escaping.

Disappointed she turned to look at her dad and asked, "I don't get it Dad, why did you fall asleep?"

Looking unhappy Drake answered gently, "There was some kind of drug in that thermos Gosalyn. We were kept in that room for several weeks before Agent Cockerel came back to take us out of that room. I am pretty sure they kept us drugged until they wanted to smuggle us out of St. Canard."

Gosalyn was forced to accept this but she did look more than a bit confused as she saw him turn bright red under his feathers. Sensing his acute discomfort Morgana had Archie pause the spell and offered gently. "I think we have been sitting still for long enough. The Haven won't let us leave until the past imperfect spell is finished, and don't worry Drake. Time inside a Sanctuary passes differently than it does outside them, no matter how long we are gone only a very short time will pass for Honker and Launchpad."

Excitedly Gosalyn asked, "Keen Gear! Does that mean I can age and be older than Honker if we stay in here long enough?"

Morgana laughed lightly and kissed Drake to snap him out of his shock at the slight reprieve he was getting from the spell's relentless exposure. Smiling and taking Drake by the hands she whirled him and Gosalyn around the platform before the window and then knelt to answer the duckling.

Tickling Eek who was far more used to bobbing and whirling than Archie and who was still securely enthroned on Gosalyn's hair, Morgana offered, "No darling, I was never told how or why, but people don't age in Haven's. Things don't rust or decay either. But a Haven isn't meant to replace life or the world outside. It's a place to rest and recover from problems and balance your inner self so you can face life and all the challenges it brings."

Gesturing to the room and then to the cityscape that wavered momentarily into view before the window again went into it's pause mode and the spell therein, Morgana continued as Squeek chirped and snuggled under Drake's bill to coax him to join in the conversation. "The Haven itself decided to let me open it with you and your father. It is adapting to us and eventually we'll need to bring Launchpad, Honker and Fenrick here too so the Haven will know them and take care of them too. But if we tried to stay in here forever and never wanted to leave, eventually it would nudge us out and make us rediscover the outside again."

Smiling gently at Drake and a little worriedly too since she could feel his turmoil, Morgana finished a little shyly, "That happened to one of Council-Head Bellarmine's ancestors, she retreated into a haven and didn't come out until the haven made her. She was trying to avoid an arranged marriage. Instead she had to face her family and explain that she wanted to marry someone else and it was a terrible scandal. Of course Bellarmine's family is very glad she did since she became his great, great grandmother and had a wonderful marriage from all accounts."

Before Gosalyn could ask any more Drake scooped her up and embraced her. Holding her tightly he said, "I LOVE you kiddo, you made me see just how much I was missing…You KNOW I love you right? I've loved you ever since I met you Gosalyn."

Gosalyn nodded, but doubt shown in her face as she admitted the part of this that bothered her most, "How can that woman be my mom and you…How come you never came to see me or visit me?"

Looking stricken Drake admitted, "Baby, if I had known about you no one anywhere ever could have kept me from you. But sweetheart, I never even knew Emerald was Professor Waddlemire's daughter until now and until Taurus Bulba's goons killed your grandpa, I didn't even realize he HAD a granddaughter much less that I could be…. Oh Gosalyn I am so sorry, Sweetie I swear if I had only known."

Tears welled in her eyes as she asked the age old and dreaded question WHY, "But WHY didn't you know about me? Didn't you want to be my dad?"

Tears ran down Drake's face as he realized that his initial selfish reaction to the responsibility of the girl he had rescued was still haunting Gosalyn deep down inside. It might have only been at some deep subconscious level but the doubt was there all the same. Stricken to his core by the pain he had all unknowingly caused his precious, darling daughter Drake sank to his knees still holding her tightly in his arms.

Equally stricken by their pain Morgana wrapped her arms around them both and said gently, "Gosalyn, Drake…please forgive me. It never occurred to me that Drake didn't know he is your father Gosalyn. I didn't want to hurt you I just wanted to show you that Drake IS your father and no one can change that. That rude little piglet that said those hurtful things to you was totally wrong darling."

The Chain on Gosalyn's wrist pulsed slightly and suddenly frightened she glanced around. She KNEW that her parents were vulnerable and hurting, somehow she could tell her Daddy hurt even more than she did and that wasn't right. Not at all, so she hugged him tightly trying to make up for doubting him but unfortunately the insidious doubt remained.

Slowly Drake got up and moved back to the couch, sitting Gosalyn on his lap he offered gently, "Gos sweetie, I…I really didn't know about you until after Taurus Bulba killed your Grandfather."

Kissing Gosalyn gently on the head and sitting beside them Morgana offered hesitantly, "The spell still has a way to go, since Drake didn't know about Emerald's becoming with child, and that part is all new to him as well it will be a while before the spell finishes. This is very hard on both of you and you need a break and the chance to be together."

Taking a deep breath she offered. "I think maybe I'm in the way just now, you two need some father, daughter time so I think I'll go upstairs and check on Honker and Launchpad."

Caught between Morgana's pain and Gosalyn's Drake had a horrible moment of being pulled unbearably in two directions, until the Chain and the rings he wore pulsed again and Morgan's voice reached him within, _'I understand Drake, truly I do. I know how important I am to you beloved it's Gosalyn who needs to know how important she is to you right now. I hurt because you and Gosalyn hurt. NOT from anything you have or haven't done. I promise.'_

Answering her as best he could while holding the trembling ten year old he managed to whisper, "It's okay Morgana, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't do this to hurt anyone and I AM glad to see that Gos was always at least a little mine. Not just because Director Hooter helped me adopt her, but because she really was part of me I didn't even realize I was missing until we met. I don't know what I'd do without you and Gosalyn to love."

Rising to her feet Morgana gathered Eek, Squeek and Archie to her and moved gracefully up the stairs. The ducks she loved hurt so badly that Morgana knew, unless she put a little distance between herself and them, she was going to lose control and that wouldn't help anyone. The two kittens, who had been watching avidly from their lookout post realized they were about to be discovered and scrambled frantically back into Gosalyn's room to hide as Morgana went by.

They did feel a surge of energy from the Haven and the first door on the left shifted a little as the room behind it made a few adjustments hoping to be a welcome refuge for the exhausted and thoroughly miserable Mage-born. Crying silently she paused in the hall looking at the door with Gosalyn's name on it before reaching behind her to open the door she had sagged against in her misery.

Feeling Morgana's emotional turmoil; and knowing Gosalyn was so upset, worried the kittens very much. They wasted no time in rushing back down the stairs and finding a good hiding place to watch over the proceedings. Nether of the kit's understood quite what was so upsetting though. Gosalyn was here with her Father and Morgana was devoted to her just as a mother should be. They were safe and had plenty of food and each other….

The kitten with the darker eyes took a cautious sniff and said disapprovingly, _'They are all upset over the past. That's just silly, no one can change the past. The best thing we can do is show Gosalyn how to learn from the past.'_

Her sister agreed,_ ' This will help her when she begins looking for a mate. She won't want to be stuck in the kind of trouble that feckless female was, that's for sure.'_

'_Still,'_ Offered the darker eyed kitten,_' We can't just leave them all upset like this…Morgana has her kin to sooth her but….'_

Eagerly the lighter eyed more adventure and action oriented kitten added, _'If Gosalyn and her sire calm down and settle into each other they can ease the Mama's hurt too.'_

Triumphantly they finished together, '_and then we can show Gosalyn how much we need her just like she needs us.'_

Having settled on a course of action the kittens used all their experience at stalking and hunting magical creatures like fairies and sprites to sneak as close as they could. They both were very careful to check for anything that might hurt their duckling or them but even that spirit was utterly still and nothing interfered as they saw Drake's love reaching out to his little girl and hers reaching back to him. Normally those sort's of thing's weren't visible, but being within a haven DID have more than a few benefits for KIN as well as their mortals.

To the kitten's surprise Gosalyn's sire Drake was singing gently to her while rocking her back and forth. "I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow…. I remember when you first taught me that song Gosalyn."

Sniffing a little Gosalyn looked up at him and managed a watery smile and a giggle, "heh yea Dad, that was right after I convinced you not to send me to the animal shelter."

For just a heart stopping second Drake was afraid she remembered that with hurt and started to react, but Gosalyn felt her bracelet tingle and realized that he was upset and quickly added, "I always knew you were kidding about that Dad really…."

Kissing her gently he offered, "I think we ought to have a look around this fancy toy box and see if there is a deck of playing cards; since there is so much stuff in here now it's a little crowded for soccer. We are about due for a rematch in 'old maids' aren't we? What do you say?"

Laughing Gosalyn wiggled off his lap to say, there's a whole box of toys up in the room Morgana made for me, I bet there are cards in there somewhere but…instead of old maids can we play rummy?"

Grinning at her competitive spirit that he now KNEW was just like his he grinned and offered, "Sure Gos we'll play a quick set, the best two out of three hands. I'll look for some paper to keep score on and you go get the cards okay?"

Racing pell-mell up the stairs Gosalyn began to search the toy box and shelves in her room to find some playing cards. After taking all the games and puzzles out of the box and not finding anything, she turned to the desk and saw the pretty wooden box on it.

She opened it to find it was some kind of jewelry box it had a brush, and comb and a little flip up mirror in it as well as places for rings and other girly stuff. Since Gos never even had the urge to take off her bracelet, and keeping her hair done up in pigtails meant she didn't have to fix her hair once she got ready in the morning; Gos wasn't too sure how useful the box was.

But for some reason the mirror was kind of neat. Her bracelet tingled reassuringly as she picked it up and flipped it open. To her shock instead of showing her reflection, it showed her Morgana sitting in a chair somewhere and crying! Really worried she started to call for Dad but she stopped short as spun to face the door.

Two all black kittens were stalking their way inside and were blocking the door. They purred and jumped one after the other onto the comforter on the bed and carefully inspected the pictures of Dad on it before turning their shining gazes towards the duckling standing at the desk.

Very carefully Gosalyn eased her way around the end of the bed slipping the compact into the front pocket of the dress and moved towards the door. She was disgusted with herself when she let out another of those girly 'Eep' noises as the door swung shut before she could go outside though. To her surprise the kittens both purred louder and rolled on their backs clearly trying to be as cute and cuddly as possible.

At this all of Gosalyn's feathers fluffed as she suddenly got the impression that someone was pressing against her even though no one was. Gosalyn's bracelet tingled before she heard faint giggling and whispers as though two small girls were playing hide and seek or maybe it was tag and they were inviting her to play too so they could all have adventures together. Consumed with the need to stroke their fur and rub their bellies Gosalyn forgot to be afraid of the strange things that were happening, she DID faintly remember that Morgana was crying and needed Dad but….

---

_Here is the next bit and in the next couple of chapters the great escape of Drake Mallard takes place as does the big reveal as to the ball of energy and the kitten's names so I hope this is paced well and that people like it and review. Irual _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Disney started all this ducky-verse madness when they invented all these cool characters and then left them forgotten in their corporate toy box. I am taking them out and loving them but rest assured Disney I am making NO money from this at all, so on with the plot. _

---

Penelope trembled and shook as she listened at her bedroom door while tears ran down her face. Her parents hadn't said anything to her when they came to pick her up at school. After giving the principal their excuses about Penelope's having difficulty adjusting to public school, Principal Farnsworth had looked skeptical but she had agreed to a three day suspension instead of expulsion and then they had come home.

Penelope knew better than to ask if she had done well while they were at the school, or where anyone else might hear; but…surely things would be alright now that she had been mean to the red haired duckling and her geeky little friend and had gotten the other children to join in. Father and Mother had been very upset ever since they had had to move from The Greensward country club to this little suburb that was much closer to the bridge and downtown St. Canard. But If Penelope wanted to be honest, she thought their new house was actually pretty cool.

She still had her own room, and having such a small house now meant that her mum and dad were just across the hall instead of on another floor when she went to bed. As an added bonus, Penelope really liked not having a nanny and tutors anymore. Being intelligent and loving, she hadn't wanted to cause any trouble for her parents; that was why she had agreed to do this even though it made her feel bad inside.

Her Mother actually spent lots more time at home now too which made things even better. Instead of being upset over what the principal had said when they had been told the story of the days activities; Mum had hugged her daughter and her father's touch had been gentle as he'd brushed his hand over her curls after they left the school…. Penelope's Mum had explained beforehand about their having to pretend to be angry so the whole episode in the principal's office hadn't bothered her, but when they came home; a strange duck was waiting for them in the living room and it had been all she could do not to cry in front of him.

Mother had staggered on the front step and only Father's arm at her waist had kept them both upright, but Penelope had noticed how his hands shook as he shut the door behind them. The duck had a gravelly deep sort of voice and was wearing a black mask so you couldn't see what he really looked like. He was wearing a dark suit that was as expensive as the one her father wore, but this one was new, pressed and custom tailored; while her father's was last years and a little threadbare. The duck's eyes had made Penelope shiver and back into her parents when he had stepped toward them.

He had glared at them for over a minute before finally saying, "Send your kid to her room, we need to chat."

As she listened she could hear her parents and the duck talking but she didn't quite dare open the door, so all she heard was bits and pieces but after only a few minutes, she heard footsteps and backed away from the door as it opened.

Her mom looked very frightened but gestured to her daughter saying, "Come out to the living room Penelope dear, we need to talk about how you need to act and what you need to say when you go back to school…. We need your next attempt to be much subtler and playing the contrite coquette will take practice."

Concerned for her Mum, Penelope offered, wiping her snout with her kerchief, "I'll be good Mummy, you'll see. Madame Bordeaux said I am…I mean was her BEST student."

Penelope stuttered to a halt and was frightened into silence as she realized that the short duck was still here. Her mother pushed gently between her shoulder blades and they moved carefully over by the simple couch. The duck didn't move but Penelope was suddenly even more frightened than she had been as he stared at her and her mother.

He grinned a little, but the expression did nothing to reassure the little piglet and for some reason what he said wasn't reassuring either. He moved with the kind of grace that one of the hunting cats on television had as he carefully handed her father a thin folder and an envelope.

Turning to face Penelope and her mother again he growled, "I tapped into the school's phones and heard what happened today. Everything seems to be going the way I want it to; that's a very good thing for all of you…. Just in case they decide to be stubborn; I brought you this. Be sure and prep your kid in case you need to keep the pressure on."

Glaring at Marjoram Hogthrob he added, "After you have her memorize what you need, be sure and destroy these. If anyone finds out ANYTHING about that file, I'll be VERY upset."

Penelope remembered her training from her acting classes and her dance instructor and held herself relaxed in front of her mother but behind the couch and concentrated on looking harmless and attentive in spite of the cold chills running down her body.

Marjoram swallowed hard and nodded fearfully as the mallard continued, "If you don't hear anything about Honker Muddlefoot or Gosalyn Mallard returning to school after next week, be sure and ask. Say you're really sorry and want to make your kid apologize and FIND out if they are coming back to school understand?"

Snapping around he spoke in a cold voice to Phillip Hogthrob III and said very softly, "I keep my word…If everything goes the way I think it will, I won't bother you or your family again; if they come back to St. Canard Elementary USE what I gave you to set up another confrontation and MAKE sure she involves BOTH of them. It won't do any good unless they both leave. Be sure and call the number in there IF they come back to school…and destroy those papers once we are finished UNDERSTAND?"

Phillip Hogthrob III gulped as the icy hiss of the last word made his bristles twitch and took the curl out of his tail. Glancing over at his family and very frightened he nodded; he should have known that making a deal with the devil was never as simple as it sounded.

Negaduck added very quietly to Phillip, "If they don't come back, I'll make sure you get another payment to tie you over until your little misunderstanding with the IRS and your poor stock performance blows over. If they need more convincing just do what I told you and I'll make it worth your while."

Gesturing to Marjoram and Penelope he added almost conversationally, " You have a lovely family and I'd hate to think anything REALLY bad might happen to them. But YOU DO have this snug little house and there is no reason to worry now that we have come to an understanding. Just be sure that once this is over, you all forget this ever happened and so will I."

There was a whoosh sound and a large cloud of red smoke billowed in the living room and when the air conditioner filter cleared the cloud away the duck was gone. Penelope realized they were all okay and started to smile at her father but she didn't move from behind the sofa.

Concerned, her mother knelt beside her and said, "It's alright now darling, that terrible duck is gone…and…."

Tearing up suddenly, unable to hide her fear and misery, Penelope wailed; "And I WET myself."

Both her parents promptly hugged her and whispered reassurances then her Mum took her to clean up and change…. Marjoram sighed and hugged her daughter, Penelope was suspended until next Wednesday, they had almost a week to prepare and getting Penelope calmed down was the most important thing for now; as long as that duck didn't return.

Phillip Hogthrob sighed as he watched his wife and daughter disappear into the bathroom down the hall from the living room. After he was sure they were busy, he carefully opened the envelope and frankly stared at the cash inside. Unable to resist the temptation to count it he realized there had to be at least ten thousand dollars in the small envelope! He gulped as a small note fell out unsigned and typed on plain paper… it read, 'I KEEP MY WORD.'

Shaking Phillip used his expensive but battered cigarette lighter to carefully burn the note and envelope before tucking the cash into his wallet. He had just enough time to get to the bank and deposit a few hundred as a 'paycheck'. If he was careful, they could deposit this a little at a time and not raise any eyebrows. The rest of it could go into the safe deposit box that he'd rented after liquidating his assets and paying off most of his creditors.

This had been hard on Marjoram and Penelope, but IF that duck really DID keep his end of the bargain, at least he had a chance to reverse his fortunes. Thank the Lord; he'd had enough money to purchase this modest house. Even if it took a while to really get financially set up again, they would have a roof over their heads, And thanks to the fact that Penelope had been assigned to the same class as those two children, they now had some breathing space.

All her lessons from those fancy teachers and tutors had gone from being trendy and expensive way to keep Penelope busy, to being their lifesaver. If she hadn't managed her part right…. He shuddered a little and then realized he was going to have to hold it together better than this. If Marjoram or Penelope realized just how much danger they were in….

Marjoram came quietly out of Penelope's bedroom and asked gently. "Phillip, are you SURE you know what we are doing? "

Phillip DID wonder what possible interest that menacing figure had in getting those two children to be pulled from the school's student body, but it hardly mattered after all. His heart gave a twinge as he held his wife and looked down the hall toward the bedroom where his precious daughter was getting ready for bed.

Quietly he answered, "No Marjoram my dearest, but it hardly matters now. We HAVE to see this through; I have it under excellent authority that if we somehow fail to finish this, we WILL be finished in more ways than one."

They both trembled but then turned out the lights and went to bed since it was far too late for second thoughts.

---

Drake wandered around the huge room behind the couch, ostensibly he was looking for paper and something to write with; since Gosalyn had gone to find some playing cards…but he couldn't really concentrate. Between having his past all exposed as well as his emotions and having to try and reconcile what little he remembered with all the things they were seeing well….

Drake felt almost as unsettled as he had when he'd first awakened in S.H.U.S.H. custody after fighting Taurus Bulba and realized that not only was he going to live, but that the people caring for him had left his mask on to preserve his secret identity and in spite of his restraints he wasn't being treated like a criminal.

The only other time he could remember being this uncertain and if he wanted to admit the truth… frightened; was when he'd been rescued from the Blackfoot's and had been told that he was being sent to live with a 'special' family. Of course at the time all he'd thought was that the Beakwood's were another set of people who were going to make him do what they wanted and HURT him even if he didn't do anything bad on purpose. But it had only taken a few weeks under their roof and seeing how the other children there were treated to change his mind at least a little…although, he hadn't really felt safe until he'd been there for over a year.

Sighing to himself he gave up on finding any paper in the kitchen, and then he remembered that Gosalyn had said that there were several rooms at the top of the stairs, maybe one of them was a storage closet or something. Glancing around the room one last time he moved carefully up the stairs. He got to the landing at the top of the stairs, and as he moved quietly to go past the door with Gosalyn's name on it and check to see if there really was a storage closet up here, the Chain around his neck tingled causing all his feathers to fluff up and making him stagger.

He glanced at the room on his left and almost opened that one but the door on the right had Gosalyn's name on it. He saw the door was slightly ajar, and to his shock and delight he heard muffled giggles coming from inside. He started to go to her door and knock, but before he could the door swung all the way open to reveal Gosalyn scrambling to her knees on a large bed covered in a light blue comforter with pictures of HIM on it dressed in his crime fighting outfit no less!

More than a little stunned, he said hesitantly, "Hiya kiddo, I…, I just thought…."

To his relief Gosalyn smiled and said, "Dad!" and held out her arms for a hug. Drake was so happy that Gosalyn wanted him to hug her that he temporarily ignored his parental instincts which were whispering to him that Gosalyn was acting very differently than she had been just a few minutes ago…but the very last thing Drake wanted to do was hesitate and feed any doubts that Gosalyn had so he rushed over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

As they were hugging he glanced around and whistled as he saw the toys and puzzles tumbled out of the toy box and the building set on the table as well as the open closet which had what looked like clothes for her tumbled in disarray and a basketball hoop. The disorder of the room testified to Gosalyn's eager search for playing cards and he felt the burden of his guilt lighten a little as he realized that even this situation wasn't going to change his little girl.

Chuckling gently he tipped her head up and winked when she looked into his eyes saying, "I see it didn't take you long to make yourself at home huh Gos? Did you find any cards in all this?"

Blushing a little Gosalyn admitted, "No Dad…but…I DID find something else. PLEASE don't freak out okay?" Drake looked startled as he heard the anxiety in her voice rise but that was nothing compared to the shock he got when he looked at the shelf of stuffed toys and saw the two black kittens with tiny white speckles on their coats and distinctive grey markings jump calmly down onto the pillows and begin climbing carefully onto Gosalyn while she continued.

Hurriedly she said, "The one with the darker eyes is named Feri and the other one is Cleo. They are my friends, just like Fenrick is Honkers."

Drake tried, he really did…but the shock of realizing that his little girl had somehow, for some strange reason; attracted not ONE but TWO KIN was just too much. His already shaky grip on his feelings faltered and the Chain around his neck pulsed gently and he could feel a sort of numbness kick in while he tried to accept the reality of the kittens.

The room spun and he fell forward onto the bed and both kittens began purring loudly. He lay there for a minute blinking at Gosalyn who was looking more than a little scared when he felt a sharp pinch between his thumb and his first finger.

Wincing he jerked his hand and said, "Ouch!"

He soon figured out from the tiny puncture marks that one of the kittens had bitten him. Especially since the kitten in question was hanging onto his hand and licking at the wound.

What truly pushed him over the edge though was when he heard a prim and gentle voice say, _'There, now you can hear me, don't worry…we will take good care of our Gosalyn.'_

Drake felt his jaw drop and absentmindedly he started to grab his hand to try and staunch the bleeding but the other kitten with the lighter eyes moved swifter than he thought kittens could and licked his hand. The rough texture of her tongue against the wound made the nerves in his skin twitch and he jerked back.

At this a second voice offered silently while both tiny kitten shaped KIN purred like little motors, _'I am Cleo by the way. We are glad you are blood kin to our bonded. She want's us to help her take care of you and the Mama; and this will make it ever so much easier, and since you are her sire, we will love you too.'_

Drake's eyes rolled back in his head and everything went black.

---

Morgana Macabre was absolutely miserable. So far her attempts to help her darling Dark and Gosalyn with the emotional aftermath of the day had only caused more trouble. Poor Drake was being torn apart inside and now Gosalyn actually doubted her place with her father. This was TERRIBLE! Forcing back a sob, Morgana held her head in her hands and struggled to get a hold on her emotions. Falling apart wouldn't help anyone, least of all Dark or Gosalyn.

Looking around but not really seeing the room, Morgana began a series of deep breathing exercises to try and steady her nerves. The backless chair she sat in was actually quite comfortable. It was shaped like a U and the arm rests were padded and the seat cushion was well stuffed. She was actually surprised to realize she liked the colors and fabrics on the large four poster canopied bed as she calmed and actually took in her surroundings.

Unlike her furnishings outside in the house which tended to be rich earth tones and fire shades, these comforters and dust ruffles were shades of very dark purples and blues while the sheets were a light sky blue and the pillows looked like clouds in their white pillow cases. Archie crooned gently and tried to soothe his mistress but she was so upset she wasn't listening.

Eek decided to try and show her it wasn't so bad by coaxing her to lie down and relax while Squeek chirred from his place under her bill. Morgana resisted Eek though, and remained in the chair. She wasn't really interested in lying on the bed or in looking at her tears in the mirror over the dresser. Archie focused his attention on the mirror and hoped to distract Morgana from her troubles by showing her how well Honker and Launchpad were getting along.

Morgana's concentration was so focused on her beloved and Gosalyn she didn't even glance at the mirror until the scene in it flickered from her own tear streaked image to Launchpad and Honker playing a board game, and then to the great room downstairs and focused on her sweet mallard. He was wandering around the great room as though looking for something. Morgana straightened up in her seat to stare at the image as she realized that Gosalyn was nowhere in sight.

Truly concerned for them both and temporarily forgetting her unhappiness she asked urgently, "Archie, can you find Gosalyn? She's not with Drake…."

Archie and the bats promptly focused the mirror's image on the duckling and found her sprawled on her bed tumbled among the pillows and various stuffed toys with the two black kittens but to their surprise and delight, the kitten's coats were no longer solid black. Each of them now had tiny patterns of little white marks all along their fur and each had a mask of lighter grey fur over their eyes and one had a grey paw on her left front foot and the other on her right rear foot. Clearly they had bonded to her and becoming part of the little duckling had changed them. Morgana for her part was alternating between shock and delight as she realized that Gosalyn had been joined to two KIN.

Tears temporarily forgotten she gathered up Archie, Eek and Squeek and rushed for the door. Hurrying to Gosalyn's room, she started to knock on the doorframe to warn Gos that she was there and to her amazement she saw that Drake was now sprawled tail up on Gosalyn's bed unconscious while Gosalyn sat anxiously next to him clearly torn between laughter and tears.

She looked up from stroking her father's head feathers and begged, "Morgana! Please, help me, what do I do? Dad fainted, Feri and Cleo said that talking to him would make it easier for him and that we could take care of…."

Her own confusion and hurt forgotten in the face of Gosalyn's need, Morgana moved forward and hugged her tightly before greeting the kittens. "Shh… It will be alright sweetling."

Kissing the top of Gosalyn's head while Eek, Squeek and Archie crooned gently, she continued. "Greeting's Feri, Cleo…I am."

Both kittens braced themselves and said firmly to Archie who relayed it to Morgana on an open tendril of thought, _'the Mama!'_

To her shock the kittens both leaped for her purring and rubbing against her rolling submissively they waited to be stroked just as if Morgana was already Gosalyn's mother and their caretaker as well as the ducklings. Gosalyn hugged Morgana and trembled a little as she tried to explain.

Gulping a little Gosalyn said, "I was looking for playing cards so Dad and I could play rummy, but I couldn't find any. I was feeling kind of empty and sad then they came and once we decided to be together; I HAD to share them with Dad. Did I do something wrong? What's the matter with him?"

Listening to Eek, Squeek and Archie who had given her a hurried explanation since she was worried too, Morgana took a breath and nudged Drake's mental defenses. Realizing that he was more than a little overwhelmed she stayed within their mindscape and made sure he didn't feel crowded or anxious, not more than he had been the last few hours at any rate.

Reassuringly Morgana stroked the kittens and then tickled Drake's foot to wake him as she answered giving Gosalyn another gentle hug, "No Gosalyn you and your Kin didn't do anything wrong. Your father is going to be very happy about you and Feri and Cleo. He just needs a little time to get used to the idea that they have decided to speak to him directly that's all. It's very rare for familiar Kin to do that with someone not their chosen partner you see."

Archie sent to the kittens and Morgana, _'Gently, go gently with him…we will help you. We love you and will soothe Drake, he's not closed minded he's just normal born and we haven't spoken to him yet…. Never you mind why not! Once they finish formally bonding that's when!'_

Not really upset, but grumpy at having been forced into giving out more information than he meant to both to Morgana and to the baby kin Archie scuttled to Morgana's hairdo and hung on grumbling to himself.

Eek and Squeek chimed in soothingly, _'Drake will be fine….Having you two talk to him will be good for all of you, but you will have to obey him AND our Morgana. Especially until Gosalyn is of age. It's only fair after all, he IS her sire and he will expect to take care of you just as our Morgana does.'_

Eek fluttered to the adult duck and landed gently on his head chirring softly until Drake stirred a little and opened his eyes. Drake kicked out with one foot as Morgana's continued gentle tickling teased at his senses and distracted him from the softly purring fur balls climbing on his sweater.

Soothingly Morgana offered, "it's alright Drake. Why don't we go downstairs and as soon as the spell finishes we can show Honker and Launchpad Gosalyn's friends?"

Gosalyn took her cue from the kittens and promptly began pulling on her dad to help him up. As she looked around, she noticed that the closet was neat and tidy again and that the toys had restacked themselves on shelves and in the toy box. Her eyes got big but before she could say anything, Feri was pulling the Gryphon toy towards her, so Gosalyn scooped it up and tucked it in the crook of her arm. Meanwhile Cleo perched on Drake's shoulder; clearly she wanted to be carried down the stairs. Feri leaped for Gosalyn and hooked gentle claws into her dress to anchor herself for the ride downstairs.

Morgana's heart sang as she watched Drake stroke the kitten and look resigned to still more chaos in his life. The Chain at her throat tingled reassuringly. The promise ring on the chain told her that in spite of his shock and a little dismay as he came to grips with the fact that Gosalyn now had TWO kin to help her cause mischief as well as Honker and Fenrick; he was actually fast approaching proud, happy, parent-land and there was no trace of rejection or resistance to them in his feelings at all; there was only happiness at Gosalyn's accomplishment and trepidation as he on some level at least recognized just how outnumbered he was.

Speaking quietly Morgana added, "Don't worry Drake, I'll help you keep up with them and so will Launchpad. It will be alright."

Kissing her mallard gently Morgana watched as Eek adroitly dodged the kitten's tail and snuggled securely under Drake's bill while Squeek chirred to them all from his sling. Gosalyn helped Drake to his feet and behind him the bed straightened itself while the stuffed toys floated to the shelf.

Gosalyn's eyes got bigger and she whispered 'Keen Gear', but Drake didn't turn around.

Drake nodded to himself and offered, "Come on Gos, we can get some cards after the spell is finished. Will you take a rain check on the rummy game since we can't leave until it's finished? I'll even help you straighten up your room afterwards. What do you say?"

Morgana decided not to mention the self straightening room either, Drake had enough to accept just now. Morgana herself was more than a little surprised that the Haven had some kind of silent servants.

Before she could muster any real feelings of unease though Squeek rubbed his head against her arm and offered privately, _'The Haven is old and has been preparing for a very long time Morgana, we will take a more detailed look around after Drake and Gosalyn are taken care of and Launchpad, Fenrick and Honker are introduced to the Haven. It will be alright beloved.'_

Trustingly they all moved downstairs and settled on the couch and the spell began again. None of the ducks noticed that the couch was now a little bit longer to accommodate the extra wanderings of the kittens and none of the kin called attention to it since they all wanted to get the spell finished and get their chosen settled. Drake muttered something and felt around as he realized he was sitting on something besides seat cushion and held up the little bag Eek had dropped onto the couch earlier. Opening it Drake realized that it was a deck of cards, at least it felt like one…. Setting the bag down beside them on the table Drake focused on the window and the past imperfect spell; he and Gos could play rummy after the spell finished. Hopefully after it ended, he could mend any misunderstandings she might have and then they could go find LP Fenrick and Honker.

Gently caressing her hair he noticed the bruises on her upper arm and made a mental note to be sure and look over her injuries before anything else happened. He almost did it now but Gos was clearly fixated on the window and he didn't want to call attention to her hurts until after he had the chance to understand WHY Emerald/Cygnet had never even tried to contact him…especially since Gos….

---

Dr. Martin Mendel was actually very pleased with the results of his research, even though he was not looking forward to explaining why he was having to move the timetable of his project around a lot more than he wanted to. As he went over the various reports on his desk and carefully filed copies in his private papers in case they had to abandon this base in a hurry he mused on the irony of the situation.

The newly approved Audubon Bay Suspension Bridge that would span Audubon Bay and connect St. Canard with it's sister city of Duckburg and provide another way into downtown St. Canard from the interchange as well as provide for growth and industry infrastructure was beginning construction soon. The city was experiencing a huge population increase as well as an economic boom and the growing pains were evident all over the area.

Massive amounts of land were being surveyed and coded for residences and commercial pursuits to provide room for all the new citizens and places for them to spend their money. From the rumors in city hall the surveyors and engineers planed on going directly over this island with the span. That by itself wouldn't be so bad, but according to what the engineers had said, putting one set of the massive support towers anchored in the island would provide natural anchorage and speed construction as well so that had been incorporated into the design by the architect and enthusiastically endorsed by the city's budget director.

In spite of the bribes they had been offered, the architects and engineers had said something about having the safety and stability of the span compromised made the risk not worth the reward if they changed the location of the support towers and none of them had accepted the offers. Not wanting to call attention to the base, or F.O.W.L.'s involvement in the area, Dr. Mendel had decided to temporarily abandon the base by next month anyway.

The S.H.U.S.H. helicopter's appearance two weeks ago had been too close to ignore, so he had begun the evacuation of personnel and equipment a week earlier than the project called for just to be sure of the timetable. He was a meticulous planner and wanted to be sure and have his research data and experimental subjects safely out of the way, isolated and completely confined before the main move.

After the bridge was constructed a recognizance team would see how much of the tunnel system and connecting infrastructure was left and let Dr. No Good decide if it was worthwhile to rebuild this facility. The bases best feature was it's secrecy and that would be gone if the construction crews were nosy. At least that wasn't HIS problem…this train of thought DID remind him of his little side project though. Moving purposefully down several levels to the secure rooms, Mendel went to check on Agent Cockerel and his bonus prizes.

If his hypothesis was proven correct, capturing and recruiting those two young people would more than make up for having to abandon this base early. Mendel had been sure to send copies of the video tapes and complete reports to the Chase Island facility and the training personnel there.

Dr. Mendel wanted to have a complete record documenting Drake's inventiveness and he had sent Emerald's educational records as well. His reports were geared to showcase how much easier it was to encourage cooperation from both of them after only these few weeks to positively enhance the results of his research; after all, it never hurt to look good, just in case Dr. No Good lost patience.

Admittedly the drug induced mating molt wasn't something that could be duplicated for every recruit, not even for all the Avian ones, but the positive emotional ties that had formed were much more effective than blackmail and extortion in keeping them cooperative and that was the point Mendel wanted to emphasize.

F.O.W.L. need to improve their training and recruitment if they wanted to keep up with the personnel demands of being a worldwide organization. With these two as examples, and the continued success of Project Gladius, Dr. No Good was sure to be impressed. The video's of the conditioning results were particularly positive, combining their physical, mental and emotional manipulation had resulted in almost complete cooperation in just a few weeks and in the beginning the male in particular had been stubbornly determined to fight on even basic issues like eating and that female! Shaking his head at the memory of her spoiled temperament Mendel decided that taming that one was a service to everyone around her since she had become so much easier to handle after her lessons and her mating instinct had fixated on Drake.

As he went down the passageways, Mendel mused further on the twosome he was going to look in on. It had been about eight weeks all together since he had started adjusting both the girl's fertility cycle and relaxing the cultural and moral boundaries those two had with the subtle use of a complex series of drugs and environmental influences. The presence of the drugs in Drake, and the fact that Emerald had been very close to a mating molt before being captured combined with the fact they were both in the prime of their first sexual maturity; had made those two young avians irresistible to each other in a very short time.

They might even produce a viable pregnancy right away since he had been extremely careful about the kinds of naturally occurring hormones he used and their dosage to ensure there was almost no chance of adversely affecting a fetus. Since it was the improvement in the quality of F.O.W.L. personnel that was the long term goal in this research, a healthy baby would be all to the good. So far, Mendel mused, he wasn't that impressed with Emerald herself although she had proved to be trainable once he'd motivated her properly.

Agent Cockerel insisted that keeping the girl would be an overwhelming lure and an added incentive to keep that boy complacent especially once they were isolated and his training began. Having reviewed the tapes several times Mendel had to admit that the untrained youngster WAS far and away the best raw talent they had encountered in the city. According to his records, he was even an orphan in foster care so any investigation over his disappearance would be brief and cursory; but there were bound to be objections to keeping Waddlemire's daughter, unless she was pregnant…. Then he could claim she was part of his research and hide her until the baby came to term.

If the two of them still wanted to remain together in a few months, he'd leave the mundane details up to Agent Cockerel and the personnel at the Chase Island facility. Giving them the emotional support of each other should reduce their natural resistance to remaining in F.O.W.L. custody, in theory at least.

As he neared the lift that would take him down to the secure rooms he decided that it would likely be best to leave Drake's beginning training and indoctrination to Cockerel; a mentor would not only be able to tailor his instruction but keeping him under close supervision would eliminate a lot of potential trouble on several levels.

If the boy was smart enough to avoid remaining emotionally attached to 'Emerald' once he became an agent then it would be easy enough to arrange another brood mare for the boy and breed several lines from him. Either way keeping Drake was not an issue, with proper conditioning he'd never even think about a different line of work and his loyalty wouldn't be an issue once he accepted being a recruit. Keeping the girl as long as she was useful wasn't going to be that hard either except for the unfortunate reality of her inconvenient relative. A few more personalized lessons would keep her attitude manageable.

Moving briskly, he came to a halt in front of the surveillance station where Special Agent Cockerel was reviewing the VHS tapes recorded from within the cell over the last few days. Agent Cockerel acknowledged Mendel's presence and waited silently while Dr. Mendel glanced at the video feed from inside the room.

Both young people were sleeping on the tousled bed and empty bowls sitting on the floor beside the door testified to the fact they were ingesting regular doses of the drugs as well as the calories and nutrition they needed. Ever since they had been locked in here and he had been with Emerald, Drake's physical resistance to what they wanted him to do had certainly faded and allowing the girl to assume another identity had placated her resistance to Drake completely if not her resistance to her situation.

Shaking his head slightly Dr. Mendel had to admit that it looked as though Agent Cockerel's theory about Drake's receptiveness to the pretty girl and them, seemed to be right on the money. Drake's initial stubbornness HAD to have been encouraged by his being immobilized and beaten, and the sensory deprivation that had been tried to end his resistance had only made things worse. At least now his responses were being channeled towards an end that would benefit F.O.W.L.'s bottom line. Healthy, intelligent, young recruits usually had to be enticed with large monetary offers and other benefits but Drake was for all intents and purposes a free bonus.

Dr. Mendel noticed as he came up to the duty station that Agent Cockerel was acting very excited for him. Silently Cockerel handed him a small plastic stick with a blue line on it. Dr. Mendel actually smiled before getting his expression under control; and then gave the agent the orders he had been hoping for. "Very well agent, I am sending the subject for project Gladius to the off shore boats tonight and I will have his treatments continued after he has a chance to rebuild his endurance. I have several other subjects tucked away in the research facilities under Cape Guard and by the time a boat makes the trip there he should be ready for the next phase of the enhancements."

Pocketing the stick with it's tell tale sign on it, Dr. Mendel continued, "See to it you broach signing on with us to the boy once you wake them up and transfer them. Use the girl as incentive if you like, it's not likely she has figured out she is pregnant and their mating molt wont show to casual observation for at least another week especially since it's most likely his first so don't mention the baby yet."

Agent Cockerel nodded as Mendel's expression turned calm and calculating, "One way or another I want them transferred to the Chase Island facility before the weekend. After we get them settled in that secure, secluded place; you can see to his continuing education and begin his physical training. It will be several years before he grows into his full strength so there is plenty of time to convince him if you need it."

Agent Cockerel agreed and said, "I'll want a five year tracker imbedded in both of them before we ship them. Martial arts should be a good beginning to keep him limber and strong. I want him educated in the Arts, Sciences and History as well as the specialized sorts of interests we need to encourage. I'll take care of his initial courses and keep you informed of any areas he excels in."

Curling his lip contemptuously Mendel added, "Be sure to arrange for Waddlemire's girl to be kept occupied as well, she'll want to sign on too once she realizes her precious daddy isn't going to show up to rescue her. Once we've moved her and made certain of the pregnancy I expect you to find a way to make her useful; there is no reason to waste her intelligence after all. Even if she doesn't sign on voluntarily, don't take chances with her. I don't want any unnecessary complications with the pregnancy. It would be wise to ensure they remain ignorant of the tracking devices as well."

Mendel continued calmly, "Female personnel are very useful; especially when there are children and mates to use as motivation, she can certainly learn to be a useful addition to our ranks. If she doesn't show definite signs of loyalty or causes any trouble for the boy I'll find suitable replacements as necessary to continue my long term research. It might even prove to be far less trouble to raise any children anonymously; I'll have to wait and see how the situation develops."

Just then four Eggmen marched up to the duty station with what looked like supplies for the prisoners. Agent Cockerel was careful to appear eager and grateful even though the thought of holding a baby hostage for it's parents loyalty and performance turned his stomach as did the callous reference to getting rid of Emerald and denying Drake the chance to be a father but….

If he played his cards right he would be in a position to train one of the best agents F.O.W.L. would have in the next couple of decades or even longer and that wasn't something he wanted to risk losing out on by making a mistake at this stage of the game. Besides, since Drake was an Avian, IF Drake continued to exhibit strong parental instincts that was an even more effective hold to keep over him than simply keeping him distracted with various girls.

If Drake lived up to his potential, then he would be the perfect successor for first agent when Cockerel retired. And even better, IF he managed to keep those two ignorant of the worst F.O.W.L. policies until they got hooked on the action and adventure of it…most of his job would be done for him. As for the girl, having a safe place to hide any children and having other personnel to help with the mundane bits of raising them would be considered a bonus by the time they finished training and their children would naturally be encouraged to follow their footsteps so…it was time he got to work….

---

The kittens had finally settled down with the family to watch the rest of the past imperfect spell. Cleo was perched on the back of the couch just behind Gosalyn as she cuddled next to her father and the kitten divided her attention between the spell and watching the haven to be sure that spirit they had seen wasn't up to any other tricks.

The other little Kin was purring in Gosalyn's lap seeming to pay little attention to the spell or the emotional impact it was having on the family on the couch. Instead, Feri was alternating between batting gently at the stuffed gryphon toy in the crook of Gosalyn's arm, and rubbing herself lightly against Gosalyn to encourage the duckling to pet her.

In reality though, Feri was listening to Gosalyn's doubts and fears and reassuring the duckling as they watched. Cleo had already decided to tell the Mama's Kin about the spirit once they finished the spell, but until then, someone had to keep watch. While she did though, she also took advantage of her place on the couch to pat Drake every few minutes with her paw and nudge his defenses. This made it easier to reassure him the same way Archie, Eek and Squeek did…Sometimes feelings were best helped with silent support, there would be time enough for words later; once Gosalyn was settled.

As for Drake, hearing the past vision of Agent Cockerel's very practical thoughts about manipulating him and Emerald chilled Drake more than a little. He was even less comfortable hearing the matter of fact way that Dr. Mendel character weighed and measured lives in terms of his research results.

Drake swallowed hard as he realized just how lucky he had been to escape the plans that had been laid for him. Shifting uncomfortably he tried to brace himself as he realized what the next scene from the past was likely to show it's captive audience. The Chain around his neck tingled pleasantly and he relaxed in spite of his worries and leaned toward Morgana and Gosalyn.

Morgana meanwhile was more than a bit shocked still, the kittens clearly were acting as though they had always been bonded to a Normal born duckling and Archie, Eek and Squeek were carefully NOT reacting to what the kittens were doing. All by itself that was a shock, but realizing that Drake had been basically manipulated into bonding with the Emerald girl was something Morgana had never really considered as a possibility.

It seemed that Normals had used drugs and other technology to duplicate the effects of magic spells and potions for far longer than she had realized. Understanding this though, made her all the more grateful that she had resisted the temptation to use any kind of magical enhancements to lure Drake into something he wasn't ready for no matter HOW frustrated she was with the wait.

Unable to resist the temptation to touch him completely though, she reached over Gosalyn's head to slide her bill gently along the underside of Drake's lower jaw. He shivered as gooseflesh ran along his body and all three layers of his feathers fluffed in response to her intimate gesture. He smiled and glanced shyly at her before they turned their attention back to the spell and the younger Drake Mallard.

---

Drake woke up as he heard the door to their prison open again but he was groggy and thirsty so all he could manage was lifting his head slightly as the large, dark blue suit clad rooster came into the room. Agent Cockerel sighed to himself as he realized that the two of them were still very much under the influence of latest doses of the drugs but in some ways that would work to his advantage. Gesturing to the Eggmen he had with him they too entered the room and began picking up the empty dishes and bringing in fresh sheets and a clean blanket to change the bed while the rooster tried to get the two younglings to stand against the wall.

Groggily they moved to face the wall and Cockerel suppressed a grin as he noticed that Drake's instincts were fully into protecting his 'mate' since he stayed between Emerald and the rest of the room until he was shoved against the wall by one of the Eggmen changing the bed. He stepped in and kept the boy off balance emotionally by offering him a large thermos of water and made him drink half of it before letting him give the bottle to Emerald.

She on the other hand wasn't showing as much of a pair bond response but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. If she ended up being independent enough, she would take well to agent training and their children would be easier to train if the parent's were more distant. Calmly he offered them both the chance to shower and redress themselves telling them he was taking them on another little tour.

Agent Cockerel shoved them into the shower and turned on the water before he turned to the Eggmen and said, "When they are finished I want you to help with the wrap up of the two lower levels…I want everything not nailed down to be ready to be loaded on a transport by the day after tomorrow."

Impatiently he waited until the two youngsters were clean and dry before handing them outfits, hers was a pale blue skirt and shirtwaist while his was a pair of brown trousers and a white button up shirt.

While they struggled to remember how to put on the clothes with fingers that didn't work right and muzzy eyesight as well as drug fogged minds, Agent Cockerel absently answered several calls on his short wave radio about packing things up and organizing the withdrawal from the area. He also radioed a message to one of the medical technicians so he would have the proper inoculations prepared.

Chase Island was actually home to some interesting weather and had a distinctively tropical climate and eco-structure he didn't want to chance his prizes catching some local variant of the flu and getting sick. He DID need to be sure the vaccines were safe for use on a pregnant female, but there were other options for holding them for training if there were complications with Chase Island from the pregnancy.

Drake wasn't stupid, or nearly as drug fogged as these people seemed to think. He knew that their time was limited and that this Agent Cockerel had something definite in mind for them. But even though he had tried to think up a way to get them both out, it really WAS hard to think especially when Emerald was such a wiling distraction.

Drake was careful not to call attention to how well he was thinking by trying to resist the Rooster or showing that he was recovered enough to button his shirt normally. He was hard pressed to remain passive though since he could feel his blood pumping wildly every time someone else got close to Emmy. He DID hear someone agreeing to ready a series of rapid dose vaccines for the two of them and this set off his mental alarms enough for the hormone and drug induced haze to clear even more.

Drake knew that those sorts of things were required for people when they traveled out of the country. IF the rooster managed to smuggle them out somehow then it wasn't likely he'd ever escape or see the Beakwood's again. The thought of that scared him as much as the sensory depravation he had endured before had and he struggled to stay calm and think instead of panic.

Emerald meanwhile, had managed to slip the keys Drake had filched and the security card into the pockets of her dress from their hiding place in the pile of soiled clothes they had left beside the door to the bathroom and then moved innocently to help Drake button his shirt. She wasn't stupid either and she too realized the significance of this change in their captors routine.

Ever since they had been chained in this room, no one had taken them from it. If they were being moved, it HAD to mean the people here were getting ready to leave. She noticed Agent Cockerel's pleased expression as he turned back to watch them while she buttoned Drake's shirt and figured sticking by Drake was what he wanted her to do….

Besides Drake smelled just wonderful and the sparkle in his eyes when she touched him made her tingle all over. As long as she didn't give Agent Cockerel a reason to frisk her, no one would know about her little extras, and maybe they would have a chance to get away. There sure wasn't any chance while they were chained in here under surveillance.

---

Launchpad surveyed his money and properties and then glanced at his opponents he needed to roll a five to get the broom riding academy them he'd have all four transportation spaces. Fenrick grred in frustration as the dice tumbled and sure enough the lanky pilot bounced the five spaces to complete his set of properties.

Honker, on the other hand, was cool and collected…he had two small sets of properties of his own and as long as he avoided any major penalties he should have enough working capital to start building on them after the next turn was finished.

Fenrick meanwhile was deciding to offer yet another deal to the Quackmoronicon in an attempt to get the third property he needed to complete his set, but the book was proving to be very stubborn. Last turn he had offered the power well and 1000 gold coins but the book had refused….

---

_Here is the next bit and now I am planning on the exodus of FOWL from the flashback LOL. In the next chapter I hope to show Drake and Emmy's escape and show what happened to Cygnet afterwards. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Irual_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Disney owns their characters and I made up the rest to tell this story. I am writing this for fun and feedback only, not money so please read and review thank you Irual._

**---**

Gosalyn clutched the stuffed gryphon close and watched the large window while the past imperfect spell showed her dad and that girl now called Emerald as they were escorted to one of the medical rooms. Feri waited patiently while Gosalyn considered what she had learned and measured it against her heart.

The warm, flowing, energy at the duckling's core was a deep pool that surged as her emotions and thoughts shifted but Feri was careful not to push. Gosalyn wanted and needed them, but they weren't something she had grown up expecting and nether kitten wanted to chance damaging her trust, especially since she was already feeling so unsettled about the things the spell was showing them.

Gosalyn had willingly opened her mind to them, and the kits had established themselves in her mindscape; but by necessity, most of their efforts now had to be directed towards strengthening her mental defenses so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by the link. The good thing was that they all had plenty of time to strengthen each other now that they were one.

The kittens knew that as time went by, the mindscape they shared with Gosalyn would eventually become as rich and stable as the ones their Sire and the other older Kin they knew had made with their own particular chosen. And even though they hadn't necessarily been as attentive as Fenrick to the more boring bit's of their mother's lessons they too had paid careful attention to her advice and knowledge about taking care of their family. This being the case both Feri and Cleo were prepared to be patient but non the less they were very excited and even more inexperienced than their brother. They were a team, sharing their duckling and each other but….

They were even younger than Fenrick and even though they were energized and intense; they needed a little more time to become solidly incorporated into Gosalyn's life and she into theirs but what they didn't realize was that Archie, Eek and Squeek were already prepared to step in and help all three of them. It hadn't occurred to either of the kittens to ask for or expect help but Morgana's Kin were already balanced and siphoning energy for the little ones; but they understood that the kittens were proud and needed to try for themselves so they waited quietly to help when needed and not before.

However, the Kittens and Gosalyn also needed to become comfortable with each other and that would take time too, so Feri sent emotional support to the duckling and listened without saying anything as Gosalyn worked to reconcile what she felt with what she knew. Feri and Cleo had both tasted her father and all three of the mama's kin had swiftly confirmed their understanding of his feelings but this whole experience was SO new and had SO much more to it than either kit had realized that they were glad of the affirmation of their senses.

Cleo was just as intimately involved with their chosen as Feri, but with Gosalyn so concerned with her father's reactions, particularly after his fainting spell; Cleo had decided to help keep him balanced for a bit before curling up on their duckling, Gosalyn would need the chance to get herself stable emotionally before they all left the haven anyway. Both kittens were caught by surprise though when Drake's emotions surged and caught them up tossing them mentally into a softly swirling whirlpool of guilt, lust, trepidation and remembered terror as he watched the spell. Archie, Eek and Squeek all shifted slightly and quietly supported the kittens as they learned how to swim in strong emotions and buffer themselves and the minds they were connected to. After soothing Drake a little, Eek rubbed his head gently on the underside of Morgana's bill to steady her, and then they all focused back on the spell to see what had triggered the surge of emotions from Drake.

Squeek chirred softly; in honestly he had thought that realizing Gosalyn was and always had been his and reconciling his past memories would help Drake heal. And Drake WAS merging a lot of his subconscious memories with his conscious mind which was all to the good. However, all three of Morgana's familiars had learned that Drake was too strong and stubborn to have tamely submitted even then to tampering so the build up of memories and feelings was substantial as he struggled to accept what had happened.

Gosalyn meanwhile was really starting to feel her physical bruises as well as her emotional ones and she shifted a little trying to get comfy. She was determined to see her dad's daring escape, but even more than that she didn't want to call attention to what had happened today at school because then Dad and Morgana would be angry again. Snuggling between the adults Gosalyn cuddled Feri and watched as the scene before them shifted and came back into focus.

---

The past imperfect spell now showed the younger Drake and the female Emerald being escorted to a medical examination room and the rooster Agent Cockerel waiting with them for someone to come to the room. The rooster cursed as his radio went off. The message he got made him chain Drake and Emerald to the exam table and rush off. He left an Eggman in the room to guard the young people telling the guard to be sure and pass along the new instructions they had received to the Doctor who was on the way. Shortly after that there was a lot of noise as though many people were hurrying back and forth outside the room.

A physician's assistant came hurrying in with a tray of syringes but before he could administer anything to either duck, the Eggman on guard duty took him out of the room to whisper to him. Now from Drake's perspective the first time, he hadn't known what they said, but thanks to the spell he now knew the Doctor was being informed about the pregnancy.

The Doctor rushed back inside and said to the guard in the corridor, "You wait out there and make sure no one tries to come in to administer anything to them until I come back with authorization from Dr. Mendel, if something happens to them that he doesn't approve we are worse than dead."

Taking his tray of vaccinations the fellow hurried away leaving Drake and Emerald alone, unsupervised and unguarded as far as they knew for the first time since they had been captured and placed together. Seizing the opportunity Drake urged her to try the set of keys she had on their chains and after a few tense moments and two different keys she found a master key to the cuffs.

After they were freed, Drake wrapped the short lengths of chain through the legs of two chairs so it would stretch across the doorway. Then he had Emmy sit on one chair putting all her weight on it. Then he stretched the chain as far as it would go and saw that it was just barely long enough to give them the chance he had hoped for. Then he nodded to Emerald and used the empty trash can to whack the steel table making a loud bang sound. Emerald promptly shrieked and moaned dramatically. The Eggman who had been standing guard outside rushed in to see what was the matter and tripped over the chain stretched across the doorway.

The guard fell and hit his head on the bottom of the exam table and didn't move. Worried, Drake checked and found the guard was still breathing so he used the cuffs and chains to tie up the man before rifling his pockets hoping to find something useful. Clipped to the Eggman's uniform was an ID card with the duck like fellow's name and picture on it.

Like most of these strange adults, the picture was of him wearing his white helmet with a dark visor so Drake took the helmet because his larger than usual bill made him look a little more adult once he put the headgear on. He had Emmy slip on a spare lab coat that was hanging on the back of the door and putting the helmet on to try and disguise his face; Drake and Emerald rushed out the door hoping to get to one of the entrances before Agent Cockerel or that Doctor came back and found the guard.

The twosome rushed down the hall toward the land tunnel and soon came up on the security station. The pair of guards who were supposed to be stationed there were nowhere to be seen and Drake felt his heart soar with hope for a precious second as he tried to figure out which control at the duty station opened the door.

One of the knobs he pushed opened the radio frequency these people used to talk to each other with because the speaker on the desk crackled to life when he twisted it. To their horror, the voice of none other than Agent Cockerel came out of the speaker and from what they overheard he was headed back this way with a large group of cohorts! The tunnel entrance had been compromised by some government agents and the people from the base were retreating to the water entrance to escape capture by the authorities.

Scurrying frantically toward the water exit and ignoring the overwhelmed people trying to mount a defense of the base and oversee the escape of personnel here; Drake managed to rush Emmy toward one of the small motor boats that no one had loaded yet. Emerald put on a life jacket while Drake used the security card Emmy had hidden in her dress to override the lock on the launch cradle.

After lowering the boat to the surface of the water, Drake started the engine and headed out in the wake of a heavily armed vessel that was trying to clear a way out onto the bay. The boat Drake was using to try and cover their escape was almost immediately engaged with two smaller faster vehicles; one emblazoned with a gold shield and the initials S.H.U.S.H. the other marked as United States Coast Guard. Both of these opponents were tenacious and once the hidden doors were cranked all the way open there were sounds of fighting all around the island.

The boat they were following was one of several that were soon engaged with what looked like a mixed task force of marine vessels that boasted armed crews and weapons of their own but the tiny three person speed boat was ignored by both sides since it clearly wasn't a threat. As they zoomed away, Drake struggled into a life jacket of his own but unfortunately this meant that he only had one hand on the steering wheel as a matte black helicopter with a gold shield design on it swooped down on them and hovered just in front of the tiny boat.

The backwash from the helicopter's propeller blades and the turbulence from the other boats combined with his one handed grip on the wheel; meant that Drake lost control of the boat and was knocked overboard as Emerald stumbled into him and fell to her knees in the bottom of the boat. The boat lost all direction and sped away taking the shrieking Emerald with it.

The pilot of the S.H.U.S.H. helicopter swallowed a curse and gestured to the dive team who promptly sent a man into the water to secure the Eggman who had been driving the boat and a second man to cover the first since the Eggman might be armed and might resist being taken into custody.

Master Chief Sergeant Masterson had assessed the situation before sending his man into the water and his opinion was more along the lines of 'given his uncontrolled entry into the water, and the trouble he seemed to be having trying to swim in the turbulent water that Eggman would most likely welcome S.H.U.S.H. custody rather than resist, at least that way he would be rescued.'

Speaking over his radio the pilot informed the task group of their actions and asked for a water craft to pick up the divers and their prisoner while he and the rest of the crew pursued the motor boat. Receiving acknowledgement and permission the helicopter swerved off to intercept the boat which strangely enough looked as though it was making a wide circle instead of speeding off. Shaking his head at the weirdness that seemed to have come over the people they were flushing out of this hidden base the pilot zoomed off and soon secured the boat and its frightened to near hysteria passenger.

---

Morgana watched her beloved and gently caressed his shoulder with one hand as she realized that this was most likely where his life had diverged from Gosalyn's even though he hadn't known it at the time. Gosalyn felt Morgana move and twisted slightly to look up at the taller woman before eagerly turning back to the spell to see what happened next. She felt her dad's hands as he caressed her hair but this was the MOST exciting part and she was fairly trembling with excitement so she didn't realize his hands were shaking too.

---

Timothy Minya looked as though he'd been having a very busy time, his suit was mussed and his feathers were in disarray but he was clearly pleased as he coordinated with the other parts of the combined task force. Several boats and aircraft had escaped capture, but the vast majority of F.O.W.L.'s personnel had been taken into custody and once the bridge was built there would be no way the island could be used as a base again so that wasn't a problem. He thought to himself as he listened to the reports coming in on his radio 'All I need to do is put the proper spin on what the media tells the public and in a month no one will remember anything unusual about this island and once the victims of this whole episode are taken care of this entire sordid affair can be swept neatly under the rug.'

Director Minya turned in surprise to face the disembarking passenger that he had been waiting for as a strident female voice came from the S.H.U.S.H. helicopter that had just landed. "I'm NOT an agent of F.O.W.L.! Please, you HAVE to find Dra…I mean the driver, he was helping me escape he's not a criminal, he a hero."

Recognizing that voice Director Minya hurried forward to congratulate the pilot and crew of the helicopter and take charge of Cygnet Waddlemire. John would be so relieved. With her safe return nearly everyone was now accounted for.

Speaking kindly Director Minya attempted to calm the distraught girl wrapped in an emergency blanket. "Cygnet, my dear young female….No one thinks you are an agent of F.O.W.L. We have been searching for you ever since you disappeared. Your father has been worried sick, I'll have him meet us at the press conference and we have medical staff on hand to help you. I'm sure you need to recover from your ordeal and after your debriefing I'll make all the necessary arrangements to ensure your complete recovery."

Cygnet turned to him with tears in her eyes as she begged, "PLEASE, find him for me, you HAVE to find him; He's…very important to me and…."

The crew looked distinctly uncomfortable and the lead officer didn't say anything to Cygnet instead he remained painfully detached and official. Seeing this made Director Minya wary so he wasted no time getting Cygnet turned over to the medical crews who were standing by before asking the ranking officer of the crew for details out of her hearing.

---

The scene in the window shifted to show the soaking wet and shivering Drake Mallard who was handcuffed between two thoroughly irritated rescue divers. Drake had been pulled from the bay wearing only a fairly long six button collared white shirt that clung to his feathers and emphasized his slender build. Drake had lost the oversized Eggman helmet when he'd hit the water and while trying to stay afloat and still keep track of the speed boat he had been forced to abandon the adult sized brown pants he had been given earlier to make swimming easier, especially since he had resisted the rescue divers attempts to help him until he'd swallowed far more bay water than was healthy.

Senior Master Chief Sergeant Masterson snorted as he reflected on their prisoner. This youngster was MUCH younger than the usual F.O.W.L. personnel and twice as stubborn; not to mention four times as much trouble to boot. Most likely he was one of those missing from the city's students that hadn't been released back into the population after his capture but you'd never know it from his attitude.

Even though he had been wearing one of the distinctive Eggman helmets when he'd been thrown into the water, his clothing and physical condition as well as his youth said he was far more a victim than a criminal. Even so the captain of the Coast Guard cutter had very little patience for civilians who didn't know their place and stick to it.

After being pulled onto the rescue cutter and transferred to S.H.U.S.H. custody by radio he had continually gotten in the way asking about someone called Emerald who had evidently become important to him during his ordeal and helped the boy escape. But none of the female personnel they had captured matched the description he had given them and the more he was disappointed the more frantic he became.

The boy was so upset when the boat turned away from the island without finding her he had refused to give them his name or cooperate at all; focusing instead on trying to commandeer a life boat and when that didn't work attempting to dive back overboard to continue searching for this mysterious femme fatale that had captivated him. Finally losing all patience with the prisoner the captain had ordered the duck chained in place until he could be transferred to one of the units handling the debriefings. They could deal with him! Masterson squelched a twinge of pity as the young duck shivered and dripped beside him but at least the ride to the offloading area would be a short one.

---

Special Agent James Gander Hooter sighed as he and his partner Special Agent Vladimir Grizzlikof surveyed the frenzied activity around them. This multi-agency task force was certainly something to see now that they had a solid objective and the politics had been left back at the offices, for now anyway. Even so, someone somewhere was going to get burned since the media had caught wind of the raid. Three of the task forces helicopters had been drafted to keep the local traffic helicopters away and the marine patrol and local police were struggling with the reporters as well. This meant that there was a greater chance of escapees than had been hoped or planned for. Interagency cooperation was a fine thing in theory but in practice there were a lot of operational holes to patch. This was why he and Special Agent Grizzlikof had been told to come here after their group had swept through their assigned area of the F.O.W.L. base.

Absently polishing his tiny glasses Agent Hooter was careful NOT to show any expression; his partner Grizzlikof tended to be very volatile and the last thing they needed was to call undo attention to themselves. Director Minya was a good boss, but his main concerns now were focused on making the agency look good and avoiding the political fallout that was sure to come around now that the rumors of a clandestine enemy base had been proven to be right on the money. Everyone was going to be looking for a scapegoat in spite of the overall success of this operation.

With this in mind Agent Hooter tried unsuccessfully to maintain his professional detachment but his feelings had been tightly wound up for weeks as he and his partner had worked with other teams to unravel the complex puzzle this case had represented. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was secretly VERY glad the areas they had cleared hadn't had any test subjects left in them.

They HAD recovered some partial copies of what had seemed to be the results from a series of chemical injection tests but that hadn't been a comfort. The records had been full of the gruesome results and side effects that had ended at least a dozen avians lives quite horribly and Hooter could only pray that none of the missing young people had been subjected to that. Most of them had been recovered through various means as they tried to pick up their lives and routines after being released from the kidnappers but several dozen people were still unaccounted for.

One of these was the very high profile Cygnet Waddlemire which guaranteed Director Minya's motivation and the continued participation of S.H.U.S.H. resources. Another was the youngest victim, sixteen year old Drake Mallard. Granted the young duck was nowhere near a high profile case, and the other missing young people were just as important as Drake, especially since it was up to Agents like them to keep on caring and looking so none of these people were allowed to become a statistic but….

Hooter shook off his feelings of disappointment and trepidation as his short wave radio crackled to life. After receiving orders to pick up some more captured personnel from one of the incoming boats he put on his professionally detached look and started towards the landing area with Griz. Hooter KNEW he wasn't fooling his partner but, darn it! HOW was he going to explain to the Beakwood's about Drake?

He had been so SURE they would find the boy somewhere in the warren of tunnels and rooms they had found in the hidden base in the bay. However, even though they HAD found evidence that several of the secure rooms above the gruesome experimental areas had held captives, there hadn't been any sign of the young male anywhere.

TO his shock and delight Agent Hooter felt his heart beating faster as he recognized DRAKE being manhandled to the gangplank and offloaded from the boat that had just landed. Hurrying forward he frowned as he saw that they had handcuffed the young duck to two other adults one was a dive sergeant and the other a rescue operations specialist. Agent Grizzlikof snorted his opinion of the crew of the Coast Guard vessel and pulled a blanket from one of the waiting E.M.T.'s giving the woman a significant nod as he did so.

The young, thin, avian woman with long, black hair smiled and quietly readied a mild sedative. She had just recently gotten her medical degree as well as her certification in emergency medicine and had been assigned to the task force as support since she and the other scientists were not well suited to field raids and this freed up more personnel to actually shut down the base.

Some of her colleagues had been distressed at being asked to fill in in such an unusual role, but Sarah was particularly glad she had agreed to do this even though she hadn't had a lot of opportunity to use her newly won medical knowledge. She, her friend James and his partner Griz were of the opinion that spending time accomplishing practical real world goals helped ground personnel in what worked and helped show what didn't work and why. Admittedly they were in the minority but Sarah (very privately) thought that S.H.U.S.H. was due for major changes IF they wanted to avoid another embarrassment like finding a major F.O.W.L. operation within ten miles of S.H.U.S.H.'s main headquarters.

As far as SHE was concerned being included in this operation had already proved their hypothesis had merit, why the inspiration she had gotten from her observations had already sparked several whole new lines of research for field tools. She had a backpack with her notebooks and had already made notations to bring up ideas to Senior Scientist Harding.

Now if she could only get permission and funding to put forward some of her ideas life would definitely be grand even IF the senior personnel were likely to get the credit. Someday SHE would be a senior research scientist and then NOBEL! Her good friends James and Griz had looked particularly grim and haggard when they had come out of the base; and she knew James had been not so secretly hoping to find the Beakwood's foster son and was taking his failure to do so personally but there hadn't been a lot she could do to offer him any comfort since they were still on active status.

Just after the next boat landed and James moved to help unload and process the captives she had noticed that his whole body tensed for a moment before he hurried forward. Sarah Bellum was surprised to see a very young duck being unchained from several of the boat's crew. From the look in James' eyes a great worry had been lifted from him.

Getting a clear look at the captive's face, Sarah realized this was the youngster Agent Hooter had been trying so hard to find ever since he had disappeared. Smiling to herself she watched as the short owl bustled the boy away from the boat and skillfully distracted him while Grizzlikof wrapped him in a blanket. These two were going places in the organization, Sarah could feel it; and if she had anything to say about it she was going right to the top along with them.

After injecting the unsuspecting teenager with a mild sedative that made him relax unresistingly and pass out, the threesome made their way to one of the private ambulances with Grizzlikof effortlessly carrying the now unconscious avian. Sarah was more than a bit concerned though, even given Griz's strength, this Drake was too light. He was going to need a full medical exam and psychological evaluation before they could return him to his foster parents.

Carefully smoothing a hand through his feathers along one shoulder Sarah Bellum frowned. His plumage looked as though he was molting and being soaked to the skin hadn't helped his body temperature. She frowned further as she realized that his feathers weren't growing into his coat properly and that his skin seemed far more sensitive than it should have been.

Shining a small penlight into his eyes deepened the mystery as did his elevated body temperature. His pupils were too dilated to be normal even with the sedative's effects…and there was something more happening; what she couldn't tell without a few more tests. His physical development shouted juvenile, but not all the signs were adding up.

Director Minya's voice came over the radio congratulating everyone on the success of the mission and ordering the clean up to begin. He also said that all the captured prisoners were to be taken to the holding facilities downtown for processing and he was headed to the press conference with the heads of the DIA and FBI to coordinate with local law enforcement about the captured personnel and the information they had gathered. Sarah snorted to herself as she guessed that meant that Minya was leaving the scene so that the grunts like them could do the work.

Seeing the limp boy trembling under the blanket tugged at her and she asked quietly, "How do you two feel about doing a little extra off the record processing? I have a month's vacation saved up and I was thinking…."

Their answering grins made her smile and they promptly got into the ambulance and left for the S.H.U.S.H. safe house down the coast. There were sufficient supplies in the ambulance and her field kit to discover what was wrong with him and they could radio in and take him to S.H.U.S.H. if he needed any medical help to facilitate his recovery. On the way, Special Agent Hooter called in their request for time off and since they had been in the thick of the fighting and all the field personnel were expected to take downtime to recover they were granted the time and permission to use the safe house without comment.

Sarah was an accomplished scientist even at her young age and since she had been a child prodigy she was also a fully qualified psychologist as well as her medical and research skills. If things worked out the way she hoped, this young fellow was going to be returned to the people who loved him without having the trauma of being dumped in a holding cell and treated like he was a criminal or even less until someone got around to realizing he was as much a victim as Waddlemire's daughter, probably more so since he hadn't dodged a security detail to get captured like Cygnet had.

Rumor had it that Minya was going to have his hands full with Waddlemire and his daughter not to mention the media and the rest of the political side of things now that the public was being informed thanks to the leaks to the press. On the upside, that meant they could take the time to assess this boy and clear him for release and no one would be the wiser for their kindness, or notice their interest in him.

---

Gosalyn turned around away from the window and stared at her dad who was looking more than a little stunned. He hadn't remembered anything after being in the water until he had awakened at the Beakwood's and all they had said was that law enforcement personnel had rescued him from the kidnappers that had been abducting young people for weeks and that they had brought him home once the criminals had been caught. Intently he leaned forward as the scene shifted to a rather large house on a beach where the surf crashed and boomed while the young Drake stumbled wearily back and forth along the railed widow's walk that surrounded the upper floor of the house.

James watched from inside the windowed door as Drake paced unsteadily. Physically he would make a full recovery now since Sarah had flushed his system of the chemical residue she had found. Regular meals and sleep were also part of her prescription since he seemed to be going through what was likely his first major adult molting. According to Sarah, it had likely been brought on by whatever he'd endured while in the custody of F.O.W.L. since Drake's hormonal count was far more advanced and out of balance compared to the rest of his development.

It should have been several more years before Drake's molts became this completely sexually oriented, and even though juvenile molts were certainly capable of producing these kinds of results, Sarah didn't think this was natural and neither of the others doubted her. James Hooter carefully maintained his expression to avoid frightening Drake if he saw and mused worriedly.

Most likely these were the results of some sort of testing by one of the researchers in the base…. Sarah had used hypnosis to try and gather information about what had happened to Drake since his memories were almost all blocked by the trauma. Except for the little he recalled about the mysterious F.O.W.L. Agent Emerald, who from what little they could piece together had been the focus of Drake's conditioning he actually didn't seem to recall much at all…until he tried to sleep.

Hooter sighed as he admitted regretfully that psychologically Drake was still obsessing about this mysterious Emerald. It had been almost three days and even though he was talking more now and ravenously devoured HUGE amounts of food at every meal the nightmares the youngster suffered when he slept worried all three of the agents as did his low body weight.

Agent Grizzlikof had taken to teaching Drake some very basic Quack Fu to help him relax and burn off his nervous energy; and Dr. Bellum had swiftly discovered his voracious appetite for knowledge that rivaled his need for physical food. They had hoped that by giving Drake a day or two to understand he was safe he would be able to work past the trauma of his kidnapping but given his trouble sleeping, and his refusal to face the realities of his feelings for this mystery woman it was looking as though more proactive and drastic measures would in fact have to be taken in spite of Hooter's own protests. At least his physical deficiencies seemed to be balancing out now that the chemicals were working their way out of his systems.

Agent Hooter had taken great joy in informing the Beakwood's that their foster son had been safely recovered and then he and Sarah had explained about the young duck's post traumatic stress and a little about his physical difficulties. Together the adults had agreed that Drake needed time to grow and mature to feel safe in order to deal with what had happened to him, especially since his conscious mind was already blocking so much.

Agent Hooter knew that it was because of this that Sarah had gotten permission to hypnotize Drake again and set a coping mechanism in place. Since Mr. and Mrs. Beakwood were meeting with him to pick up Drake in about an hour so it was time to finish this, at least for now. Regret colored his voice before he could catch himself as Hooter called Drake into the large kitchen and sat him in a chair, but after a long discussion with Sarah, Griz and the Beakwood's he had reluctantly agreed that this was for the best.

A few minutes later a dazed Drake Mallard was sitting docilely in the back seat of a dark sedan to meet with his foster parents while Grizzlikof and Sarah watched him go. Sarah touched Griz reassuringly and offered, "It's best he doesn't remember any of this Griz. He's just a boy and he needs the chance to grow up without having to deal with this until he's ready. The hypnosis will wear off gradually as he matures and we both know James is still going to keep tabs on him. Once he graduates we can get him recruited if he still wants to be involved in law enforcement. When I put him under to set the hypnotic blocks I found out he is fascinated by adventure and detective work as well as the details of his experiences. So it's not like he's going to fade into the woodwork."

Her face lit up as she admitted, "In fact I'll be surprised if he waits as long as high school graduation to get into trouble again. You have to admit he's got all the right instincts to be a top field agent and a real leader."

Grizzlikof snorted and ignored the tear he surreptitiously wiped from his eye to offer, "I admit nothing comrade, but I will miss him."

The two agents went back into the house as the scene then shifted to show Cygnet sitting miserably on her bed staring at a small white stick with a telltale blue line on it. Just then there was a knock on her door and she hurriedly shoved the stick under her pillow to hide it and blew her nose.

Her father John Waddlemire stuck his head in the door and said, "I am off to the lab Cygnet. Don't hold supper for me you are still looking a bit peaked from your ordeal and need to eat. I have arranged for tutors to come starting next week so you can catch up and return to class."

Looking a bit concerned he came in and caressed her lank hair and offered, "I wouldn't worry about that Eggman from the bay Cygnet dear I'm sure he was picked up and didn't drown even though no one claims to have found any Eggmen in that area."

Cygnet flinched but managed to smile at her father however; the minute he left and closed the door behind him she rushed to the bathroom and was violently ill.

---

Eek paused the spell as the family shifted on the couch and Drake swallowed hard around a lump in his throat. Caressing Gosalyn's hair with a hand that shook visibly he whispered, "She thought I drowned…."

Turning around Gosalyn hugged him and offered, "I love you Dad, and I think it's so cool about your being involved in spy stuff! Say…."

Gosalyn continued with a blinding sparkle of mischief in her lustrous green eyes, " YOU were doing spy stuff at sixteen all by yourself; that means I only have six years to wait before I can take on a F.O.W.L. base all by myself RIGHT dad?"

Shaken out of his shock by his all too intimate understanding of just HOW much trouble Gosalyn was capable of getting into even with parental supervision much less on her own and determined to nip this in the bud Drake said firmly, " No it doesn't Gos. I was kidnapped and drugged for weeks and if at all possible I want you to AVOID that preferably forever!"

His eyes narrowed as he brought up the details of their deal, "I am the PARENT Gos, and what I SAY goes…Our deal says that I get to decide what kind of crime busting you get involved in AND I get to say how much you get involved period until you are at least 18 remember?"

Gosalyn smirked as she saw that Dad was totally distracted from his past now. He was getting so worked up that he wasn't even looking at the window anymore and his grip on her shoulders was firm, and no nonsense as he stared into her face to be sure she was taking him seriously.

He sighed in relief as she admitted, "I was just teasing Dad, don't blow a gasket okay? Besides you know I don't want to mess up my lessons. I figured it would be worth a try though, I can't wait to take over as your partner and help you fight evil doers fulltime."

Seeing from his dubious expression that her Dad was still not convinced that she had only been joking Gosalyn hurriedly asked, "How come Director Hooter never said anything about any of this to you? And if First Agent Grizzlikof likes you, why is he always so upset when you are around?"

Drake sighed and looked thoughtful before admitting, "I donno Gosalyn…but…I think I'll talk to them before I decide what to think. I DO know one thing for sure though,"

He kissed her gently on the forehead and entwined his fingers in Morgana's before caressing Squeek and the kitten by his shoulder with his other hand as his eyes turned solemn and his face took on a familiar stubborn cast. "Right after Drake Mallard talks to Principal Farnsworth, Darkwing Duck is going to have a lot to ask Director Hooter."

This unwelcome reminder of the events at school made Gosalyn gulp and look nervous but Feri purred and drew her attention back to the stuffed Gryphon toy she was clutching tightly just behind the soft wings that arched behind his shoulders. She didn't want to dwell on what happened at school, she wanted to pretend everything was fine, but if Dad was going to go to school and talk to Principal Farnsworth….

Worriedly Gosalyn asked," What are you going to talk to the principal about Dad? She said Honker and I weren't in trouble even though I shouldn't have gone behind the basketball courts to fight with Penelope."

Swallowing hard she began to tremble again since her nerves were getting worked up and she had been sitting still much more than usual. This combination of nervous energy and mental uncertainty was working against Gosalyn's Kin. They were very young after all and nether kitten was used to these intense emotions battering at them from Gosalyn's mind. It was entirely unintentional of course but still something they weren't used to.

Fortunately Archie and the bats stepped in to help. Feri and Cleo were startled but very glad when they felt the other familiars anchoring them in the mindscape as Archie offered, _'Distract her a little and break the flow of energy and emotion into manageable amounts. She will learn to recognize what's happening and control it too just as Drake is learning but while you are still getting used to each other you need to be very direct and manage what you take in.'_

Squeek chuckled and all five familiars waited while Drake, Gosalyn and Morgana cuddled on the couch. Morgana offered reassuringly, "It will be alright Gosalyn, your father and I love you sweetling,"

She caressed Gosalyn and touched the bracelet on the child's wrist. Gosalyn felt the Spell Chain on her wrist tingle and then she must have started to fall asleep because she could see a place where her Dad and Morgana and all the familiars were and they were all together…around her and it felt wonderful, even though it was a dream.

Drake smiled at both his girls as he realized that they too were connecting as a family and for the first time since he saw Cygnet Waddlemire's image in the widow he felt calm and relaxed. He could feel Morgana and her familiars and all of them were better too. Right now he wanted nothing more than to snuggle with the girls and rest. Once they left the haven, he wasn't going to have a chance like this very often. Both Drake and Darkwing had things to do and people to see, he needed to see to the children first but by golly, he wasn't going to let this slide with S.H.U.S.H. either.

Eek and Archie worked to cover the three ducks and Squeek hummed showing Feri and Cleo how to encourage their chosen to listen to their needs and since all of them had been very upset a rest certainly wouldn't hurt. Morgana stroked Eek before leaning against Drake who tucked her protectively beside him under her green wrap as Gosalyn watched wide eyed.

She could see the couch and everything, but there was more going on than just what she could see. Delighted she heard Cleo as the kitten purred and Feri rubbed against the collar of her dress and suddenly Gosalyn was struck by the realization that she had familiars like Morgana's!

Smiling Drake offered, " Don't worry Gos, you aren't in trouble…I had a couple of ideas while I was at the lair and I want to clear the air with Principal Farnsworth since I think she should have told me more about what happened to you."

Tucking Gosalyn under the small blanket and humming their lullaby soon soothed her nerves and all three of them dozed on the couch while the familiars got to know each other better. Gosalyn WOULD have been far to excited to doze off but Archie cheated just a little and buffered her excitement so she would rest. Soon they would have to leave the haven and Archie wanted Gosalyn to feel firmly bonded to both Drake and Morgana before they left the sanctuary.

Eek and Squeek agreed wholeheartedly with this plan and they also wanted to be sure that Feri and Cleo had a firm foundation to work with and KNEW they could rely on the others for help. They had done the same things for Fenrick in July and all three of Morgana's familiars had actually been expecting this bonding since Fenrick's arrival.

The fact that it had taken about two moons longer than they thought was actually something of a comfort. Having to expedite Honker's bond had been too vital to the duckling's survival to take chances. This way Gosalyn and her Kin would be settled and everyone could concentrate on living and learning and loving without anyone else interfering. Once Honker, Fenrick and Launchpad were acclimated to the haven they could all take a little down time and that would help too.

Drake's responsible side was becoming more than a little concerned about being away from Honker and LP for so long. All three ducks were actually getting hungry and tired far sooner than they ordinarily would since they were all connected to the past imperfect spell so the various snacks and naps were confusing Drake's time sense. Fortunately though one of Squeek's specialties was Portals and his innate sense of time and space wasn't affected by the fact that they had slept and eaten several times.

Squeek and his brothers knew that the whole spell had actually only taken a few short hours and that the others outside the haven had actually only been playing their game for about twenty minutes or so. Ordinarily of course time would be even more distorted since people could spend years and years in a haven and only have a few minutes pass outside of it, but havens had agenda's of their own and this way, the group outside the haven would have a chance to repair their bonds just as the group inside was doing.

Squeek said gently, _'not to worry, they are tired from being so upset. Spending this time resting will revitalize all of them and gives us a chance to get to know each other better.'_

Sounding more than a little defensive Feri said, _'We can help our Gosalyn and the ones she loves…._

Cleo chimed in, _'Gosalyn is OURS, the Mama and her sire belong to you though… '_

Both kittens were clearly less than happy about admitting that and all three of the more experienced familiars were startled as they felt both kittens reluctantly pull away from the meld. All three chimed in quickly, _' wait little ones….'_

_----_

_Here is chapter 8 so far how do you like my take on the past? Do you think the familiars are getting enough screen time? Too much? Please Do let me know your comments. Suggestions and etc… I am going to give Negaduck a little more screen time and work out the whole school issue before the end of this plot but it is going to be a few more chapters I'm sure. _

_I am going to reveal his motivation for making sure Drake pulls Gos (and Honker) from public school and then old Hootie and his gang get to try and explain LOL but I am not entirely sure when or where Negs is going to have his say. At this point the characters are nagging me in turns but I AM getting back to Negaduck soon. Please read and review generously thank you. Your friend Irual_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The great and powerful Disney owns all their characters and I am using them without permission for NO monetary gains of any kind. All I receive is the kind and helpful feedback from my readers so please DO respond if you don't mind. And thank you to all the people who have reviewed it makes this even MORE awesome and I appreciate it._

_---_

Launchpad grinned as he surveyed the game board. The Quackmoronicon and Fenrick were still in the fight for third but he and Honker were neck and neck for first and his little buddy was acting like a carefree ten year old again for the first time in weeks.

Honker meanwhile, was eagerly calculating the rent potential on his properties in hopes of catching the Quackmoronicon short on his payments. If the magical construct had to mortgage his properties, then IF Honker's calculations had taken everything into account; by the next turn the book would be forced to offer some of his deeds for sale. Fenrick meanwhile had successfully negotiated for his own matching set of deeds and his contented purring was a welcome comfort to the duckling as Honker grinned across the game board at his friends.

Excitedly he bounced in his seat as Fenrick nudged the dice and gave them a toss with a touch of telekinesis. Seeing Fenrick do things like that had actually become almost routine for Honker and the rest of his foster family, but the resulting roll was what made all three of his opponents groan with disappointment. Fenrick looked positively smug as his game piece hopped the required squares and landed on the free space that ended one side of the board and the play money from all the fines, taxes and community funds cards floated to his waiting paws.

Launchpad sighed and straightened his flight cap as he surveyed the board again and picked up the dice for his turn; but in honesty he was more than happy no matter how the game turned out. His little buddy Honker was relaxed and having a good time and that was what he really wanted. His competitive side DID want to make a good showing though so he put on a suitable expression of concentration and tossed the dice….

---

Archie sighed with relief as he looked over their charges. This was going so much better now that Feri and Cleo understood that they were all family and they were all working together to help their chosen. He wasn't sure why they had been so defensive and frightened of the meld but…that seemed to be taken care of now.

None of them had to compete to help each other they were a team now. Gosalyn's physical injuries from her fight at school were still bothering her and the resulting sympathetic pain the kittens had been channeling was now being shared by the three more experienced familiars as well as the newly bonded kits.

To the spider's consternation though it looked as though Drake, Gosalyn and Morgana were waking up even though they were all still tired from the past imperfect spell. They needed rest and the emotional security of KNOWING they were together and the past imperfect spell was actually taking far more from Drake than they had expected. This being the case, Archie, Eek and Squeek were very reluctant to continue with the spell so soon after its last revelations.

Also all of the familiars had realized that the injuries on Gosalyn's back had broken open again and both the adults were going to have an absolute fit once they realized she had been pinned on something hard and sharp enough to cause those little punctures through her shirt and her plumes. Granted juvenile plumage and down didn't have quite the same effectiveness as her adult coat would but….

What HAD surprised the familiars the most though was the fact that her Spell Chain hadn't healed those or her bruising. In fact, other than insuring that the principal and other adults allowed her and Honker to retreat to the safety of their home as soon as possible, and giving Gosalyn an added boost of persuasion to get her way in handling the other children. The Chain had been almost inactive except for it's interactions with the Haven itself and the fact that it had kept her from bleeding until they had entered the Sanctuary. This was definitely different from what they had come to expect from the Spell Chains and it worried all three of the more experienced KIN.

Before the two adults woke up completely, Eek quietly suggested that they take this opportunity to help Gos before she could protest and Feri's eyes glinted as an idea took hold. She leaped to the floor and dashed towards the magical workroom before letting out a frustrated hiss and dashing towards the other half of the haven. Clearly the kitten had suffered an inspiration on how to help their charges but she was having a little trouble with the execution of her idea.

Before any of the other familiars could figure out what she was trying to do or offer to help, Morgana and Drake sat up and a look of understanding passed between them as they gazed at the duckling. Carefully they examined Gosalyn's physical injuries. Absently Drake stroked Squeek and Cleo to keep them quiet and in place since Gosalyn had shifted in her sleep and was cuddling the kitten with her head on the stuffed toy while her other hand was on Squeek.

If the Kin moved Gosalyn would wake up more and most likely the intense examination she was getting would make her nervous and she'd get upset. This way though they could really see her hurts without having to see past her attempts to make things easier by hiding them. Worried Morgan pursed her lips as she traced the now fairly livid bruises on her legs and Drake had to be very careful as he traced the now dark bruises on her right wrist; to the surprise of everyone Feri returned with what looked like a small canvas bag and several things inside the bag made clinks and clunks that sounded like glass clicking together.

Carefully Drake started to turn Gosalyn over to check her feathers when to his shock her back felt damp. Gosalyn stirred restlessly and only the steady reassuring humming from Squeek and Cleo kept her sleepy as Drake bit back an exclamation of fury, guilt and horror as he recognized the scent of blood and saw the small dark spots on her dress where her injuries were leaking.

Suffering a sudden inspiration as to a possible reason for the Chain and the Haven exposing Gosalyn's hurts now; Archie silently manifested Drake's digital camera and spoke to Morgana, _'He will need to document her injuries in order to take her from formal schooling Morgana. He needs to be calm. We need Darkwing the detective to build this case NOT Drake the emotional father. Gosalyn will need her Daddy, but Principal Farnsworth and the other Normals will Listen to Drake the adult and Darkwing the crime fighter with proof of his accusations and it will go better legally with irrefutable evidence like pictures.'_

Morgana looked surprised for a moment and nodded before helping Drake sit Gosalyn up gently so they could lift her dress out of the way and see her back. Drake's expression of guilt and anger faded as Archie snapped a photo by hitting the button and the flash went off. This made Drake look up and then his keen mind and detective training took over from the emotional father.

Nodding grimly he waited for Morgana to lift the dress out of the way and he began to snap photos of Gosalyn's punctures and bruises. He viciously closed off his emotions as his traitor memory brought back the horrific time this summer when he'd had to hold Honker while Dr. Bellum took photos as evidence against the sick, twisted animal that had hurt and abused the ten year old duckling.

That same criminal also happened to be Herb Muddlefoot's brother but that was beside the point now, pedophiles tended to do very poorly in the prison system. In spite of himself, Drake was fiercely glad that Frank Muddlefoot was likely to die well before his prison term was up. Forcing those thoughts away from his mind he focused on getting as much evidence as possible as swiftly as he could so they could tend Gosalyn's injuries. Even with his self discipline he nearly lost it when Gosalyn stirred in Morgana's arms and made little noises of discomfort as she was gently shifted to make the photo's clearer.

Speaking quietly he said, "She's NOT going back to public school…not this year, and nether is Honker. I don't care what I have to do to pay for teachers she can't be expected to learn like this. We need to check Honker carefully and make sure he's not hurt worse than we think. I Should have seen this before…."

He glanced at his fiancée expecting to hear her agree with his guilt and condemnation but in spite of the suspicious shine of tears in her eyes as she held Gosalyn Morgana's voice was clear and firm, "NO Drake. I won't let you blame yourself for this. Gosalyn's hurts aren't your fault and blaming yourself wont help her or us. And DON'T panic about Honker, Fenrick would have told Archie, Eek or Squeek if his chosen was physically hurt. I PROMISE you Drake, I won't ever lie to you about us or the children."

She continued gently, "We can speak to Director Hooter and ask for Normal teachers so that Gosalyn and Honker can pass the tests they need to in order to fit in with the Normals. But Gosalyn and Honker are my children too and with all that's happened private tutors will be best for many of the things they need to learn. I made a promise to Binkie and I am your partner, the burden of providing for the family isn't yours alone Dark."

She moved one hand to touch Drake briefly before holding Gosalyn more securely and continuing quietly, "I totally understand that they have one foot in each culture Drake and I agree that keeping them entirely in the Monster realm wouldn't be good for them but…. We are NOT sitting by and letting anyone hurt our children. I completely agree that they need time with us and other people who love and understand them and I will help you do whatever it takes to make that happen."

She smiled and nodded significantly as Feri dragged the small bag onto the couch with a little help from Squeek.

Morgana spoke softer now as Gosalyn woke up completely and tried to rub her eyes, "I wasn't going to mention this until after things had settled down some for the children. But several of my old teachers and some of the Oracles and Soothsayers want to see and talk to Honker and I'm sure they will have even more to discuss now."

Morgana and Drake shared another significant look as Feri and Cleo purred louder to sooth Gosalyn and in spite of his worries Drake smiled down at his baby; she looked so adorable when she slept….

Gosalyn said sleepily, "What's wrong Dad? What did I miss?"

Drake finished with the camera and tucked it in his pocket and reached for the jar of feather cleaner. He put aside the other medicines to speak soothingly to her keeping his voice low and calm in spite of his feelings. "You didn't miss anything Gos. Morgana and I are going to fix up your back and put something on your bruises."

Morgana added swiftly, "After you take a hot bath and get a thorough preening to clean your plumage and we finish tending you; we will let the Past Imperfect spell finish so we can be with Honker, Fenrick and Launchpad for the night. Tomorrow, your father and I are going to make arrangements for your schooling for the next little bit…and Honkers too."

Morgana added the last with a smile as she anticipated Gosalyn's next question and was rewarded with a small smile from the duckling who instinctively relaxed as her father began applying one of the oil based feather cleaning emulsions to her neck back and tail. Drake was careful to avoid her actual injuries since they needed antiseptics and healing salve but cleaning the excess blood from her feathers first would make it easier to put the medication where it was needed after her bath. She hissed a little as he moved her plumage and her bruised ankles hit the arm of the couch but relaxed again as Feri and Cleo purred to her while Squeek crooned.

Squirming slightly with her discomfort Gosalyn asked, "Are you mad at me Dad?"

Drake sighed and admitted as he finished the preliminary cleaning, "A little Gos, why on earth did you try and hide how hurt you were? I thought we had an agreement about things like this."

She turned around sharply ignoring her hurts; not even noticing that she had pulled completely out of her dress to look him in the eyes and said indignantly, "I WASN'T hiding anything Dad!"

She gulped as she noticed the dried blood on the cloth Drake was holding before continuing determinedly, "I wasn't bleeding when I came home and changed into my dress. Jr. Woodchuck's honor, I knew I was bruised up and now that I think about it, when they were holding me down I DID feel something poking me but I was so mad and busy fighting I didn't notice anything else…really."

Drake sighed and picked her up to carry her upstairs and said, "Okay Gos, we'll leave it at that for now, but I don't want you hiding things from me OKAY? Even IF I get mad or something TELL me. Is it a deal?"

She nodded and agreed, "Deal." as she clutched the stuffed gryphon to her chest self consciously. She was more than a little distracted though as Morgana was coming up the stairs behind them carrying an embarrassment of riches in the form of all five familiars and Gosalyn's lilac colored dress.

Seeing her dress in Morgana's grip made Gosalyn squirm a little as she wasn't used to being dressed in nothing but her sneakers and socks but Drake grinned easily and offered, "Oh No little missy, you are heading straight for the bathtub."

He DID pause on the landing upstairs to wonder where the bathroom was but to his surprise the first door on the right-hand side of the hall opened before he could ask Morgana if she knew. With a shrug he walked in and found a large bedroom suite. Moving somewhat cautiously he carried Gosalyn into the huge adjoining bathroom and sat her down on the edge of an ornate, old fashioned, claw footed tub.

There was a large shower stall too but Drake figured that getting her injuries thoroughly clean and preventing infection was more important that speed so the tub it was. Taking off Gosalyn's shoes and socks Drake was relieved to see that this bathroom at least appeared to have modern, ordinary, indoor plumbing. Morgana smiled and began running a bath before moving to a small chest by the sink and pulling out first aid supplies and adding two different powders to the warm water.

Gosalyn was temporarily distracted from her impending bath and her usual objections by Feri and Cleo's antics as they wrestled cutely and pretended to stalk Eek. Drake's guilt eased as he listened to her giggles but the worry line between his eyes reappeared as he carefully slid her down into the warm water. Morgana saw this and decided that a distraction was in order.

Morgana came over and asked gently, "Gosalyn, I Know you are used to helping yourself, but…would you let me help you a little since you are hurt?"

Without thinking Gosalyn nodded and Morgana began to work some shampoo into Gosalyn's hair while the powders in the bath water finished dissolving. Grinning at the duckling Morgana urged, " Why don't you dive under the water Gos and rinse your hair and feathers and I'll get some bubbles for you."

Gosalyn started to object to girly bubbles even though part of her secretly always had longed for bubble baths but before she could Morgana paused and offered, " I LOVE bubble baths myself and these are special multi-colored ones. I LOVE playing in a bubble bath and these are some of Aunt Lucidia's personal recipe. They smell different each time they are used and they have a few other extras too…unless you aren't interested in seeing some magic?"

Objections forgotten in the face of Magical bubbles Gosalyn crowed, "Magical bubbles! Keen Gear! You are the greatest! Thanks for sharing your bubbles with me Morgana!"

Morgana made sure to give Drake a meaningful look and his curiosity opened his mind enough for her to whisper in his head, '_The powders will prevent infection and the bubbles are specially made to help heal, the more she splashes and plays in the water the better; just this once alright Dark?'_

Drake managed to hide his startled reaction and replied hesitantly, _'alright Morg, you know I trust you and I guess this bathroom will be easy enough to clean up. You don't think whoever is doing all this for us will mind the mess do you?'_

Morgana smiled and kissed Drake as she poured about ¼ of a cup of sparkling powder into the tub and told Gosalyn out loud, "Alright Gosalyn…how many bubbles you get will depend on how much you stir up the water and get it all over you okay?" Speaking in his head again Morgana replied, _"I don't think anyone will mind Drake and if it comes down to it I'll clean up the mess while you see to Gosalyn. She needs this chance to be a child and she needs us to care for her, even without the physical hurts….And I want to do this for her.'_

Completely pole-axed at this permission to splash and make a mess Gosalyn glanced warily at her dad who nodded reassuringly and even smiled in spite of his strenuous rules about the bathroom at home. Her excited splashing soon had most of the floor wet as well as Drake, Eek, Archie and Cleo who was looking particularly snarlly about it until Feri huffed a little cat laugh. Then Feri jumped headlong into the tub to join Gosalyn and the mounds of rainbow colored bubbles that were now covering her and about half the bathroom in a sweet candy smelling cloud.

Cleo clearly decided to follow the old adage, 'if you can't beat 'em…join 'em. Because she gave a put upon sigh and jumped into the tub to join her sister and Gosalyn while Drake determinedly continued with the supposed supervision of this whole bath experience. Morgana tried to be serious, really she did; but the sight of Drake covered in a rainbow of bubbles as he tried to reign in Gosalyn's enthusiasm was too much for her strained nerves to take.

The fact that her tunic style dress was now soaking wet and clung to her curves wasn't lost on Drake and the distraction of trying to ignore the sight of Morgana in such a state was more than enough to give Gosalyn pretty much free reign over the tub and to soak her dad to the skin. The fact that the bathroom now smelled like a candy store only added to the hilarity and Morgana was reduced to helpless giggling as she sat on the closed seat of the commode. Especially since Feri and Cleo chose that same moment to climb out of the tub looking about half their previous size and as ridiculous as only wet cats could.

Still struggling to control her laughter Morgana managed to get up and walk over to Drake who was instantly captivated by his lady love. She carefully wiped at Drake's face and beak with a huge soft towel and offered, "I'll help her out of the tub when she's finished Dark darling, why don't you dry off and put on some fresh clothes. I saw an armoire in the bedroom and since Gosalyn has some of her clothes in her bedroom, there are bound to be some for us here too."

Gosalyn glanced up from the tub as she realized her dad hadn't answered but she quickly averted her gaze since Morgana had given Drake a swift and demure kiss on the beak and he had responded with his usual goofy look and glazed eyes. Pulling himself together he ran a gentle hand over Gosalyn's loose, wet hair before nodding with a smile for his girls.

Toweling himself off he offered, "that sounds good to me…what about you slugger? You okay with some girl time while I try and dry off?"

Gosalyn giggled and nodded as she sculpted a mound of bubbles into a football sort of shape and attempted to sail her creation across the room. Being made of bubbles it didn't go far but the resulting poof of sugar smell and the pop of the dissipating bubbles was mesmerizing for the excited duckling. Morgana smiled to herself as she noticed that Gosalyn was completely distracted from her hurts. Then ever so smoothly Morgana checked to make sure that Gosalyn had gotten the water and the bubbles all over herself.

Morgana waited patiently for about ten more minutes playing with the bubbles as Gosalyn sailed them around before deciding that they had given Drake enough time to organize himself. Seeing that the water had thoroughly soaked through Gosalyn's feathers and soothed her skin, Morgana smiled…her plan had worked beautifully.

Gosalyn was moving much easier now but for some reason her bruises hadn't improved much. That was unusual since the healing powders she had mixed into the water were mild but effective. Deciding to err on the side of caution and talk to Lucidia before trying anything more Magically, Morgana pulled the chain attached to the stopper on the tub and drained the warm water and bubbles.

Gosalyn looked a little rebellious at this end to her fun but the fluffy towel looked like a lot more fun than shivers so she stood up to be dried off without any fuss. Soon she was seated on the large king sized bed in the other room. She was covered in a warm fleece blanket and sipping a steaming mug of tasty hot chocolate that Morgana had gotten from the nightstand beside the bed, watching while her dad paced back and forth in one of his light purple nightshirts.

Morgana thought he looked much better since the strained, pinched look that was usual in his face now was gone and he looked positively scrumptious in his sleepwear. In fact it was all she could do to tear her eyes off his adorable tail that was twitching in time to his stride and threatening to make a mockery of her self control. He on the other hand was more than a little put out at his choice of wardrobe or lack thereof and he was making no secret of the fact that he wanted his waking clothes and he wanted them NOW!

Drake fussed unhappily talking to a point in the air about a foot in front of him and at about the height of Launchpad's flight cap, "When I said I hoped there would be something that fit me in here, I meant I needed another DAYTIME outfit to wear! I can't go around dressed in a sleep shirt. Morgana is a respectable lady and we aren't married yet! I can't just…."

Words appeared to fail him at this point because he threw up both hands in a dramatic gesture and sank into the U shaped chair beside the bed looking faintly embarrassed. Morgana carefully hid a smile at this diatribe and quietly preened the excess water off Gosalyn and toweled her hair dry while Feri and Cleo snuggled under their own towel and purred. Wrapping her own hair in a clean towel Morgana went to the wardrobe and selected a black outfit before caressing Drake's head feathers and heading back into the bathroom.

She left Eek on the bedpost and Squeek clinging to Drake as she offered him a chaste hand and spoke quietly, "there is a shower available if you want to rinse a bit Dark dearest and I'll only be a few minutes with my own washing up so you won't have to wait long, unless…."

He looked very tempted at her arched eyebrow and gentle invitation but he cleared his throat and glanced guiltily at Gos who was watching avidly before trying to speak as he reluctantly shook his head.

She sighed and admitted, "I understand truly Drake. I've waited this long and another two months won't kill me but after the formal oath taking I am taking no prisoners, not unless you ask me nicely."

She smiled at his slight blush and added, "You won't have to wash the soap from the bubbles out of your feathers, the residue is a conditioner for skin and feathers but if you change your mind you know where I'll be."

Drake blushed again and turned his attention back to the armoire as Morgana went on into the bathroom and shut the door taking Archie with her. The large wardrobe currently held a plethora of choices if his taste ran to ladies clothes but only several dozen of his identical sleep shirts and matching long nightcaps in the side of the box that wasn't distinctly feminine and Macabreish.

He began talking again. Clearly he had decided to change his approach because this time he was deceptively calm, cool and collected as he again addressed what appeared to be thin air, "Now look, I can understand your making a slight miscalculation. Morgana and I are going to be married in a couple of months and SURE after that she can see me however she wants IN whatever she wants or whatever. BUT…."

He gestured to the bed and his darling daughter as he continued, "I have to set a good example for Gos. What kind of father goes around in his sleep shirt in front of his fiancée I ask you…."

Eek and Squeek were watching Drake with amazement as he continued to hold what appeared to be a conversation with the haven over his current clothing choices or lack thereof. None of them had suspected that Drake would be that open minded but what was even more shocking was that he appeared to be getting a direct response!

All of the familiars in the room tensed and watched as a small sphere of energy bobbed into the room and hovered just beside the bed. Feri and Cleo bristled as they realized that Gosalyn had inexplicably fallen asleep. Her now empty mug was on the floor beside the bed, fortunately unbroken. And she appeared to be relaxed and peaceful but the familiars weren't fooled….Something was up and none of the liked what was happening, only the fact that Haven's actively protected their families and that NOTHING had ever violated that kept Eek and Squeek from calling for Morgana.

Drake meanwhile had felt his Spell Chain tingling madly and had turned from his contemplation of his sleepwear and was staring at the ball with his beak half open as it hovered between the bathroom and the hallway door.

---

Negaduck's perpetual scowl was firmly in place as he stomped back and forth in his penthouse on the top floor of Canard Tower. He had been chasing rumors for nearly two weeks and all he had to show for it was the feeling in his gut that Drake, Gosalyn and the rest of his brother's merry band of hero's had targets painted on them. Aside from the fact that most of the city's criminal population was nervous about or ignorant of the new deals rearranging things in the area Dirk hadn't had much in the way of solid leads since his encounter with that weird Shunt thing back in July.

Dirk sternly suppressed a shudder as he unwillingly recalled the vaguely bear-like creature that had nearly squashed him when he had gone to find Megavolt earlier in the year. The data base he'd robbed at the experimental installation had held records of the various attacks on F.O.W.L. bases and interests across the globe and it looked as though whoever was behind it was getting the job done. IF they were trying to do was cripple the huge crime conglomerate. But even so that didn't add up either….It was almost as though the targets for these attacks had a common thread but he couldn't SEE it, and that worried him almost as much as it pissed him off.

He HAD scoped out several of the new F.O.W.L. offshoots and he'd even cleared one to work in the area to launder money as long as they paid him a cut. But none of the criminals he'd investigated were the lead he sought. That upstart Raven was involved but she was a small time operator and none of the weapons deals he'd heard of were something a single criminal would use.

These were all mechanical mounted systems like what would be used on a military base or plans and materials similar to what F.O.W.L. bought to manufacture their sorts of crimes. But from what he had discovered, F.O.W.L. was badly splintered by internal factions at the moment and had major housekeeping to do before they focused on anything external. If they survived whatever was coming, someone WAS definitely gunning for St. Canard though and soon.

The worst part was, whoever they were they weren't even targeting the forces of law and order; not specifically. Other than Darkwing and the HEROS operatives and a few small specialized S.H.U.S.H. labs. The targets he'd found out about had been mostly support and research for the shadier sorts of people he knew and worked with on occasion. The criminal underworld was in almost a state of panic and about a fourth of the low level operators had already gone into hiding since the last set of rumors had been confirmed.

Dirk sighed and thought to himself, _'at least my plan to keep Gosalyn and her little friend out of sight seems to be working….Now if only I can figure a way to get Drake's attention focused on what's happening in the underground. He's a wimp in a lot of ways, but he's not stupid and I could use another mind to analyze what's going on. At least that Hooter fellow is open minded enough to have read the little cluefest I left with Lady Velvet. I hope she finds the opportunity to feed it to Grizzlikof soon. They are WAY to slow on the uptake unless Drake is involved.'_

Just then His very own combination partner and distraction came into the room. Anna made sure not to show her fear as she read Negaduck's body language and understood he was very upset and not in any sort of mood for anything personal.

But this wasn't anything she dared put off either so she moved smoothly over to her lover and offered him a slim dossier and a casual caress on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it twisting her wrist sharply as he took the file. she struggled not to cry out and waited and his cold blue eyes warmed with a hint of approval at her lack of reaction and he kissed her palm before releasing her hand and turning to his computer consoles to feed the dossier into his system.

---

_Here is the next bit and I hope everyone gets to read and review. Let me know if this is too boring or anything. I Like it but I am not sure if I am moving the plot well enough. I HAD to put in the bubbles though Gos NEVER gets to secretly be a girl and I HAD to let her ha! Your friend Irual_


	10. Chapter 10

I_ don't own any of the characters from Disney's animated library of greatness and I am making NO money from this hobby at all. Please read, enjoy and review. I hope this is plausible to everyone and that you all continue to read my timeline since it has taken on a life of its own, but at least writing fan fiction keeps me out of trouble. Your friend Irual._

---

Tank Muddlefoot sighed to himself as he dragged the hose over to the RV. Grandpa had moved it into their driveway and it was actually not that dirty, but since he had skipped last period and had been caught Grammy Jo and Grandpa had decided that cleaning the RV was the first of his extra chores that would keep him occupied until they went to visit his mom on Monday. They had all gone to lunch together last Sunday which had actually been neat; even if Honker had been kind of quiet and Gosalyn HAD been a bossy little kootie covered GIRL.

Launchpad was actually pretty cool and he hadn't brought up any of the weird stuff that had happened lately instead he had brought out some neat remote planes and they had spent a while practicing targeting in the backyard before leaving to meet at that weird restaurant the Shadow Chateau AGAIN. Tank still wished they could have gone to the pizza bar instead of hanging out with the Mallard's so much but at least this time it had been kind of funny.

In spite of his determination not to like the restaurant OR Drake Mallard's fiancée; Tank had to admit he really had enjoyed the pizza and deserts Morgana Macabre had made. And being waited on by the owner of the restaurant in a private room had scored even more cool points than the lurching skeleton robot she had tested on them at lunch. Tank actually felt his beak turning up in an unfamiliar grin at the memory of Drake Mallard's panic when the robot had lurched into the room. Seeing the uptight, adult covered in pizza had been a great way to gear up to catch the flapping pizza crust and the shrieking pudding had been kind of neat…sort of.

Pushing aside his unease at the sudden resurgence of his memories Tank dragged the long scrubbing attachment, buckets and rags with him as he surveyed the RV again and then decided to stop procrastinating. Putting off starting meant he'd be that much later finishing. Tank hid a shiver as he focused on his job and determinedly ignored the occasional bad memory as it fought to surface again.

Honker was safe now and Grammy and Grandpa had already explained that there were plans in place to protect both of them if something else happened but still sleep was hard to come by and Tank would never admit it but he was tired. Determinedly ignoring the tears that fell as he thought of his Mom and Dad, Tank started on his chores with a heavy heart.

He didn't know it of course, but Grandpa Artimus was watching him from the kitchen window and worrying more than a bit over both ducklings. Lord knows that this was an awful situation but at least Binkie and Herb were alive if not well; and both their sons were recovering, but this new behavior of Tank's was definitely a sign that they needed to keep a closer eye on the boy.

Josephine Spoonbill was nobodies fool and in spite of her take charge attitude and no nonsense organizational skills, she knew pushing Tank to confide in them would do more harm than good; at least for now. Slipping her arms around her husband she nibbled at the feathers on his collarbone and felt him shudder delightedly in response.

He turned from contemplating the duckling in the driveway to hold her in his arms and smiled as he said, "Feeling better now Jo?"

She nodded lightly and admitted, "I know this isn't what you signed on for when you married me…."

Artimus stopped her by placing a finger against her bill touching her soft lips gently and said, "No more of that Jo. I knew you had daughters and that Binkie had a family long before we married. I am GLAD to be your husband, and grandfather to the boys. I spent my youth traveling and now I have the chance to be a part of your life and a family and I regret NOTHING we have done. You hear me?"

Josephine smiled and indulged in a sniff as she fought off tears, "What did I ever do to deserve you Artimus my love?"

Looking out the kitchen window she asked, "What are we going to do about Honker? Drake is doing his best but Honker can't heal or learn with that sort of thing going on. He seemed to be coping with things before school started but…."

Artimus nodded but his instincts were saying to give Drake some space so he offered, "I think we have enough on our plates with Franklin just now. Honker feels safe with the Mallards and you and I both know there's more to that family than just what shows on the surface. From what Drake said on the phone he was none too keen on letting either of HIS children go to school unprotected and I have the feeling that that young male isn't going to stand for any more of this sort of thing.

He want's us to meet him and the principal at the elementary school tomorrow morning and I think we should present a united front. After he has his say we can offer to help them more to take some of the pressure off; but Jo Binkie and Herb wanted Honker with them and I think the worst thing we can do is try to undermine what little stability Honker has left."

Jo nodded and agreed, "You're most likely right as usual Artimus. I'll fix a stew and then call Trudy. She is coming from Twin Beaks next week. She says the situation there has changed, they are assigning another minder to the town and she wants to be here for the family."

---

Humming to herself Morgana was indulging in a bit of fantasizing 'Morgana Macabre Mallard'. Archie sighed and carefully hid his amusement at the look on his mistress's face. Morgana smiled dreamily as she thought about her beloved fiancé and absently finished running the preening comb through her feathers and rinsed her hair. Stepping out of the shower and shivering her feathers to settle them she slipped into her back pajamas.

This was the same long sleeved, bell bottomed, silk pants outfit she had worn back in February when she and Dark had begun reconciling themselves to her Father's machinations and it had become her favorite sleeping outfit. She looked over her appearance and nodded to herself, the neckline showed off her ample chest but it was still demure enough that Dark shouldn't be upset or overwhelmed; while the form fitting cut of the shirt and the long pants showed her figure enough to satisfy her need to be attractive to Dark. Continuing her self inspection, a small frown touched her beak and she started to invoke the spell gesture that would activate the illusion that hid her tail.

Archie grumbled and dropped on a web line and landed on Morgana before she could and he spoke, 'Morgana, this has gone on for too long already.'

Sheer surprise stopped her from objecting as he also countered the magic charm she usually used to dry and style her hair into its usual bouffant styled up-do.

Firmly Archie continued, 'leave your hair down and let Drake help you groom. It will get him used to touching you. And while I am being bold, here's another thing to think about. You need to confront your feelings about your tail; you saw how positive Drake's reaction was to your tail last time you let him have a peek. In fact, that is one of the parts of you that has activated his mating instincts. This has most likely helped him as far as his admitting his feelings and asking you to marry him and everything so hiding your tail from him isn't a good idea.'

Squeek chimed in from his place on Drake's collarbone, 'Drake loves your feet almost as much as your tail and thinks about your appearance often Morgana. He feels the well… more ordinary parts of you; make it possible for him to be attractive to you. He already yearns to be yours but hiding the parts of yourself that he identifies with and that help encourage him to respond to you isn't good for either of you.'

Completely taken aback, Morgana gathered some grooming tools and tried to interrupt but Archie was a spider on a mission and he wasn't about to stop half way through.

Softening his tone and his attitude Archie offered, 'those foolish classmates of yours were jealous of your Power and charisma so they were cruel to you. Their comments about your appearance were meant to undermine your confidence so they would outshine you. It is about time you stopped giving them power over you dearest. You don't need to let them dictate your actions anymore.'

Flushing at this uncharacteristic forwardness on the part of her familiar, Morgana started to reply when her Spell Chain gave a tingle as Eek and Squeek called out, 'Morgana!'

The shock in the bat's mental voices sent Morgana and Archie rushing for the door, leaving the towel and the grooming supplies scattered forgotten on the floor. The bathroom door actually disappeared as Morgana and Archie rushed into the bedroom to see an astonishing sight.

Standing just in front of the U shaped chair was Drake still dressed in his long, pale purple nightshirt. And little Gosalyn was safely tucked up on top of the comforter while her kin crouched beside her on the duvet that covered her from about her shoulders to her feet. She looked to be asleep and her large, empty, hot chocolate mug was lying beside the bed looking as though it had rolled off the bed when Gosalyn had fallen unconscious.

Just between the bathroom doorway and the bed hovered a soccer ball sized globe of misty energy that bobbed slightly and tried to dodge Eek who left his perch on the bedpost and dove for the ball. Squeek was still clinging to Drake's collarbone but Archie and Morgana could SEE the protections surrounding Dark so Morgana focused her attention on Gosalyn and saw that her Chain was fully powered up and from the colors of her aura it was trying to heal her but something was resisting the Chain's efforts; although it was obvious from the kitten's reactions that they and the Chain were winning.

The ball dodged Eek and moved closer to the bed and Morgana panicked. Raising her hands she spun energy into a shield and tried to put the shield between the sphere of energy and Gosalyn. Morgana's long unbound hair stood up and became a flying nimbus as her hair swirled and flared around her. Her hair was retaining some of the energy and the static like reaction caused sparks to form all around her.

Dark moved as well and leaped onto the bed before throwing himself carefully between the sphere of energy and Gos who stirred slightly but didn't wake. Feri and Cleo scrambled out from under Dark and crouched hissing on his back facing the ball which froze in place as the Haven reacted to their distress.

Truly worried since Gosalyn SHOULD have reacted to being pinned under another person Drake demanded. "Stay away from her. What ARE you?"

Morgana realized when the ball touched her shield that it was a spiritual remnant very much like Grandpa Haitian; although this one didn't feel like a Mage-born and was clearly female. She moved carefully between the spirit and the bed to put herself in the way of danger and added, "confess what you are doing here and move on. You are not welcome here."

Both adults froze recognizing the voice that came out of the ball as Cygnet Waddlemire's. "I don't expect welcome Morgana Macabre. I am not here to make things easier for YOU."

The defensive tone in her voice did nothing to reassure Morgana, and Drake ignored his feeling's to demand, "Why isn't Gosalyn waking up?"

Morgana didn't dare take her attention from the spirit bur Squeek crawled onto Gosalyn and sent to his mistress, 'She is deeply asleep Morgana. From what little I can tell, her Spell Chain isn't being interfered with now. But she won't wake until the healing is through. Feri and Cleo will defend her and I will protect Dark.'

Speaking with calm she didn't feel as she realized that the Spell Chains they wore so casually were far more than she had thought, Morgana said, "The healing spells in her bracelet are active Dark; Gosalyn will stay asleep until her injuries are seen to. Her kin are young but they understand how to protect Gosalyn and the protections in her Spell Chain won't let this spirit possess her."

Before Drake could ask anything else the spirit interrupted them by lifting Morgana off her feet and dumping her rudely on the bed beside Drake facing the dresser and mirror. Cygnet Waddlemire or at least the remnant of her that was present backed carefully away from the bed as a feeling of immense pressure built in the room. Clearly the Haven was out of patience with this intruder, and whatever its reasons for allowing the spirit inside; those reasons were no longer sufficient to allow any more of these dramatics.

All five familiars felt the Haven respond as the spirit sank submissively toward the floor and began to speak rapidly, "I'm sorry. No! Please, I haven't much time. I can't bear to tell Gosalyn but now she is asleep so I can…, I'll tell them now and go…."

The feeling of vast pressure faded a little and then Cygnet's spirit spoke to the twosome on the bed. I don't really understand most of what has happened to me, and I know my father is waiting for me…. But Drake, I wanted to see you again. I never felt as alive as I did when I was with you, and I couldn't leave without seeing your mate. I admit I am more than a little jealous, mostly because she is alive and has you but I can move on now that I know she really loves you. Gosalyn is heir to Professor Waddlemire's research and patents. Director Minya didn't inform his successor but you will find her official documents in the S.H.U.S.H. archives buried under the St. Canard Memorial park. Ask your Director Hooter and he will retrieve them for you along with her grandfather's will and a copy of the bequest he set up for her."

The ball of energy intensified and a series of pictures flowed across the mirror above the dresser as she spoke. They showed an increasingly pregnant and clearly more and more miserable Cygnet and then showed a nurse holding a tiny baby with a shock of bright red hair. The Cygnet in the mirror turned away from the baby and the nurse fed the child a bottle as John Waddlemire came in.

Then the scene shifted to show Cygnet now dressed as an S.H.U.S.H. recruit arguing with and then walking away from her father. Without so much as a backward look at either him or the tiny girl in his arms who now looked to be about a year and a half old; Cygnet marched away her body language speaking of wounded pride and hurt.

They didn't hear any of the conversation between Cygnet and her father but the spirit admitted, "I don't really know why I feel it's so important to keep Gosalyn ignorant of how much I resented her. I was jealous that my father loved her and still blamed myself for getting pregnant and disappointing him. Do you know I didn't even name her? My father insisted that we keep her and he decided on her name. I just wanted to get on with my life."

Her voice rose in intensity as she said, "I never cosseted her or acted like a mother, but I can't bare the thought of adding to her pain. If I had found you Drake, it might have been different, I don't know and it's too late now to fix most of my mistakes."

The scene in the mirror went dark and then suddenly shifted to show Agent Cygnet crying silently as she stood watching a building through some night vision goggles and then her body fell as a bright red stain blossomed on her chest. Both Drake and Morgana stiffened in shock as they watched the woman crawl to her dropped radio and send an alarm call to the rest of the team of agents.

They gasped as they saw her succumb to her wound and die as the building was overrun by S.H.U.S.H. and the spirit continued in a calmer tone. "I thought that by dying heroically I could somehow be the person my father would be proud of, not the knocked up disappointment I was; and I WAS the only casualty of that raid. Because I warned them and didn't say I was hurt; they all went inside and the mission was a success."

Her voice was surprisingly expressive now since her anger and resentment seemed to be spent, the mirror showed a grief stricken John Waddlemire holding the tiny figure of Gosalyn both dressed in black at a graveside service while an honor guard draped a flag over a coffin. Cygnet's tone was wry and a little embarrassed as she continued, "When Gosalyn is old enough and IF she asks, my name is even on the Wall of Honor at the Washington Memorial for government employees who die in the line of duty and I am credited with saving the task group that night since the snipers missed all the others. I am also the reason S.H.U.S.H. revamped their rules to ensure their Agent's have backup all the time."

Drake blushed as he realized that some of the very rules he found so restrictive were an attempt to save lives. Before he could gather himself to say anything, the feeling of immense pressure began to build again and Cygnet spoke rapidly, "I wasted my life, and my chance to be her mother, but this I can do. Do not morn for me Drake and don't mention me either, I am Gosalyn's past you and your new mate are her present and her future."

Moving to Gosalyn she became a much mistier indistinct shape as she hovered above them and a small tendril of energy touched the girl for just a moment and then touched Drake and Morgana. For an instant the shape formed into the body of Cygnet and she looked almost lifelike as she said sadly, "May your life be long and your happiness great Drake. I did care for you."

Glancing to Gosalyn who was stirring she whispered "Goodbye little one, be good for your Mama she loves you."

Without saying anything to Morgana the shape faded away and everyone got the impression of a door slamming shut somewhere as Gosalyn woke up. Confused she sat up tugging on the collar of her sleep shirt and tried to understand what had happened, the last she knew, she had been watching her dad as he talked to Squeek about his clothes and while she had been drinking hot chocolate, somehow she had fallen asleep.

Gosalyn felt cheated somehow though, even though she had taken a nap, she still felt tired! And for some reason, even though she knew SOMETHING important had happened, Gosalyn felt all fuzzy in her head. Suddenly all she wanted was to be next to her parents and whatever had disturbed the Kin couldn't have been that big a deal since Feri and Cleo were both purring and snuggling into the blanket.

This was all too confusing and she was too sleepy to stay awake particularly since her back didn't hurt now and neither did her arms or ankles. Feri and Cleo purred reassuringly and dragged Gosalyn's stuffed gryphon to her and without thinking about it Gosalyn grasped the toy close and snuggled next to her Mama. Her eyes were already closing again since the healing spells took a lot of energy but Gosalyn took a deep breath and smiled up at the anxious adults as she said, "His name is Stormchaser Mama."

Both Morgana and Drake stiffened slightly but before they could react they too fell asleep and since they were asleep only the familiars saw the covers slide over their chosen and the room dim so nothing would disturb them. A cool breeze moved the air in the room and there were comforting sounds of nature playing softly.

Clearly the Haven was trying to give them as much rest as possible and none of the familiars could object to that really, but none of them were that comfortable with what had happened just now. Cautiously Archie and the other familiars began to focus themselves so they could explore the haven and still stay with their chosen but they too were tired and as soon as they melded, all of them fell asleep.

---

Negaduck moved with confidence as he swaggered into the Old Haunt. In this neighborhood acting as if he owned the place was vital to his safety. Of course, what no one apparently knew was that he DID own the place. He had taken it over from the old Capon family when he'd first escaped from the Negaverse and encountered his twin. Being old Gentleman Joe Capon 1st's bodyguard and saving the ancient gangster from the kidnapping attempt by a couple of the gangs that had been trying to take over St. canard at the time had been his first successful foray into St. Canard's criminal culture and ownership of the Old Haunt had been his reward.

He was glad no one had apparently figured this out; and that Joe Capon 2nd had kept his word to give Negaduck the status of a favored Old Friend with the Organization though. Negaduck's being known as the owner of the Old Haunt would cause problems for him and most likely ruin this watering hole's status as neutral ground which would totally suck. This was why he had been very careful to maintain the fiction that he was acting on behalf of the Capon's when he had established his relationship with the bartender and set up the fund to cover any damages and bar tabs from the Fearsome Five after letting things cool down.

Dirk mused a little as he surveyed the sparse population of bar flies currently populating the watering hole and contemplated how far his thinking had changed in a year and a half. Now that his memories were finally making sense and he had a grasp on what had actually happened to both himself and Drake it was time to set up the contingency plans that would keep their mysterious enemy from succeeding when he tried again.

Surprised at the fact that it felt so right to call their enemy 'he', Dirk made a mental note to contact Drake and see if he felt the same thing. Dirk didn't want to discount the idea that the dark presence that had kidnapped him and trapped him in the Negaverse sixteen years ago might actually have been female just in case…. But somehow all his instincts were shouting that 'He' would be back; and Dirk had learned the hard way that the only one he could listen to was himself. Of course, now that Drake….

Dirk realized that he was woolgathering and that the few people in the bar were in fact starting to steal glances at him since he was still standing in the doorway and shook off his daze to stalk further into the room and allow the doors to swing shut behind him. He had to admit, the balancing act he was working out was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be, but so far it had been totally worth it…. He had the other member's of the Five to keep things interesting professionally and now that Drake was coming on board at least on a personal level; things were definitely looking up.

Unfortunately, none of his minions seemed to have much of a head for finance and with the…unique physical differences three of the four possessed they would present a challenge to any sort of physician as well. So with the loot he took from them, although they didn't know it; he had arranged safe houses, and contacts that would take care of them without his being directly involved. He wanted to command their respect and a big part of that was because they rightly feared him and knowing that he looked after them would undermine that and Negaduck didn't want to risk it. After all it wouldn't do for anyone to get the idea that he was anything but ruthless, and he wasn't going to chance setting HIS gang up for any of his enemies.

Dirk focused and admitted to himself, 'he was going to have enough on his plate just working up the financial side of his civilian cover and clueing Drake in since he was such a devoted minion of the law.' at least for now. This current situation with the underworld wasn't going to sit and wait either, and even though it had the feel of a serious threat; it didn't make his soul shiver the way it did whenever he thought of his kidnapper. Neither Dirk nor Negaduck had the time or resources to spare for any extra responsibilities just now dang it all!

That was why he'd set up the fail-safe's to take care of the rest of the Five after all. None of which was useful just now since Megavolt was still missing. Of course he hadn't considered the idea that any of his gang would just disappear out of town for days…so it was time to sort out the electrified rodent. As an added bonus, having Negaduck drag him back home would free up Dirk to connect with Drake and maybe then they could concentrate on taking care of the current shakeup.

Drake's heroic tendencies WERE a pain, but having a different perspective on this MIGHT just give them the edge they needed, besides…it was feeling like the only way they would come out on top of this situation would be to work together, all he needed to do was convince Drake of that.

His feathers shifted as his Spell Chain tingled but Dirk Mallard paid the sensation no mind despite the image of his do-gooder twin that came to his mind. Instead he focused himself and between one step and the next he tucked Dirk Mallard away and gave himself completely to Negaduck so he could begin to plant the right rumors to cover himself while he was gone. Moving to the bar he nodded to Bruce and received a whiskey glass of his usual beverage.

Taking a sip, Negaduck asked calmly, "What have you heard?"

Carefully polishing the bar Bruce replied sounding both respectful and deceptively casual, "that raven you asked about seems to have disappeared. But before she dropped off the radar, I DID get a rumor from some weasels. She was talking to herself and evidently it's not a good idea to surprise her. Four weasels are in intensive care and may not make it."

Negaduck started to sneer his low opinion of said weasels when he caught onto the timber of Bruce's voice and his sharp hearing detected the hesitation in the usually unflappable barman's tone. Moving forward on the bar stool he hunched over his drink and palmed a one hundred dollar bill. Sliding it under his glass he offered, "I'm in the mood for some downtime and I need some inspiration. Fix me something a little different, and I'll take it on the rocks."

Expertly Bruce palmed the rejected glass of warm liquor and the money before turning to mix another drink. This glass was clearly some kind of Nouveau vague thing because Bruce ground mint leaves in the bottom of the much taller glass with sugar and ice before adding in the liquor.

Anyone who saw this performance might have wondered why Negaduck drank it and left without pulverizing the barman for daring to serve him such a sissified concoction. But then again the few people who witnessed the scene didn't see the tiny flash card that Negaduck had palmed when he picked up the glass, nor did they understand the code that the criminal mastermind had used.

All they saw was Negaduck gulping down an unusual cocktail and leaving the bar having started the rumor that he was looking for some down time. This being the case the rumor mill would be buzzing with conflicting and incorrect stories well before nightfall, fortunately this too was part of Negaduck's plan.

---

Launchpad smiled with satisfaction as he watched Honker laugh with Fenrick. They had finished their game a few minutes earlier and Launchpad was busy ignoring his grumbling stomach as he debated trying to find the kitchen and some snacks. Before he could leave the dining room the Quackmoronicon flapped his way back into the room and said, "The Mistress will be serving dinner soon but until then she left some snacks for you in her cold chest. Come along now and I'll have the small cauldron cook up some hot chocolate for you while you wait."

Delighted at the thought of hot chocolate and maybe some fruit to tie him over until dinner; LP readily agreed to go to the kitchen and bring some back to Honker while the duckling settled at his new drafting desk to work on a sketch for Gosalyn. Her new Quiverwing Quack costume was just as professional as his new Bolt look and Mr. Mallard had carefully approved of all the changes and components they had added.

With his new gauntlet idea had come the inspiration for a set of carryall's for Quiverwing to use so she could keep a few hidden surprises handy. Unfortunately, finding the space to add things to her costume that didn't interfere with her flexibility and agility was turning out to be quite a challenge. Fortunately, after today he needed a challenge to keep him focused on something outside his memories.

Fenrick looked a little askance at his chosen's grim thoughts and unusually determined mental stance but declined to interrupt either of these with idol chatter. Instead he leaped lightly onto the sideboard that someone, most likely Drake; had built into this drafting table so he could lie on it and watch Honker draw without having to disturb him.

Drake had been very busy customizing things ever since the two of them had moved in. Ordinarily Fenrick would have made at least a token objection to this extra effort on his behalf, but the quiet monolog Drake had told the fox kit as the adult duck had carefully sanded the corners of the sideboard and drafting table in Honker's new bedroom smooth before screwing it in place had been a telling experience and Fen found he hadn't an argument that could stand against Drake's logic or the sincere love and acceptance that the duck undeniably felt for both of them.

---Flashback---

Fenrick stayed curled protectively in Honker's arms as the trembling duckling stood quietly just inside the newly installed closet. It was very shallow with barely room for a row of hangers to slide in place on the clothes rod above their heads, but Mr. Mallard had taken into account the limited space available in what used to be his study upstairs and had tried to maximize the storage and living space for his fosterling. Along with a built in bed that folded down flat against the wall opposite the new closet, he had also installed floor to ceiling bookshelves and a rolling ladder so the room's new occupant could reach every shelf easily. Along the wall by the door was the partially assembled work station with the computer tower, new monitor and the makings of a drafting table.

Launchpad came in carrying a bureau with its drawers removed to make it easier to carry. Honker tried not to flinch as Launchpad went past him. Truly he did; but the tall pilot was struggling with the piece of furniture and his grunt of exertion was met with a surge of panic and an instinctive flinch that Drake saw but was careful NOT to draw attention to as LP moved the dresser into place just past the foot of the bed.

Fenrick started to tense as the much shorter mallard moved carefully towards the closet and casually spoke over his shoulder to the tall, lanky pilot whose broad shouldered physique and well formed bill went well with his air of quiet competence. Launchpad was the older of the two males, but his generous, kindly and good-natured soul was much less hardened to the kinds of things Honker had experienced recently. This being the case, Honker's fearful reactions tended to wound the gentle pilot even though they all knew Honker didn't mean it personally.

Glancing pointedly at his wristwatch Drake said, "That dresser fit's perfectly LP, I am glad you are here to help us."

Moving to put a comforting hand on Launchpad's sleeve Drake added, "Gos has been awfully quiet for too long. Why don't you check on her for me?"

Looking his best friend in the eyes Drake added quietly, "You know you and Morg are the only one's I trust with Gos LP and she'll have the house on fire or short out half the city if we leave her unsupervised for too long."

Smiling weakly Launchpad replied, "Sure thing DW,"

Carefully not looking in the direction of the closet, Launchpad left taking the rejected closet door with him since Drake had decided that they would wait and install that once Honker felt a little more comfortable. Honker let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as the tall, pilot left.

Concerned Fenrick watched as Drake pulled the bed up and locked the legs in place before making up the bed and slipping a soft looking, bright green colored comforter over it all and moved toward the closet. Drake's Spell Chain was sending all sort's of shivers and shudders through him and it didn't take a detective to figure out how frightened and unstable Honker was.

Speaking calmly Drake gestured gently giving the trembling duckling room to move, "Honker…I know exactly how you feel. When I was with the Beakwood's, at first all I wanted was to hide and it took me days just to settle into a bed to sleep. I'm not going to push you Honker, but you know I won't hurt you."

Sighing Drake continued earnestly, "I'll just finish putting your work station together and IF you feel like it you can use the comforter and pillow on the frame even if you don't want to sleep there. I won't leave you to face this alone Honker. We love you and I want to take care of you for your parents. You aren't any trouble Honker I promise."

Fenrick rubbed his head reassuringly against Honker's arms while the duckling tiptoed toward the bed. Drake had already turned to work on the bits and pieces that were supposed to be a desk unit with storage and he gave no sign he even knew Honker was in the room. Relieved that he didn't have to try and say anything, Honker climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself and Fen in the slightly puffy, cheerful, green cover and closed his eyes.

Fenrick purred softly to keep Honker calm and to his surprise Drake began to speak quietly even though the soft snorts from Honker should have told the adult that Honker couldn't listen since he had actually fallen asleep.

Quietly Drake said, "I mean what I said, I love Honker and I want to take care of him for the rest of his life. I know I will never replace Herb or Binkie and I don't want to, but I haven't had the chance to thank you yet Fenrick…so thank you."

Tears were present in his voice as he admitted, "I couldn't protect him or his family from what happened, but you and Honker are just as much a part of our family as Gos and LP. Never doubt that…. And don't be shy about letting me know what you and Honker need okay? We are all in this together."

Finishing the sanding Drake heard a small crash downstairs and rushed for the door, "I'll be back, if Honker wakes up be sure and let him know I'll finish assembling this for him today and he can come downstairs for some food whenever he is hungry. No one will push him to talk or anything."

A muffled 'ouch' hurried Drake's steps as he called down the stairwell; I'm on the way down LP, Gosalyn…sweetie what happened?"

---Presently---

Fenrick shook himself a little and looked around the dinning room Launchpad was just coming in carrying two huge mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate followed by the Quackmoronicon and a floating tray of cut fruit and some cubes of different cheeses.

Setting Honker's mug in the built in cup holder to prevent accidents, LP blew on his own drink and offered, "Can I get you anything little buddy?"

Fenrick chirred in response and shook his head 'no' as he realized from Honker's smile that Launchpad was talking to him and not Honker.

Honker answered as well, "thanks Launchpad, what do you think Morgana will serve for dinner?"

Grinning Launchpad seated himself at the dinning room table and began to speculate….

---

Waking up Gosalyn felt all warm and comfy but she wasn't sure where she was. Looking around the large bedroom she saw Morgana and her Dad sleeping next to her on the huge bed. Archie, Eek and Squeek were also sleeping sprawled on their mistress and Dad. Feeling her move, Feri and Cleo cat walked carefully up the blanket to purr in Gosalyn's face.

Smiling she whispered almost quietly, "Hi, guys. Where are we?"

With a little cat laugh Cleo answered,' we are still in the Haven Gosalyn, once your parent's get up and dressed we will join Launchpad, Fenrick and Honker for dinner.'

Suddenly starving Gosalyn grinned mischievously and said, "Well then I better wake Dad up."

---

Launchpad and Honker paused in their speculation over what Morgana planned to have for dinner as they heard Drake complaining as he came down the hall, "Gosalyn…hungry or not there was NO reason to jump feet first on my stomach."

Morgana's voice also carried down the hall as the three ducks entered the dinning room, "Yes Gosalyn dear, your father might be hurt if you aren't a little more careful. Next time you want to wake us, why don't you get Feri and Cleo to help you tickle your father awake?"

Looking a bit surprised both Gosalyn and Drake looked at Morgana who laughed and kissed Drake on the bill, "Waking to your laughter is very preferable to waking up to your pain Drake and besides…you know even better than I do how action oriented Gosalyn is especially when she's excited."

Looking over at the entrance to the dining room, Launchpad saw Gosalyn dressed in the dark blue dress and hooded cloak Mintaka had made for her this summer with a matching set of socks and color coordinated sneakers and to his surprise she was carrying what looked like some kind of stuffed toy with a beak and wings. Drake was in one of his shirt and sweater vest combos, although this one was a white shirt that almost matched his plumage and the vest was the same dark midnight blue as Gosalyn's dress while Morgana had changed into one of her dark wine purple dresses.

Altogether like that, Launchpad had to admit they certainly looked like a picture perfect family and very attractive too. He was particularly glad to see the tiny signs of exhaustion and stress that had become all to frequent with Drake were gone and from the happy expression on Gosalyn's face whatever Morgana had wanted to do to help Gosalyn had worked very well indeed. Fenrick bolted upright and his happy purring doubled as he raced across the room to twine around and around two tiny, black kittens covered in itty bitty, mostly white, specks and grey masks of fur around their eyes that trotted into the room just beside Gosalyn.

Honker felt his jaw drop open as Fenrick's voice sounded in his head, 'Sisters!' you have found your names? And you have chosen! How did you get here?'

Honker didn't hear their replies or anything else from Fenrick just then, he was too busy having thing's explained to him at about fifty miles an hour without pauses for breath thanks to Gosalyn's enthusiasm as she showed him a stuffed cat with a beak and wings and chattered non-stop about some kind of secret base. Meanwhile, the kittens made themselves 'useful' getting under everyone's feet as they purred and generally got in the way as they explored the room, Launchpad, Honker and Both of them pounced and wrestled with Fenrick. Morgana settled everyone at the table with a smile and began serving food as Fenrick battled his way out from under his sisters and settled down beside Honker to show Cleo and Feri how to eat at the table from dishes.

Blushing shyly, Gosalyn introduced Feri and Cleo to Honker and LP as Morgana finished coaxing the serving dishes to settle on the table. Drake looked a smidgen apprehensive as he surveyed the large roast revealed by the dome lid as it lifted by itself off the serving platter.

Offering a bowl of green beans and another of what Drake hoped were mashed potatoes to LP he offered, "It's a looong story LP but after dinner I'll try and catch you up. In the meantime, I'm as hungry as you are so let's eat."

---

Later after settling the kids and their Kin in their beds Drake made good on his promise by telling LP all about the Haven, the kittens and his past adventure while he drank a cup of coffee and shared some sort of fruit filled pastry with Morgana. Drake also told his best friend about discovering that Gosalyn was actually his and that she apparently was settling into being Morgana's as well since she had called Morgana Mama once while they were alone.

The news about Drake's actually being Gosalyn's biological father and his early run-in with the minions of F.O.W.L. made the pilot goggle at them both even more than his surprise at the kittens appearance in their lives. But then he settled back in his seat to say, "well that certainly explains a lot DW. You should talk to Director Hooter right away and make sure there won't be any trouble since the kids are having such a rough time of it too. I know how you feel about paperwork and such; but you need to be sure you have all the legal bases covered, what with our seeing to poor Binkie and Herb and all."

Morgana was seated beside her Dark and on the low table beside them was Gosalyn's snow globe. As the story finished and Drake nodded, reluctantly agreeing with Launchpad's suggestion in spite of his distaste for technical holdups. Archie laced a web around the globe and Eek and Squeek carried it off.

LP asked cautiously as he finished his desert, "where are they taking it?" and watched them disappear down the hallway with the globe while Archie cuddled possessively on Drake. Launchpad really was much more comfortable with the unusual stuff that happened around Morgana and Drake now, but the idea that the globe was actually some sort of dimensional lair was something he still needed some assurances about.

Morgana answered, "Gosalyn is it's keeper for this generation Launchpad. It want's to be near her and if the boys didn't take it to her it would find a way to get itself to her."

Taking Drake's hand reassuringly, Morgana continued. "Gosalyn won't be able to fully access it without adult supervision unless it's an emergency until she's of age and more experienced Drake so don't fret my love. Tomorrow will come all to early and we need to confront that Principal Farnsworth and settle the question of schooling for the children. We can wait until after that to introduce Honker, Fenrick and Launchpad to the haven."

Getting up Morgana offered, "Drake and I have already discussed it Launchpad and so I am going to ready your room and one for Drake and then I need to contact my Aunt Lucidia. She knows some excellent Normal teachers, she met them through Envy when she was in London and even if they aren't available they may recommend some candidates for us. Besides Mintaka want's to ask Gosalyn more about the Eldritch Academy's school familiar since he didn't do his job properly. It's NOT that we want to wait to introduce you officially to the Haven Launchpad, but getting the Normal side of things settled so that the children don't have to face the sort of things they did today is vital don't you think?"

Looking a little dazed at this litany Drake managed to nod and began to outline his ideas to Launchpad offering, "I need your input LP, we need to act on Tank's behalf too even though he seems to be adjusting to school I still want him to get counseling and he'll need protection. This is too personal and targeted to not be intentional. I know the Spoonbill's mean well, and I don't want to make them more upset than they are but…If someone IS targeting Gos and Honker I don't want to leave anything to chance."

Archie hummed contentedly as he felt Eek and Squeek settled onto Morgana. Now, while Drake was focused on his ideas for protecting and providing for the children was the perfect time to have some 'quality time' with his charge. Besides, if Archie knew anything it was that Drake needed reminding to take care of himself, especially once he was focused on his loved ones.

Archie decided to give Drake an hour or so to fuss and then a few well placed tickles would get Drake moving to the bedroom. He absently toyed with the idea of coaxing Drake to go to Morgana's bedroom to sleep instead of the guest one she was fixing for him but remembering how upset Drake had gotten in the Haven at wearing his sleepwear around Morgana he decided not to push.

---

_here is the next chapter and I hope it is worthy of reviews and virtual happiness. Also in the next bit Negaduck's plan will be revealed in full (I think) and the raven Black Secret returns. I am hoping to get on with the revelations about Professor Waddlemire's demise too. Possibly as soon as chapter 14. _

_Just in case I am not being clear, I wanted to state that the Negaverse is actually a very powerful spell that created a pocket dimension that acted as a prison/ training ground to corrupt Dirk Mallard and he has been trying to figure things out ever since he escaped there and discovered the Normalverse and his brother about a year and a half ago. The person who imprisoned him is still at large and Dirk is NOT going to be caught off guard again. _

_Drake was put in foster care and didn't remember his brother OR what had happened to him when their parents were killed by a gang who invaded their home and sold Drake to some Sentient traffic-ers but I haven't gotten to that part yet. That will likely be in the story called 'My Son the vigilante' which will hopefully be posted after this one. Let me know what you think thanks your friend IrualJ_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The great and powerful Disney owns all their characters and I am playing with them for NO money. I gave them some extra playmates to fill out the things Disney neglected to mention in their plots so I can tell my own._

Drake pulled uncomfortably on his dark blue, silk tie as Morgana kissed his bill and straightened the collar of the pale blue dress shirt he was wearing. Instead of his usual green sweater vest and peach colored shirt he had chosen to wear the same indigo blue suit he had been given for the trial in Duckburg last month.

He wanted to appear more official and less emotional to Principal Farnsworth since he was determined to get the children out of harms way as soon as possible and he knew that appearing in this much more formal outfit would make a favorable impression on the administrator. Hopefully, this would translate into less arguing and more productive action than was usual when he tangled with her. The dark colored suit jacket, pale shirt and dark tie ensemble was new and had been custom tailored to fit well but the emotional connotations associated with wearing it not the fit of the suit was what was causing his discomfort.

That and the fact he still felt like HE was being castigated for failing as a parent whenever he was called into the principal's office. Despite the fact he had been parenting for almost two years now, there was just something about being called to the principal's office that called to mind all his doubts and fears.

Drake's Spell Chain tingled a little as he settled the tie a smidgen straighter and fluffed his feathers under the shirt. He suddenly felt a little more confident and he could feel himself relaxing a fraction as he waved goodbye to LP and the lanky pilot shut the front door behind him and went back to finish his second breakfast. Hopefully Honker, Gosalyn and Tank would eat something too, but…. It was impossible to predict whether or not any of the kids would be hungry even though all three of them were awake; especially since Tank had been added to the mix of personalities this morning.

His Spell Chain seemed quiet but he could tell that Morgana was experiencing her own set of butterflies in her stomach as she caressed his broad cheek and smiled at him while checking to make sure he had buttoned his shirt correctly. Her infamous temper was lurking just below the surface of her mind, but fortunately it wasn't aimed at him this time.

Morgana had spent the early hours just after dawn sitting with Gosalyn and Honker in the lair while they tried to sleep to give Launchpad a much needed break and trying to soothe them had been very stressful for her. Drake had been researching things trying to solve Scrooge McDuck's smuggling problem and had stayed up far too early after finishing his last round of correspondence. In order to try and make sure everyone at least attempted to get some rest, all of them had stayed in the tower lair last night and come home via the spinning chairs before Tank had been dropped off by his grandparents about thirty minutes ago.

Archie, Eek and Squeek had been able to keep Honker's companion Fenrick and Gosalyn's two Kin, Feri and Cleo calm. And the more experienced trio of familiars had been only too glad to show the baby Kin how to help their ducklings when they were caught in a nightmare; but this small benefit hadn't really been enough to counteract the grief and anger Morgana and her Kin felt upon experiencing the aftermath of all that had happened to their loved ones recently.

Launchpad waved goodbye from the doorway, dressed in his usual aviators outfit and already armed with a doughnut to fortify him while the eggs cooked. He was ready to keep both eyes on all three of the kids while Drake, Morgana, the Spoonbills and Drake's lawyer Mr. Tweeter; went to see Principal Farnsworth. Drake had awakened at dawn and had placed several calls before agreeing to meet Mr. Tweeter at the school. They had decided to drop LP and their two children back at the house so Launchpad could keep an eye on Tank for the Spoonbills; this way Tank wouldn't have any reason to suspect anything and Honker and Gosalyn had already been awake in spite of Morgana's best efforts.

They were going to the sixth grade center after the elementary school to transfer Tank to the private academy across town. The classes there were smaller and the personalized tutoring would hopefully keep Tank engaged in the learning aspects of schoolwork while the state ranked athletics would give him a real opportunity to shine. Graduates tended to be scouted by college recruiters and that would please Binkie. They were supposed to visit her on Monday and as long as they downplayed the trouble, and emphasized the benefits for the children in these changes, it was bound to ease her state of mind; that was the hope anyway.

Mr. Tweeter had the papers with him to give to the school for their records transferring Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot to the private/ home schooled educational system. For security reasons; Drake and S.H.U.S.H. didn't want electronic records entered from a civilian computer so their records had already been transferred entirely to H.E.R.O. data bases along with Tank's and the rest of Honker's family in order to protect them.

Mr. and Mrs. Spoonbill had agreed to meet them at 8:30am. at the Principal's office so Drake drove himself and Morg over to St. Canard Elementary in the station wagon. Mr. Tweeter was efficient, calm and he had been watching out for Drake's legal interests since he had been recruited by S.H.U.S.H. at the tender age of seventeen. Tweeter was the senior partner with H.E.R.O.'S clearance at the firm and had been there from the beginning. He had been there when Drake and the other recruits had been caught in the scandal that had ultimately resulted in Director Minya's retirement and Director Hooter's being appointed head of the agency and for the wild ride that was Drake's life ever since.

Even with all that had happened to Drake before now though, Mr. Tweeter had to admit privately that this whole scenario was something he hadn't envisioned. Ever since the media blitz in July, Drake's legal issues had mushroomed into something from a Hollywoodland tabloid.

They had been inundated with everything from Paparazzi and other stalkers to endorsement deals. There had even been legal motions related to Darkwing's crime fighting activities all of which had been dismissed for lack of actual evidence and two different paternity suits against his sidekick Launchpad McQuack, both of which had been proven false. Fortunately, the firm of Squawkman, Herald, Beakwood, and Tweeter was experienced in both governmental and local law and even with this whole messy disaster concerning Drake's foster son; the firm had been successful in protecting their privacy and Drake's civilian identity at least until now.

Fixing a professional expression on his face Mr. Tweeter greeted Mr. Mallard and the exotic female with him who he recognized as Morgana Macabre. She, along with Drake's alter ego Darkwing; had become quite famous locally and therefore celebrities back in July. The media showed no real sign that they were becoming disenchanted with the exploits of the mysterious protector and shadowed guardian of St. Canard either. The media had in fact seemed to embrace Darkwing even more since he had been so low key after returning from Duckburg.

His 'mysterious protector' persona had been enhanced even more by the rumors and the small amount of facts that had been unavoidably released when Darkwing had moved with the team of Justice Ducks to apprehend Frank Muddlefoot. There was even occasional national interest in Darkwing and the Justice Ducks since Gizmoduck had been cornered in several interviews and divulged the fact that Darkwing was actually his nominal boss.

So far at least, it seemed that no one outside of S.H.U.S.H. and those affiliated directly with their civilian identities had made the connection between the flamboyant costumed crime fighter and his fiancée and the couple walking towards him. But Tweeter had no idea how long this happy state of affairs would last, especially if the media caught wind of what was happening to the children now.

Twitter sternly suppressed the tension threatening to give him a headache and spoke quietly as he recognized the Spoonbill's getting off of their custom built two-seater trike with it's sidecar attachment and heading briskly towards the group forming just outside the school's front entrance. "I have all the necessary paperwork filled out and already filed Mr. Mallard. Judge Whippoorwill is very sympathetic to your situation and he has expedited the legal process. Including the situation with young Francis and…."

Mr. Twitter paused at the intense look in Drake Mallard's eyes and continued cautiously, "From the photo's you e mailed the firm, I can say that I understand your being upset; but I MUST warn you that an undo show of temper would be a mistake at this point. I have already started the due process for a civil suit to cover your position but as your legal advisor…."

Mr. Twitter stopped and was fervently grateful he was on the same side as the slightly shorter, white feathered mallard styled duck beside him. Morgana laid a hand on Drake's arm and he blinked before Drake Mallard the FURIOUS father was replaced by Darkwing Duck the government operative who survived assignments most operatives weren't even considered for.

In honesty both of them were far more dangerous than most people suspected. Mr. Tweeter was happy and relieved to see that the boiling sea of emotion in Drake's eyes was temporarily replaced with a calm, cool façade that would serve their purposes this morning far better than an emotional outburst.

After shaking hands with the Spoonbills and giving them the copies of the papers they were entitled to as Franklin's legal guardians, he moved swiftly to catch up to Drake and Morgana. They were already moving down the hall toward the school offices, so Mr. Tweeter decided he would have to catch the Spoonbills up later. Transferring Francis to the private school across town would be handled after they went to the sixth grade center.

Things would be ever so much more difficult if Mr. Mallard lost his temper and did anything unfortunate. At least Morgana and Artimus were here which meant someone was around to help him with Joanne and Drake's tempers. Sighing Tweeter felt another twinge of gratitude as he opened the office door to see Principal Farnsworth quietly greeting Drake.

At least the principal at this school was female and Drake had always been a little more careful of females, the Dean of the sixth grade center wasn't even going to have that to help him. But first things first, he was going to have to go there after this confrontation anyway; and at least there the Spoonbills would (hopefully) do most of the talking. And although, Joanna Spoonbill was as much of a handful as Drake Mallard and even more in some ways, at least they were cleared to understand that young Honker and the Mallards had more than one set of responsibilities and more than the usual resources which made his job that much easier.

It HAD come as a bit of a shock though that the Spoonbills had accepted so easily that young Francis had to be kept ignorant of the details with S.H.U.S.H. 's involvement for now. Given Tank's issues with everything from his name to his parents conditions Tweeter had to admit Honker's older brother was a definite security risk.

Hopefully his official name change and transfer to the private school would settle at least a few of his issues. From what little he had been told, young Franklin had been harboring far more internal stress than anyone had suspected and his grandparents were still playing catch up, but Tweeter had confidence in the Spoonbill's and the Mallards; all they needed was enough time to build trust with the boys and Gosalyn.

Putting all his other concerns aside, Mr. Tweeter moved up beside Drake and offered, "I don't mean to interrupt, but perhaps we could go into your office so I can explain the particulars of this meeting Principal Farnsworth."

Glancing worriedly at the slightly taller than average, white feathered, mallard style duck in the conservative, dark brown suit and stylish glasses; Principal Farnsworth nodded and held open the door to allow her guests to enter. They went quietly into the office and shut the door to keep any of the students or office personnel from overhearing anything they shouldn't.

Mr. Tweeter opened his attaché case and removed a sheaf of papers as the Spoonbills seated themselves in the office chairs. Principal Farnsworth watched as Mr. Mallard, the other male duck and the female with a distinctive air of the exotic about her moved in front of the desk.

Nervously Principal Farnsworth offered, "can I offer any refreshments?"

Drake took a deep breath and stated ignoring the offer, "I'm taking my daughter Gosalyn and my foster son Honker Muddlefoot from the student body today."

Principal Farnsworth winced in spite of herself and sat heavily down behind her desk to say, "I am truly sorry this happened Mr. Mallard, I can assure you that the instigators of this incident have been suspended and we are taking steps to ensure the safety of all the students here. Our aim is to provide a safe learning environment after all…."

The school administrator paused uncomfortably as she realized that the group in her office wasn't actually here to listen at all. The tall woman in the formal gown was a bit of a surprise but Principal Farnsworth was glad to see that she seemed to be at least a little calmer than Mr. Mallard.

Morgana for her part HAD intended to tear into the principal for allowing things to get so out of hand, but through her Spell Chain and her familiars, she was getting a lot of feedback about how hard Drake was having to work at controlling his temper. She had decided to try and balance Drake so they would be better able to work with the Normals; and at Morgana's touch on his arm he stepped back slightly and took a breath.

Drake nodded reasonably and said quietly in a voice that brooked no argument, "I'm sure the other parents will appreciate that Principal Farnsworth, but that doesn't change my position."

Drake actually closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, clearly he had paused to get a firm grip on his temper because his voice was still calm but no longer polite. He gestured to Mr. Tweeter who opened his attaché case to get the hard copies of the documents that were to be filed in the school's physical records.

Drake continued quietly gesturing to the other duck, "this is my lawyer Mr. Tweeter. He will show you the necessary paperwork and you have my number at home if you need to speak to me. Although it might be best if you go through Mr. Tweeter's office until I get Gosalyn and Honker settled in their new routine."

Turning abruptly Drake moved to the door and opened it courteously so that the Spoonbills and Morgana could exit the office before turning back to the now drop jawed principal. "I DO understand, Principal Farnsworth…but I refuse to put up with this kind of thing anymore and fortunately for Gosalyn and Honker they don't have to put up with it now either. I will contact you about next year if I decide to have them reenrolled in the public school system, but with everything that's happened…I can't risk this kind of incident happening again."

Without another word he turned and shut the door quietly behind him as the lawyer began to show her various papers and offered an explanation of sorts to the stunned educator. "Now then Principal Farnsworth these are to go in the physical record and both students are to be removed from the computerized records by noon today in accordance with this injunction."

Morgana was more than a bit worried, she hadn't expected Drake to be so abrupt with that female. Not to mention that he was leaving so fast that even with her longer stride she was having to hurry to keep up.

Archie, Eek and Squeek had been unusually quiet all morning even going so far as to remain hidden from Principal Farnsworth and the other Normals in the school; but now Eek took action. Fluttering rapidly he landed on Drake and settled determinedly on the collar of his shirt and began to croon quietly.

Eek called to Archie silently, _'tell Morgana that Drake is actually fairly calm now that he is out of the school. I'll try and center him a little and once we get back then Morgana can try and get him to talk.'_

Catching up to Drake she moved quietly to his side as he paused beside the Spoonbill's motorcycle. When he realized he had outdistanced the Spoonbill's and Morgana he paused unhappily to wait for them to catch up.

Looking guilty and uncomfortable he offered, "I could have handled that better I guess."

Shaking her head Morgana offered, "Actually Drake it's probably a good thing I didn't get a chance to get started. I don't have any official rights to either of the children yet and if I lost my temper it would have made things worse."

By then Mr. and Mrs. Spoonbill caught up and Drake turned his attention from Morgana to them. Looking a bit sheepish he offered, "I am sorry I was so abrupt and I am very glad you came with us…. I really thought I could handle this but I can't risk the children being attacked again and the fact that they were…it just eats at my temper."

Turning back to address Morgana and caressing Eek Drake added quietly, "And don't worry about the legal side of thing's Morg, I had Mr. Tweeter appoint you and LP as Gosalyn's legal guardians and S.H.U.S.H. will keep the Spoonbills and Honker close if something happens to me even before the wedding."

Artimus smiled and clapped Drake on the shoulder reassuringly, "You ARE handling things Drake. I have to admit that you aren't the only one with questions about all this, and I for one am very impressed with your proposed alternatives."

Shuffling the papers Mr. Tweeter had given him and glancing towards the front door of the elementary school to see the lawyer coming out Artimus commented, "At least this didn't take long. Jo and I will meet you and Morgana at the sixth grade center and then you can explain more about your plans for Honker and Gosalyn alright?"

Artimus nodded significantly and added quietly, "Nothing better happen to you Drake. Gosalyn and Honker aren't the only ones depending on you young male."

Drake braced himself and nodded decisively before holding open the passenger door for Morgana. As she got in he shook hands with Artimus and accepted a demure kiss from Joanna before saying, "I'll meet you at the sixth grade center and then we can meet at the Shadow Chateau for lunch. I'll give you my ideas and we can discuss things securely there. LP will contact us if he or the kids need us until then and LP, Honker and Gos LOVE Morgana's cuisine. She has even developed a new casserole that Tank should enjoy so we'll have LP bring the kids to join us after we discuss things unless you'd rather do something else for lunch?"

Artimus shook his head with a smile and helped Jo onto the Trike before agreeing, "It's best if we discuss everything today and Morgana's restaurant is a good choice for a lot more reasons than just her delicious food."

Morgana blushed slightly, Artimus was as charming as could be and his sincere enjoyment of the Monster inspired cuisine at the Chateau was a great compliment. Drake affected a grin as he handed Morgana to the passenger side of the car and forced his stomach to calm down; he really DID like a lot of Morgana's cooking but sometimes the thought of eating food that still moved even after you stabbed it with a fork made his stomach twist and the last thing he needed was to upset Morgana.

Once inside the car Drake admitted, "I'm glad you came with me Morg. I know it's not her fault but…."

The promise ring threaded through the Spell Chain around his neck glowed with the energy of her feelings and Drake could tell that she wanted only to support him and that she didn't seem to know that he was fighting his stomach about lunch.

Relived he settled in to drive as Morgana added, "I know it's hard but we'll get through this together love."

Her Spell Chain tingled and she could tell that Drake's stomach was bothering him again so she had Archie send a message to her Quackmoronicon to have a copy of the recipe for her Great, great grandmamma Myra Hornswoggle's Avian stew ready so the sous-chef could have some prepared at the Chateau in time for lunch. Deciding that Morgana had the right idea, Squeek crawled onto Drake and took over soothing their tired and frazzled duck while Eek summoned a small atomizer.

Archie promptly sprayed both Morgana and Drake but because he did so from behind Morgana's headrest; and the liquid was odorless and colorless neither duck noticed when they breathed in the ultra fine mist all they felt was a slight sense of relaxation. Archie shifted the bottle and sent it back to Morgana's medicinal cupboard with a portal spell and raised both his foremost limbs in a gesture of victory to the bats.

This Morgana DID see and at her questioning look and raised eyebrow Archie confessed, '_we were careful dearest. The potion we used is very subtle and Mossie has been tutoring us so we can gage what Drake can handle. Drake will be too keyed up for the rejuvenation potion to affect his driving. We just want you both to remain calm and relax so you can rest; once these details are seen to the potion will help you both sleep and that is a good thing.'_

Aghast at this not so subtle interference, Morgana scolded silently, 'Archie dear, I don't want to use potions on Drake without his consent, if we lose his trust….'

Archie soothed, _'We can't talk to him directly yet but when he lies down this afternoon we will help you connect to him in the mindscape and we can try and _explain things then.'

Sensing Morgana's acute discomfort, Archie added, _'If at all possible we will wait for you to ask him next time beloved. But taking care of you and Drake IS our primary function and sometimes we get overly enthused….'_

Mollified and more than a little amused at the contrite expressions on all three of her familiars faces; Morgana relaxed against the seat and waited to see if Drake was going to need help staying awake. However, it seemed as though Archie, Eek and Squeek had gauged his metabolism correctly once again and their meddling had no ill effects that she could see. Morgana still intended to tell Drake about this though. Trust between them was too important to risk, to her utter shock though as they pulled up to the sixth grade center Drake paused before getting out of the car to yawn hugely.

Then he said, "I trust you Morg but it's not safe to drive and take most Normal medicines and I have no idea how something like a potion will affect my driving."

A hint of the mischief maker that lurked under his serious adult exterior peeked out of his eyes as Drake took in the surprise on her face and continued nonchalantly, "I'm going to have LP bring the kids in a taxi and drive us home from the Chateau in case whatever Archie sprayed on us makes me sleepier than this. Next time let's talk about things before you use stuff on me unless it's an emergency okay?"

Blushing a very becoming bright pink under her plumage Morgana confessed, "Archie, Eek and Squeek are almost too eager to help sometimes Love. They know I don't want to risk your trust and I am grateful you aren't angry."

Drake looked surprised at this and admitted as he opened the door for her, "Your potions and spells have saved my tail feathers plenty of times before now Morg and I LOVE you. I really AM getting used to all the different stuff you have been teaching me and the kids and Launchpad you know."

Morgana's blush deepened but instead of trying to reply out loud, she kissed him until his feet left the ground in delight and as he floated back to earth her voice sounded gently in his head as she confessed, 'I am learning a lot today too Drake my Darling. I love you.'

Negaduck scowled at his reflection behind the bar as he waited for Anna to put the finishing touches on her hairdo and makeup. Ordinarily of course, he thought she looked fine in nothing but his slouch hat, and he took great pleasure in removing everything else she might have on at the slightest opportunity so he could prove that this was her best look. But tonight he was taking her to the Velvet Rope and since he wanted her to look the part of a successful potential client for the club and even more importantly she was HIS date; he was trying to be patient while she made the appropriate adjustments to her usual appearance.

He tossed back his seltzer water, slammed the glass down on the mahogany bar top and stalked his way into the bedroom to see how much longer she would be. He paused, his bad mood forgotten as he took in the sight of the fit, healthy female adjusting her hat in the mirror of the dressing table.

She was wearing an emerald green evening gown with a deeply V'ed neckline trimmed with fringes draped in lighter sea foam green and draped across her shoulders in the same lighter fringe to form the sleeves. Her fashionable, pointy toed, black shoes were waiting beside the bed for her to put them on and her black beaded clutch was waiting on the bed. She had just pinned a tiny matching pillbox hat onto her platinum blonde hair that was swept back and piled atop her snowy white plumage and tied a black silk beaded half-mask over her face and at his entrance she spun to show off her well shaped rear and pert tail as it peeked through the slit in the back of the dress.

Slipping her feet into her shoes and scooping up her purse she asked demurely, "well, will this do?"

Dirk grinned as he gave her a slow once over and even though he wanted to give her one of his patented sneers he found he just couldn't work up the necessary emotion for that expression. Instead his beak was turned up in a smile that was much more sincere and warmer than he was used to. Struggling with the unfamiliar expression and his emotions he turned to look at his own reflection to divert his attention away from her svelte ankles and long, sexy neckline.

The mallard in the mirror was a fairly good match for the sensuous and succulent femme fatal that watched him from her place by the bed. He noticed that his freshly flocked, black slouch hat was crooked and self consciously straightened it and adjusted his red silk tie. The black designer suit he wore was set off by the vivid yellow silk shirt and cummerbund that was patterned with jet colored beads that accentuated his trim waist and highlighted the line of the jacket.

After checking one last time to make sure none of his weapons showed he nodded to Muscovy and then stepped up to her and opened a medium sized jewelry case as he said, "It'll do as long as you wear this with it."

She tried to act cool and collected, after all Dirk had explained several times about how important it was for people to see her as a dangerous and competent criminal and not to let them see any emotions that might be interpreted as a weakness since that would reduce her to the status of a mere, decorative piece of eye candy. But the necklace inside the case was a heavy piece of solid gold, engraved with the initials D.O.A. and entwined throughout the links of the chain that he wrapped around her neck several times were several tiny charms.

It was a stunning piece and clearly had been custom made for her and the fact that he had had this made for her meant a great deal. She was quite overwhelmed especially once she saw the inscription. Gasping and blinking back tears she tried to thank him but she couldn't speak, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to preen the tiny, sensitive layer of feathers just above his down under his jaw.

Dirk meant to fasten it for her and looked for the clasp but the ends wrapped themselves back into the necklace and fused into the chain itself humming contentedly as it began to adapt to it's wearer again. Anna's attentions were very distracting, and the Chains both took advantage of their wearers emotional confusion to blend into the background of their minds and both ducks contentedly forgot that there was anything unusual about their jewelry for the night.

Anna didn't know this of course, but the Chain itself had originally been part of the same Chain that Dirk now wore as a constant accessory and the plaque and charms had been added at Dirk's insistence after the Chain had split itself back when they had traveled north to find Megavolt back in July. He had gone to Granny Babalawo and tried to bargain with her to add to the Chains protections for his love but she had cackled uproariously and used her water scrying bowl to put him in contact with that Mintaka saying that what he wanted was not within her skills and he needed a master craftsman just to attempt it.

Mintaka had been more than a little surprised at Dirk's request but he had agreed to forge the charms and the plaque and fuse them to the chain and Dirk instinctively shied away even now as he remembered the mage's searching gaze and the way his own Spell Chain had tingled and buzzed during their negotiations. Dirk had no intentions of double-crossing the craft mage, he wasn't stupid; but by the same token he hadn't wanted to tell Muscovy the particulars about what he had done to ensure she was healthy and whole after their encounter with that hideous, deformed bear thing that Gina Gaia had called Shunt.

This being the case he didn't mention how the necklace had fused itself around her neck, or try and explain about any of it's more esoteric properties. Instead he indulged himself by planting a series of tiny kisses along her neck just above the jewelry and grinned as she shivered under his touch. His own Spell chain's tingling he put down as his reaction to her fresh, clean, feminine scent and her skill in thanking him for the gift, not even realizing that his Chain was now entirely activated since he had gifted the other Chain to Anna and it too was bonded to it's wearer.

Pulling himself together Negaduck admitted, "I had the inscription made just for you baby. D.O.A. forever no matter what else happens."

His voice lowered even more and took on a much rougher quality as his emotions took hold of him again.

He could feel his own Spell Chain tingling madly as he finished in a husky whisper, "I promise."

Anna nearly swooned as she went weak-kneed and wobbled in her heels but like Dirk she put the fizzy feeling in her feathers down to her reaction to this expensive token from Negaduck and ignored this to straighten up and admit shyly, "Dead on Arrival, my kind of inscription,"

Both mallards laughed at the in joke since it actually stood for 'Dirk Oaths Anna' and symbolized the first time he had admitted that he loved her and wanted her in his life permanently. The fact that most everyone would assume that it meant something else entirely was just an added bonus.

Clearing his throat Negaduck offered Muscovy his arm and escorted her downstairs to the waiting limo. The Velvet Rope had sent a car to pick them up since Negaduck hadn't wanted Muscovy to arrive at the club in her semi-formal evening gown on the back of his motorcycle, and if they delayed anymore they were going to be late for their dinner reservations. This was a combination pleasure and business evening since Negaduck wanted to check up on several of his plans and Lady Velvet was the only person to ask if you really wanted to find out something in St. Canard's criminal culture or even the law abiding side if you needed to be discrete.

Amidst all the rumors that he had been working his way through, Negs had come across several nasty bits involving the smuggling of some sort of rare poison from Asia. Since the compound didn't appear to have any legitimate cover uses and it had been flagged by the government three or four weeks ago continuing to smuggle it into the country made no sense. Not in the kinds of numbers he had heard about anyway, the resale of the shipments wouldn't even cover the cost of hiding it while it crossed the inspection stations or pay for people to shift it out of whatever was used to hide it from boarder agents or customs officials.

This unusual circumstance, combined with the blatant attempt on his life by that Black Secret chick back in July; and the fact that most of the smalltime operators in the city were running scared was making Negaduck's paranoia skyrocket. And since it appeared that he had finally manipulated his ever so dense twin into hiding the most vulnerable potential targets of any actions by Clovis or her goons away from prying eyes it was time to clue in the caped wonder blunder; particularly since all the signs he had found were currently pointing to trouble finding both of them; and never mind that they were working different sides of the law.

In his less…competitive moments Dirk could acknowledge that Drake wasn't a total loss as an investigator and as long as he wasn't snooping around one of Negaduck's plots, the crime fighter part of Darkwing Duck was actually fairly useful as well. As much as he would fervently deny it under any circumstances, Dirk had the feeling that in this case he and Drake were working toward the same goal and would most likely have greater success if they worked together BUT…. Dirk of course wanted to keep whoever was trying to cripple St. Canard's criminal underworld from muscling in on HIS territory and good old predictable, heroic Drake was, of course; going to want to protect the law abiding citizens from this criminal threat.

Or at least he would as soon as Dirk figured out a way to get Drake to pay attention. Keeping that idea in mind was proving to be a little more difficult than he'd anticipated though. Negaduck had been planning on offering a trade to Lady Velvet in exchange for helping him figure exactly how and where to intercept one of the shipments of poisons but for some reason the expected shipments were coming up clean and Dirk wanted to get a sample for Bushroot to analyze. It felt as though the poison issue was time sensitive but honestly for him that part of the rumor mill was a distant second or third compared to his other concerns.

Negaduck had discovered that the raven Black Secret was actually working for Clovis Bovine the rumored heir to criminal kingpin Taurus Bulba's fortune and criminal interests and he wanted to check this out as well. At the same time, Dirk had been wanting to find an excuse to introduce Muscovy to Velvet's for a while now and tonight everything had fallen into place.

Not being one to shy away from what he wanted, Negaduck kissed Muscovy on the inside of her wrist and settled into the luxurious seat of the limo to enjoy the view and the evening. Darkwing and his do-gooders club would keep for one more night and after finessing a better picture of the situation from his contacts at the Velvet Rope he could distract his twin and probably get him to do most of the legwork for them both once Drake got himself into Darkwing mode.

Now that the children should be tucked safely out of sight and that Honker kid's family was being looked after by those cookie cutter agents of Hooters; getting Drake back to work at least a little might even be good for him and give him an outlet for his anger and frustration. Dirk grinned and after stealing a peek in his compact mirror at his twin and seeing that he was tucked up in Morgana's house, although from the fact that he was alone in the bed showed that Drake STILL hadn't climbed into her sheets…the idiot. Dirk snapped the mirror closed and tucked it securely into an inner pocket of his jacket and focused all his attention on his lady.

Muscovy knew better than to comment on the mirror or the fact that Dirk had looked in on his brother instead she touched the necklace at her throat and cooed appreciatively, "I am very glad that you think I am ready for this Negaduck. I won't let you down darling."

He grinned possessively and caressed her thigh through her dress and growled, "You better not baby, you are about to see and be seen by the movers and shakers of this town and I don't want anyone thinking you are available to anyone but ME GOT IT?"

His temper and the deep lusty tone that entered his voice as his grip tightened slightly made Muscovy gasp. She sternly got a hold of herself and nodded keeping her expression cool and attentive and Negaduck's expression changed as his eyes warmed with approval and a slight grin creased his beak before he settled back against the seat to wait out the rest of the ride to the club. This was going to be FUN!

_Here is the next chapter and in the next bit I intend to get back to Negaduck and his little schemes. I mean HUGE world dominating schemes of course and Darkwing is going to get on the stick about solving Scrooge's smuggling problem from Trials & Tribulations as well as getting the scoop from S.H.U.S.H. about himself and Gosalyn and hopefully I will get the chance to go into some detail about Professor Waddlemire's work and how he took care of Gosalyn. Thank you for sticking with this and I hope many people enjoy it as much as I LOVE getting it out there for you to read, your friend Irual._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All of the Disney Characters belong to them not to me. That IS a pity to be sure, true and sad but still a pity. This being the case I am receiving only feedback from generous readers such as yourself and the satisfaction of getting the ducky madness out of my head and onto the internet for your free reading pleasure. Please Do contact me if the spirit moves you and feel free to offer any constructive ideas or suggestions as they help me very much thank you, your friend Irual._

Drake was more than a little tired but his day wasn't over yet even though it had started about dawn. He had spent part of the afternoon catching Honker's grandparents up on his ideas for educating Honker and Gosalyn outside of the public school system. Then they had had lunch at the Shadow Chateau and the Spoonbills had taken Tank shopping for a new bedroom set to replace his old one. The Spoonbills had been installed in the formally empty house behind Drake's at 446 Avian Circle.

They were in the process of trying to renovate the Muddlefoot's home because it wasn't really livable as it was and without Binkie and Herb there it wasn't home for their sons. Between the damages from what Frank Muddlefoot had done to try and confuse what had actually happened to the boys, the police seizures of evidence and the C.S.I. 's procedures; the Muddlefoot's former domestic haven was now a bleak shadow of it's former self. The emotional aftermath of what had happened to Tank and Honker and the fact that Binkie and Herb were still hospitalized also meant that neither duckling had wanted anything to do with returning to their old home.

All the adults now trying to help them respected that and were trying to accommodate their emotional needs. Artimus and Joanna were hoping that having a new bed and furniture that looked entirely different from his old bedroom set would settle Tank down some so he would have less trouble sleeping. The rest of the family had gathered at Morgana's home after lunch since Morgana had wanted to spend time with her mallard and this visit had done Honker and Gosalyn a lot of good.

They had tried to play a game of trivial facts and figures but…nether duckling had been that into it. Instead Honker had settled down in the dining room and had read to Gosalyn for about an hour; and she had been surprisingly tolerant of this activity. Of course the fact that he had been reading from one of the encyclopedias his parents had gotten him for his tenth birthday and that tears had run down his face as he had done so had contributed greatly to her need to comfort him. Feri and Cleo had been quite supportive of this whole endeavor as well since they had kept Gosalyn's interest from flagging. Each kit had taken turns pointing out some interesting idea from Honker's reading and had made a comment about it referencing their own learning from their mother or one of the litter sires.

This had turned the dull listening into a sort of game that Gosalyn was only too glad to learn from. She had been only too aware of Honker's emotional turmoil even without the obvious signs of his tears though. Her Spell Chain had tingled all the while he was reading and the energy that buzzed through her when she had hugged Honker sympathetically had made both ducklings gasp in surprise.

She hadn't mentioned his tears aloud though, both of them were still feeling their way into this much more intimate relationship and seeing Honker so vulnerable had been as uncomfortable for Gosalyn as it was for Honker. Fenrick had paid their discomfort no mind though, instead he had purred and spoken to his duckling at length about trusting his best friend with his pain and encouraged the bout of tears until Honker had grieved enough for the moment.

For their parts, Feri and Cleo understood that Honker and Fenrick needed their support and had been quite subtle in encouraging Gosalyn to be demonstrative with Honker and neither of them said anything to her about her own wet cheek feathers either since they didn't want her to close them off. After Honker had temporarily given up on his reading, Gosalyn and her kin had cuddled with him and Fenrick before the two ducklings had had started a game of cards in the living room. The two kittens had managed to convince their Gosalyn to find her Dad and the Mama while Honker had shuffled the next hand and Drake and Morgana had seized the opportunity to bond with their children by spending some quality time with them. After teaching Morgana how to play the game of hearts, the four of them had spent a pleasant couple of hours just being together.

After the card game, Morgana had conjured a set of witch lights and the children's familiars had spent quite a bit of time stalking the bobbing and bouncing multi colored lights all around the living room while Squeek had cuddled on Drake. Morgana had cuddled Eek and Archie and at their suggestion, she had begun showing and telling Drake, Gosalyn and Honker about Kin and their functions.

By the time the visit had ended, just after dinner; Honker had seemed much more relaxed about receiving attention from all the adults and Gosalyn had looked very happy since Morgana had made certain to hug the child and had praised Feri's ability to stalk the lights and Cleo's soft coat and particularly soothing purr. This attention and praise had soothed her competitive edges and having her precious Daddy spend time laughing with and hugging her had done a lot to quiet her more jealous tendencies.

Drake was looking a lot more relaxed about the Kin and he had kept Cleo tucked in his sweater while he relaxed with Squeek; but what had made all of their Kin very happy was that Morgana had gotten the chance to relax and cuddle up with Drake and they had melded very naturally once Eek had initiated the contact between them in the mindscape. This time Drake hadn't panicked or rejected Morgana or her Kin and the two adults had consciously maintained their intimate, mental contact until well after dinner.

Best of all, from the point of view of Archie, Eek and Squeek, both of their ducks had ended their conscious mental connection with more energy than they had when they had begun. Squeek's cautious explorations had even discovered that Drake's mind didn't reject them even after Morgana had reluctantly decided to release her connection. He didn't hear them and they couldn't speak to him directly yet but his mind remained open and accessible and all three of them could feel his love and trust which had strengthened Squeek considerably.

At this rate, by the time Drake and Morgana were formally bound, Squeek was confident his pain would be a thing of memory only and by Yule he allowed himself to hope for the first time that he would be entirely healed. Squeek knew better than to count on that timetable of course, but being able to see an end to this whole pain filled and complicated set of circumstances was very encouraging.

Launchpad had spent most of the afternoon catching up on his reading since the last few weeks had been so hectic. Honestly he was glad that Morgana and Drake had found the energy and time to take on the children without him for a while. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to do whatever needed to be done, but he really was glad to get a break from all the responsibility and worrying he had been doing lately. Launchpad had finished two issues of his aviation periodical and with a little encouragement from Morgana he'd even enjoyed a lengthy conversation with one of the bookworms from the Sagar estate using one of the mirrors in the hall.

This particular bookworm had actually fledged a pair of colorful butterfly-like wings and her particular passion was machine assisted flight. Launchpad had been a licensed pilot from the age of sixteen and perfectly capable of flying solo since the age of twelve and the bookworm had been enthralled by his stories from the air-show his family flew in and the twosome had become very friendly.

It was now early evening and Drake moved quietly upstairs and peeked into Gosalyn's bedroom making sure to make a little noise to warn the children he was here. Gosalyn's usual rip-roaring, buzz-saw snores weren't as loud as they normally were; but she was snoring which meant she was still exhausted. They had only gotten home from Morgana's about a half an hour ago and both she and Honker had gone straight to their rooms even though it was barely seven thirty.

This wasn't like Gosalyn at all of course, but the emotional rollercoaster she had been on lately had taken a lot out of her. The fact that she now had Feri and Cleo to get into mischief with was a whole different issue, but one he still wanted to keep an eye on at least until he was sure about all this; which was the real reason he was halfway sneaking into her room. Drake saw that the kitten shaped Kin that had bonded to her were cuddled up along her sides and at his approach both seemingly sleeping creatures opened their eyes and purred before shifting themselves to offer their tummies to be stroked.

Cleo offered softly, '_we are hers now, and since she is yours we are too. You have nothing to fear from us. Ask the Mama she will tell you more about our purpose. Her life and ours are one. Besides, Archie, Eek and Squeek belong to you as much as the Mama and you belong to them. Don't you feel it?'_

Feri added_, 'our sire loves you and Gosalyn, he was the one who brought us to see the wider world and that is when we first saw Gosalyn. We will always be with her and love her.'_

This whole talking in his mind thing still made Drake more than a little uncomfortable but he whispered, "Your sire?" and an image of Mintaka's familiar Grimm flashed in his head. Understanding then that the kittens were actually Grimm's daughters he gulped and reached to stroke Gosalyn's bangs out of her eyes as he sat on the edge of her bed and considered the implications of that.

After a few minutes of peacefully watching her rest he carefully stroked the kittens too and felt them relax trustingly under his hands. He was actually getting the chance to really explore his feelings about this whole issue and remembering how Morgana and her familiars had saved him from going insane or dying back in February, and how they had quietly supported his romantic intentions even when he and Morgana had been at odds with each other he had to admit himself that the kittens were right.

He DID feel their connections to him if only because of their shared love of Morgana; and he was glad of it too. Without their help and support, he'd never have been able to continue his romantic pursuit of the beauteous Mage-born female who had captivated him from the first moment he had seen her.

The familiars had never done anything to hurt him. And unlike some of Morgana's relatives, none of the familiars he had interacted with had been frightening or hurtful. No matter how outlandish they looked, the familiar's actions had always been benign…at least towards him and Gosalyn. In fact, Morgana's Aunt Lucidia and Mintaka and their familiars had done far more than he'd ever expected even after that whole mess in May had been cleared up. They had done their best to help him provide for Gos, bringing clothes and things to Duckburg and trying to help clean and fix up the house before Gosalyn came back from the trial so she didn't have to see their home quite so destroyed.

Drake felt suddenly a little easier about this whole situation as he reflected on all the good things that people had done for them. Everyone from Scrooge McDuck and his household had been very generous and kind too; suddenly feeling as though his burden of responsibility wasn't as heavy; Drake could feel the tension in his back let go as he watched Gosalyn and the kittens cuddle together.

Drake sighed but remained relaxed as he reflected, he needed to call Fenton too. That crazed duck had insisted on having both Drake and Launchpad in the wedding party for his upcoming nuptials as well as Gyro Gearloose and Drake knew that Fenton and Gandra were counting on their friends to be there, and on time! This being the case, he wanted to make sure that the rehearsal was really next week. Sometimes with their schedules things had to be rearranged and he wouldn't forgive himself if he let Fenton down.

After all three of them were sound asleep he felt the Spell Chain at his throat tingle little and he slipped out of her room and down the hall. Unwilling to leave anything to chance, Drake checked on Honker and Fenrick who were also passed out in their room and with his parental instincts finally quieted Drake moved back downstairs to the living room.

Quietly he spoke to the ever loyal and very tired Launchpad. "Hey LP, why don't you get some rest? I'll stay up for a while in case the kids wake up since they are in bed so much earlier than usual and you can spell me later. It will give me a chance to decide how to handle asking Director Hooter if there is any way S.H.U.S.H. can cover part of educating the kids before I find out how to get them tutors through some other avenue. Besides Mr. Tweeter wants to meet me Friday and I want to have some ideas lined up before I meet him as well."

Launchpad yawned and agreed, "When you meet up with Director Hooter, you might want to ask about those papers of Gosalyn's you told me about too DW. Having her privately tutored was what Professor Waddlemire did most of the time after all since he practically raised her in his lab."

Drake nodded and after Launchpad went to bed, he decided to spend a couple of hours researching and delving into the S.H.U.S.H. archives. He settled into his bed and since his laptop was one of the secured ones he had been allotted with his equipment upgrades, he was admitted into the data bases without any problems even though he wasn't at the lair since he had the H.E.R.O. passwords. Neither He nor Launchpad wanted to leave the children while they slept; if they woke up alone it would make things much worse.

This way he would be here to help them when they were ready to wake and hopefully by then he'd have a concrete plan so Gos wouldn't have time to get used to not having lessons. He sighed and stretched his neck and back suppressing a shudder at the thought of Gosalyn with that sort of free time. Without really understanding what had brought this on, he suddenly thought back to old Monoculo Macabre and his strange reaction to the end of the trial.

Morgana had told him just today about the whole weird story and he had to admit it was a dozy even for her family. Her father had evidently decided to extend an olive branch of sorts to his only daughter even though Morgana was still choosing to live in St. Canard and was marrying a Normal. He had opened a communication spell in Morgana's bedroom mirror and the two of them had spoken for nearly an hour before Monoculo had even brought up the subject of her living arrangements.

But instead of trying to convince her to move back into her old room at Castle Macabre he had shown her a large apartment suite that had modern Normal appliances, electricity and plumbing and several bedrooms off of the central room that connected it all. Then he had quietly told her how he had spent nearly three months in the Macabre family Haven working out the accommodation spell that had changed the third floor of the West tower into this very special place where she could bring her fiancé and her children so they could visit while she renewed herself. Then he had asked, ASKED her to arrange for him to talk to Drake at his convenience.

Still in shock over THAT and the fact that he was supposed to have this lovely little chat after they went to see Binkie and get updates on Herb's condition on Monday; Drake could feel his concentration wavering as his Spell Chain tingled. He wasn't sure what it was doing, but a wave of dizziness and a bit of a shiver through his feathers wasn't much of a clue and he put it aside since he wanted to continue his research before his energy ran out and he had to sleep.

While he was trying to focus on what he wanted to look for though, he came across a couple of strange reports from one of the operatives that worked north of the tri state area. Flagging them he sent several requests to Benji and one to Dr. Bellum before succumbing to his own need for a nap. Not that he wanted to sleep just yet, but from what he could tell; nether of the children were having trouble sleeping just now so he needed to catch a nap while he could. Making sure his bedroom door wasn't latched, just in case; he settled down and drifted off.

James Gander Hooter sat heavily at his desk and stared unseeingly at the paperwork that Benji had placed on his desk as though it was a coiled and poisonous serpent. It was bright and sunny on Thursday morning, but it felt like a bleak, stormy Monday from the tensions in his office. Standing just in front of this seemingly innocent pile of data was the caped and masked figure of Darkwing Duck. For once the sight of his favorite operative wasn't as much of a pleasure for him as it usually was.

Darkwing had actually arrived about twenty minutes ago by the garage entrance on his distinctive motorcycle, used the employee entrance and parking pass-card he had been issued two years ago and asked, actually ASKED for Hooter to clear time in his schedule to meet with him. He'd also been prepared to wait quietly in the outer office; although that hadn't been necessary since his using the garage and employee entrance had actually shaken up the entire office far more than his usual entrances did.

Darkwing had also requested three other things that were equally out of character for him. Ordinarily Darkwing just appeared and used his by surprise entrances to keep S.H.U.S.H. 's people on their toes and with Director Hooter's tact support that had actually become part of the security checks for the home office building since Darkwing kept finding ways around security. Also Darkwing hardly ever voluntarily went near First Agent Grizzlikof unless Hooter initiated the contact, mainly because the two of them tended to get along like oil and water.

But today he'd quietly asked for both Grizzlikof and Dr. Bellum to join them. Grizzlikof was looking a little uneasy at this unusual summons, while Dr. Bellum on the other hand was far more relaxed as she waited. She was quietly speaking to Benji who had just finished briefing the room on the files she had gotten and was waiting to be dismissed incase there were any other requests. And in a move that really held a poignant amount of trepidation for James Hooter; Darkwing had surrendered his gas gun and slid out of his jacket placing both items on the desk while he was waiting for Dr. Bellum to join them.

Dr. Bellum had arrived and been ushered into the office and surprisingly she had a sheaf of notes and papers with her that she said pertained to the situation and she was focused, calm and professional, unlike her usual absentminded and freewheeling personality. The other thing that went against Darkwing's modus operandi that he had asked for was requesting specific paperwork from the internal archive.

The papers he had referenced were from Director Minya's tenure as the head of the agency and dealt with Professor Waddlemire and his research. It truly bothered Hooter that until Benji had brought them in; he hadn't realized they existed; much less that they would concern Darkwing. He wasn't sure why Darkwing had been digging around in the archives but hopefully things would become clear once the situation had been explained.

What was most unnerving for the tiny Avian though wasn't the fact that Darkwing had asked for this meeting, or even that for once, the usually in control head of S.H.U.S.H. had no real idea what this was all about. What bothered Hooter the most was that Darkwing seemed almost angry, distant and curiously despondent and this wasn't something Hooter was used to and certainly didn't expect coming from the young duck. Of course; Drake apparently still had no recollection of their earlier interactions but the two of them had developed a comfortable and close relationship over the past three or four years but you wouldn't have guessed that from the way Darkwing was acting.

After the door shut behind Benji as she left to safeguard the outer office and make sure everyone else was getting back to work instead of waiting around for gossip fodder, Darkwing removed his mask and hat and said carefully, "I need an explanation J. Gander. I know that as my boss you don't have to answer me…. But I can't go on like this…I, am asking as Drake because I can't be Darkwing and not understand what I remember or what happened to me and…Gos."

Drake suddenly stopped and leaned heavily on the arm of the chair unable to continue as his hat and mask dropped to the floor.

Quietly Hooter offered, "Darkwing, Drake my boy…I authorized medical and legal leave for the Justice Ducks to give you some time to…."

Drake interrupted quietly, "It's not what you decided to do for me today that is bothering me. It's what you decided to do about ten years ago that I need to discuss."

In honesty, for just a second; Hooter had hoped his instincts were wrong and his growing sense of trepidation was because of some criminal activity or case Darkwing was on; but Drake's words dashed his hopes thoroughly. Director Hooter had known that sooner or later their actions would have to come to light and evidently today was that day. James Hooter braced himself and started to speak but Dr. Sarah Bellum came quietly over to his desk and took control of the situation.

She was carrying a couple of file folders and stopped short as she heard Darkwing's miserable tone and the dread implied in his words. This was not a good sign and Sarah immediately decided to be as direct and honest as possible so that they could reestablish some kind of trust level with him. Before she could offer any kind of suggestion or explanation though Drake turned so he could see Dr. Bellum and First Agent Grizzlikof as well as Director Hooter.

Quietly he said, "I would like you to reverse or remove the mental blocks you placed in my mind when you rescued me from F.O.W.L. custody before Gosalyn was born. I have been having some strange sorts of memory black outs and flashbacks when I perform my Quack Fu workouts and I think that will help me understand more about what I am remembering."

He was actually shaking slightly as he added almost in a whisper, "And I'd like to request a paternity test."

Dr. Bellum paled visibly at this evidence that her early handiwork had evidently had some unexpected side effects and Grizzlikof looked thoroughly startled but Hooter just sighed a little and agreed, "Of course, but Drake; I'd like to ask a personal favor of you."

Hooter glanced worriedly at the costume jacket, mask and hat and continued, "In light of all we have done for each other, and how much you mean to me…. Before you decide anything…permanent, could you give me a chance to explain?"

To the relief of all three of the nervous agents, Drake nodded agreeably as he sat down in the office chair and rolled up the sleeve of his teal blue turtleneck to allow Dr. Bellum to draw his blood saying very calmly, "I need answers and this is the only way I know to get them."

Dr. Bellum didn't bother to draw any blood…instead she bustled over and sat directly in front of the thoroughly despondent duck and said, "I already know the answer to THAT question, and yes Drake Mallard, Gosalyn IS biologically yours…but before this goes any further just here me out."

Settling into her seat and activating the secure etiquette to keep anyone from overhearing anything she offered, "I first found out you and Gosalyn were compatible as blood donors once we got the H.E.R.O.'s protocols up and running and I needed to have tissue and organ donors typed and cross-matched for your whole team. Especially since our first trial of the protocols was when you were being taken care of after that whole mess with Taurus Bulba. Once your adoption went through I knew she would need medical care and protection but the paternity issue I found out by accident some time later."

Briskly she picked up his hat and set it on the desk while holding his mask in reserve in her fist. "And it only made sense to make sure of every possible test since you usually have to be broken pretty badly before you even admit you are hurt and I need accurate information to make sure that you get the right care. When I was filling out the lab papers for one of the blood workups I must have checked the AUTO test box because the S.H.U.S.H. lab did a paternity test along with the tissue sample compatibility test as well as every other test on the sheet. BUT, when I got the results back, there was no reason to bring this up, not unless there was some kind of legal or medical problem. As far as I knew, you didn't remember anything after being kidnapped and Gosalyn was already your daughter legally so I chose not to tell you right away."

Darkwing started to say something but Sarah held up a spinning disk and smiled slightly asking, "Did you ever figure out how to work a hypno-disk?"

Recognizing the device as being the same as the one he had used on his classmates at his five year class reunion he gaped and nodded as Dr. Bellum continued matter-of-factly, "I am glad, well then…All you need to do is LOOK INTO THE DISK DRAKE."

After what felt like only a few seconds, he blinked and shivered as he tried to reconcile what he was accessing with what the spell had shown them in the haven. After blinking a few more times, Drake put that all aside and relaxed slightly before nodding decidedly and standing to look Grizzlikof in the face.

Then he said quietly, "So…you and Director Hooter must have spent a lot of time and effort looking for me…Thanks."

Then he turned to face James Gander Hooter and said, "I…I have always wondered why you let me stay independent and never backed Grizzlikof about forcing me to do things by the book and I have always felt as though I could trust you but with all the strange bits and pieces floating around in my head I need to ask, when you took over S.H.U.S.H. did you check on Professor Waddlemire's affairs at all?"

Uncomfortable at the intense scrutiny from the duck standing in front of the desk James admitted quietly, "Not really Drake. When Professor Waddlemire was killed the initial report listed his death as accidental and rather than cause a scene about his granddaughter she was placed in the protective obscurity of the orphanage although I DID authorize a pair of agents to keep watch on the place."

He sighed again and admitted, "Then once we realized that Professor Waddlemire's death had been deliberate; we moved to intercept anyone who had expressed an interest in her and investigated to be certain no one was trying to get her away from the orphanage but…as you know Taurus Bulba was already ahead of us there."

James smiled a little and added, "Of course so was our best field operative."

Gently Hooter shook out the dark purple jacket that Drake wore as part of his Darkwing persona and carefully hefted its weight. He offered quietly, "I don't know of another duck who could shoulder this jacket as well as you do my boy." Before slipping it back onto its rightful wearer's shoulders and seating himself back behind his desk.

Hooter gestured to the pile of data there and asked, "I take it all this concern's your daughter's inheritance?"

Uncomfortably Darkwing accepted his mask from Sarah Bellum and his hat from Grizzlikof and admitted, "only some of it, I actually need to educate her and Honker…I mean Bolt outside of the public school system for at least the next year. It's not just because of what happened to Bolt either...the children at their school are targeting them and someone is feeding them information about the trial."

Sounding a little more certain of himself now, Darkwing offered, "I made out a complete report and even filed all the forms last night and…."

Nodding Hooter said, interrupting in an authoritative tone. "Well as Darkwing Duck you certainly can request training and education for your team members…and I."

James gestured gently to his door and asked, "Dr. Bellum could you and First Agent Grizzlikof give us a moment? "

Sarah nodded and tucked the files she had brought with her into the pile on the desk saying, "I will need you to come in for a physical check up before you leave the building and on Monday I'll meet you and the others at the secure rest facility and we can go over any questions or issues you have. If you need me before then, you have my number in your phone or you can hit the emergency button. You are that important, and helping you was one of the best things I have ever done. Never doubt it Darkwing. I for one think it's a great thing that this is all coming out between us at last."

Grizzlikof clapped Darkwing on the shoulder hard enough to stagger the younger and substantially shorter Avian and grinned as he added, "You are what we call a loose cannon but Comrade I too am glad that we are helping each other." His tone and eyes turned stern for a moment as he added, "NOT that I will be going easy on you or anything. I will be making you into example YES? And about time too…HA!"

The imp of amusement in Hooter's eyes at Drake's blush was pronounced as he added, "And Drake, we have known each other long enough for me to tell you this directly at last."

Both Grizzlikof and Dr. Bellum left grinning at the sight of the usually so brash and confident Darkwing reduced to bright pink, flushed, stuttering embarrassment as Hooter quietly offered, "I know I have no real right to expect you to reciprocate my feelings but; I have always thought of you as the son I was never blessed with and…I have never regretted our association my boy only the fact that I had to let you go to grow into your strength."

Darkwing stopped looking at his toes and offered shyly, "I…I always thought of you as sort of a father too, and I won't ever let you down."

Hooter and Darkwing stepped apart and shook their feathers to settle themselves and stepped back into their more familiar roles as they began discussing Professor Waddlemire's research and the legal paperwork that was associated with his heir Gosalyn Waddlemire Mallard.

Morgana Macabre was sitting quietly in the tower lair of her fiancée Darkwing Duck. He had gone to talk with their boss, Director James Gander Hooter about four hours ago and Morgana had used the time since she had awakened and come here to set up an empowered protective circle and a small work area in the tower while she had a chance. Besides if she didn't occupy herself, she was sure to work herself into a nervous frenzy and that was unquestionably a bad idea; especially considering how upset Dark was.

Her Spell Chain was humming and buzzing as his promise ring glowed from its place around her neck threaded through the chain. Archie and Morgana had to concentrate to keep focused as Eek and Squeek continued to channel their energy within the tower lair. They were searching for the best place to begin forming the base of the arcane shields that would siphon off the extra natural physical energy from the wind, tides and weather within the bay to help fuel the spells Morgana had been researching that would hide them and their sanctuary here from those who meant them harm.

The spinning chairs activated and Gosalyn, her Kin and Honker rushed into the lair following Fenrick whose flirty silver and white furred tail was bouncing just ahead of his chosen. Feri and Cleo had leaped onto their duckling and were balanced on her shoulders. Morgana had come to the lair via the spinning chairs after bringing some lunch and clean basket beds for the kittens to the house in order to practice using Normal things and then begun to set up a work area in the lair while they finished eating.

Gosalyn paused in her headlong rush and sang out "HI…Mom…umm," Gosalyn blushed and tried to ignore her stuttering hesitation since she had said Mom and continued excitedly, "KEAN GEAR! Are you going to do some magic?"

Morgana turned slightly having heard Gosalyn's hesitation and offered with a warm, pleased smile ignoring the way her heart sang at hearing Gosalyn call her Mom. "Not right now Gosalyn dear, I am just setting up a work area so that I can be ready to help Dark if he needs a potion or something of that sort and he doesn't want to come to Macabre Manor."

Gosalyn laughed and to Morgana's delight the excited ten year old wrapped her arms around the taller female's waist in a tight hug as she said, "its SOO cool that you named your house. Do you think Dad would let me help you if you made potions here where he can see?"

Morgana lifted Gosalyn's beak to look her in the eye and said gently, "I don't know Gosalyn dear. I won't defy your father, if he says NO then no it is, but I think Dark will be open minded if we ask him the right way. You will have to be patient though; your Dad needs time to get used to everything and he only want's what's best for you…and all of us."

By this time Fenrick had leaped for Honker's arms and the two of them approached shyly. Sensing that Honker needed some physical affection, Fenrick started to touch Archie's mind to ask if Morgana would make an overture to his chosen. But before he could articulate the need, Morgana and Gosalyn opened their embrace.

Honker hesitated for just a moment before moving in to share the hug while Morgana offered very softly, "We love you Honker. I know I can NEVER compare to Binkie, and Drake and I can't replace your parents…but never doubt that you have a place in my heart and in our family that is yours and yours alone my dear little duckling."

Gosalyn chimed in squeezing him hard, "Yeah Honk. I always secretly hated being the only kid when I was with Grandpa."

Lowering her voice conspiratorially and glancing up at Morgana's face she admitted, with a little urging from Cleo; "Don't ever tell Dad this okay? It might hurt his feelings. But I used to pretend that you were my brother so I wouldn't be an only kid anymore."

Honker blushed and stuttered but before he could get himself together and reply the hatch that allowed Darkwing's motorcycle the Ratcatcher to enter the lair from the bridge cables popped open and the custom vehicle dropped from the ceiling and was lowered to the floor on it's pedestal. The familiar caped and masked figure of Darkwing Duck was seated on the motorbike and even though the sidecar was currently full of securely fastened boxes and several bags instead of Launchpad, Darkwing looked relaxed as he prepared to dismount from the bike.

After hopping off the motorbike and replacing his helmet with his slouch hat, Darkwing turned and realized that he had an attentive audience for his entrance. Never one to disappoint his fans, and this particular group being his personal favorites; Darkwing smiled and reached to hug them as Launchpad chuckled and stretched his long legs as he waited for the explosion he hoped would come any second now since he had just used the spinning chairs to make his way from the house to the lair in pursuit of the children and their companions.

Morgana noticed that the hesitation that had characterized Darkwing's actions since they had observed his early adventure in the vision of the past last night was gone. His embrace was firm and full of confidence once more and after kissing her shyly on the beak he reached into the sidecar to remove a sealed binder from under the seat.

He gestured dramatically to the boxes and bags saying, "I finally gave those reporters the slip after leaving S.H.U.S.H. headquarters LP; and I don't think they will be inclined to follow the Ratcatcher for a bit. But just in case, I thought we should come up with a few more ideas on getting around them and avoiding being exposed when we are crime busting."

Launchpad grinned agreeably and surveyed the children and Morgana as they cuddled up to DW and distracted him. Like Honker, Gosalyn was healing rapidly from her emotional hurts now that she had her very own Kin to support her. With the kittens encouragement, Gosalyn had decided to admit to a little more of her needs instead of trying to keep from bothering Dad with mushy stuff.

This manifested in her flinging herself on her father and squeezing vigorously as she chattered,"Hi Dad. I feel much better now that you are home. It was SOOO cool not to have to go to school today! Except that Honk and I were the only ones in our guild on in Worlds of Wonder when we woke up. It was even better than when I eat chocolate sugar frosted sugar bombs and then get a belly ache that let's me stay home from school!"

Drake managed a little laugh at this since she was clearly well rested. He looked into her face and eyes carefully checking for signs of stress and was very pleased to see that she was fairly exuding health and energy again. And from his lack of oxygen her grip was fully back to normal too….

Seeing that LP had joined the rest of the family, Darkwing started over to his computer station to show them the copies of the documents he had gotten from Director Hooter and the S.H.U.S.H. archives. But he made sure to address Gosalyn's enthusiastic endorsement of the lack of schooling.

He needed to catch her before she got too carried away so he said gently, "Don't get too used to that Gosalyn sweetie. You and Honker are going to start classes with extra tutors on Monday to get you tested and then start you on some of the things you need to get under your belt before we get caught up in the wedding in October and I expect you to do your best especially while you are being evaluated. I have the class schedule right here…somewhere."

Darkwing fumbled with the papers for a moment and came up with several lengthy lists. At the sight of these Gosalyn's face fell as Honker's eyes lit up and he rubbed his hand together in an unconscious display of enthusiasm as his love of learning leaped to the forefront of his mind.

Absently handing most of the papers to Launchpad, DW rummaged further in the binder and said, "Aha! Here's yours Gos and Honker these are yours."

Gosalyn looked unhappily at the list of classes and instructors and started to whine since it was a very long list. That is until she realized that about half of her 'subjects' weren't the ones she was used to.

Caught up in her surprise she forgot to act unhappy about having to go back to school and asked cautiously, "are you really counting our Quack Fu class as school Dad? And since when does St. Canard Elementary have a weapons and their counters class? And this 'class' is in Duckburg with Gyro…."

Reading further she looked even more startled as she asked cautiously, "wait a minute Dad! Since when does First Agent Grizzlikof teach ten year olds? And Dr. Pettigrew is the one who gave me that tetanus shot how come she is teaching us emergency first aid and field medicine?"

Darkwing grinned at his precocious progeny and ruffled her bangs as he admitted with a fairly dark expression, "I never said you were going back to St. Canard Elementary Gos. At least not right away, I am serious about this though, If you don't pay attention or try and skip out on these teachers I'll have to put you back into regular school and I'd really like to avoid that almost as much as you do."

She started to ask for more details but suddenly right before her eyes two more items appeared on her list. Right after her Quack Fu and before the Mathematics tutor was something called Beginning Potions and the other one was Familiar Relations these two things had appeared in an elaborate script and then changed to match the font on the list.

She looked up to see Morgana smiling at Dad and listening to him as he expounded on what he had found out from S.H.U.S.H. and Archie winked at her to bring her out of her shock. Morgana gazed lovingly at her mallard, his emotional turmoil was much less and there was a sense of contentment coming through their connection that peaked as he told her about Grizzlikof, Dr. Bellum and Director Hooter having come clean about their past with him and then to her utter delight, Drake blushed brightly and admitted that he had finally confessed to his personal feelings as well.

Director Hooter had also admitted that there was more to the story than he had time to go into today and so he wanted Darkwing to come into the office on Monday. As he admitted this, Drake's inner child, the one that tended to remain carefully hidden and was usually triggered by his Drake Mallard, shy and uncertain and inexperienced side peeked out as he kissed her just under her bill and sent delighted shivers through both of them.

Meanwhile, Honker was delightedly babbling to Launchpad all about how happy he was and how he couldn't wait to learn from Gyro and Master Sensei Ping Dow Fat and Gizmoduck. In his enthusiasm Honker's usual stutter was absent and so was his hesitation around Launchpad.

As he chattered, Honker continued to read and as he got further down the list of subjects and mentors he was temporarily silenced until Fenrick stepped in to encourage his chosen duckling to remember his manners. Darkwing was gazing at Morgana and petting Squeek who had settled down just below Dark's lower jaw when to Drake's surprise he was suddenly squeezed again.

He had half expected Gosalyn to react before this but when he looked down it was Honker who was gushing shyly, "Mr. Mallard, I mean Darkwing Sir, how did you get me these appointments with Professor Hoof-man and the eminent biologist Dr. Carrion Flowers?"

Suddenly even more shy he stuttered as he whispered, "Dr. Bellum is on the list too and there must be a dozen more scholars that usually only visit this area for scientific conferences, how could they have the time to teach me and Gos?"

Darkwing smiled and knelt to hug Honker as he explained gently, "Dr. Bellum and most of the others volunteered their time Honker and I KNOW you'll appreciate them and the opportunity to learn from the best in their fields directly instead of just reading those scientific journals. I want you and Gos to tell me if you need to cut back on the amount of your lessons though, I want you to have plenty of time to exercise your body as well as your brain and I expect you to take the time to play some Wiffleboy too."

At this Gosalyn piped up, "KEAN GEAR! I never thought I'd hear you say THAT Dad!"

Darkwing winked at the adults just before being bowled over by Gosalyn and her kittens who slid under his jacket to tickle him unmercifully as he replied, "Video games are for AFTER homework and classes Gos! Hey! No fair tickling all at once!"

_Here is the next part and I hope everyone enjoyed this part. Please review if you can and as always I look forward to any suggestions or requests. These help improve my plots immensely. Thank you for reading even if you lurk, your friend Irual_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All the cartoon characters invented by the Disney Corporation belong to Disney and I am using them without permission for no monetary gains of any kind. I DO however live for and appreciate positive and/or constructive feedback of all kinds so please feed me. I so hope everyone is enjoying what I am writing and that my plots are paced properly for your reading pleasure. Your friend Irual_

Quietly Negaduck watched everything from under the brim of his slouch hat as the staff of the Velvet Rope served the diners in the open courtyard of Lady Velvet's complex. He and Muscovy had been admitted to the establishment without any undue incidents or comments from any of her people. Honestly though, Dirk hadn't expected anything less than professionalism from her staff. Velvet was a ruthless and highly intelligent female and nothing if not practical.

She went to great lengths to ensure her position, power and maintain her reputation and an integral part of that was the impeccably trained and devoted group of underlings that worked here. Mistakes weren't tolerated around her guests and no one who had anything to do with her public face was anything less than impeccably qualified. Other than a very professional and through search of their persons; Lewis and Clark had been respectful which had partially mollified the volatile mallard's temper at his having been asked to leave most of his usual weapons in the alcove that served as the weapons check.

Of course he hadn't left everything behind, and to his surprise and secret delight Muscovy had kept her tiny hold out gun that was strapped under her sophisticated dress by boldly showing it to the bears and ASKING if she could keep it to protect herself! He wasn't sure if his expression had been as surprised as theirs at her brazen behavior; since she had reached through the slit in the dress to withdraw it from it's hiding place and that had exposed more of her delicate under plumage to sight than usual.

But Negaduck and Dirk HAD both approved of the fact that she had been allowed to remain armed as well as having had that tantalizing peek to whet his appetite so he had surrendered his weapons with less ill grace than he'd intended since Lewis and Clark had been so restrained in their demands from Muscovy. In fact; other than openly surrendering her magnum 44 she still had the rest of her tools and weaponry which was quite unusual when dining in the courtyard among the wealthy civilians that Lady Velvet catered to as her cover operation. Negaduck knew that the bears were experienced and seldom did anything without clearing it with their boss so he wasn't surprised when Lady Velvet herself stopped by their table and smiled archly at them as she looked Muscovy over.

Greatly daring, Velvet started to reach for his hat to remove it but Negaduck beat her to it and whipped his hat off to glare at her through his trademark black mask, this one a silken one that matched the material of his dress shirt albeit a different color. Then he pointedly handed his headgear to Muscovy narrowing his eyes warningly at this blatant attempt at familiarity with his person from Lady Velvet. She took notice of his reaction and understood instantly that Negaduck wasn't willing to tolerate 'personal' interactions from anyone but his companion tonight.

Lady Velvet offered coolly, "So…it seems you can be a gentleman when it suits you. I am delighted to renew our acquaintance, Sir…"

Negaduck growled, "Anything to please a Lady." His beak twitched sardonically as he added, "it's been a while and I have been meaning to come by, but you know how it is…. What with Darkwing and his merry band of players dancing to the public tune that Gizmoduck uses I've not really had a lot of free time. The current situation is something I have been meaning to delve into and I have always enjoyed our little chats."

Glancing at the waiter who had just placed their plate's under a warming cover and was standing quietly waiting for Lady Velvet to finish before he continued to serve them Negaduck added, "Besides, I thought it was time I launched my femme fatale into polite society." Negaduck shot Velvet a pointed look as he added, "Unless you don't think I am being polite?"

Lady Velvet didn't react outwardly, but internally she had to catch herself before she gave herself away as Negaduck continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "Your club is just the kind of place that fits her properly. She's your kind of female and mine too."

Looking across the table at Muscovy, Lady Velvet asked with a catty edge to her tone, "I suppose that makes you HIS property?"

His ego received a boost when Dirk realized that Anna was leveling a death glare of her own at Velvet at this female's tone and actions but all Muscovy said was, "Muscovy Duck, at your service Lady Velvet. And while it IS true that Negaduck and I have been involved in a few capers lately, I belong to ME." Muscovy smiled at Negaduck and added quietly, "Unless of course I receive an outstanding offer for my services. This is why Negaduck is such an irresistible benefactor for someone in my position you see. And Yes I DO belong with and to him, by my own choice and his."

Negaduck was particularly delighted that her tone was cool, calm and collected as she spoke to the top female criminal in St. Canard even though she was a relative novice on the criminal scene. Despite the glitter in her eyes; the look Muscovy offered as she accepted Negaduck's hat from him and carefully put both her hands on the snowy white table cloth on either side of it was demure and restrained and her posture while erect was relaxed. Lady Velvet's rich chuckle sounded much louder than it really was since the room had quieted to watch the confrontation.

An unmistakable note of approval colored her voice as she said, "You'll do Muscovy. Welcome to the Velvet Rope my dear. I hope you and your dinner companion continue to enjoy my hospitality as often as you like."

Lady Velvet turned her gaze back to Negaduck as a waiter brought a tray of champagne flutes over and offered them a toast saying, "So nice to see you taking the time to enjoy yourself Negaduck. You haven't been in to dine in far too long, and a mallard of your…talents and reputation is greatly missed by an establishment such as mine."

She HAD caught his statement about Darkwing and was hoping the mallard seated before her would have a bit more to add since it was generally considered a big mystery as to why someone would suddenly stage a huge multi-media campaign to make Darkwing Duck into an adored public icon when he had been considered a fringe player at best before the campaign to change his reputation and public image had begun back in in July. Granted the crime fighter had been quite efficient in carving out a name for himself at street level and he had survived taking down Taurus Bulba himself if not his entire operation…but still Darkwing's reputation in the local criminal culture had been as conflicting as his results until earlier this year.

Velvet knew how most of the players in the game felt about everyone else, especially in the local scene; both professionally and usually on a personal level. It was a rare being, and usually a short-lived one; that didn't need the kind of outlets she provided. And Velvet had always been very discrete even before she had established the compound here. Lady Velvet had always made absolutely certain that none of the more…intimate confessions or the connections they revealed had ever been betrayed no matter whom the client involved was.

In fact she had often made it her business to broker positive outcomes in order to up the trust factor she commanded, but Negaduck and his look-a-like hadn't been easy nuts to crack even before now. But; perhaps those two would let something useful slip soon since Negaduck had evidently found someone he considered suitable for his life and as for his having brought her here…. The possibilities were just delicious.

Of course EVERYONE knew that Darkwing was entirely devoted to Morgana Macabre even before he had publicly declared his intentions in true hero fashion at the Party in the Park fundraiser earlier in the week. She was the only female that had ever been connected with the crime fighter…romantically at least; and whoever he was outside of his mask and cape; Velvet doubted that he'd ever expressed serious interest in anyone aside from the mage-born female that clearly had him securely mesmerized. Ever since Morgana had returned to St. Canard for the second time and attempted to cast her sleep spells over the city to steal the valuables she wanted, Darkwing and the Mage-born female had become more and more of an item.

At first there had been speculation that perhaps she was using his attraction to her to convince him to look the other way while she pursued her goals. Some had even gone so far as to theorize that she was corrupting him to work with her in secret since she hadn't been convicted of any criminal activities or even charged with any crimes; even though the entire city had been affected by her second large scale scheme…but Velvet had never given any real credence to any of those rumors.

Instead Velvet had carefully garnered what facts she could and made sure to verify them and in the course of her information gathering Danielle Duck had even been about town in approximately the same vicinity as Morgana when the exotic and eccentric female had been in some of the cities public parks. Of course Danielle was just an ordinary citizen and no one had thought anything of her jogging along the exercise paths and to her amusement Darkwing had even stepped in and 'saved' her from the local gang that had been mugging people while he was with the Mage-born one evening. Evidently Morgana Macabre was in the habit of planting and harvesting many a strange and exotic plant and she usually did so within the cities public parks and land reserves. What she did with the gathered cuttings and harvested plants was another matter entirely but it was thanks to these expeditions that Velvet had been able to set up what little she had in the way of observations and informants on Morgana.

Even so the Mage-born had ways of hiding in plain sight that Velvet would have eagerly paid a hefty price for if Morgana had been willing to sell her talents. Morgana's power had been very impressive as she had backed up her duck and even though Velvet had maintained her civilian character she had observed just how high maintenance Morgana's temper was AND the results of some of her transformation spells among others.

Velvet had briefly toyed with the idea of approaching Morgana openly as Lady Velvet after that, but Morgana had never come near any of Lady Velvet's contacts when she had dabbled in criminal ways and now of course she was firmly devoted to her crime fighting mate. Recent accounts had even confirmed that Morgana given an oath of service to Director Hooter of S.H.U.S.H. which made her off limits now except as a client in the more…public avenues that were a specialty for the Velvet Rope. Storing that tantalizing possibility away for later, Velvet tried to focus her keen mind and astute observational skills on her current pair of guests but she couldn't take her thoughts away from Morgana entirely…at least not yet.

Since Morgana was the owner and executive chef of her restaurant the Shadow Chateau and there were any number of ways to coax a relationship of sorts out of a fellow restaurateur Velvet was willing to be patient. There would be time to coax both Morgana and her beau into giving her a little something to work with later. Quite aside from the fact that the Velvet Rope was the perfect place to host an exclusive event like a celebrity wedding; there were a myriad of other possibilities that might come up to handle Darkwing and his Lady.

Velvet hid a grimace as she reflected that her ability to spy successfully on Morgana had been severely curtailed even before she and the other members of the Justice Ducks had made their debut on the local scene. Once Darkwing had staked his claim and Morgana had accepted him as a suitor about a year and a half ago, her people had had to back off almost entirely or risk not only being exposed, but being bodily damaged since Darkwing was nearly as possessive as Negaduck about what he considered HIS territory.

Velvet had in fact taken to spying on Morgana herself as much as she could after that since she needed information and accuracy which was how Danielle had taken up jogging. On several occasions her civilian self had even observed Morgana having what could only be described as some sort of creepy dinner dates/sexually charged arguments with the caped and masked crime fighter. Although after the fundraiser in July the pair of them had been exceedingly hard to find at any of their usual haunts or even at all once they had returned from Duckburg.

Velvet grimaced inside recalling the report she had read after the fact that had told her of her establishment's peripheral involvement with that pedophile that the heroes had caught. She had even had a private peek at the raw footage of his capture since several of the paparazzi that she cultivated had been recording interviews with Darkwing at the time the hero had apprehended the criminal in question.

Velvet could only be grateful that there hadn't been any further repercussions from that mess. S.H.U.S.H. had been remarkably well mannered about the footage and other than a quiet visit from First Agent Grizzlikof to collect her copies they hadn't said or done anything differently as far as the local press, or her. Velvet had made an example of the leaks she had discovered in her staff and among her informants. Now all of her people clearly understood the penalties that she would extract if they blabbed; even so she was about due for another audit of the recordings but that was going to have to wait until later in the week.

Shaking off the thoughts of her administrative duties she contemplated the mallard before her and his female companion and for some reason she was again reminded forcibly of Darkwing. With Darkwing and Morgana, Velvet had taken into account the twosomes mutual physical attraction and once she had observed them together, she had placed her own wagers as to what their relationship was and where it was going and as it turned out she had been remarkably accurate; but she wasn't going to try and guess about this Muscovy or how long she would last in her present company; not yet at least.

Even if they didn't admit it in public; most of her clientele really preferred avoiding Darkwing since he tended to disrupt business and IF he was paying attention he was actually a very good player for S.H.U.S.H. which was why the local scene tendered him respect even if they didn't respect him personally. But Negaduck was a whole different challenge and people reacted to him accordingly with varying degrees of respect and caution.

Lady Velvet had actually tried to investigate Darkwing after it had been reported that he had survived the explosion of Canard Tower and she had tried again after the city had been for all intents and purposes shut down in May but unlike most of her inquiries, this had been singularly unsatisfying. Lately though the masked and caped do-gooder had become something of a recluse but given what Velvet knew about the goings on from Duckburg, she wasn't surprised that he had retreated as much as possible from the public eye while he got himself together.

Putting aside thoughts of the crime fighter, she focused entirely on the dangerous and intense figure before her. He had first appeared on the local scene almost two years ago and even then he had exhibited leadership and charisma and his subsequent encounters with the forces of law and order and rise through the then established criminal pecking order had only been slowed when he had bumped heads with Darkwing Duck and the two of them had been squaring off ever since.

Velvet made certain to send a signal through her earring to her personal assistant to ready an invitation for one of the private rooms and waited attentively to see how receptive Negaduck was to her subtle offer. She suppressed the by now familiar spurt of irritation she felt at the admission that unlike most of the other duel personalities in St. Canard Negaduck had, so far at least, kept his civilian self entirely under wraps. But, maybe she could make some progress towards cultivating him this evening.

Velvet had already decided that she was going to have to rearrange the rest of her schedule tonight; but even if all she accomplished was to get Negaduck to come around more often and make use of her private and secure compound it would be worth it. The more he became accustomed to being here and catered to by her staff the more likely he would let useful tidbits slip. Especially if he continued to bring his very own female distraction with him and they made progress with each other while they were here.

Negaduck's knowing grin as he sipped the champagne widened slightly as he commented, "Nice isn't something I do often but…with the right motivation I could be persuaded to indulge on a more…regular schedule."

He tipped the champagne flute back to Lady Velvet and offered a toast "To our mutually beneficial relationship."

As he did so Muscovy also set her flute on the table after taking a sip in salute of their hostess. Muscovy knew her job and readied her clutch purse as the waiter came to take the glasses and conversations picked up around the room.

After Velvet left their table Negaduck gazed approvingly at his lady before saying, "You belong here Baby. Let's finish our dinner and then we can dance."

Delighted at the chance to be romantic with her mallard for a few minutes and glad that he was pleased with how she had handled herself so far Muscovy nodded and bent her gaze towards her plate. Soon afterwards the band in the courtyard came on duty as the troop of dancers left and the two ducks stepped out on the dance floor to waltz with surprising skill and grace. Negaduck noticed that Lady Velvet's employees were acting respectful of both of them and while he wasn't sure how much of their respect was because Muscovy was with him and how much was because Lady Velvet had vetted her, so far he was pleased with how the evening was turning out.

After whirling Muscovy around the floor for several minutes he felt someone move up beside them and tensed as he spun her away from the stranger. One of the ubiquitous staff in a tux silently handed him a small card before moving on to his next assignment.

Carefully not reacting other than to slip the card into the cuff of his sleeve he escorted Muscovy to a seat by the fountain and he was even more pleased that she slid the SD card that he had placed in her purse into his hand as he kissed her passionately. He spoke quietly to her and after preening under her bill a little he moved to the back of the courtyard to go into the private salon areas while she waited by the fountain.

Negaduck didn't want to risk her doing or saying anything that would give any of Velvet's staff an advantage while he was meeting in the private salon; out here she was his dinner date and she would come to no harm in the courtyard. She was observant and keen to please and he was sure that she would pick up on the crowd while she looked like she was innocently waiting for the return of her date; hell she might even have something for him from her observations. Once they were safe at home he'd ask just to see how much attention she was paying to other people tonight.

Dirk's feathers fluffed under his shirt as he admitted to himself that he rather hoped Anna was so taken with him that she didn't learn much from the crowd in the courtyard; but his Negaduck side was hoping Muscovy was going to give him some insight that would make him proud of her. And in the meantime, Negaduck could concentrate on only giving up the information he wanted to in exchange for the Intel package that Lady Velvet would have arranged to be brought to him in the salon.

Negaduck moved purposefully past the guards who opened the double doors without comment once they saw the card. Moving down the hall, he glanced at the card; pausing slightly at the muffled sounds of someone having a very good time coming from behind one of the doors before moving to the suite across the hall from that one. After double-checking that the number on the card and the number on this door matched, he walked in and seated himself confidently at the small table beside the bar.

Then he pulled one of his smaller pistols from its place in his cummerbund and set it openly on the tabletop while he waited for his meeting. He was relieved to see that the room was empty of staff and was set up as an intimate parlor or meeting room NOT a playroom. He HAD taken occasional advantage of the 'personal' attentions available from Lady Velvet's staff from time to time before now but now that he had Muscovy he found the whole thought of that rather off-putting.

His feathers fluffed a little as his Spell Chain tingled but he didn't recall the necklace that was his constant accessory just now and it was hidden under his heavy silk dress shirt so no one would comment on it to remind him of its presence. And while it would have made a telltale bulge; the Chain was hiding not just itself but Negaduck's other weapons on his body as well although neither Negaduck nor Dirk knew that. The Chain buzzed again sending a slight tingle through his feathers that settled them but Negaduck ignored this to snug himself further into the chair cushion beside the table and tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair.

He had often suspected that these rooms were monitored even though he had never heard anything about any leaks stemming from them and he didn't want to give away anything more than he had to with his body language, but he was too keyed up to remain completely still. Negaduck did have an ego and he KNEW he was important; after all he was public enemy number one no matter what that slimy Dr. Slug tried to pull and by golly he was going to stay notorious regardless of what the rest of the pecking order tried. AND if he wanted too he could run any part of St. Canard's criminal side anytime he so desired, not that he wanted to be tied down to any particular routine….

That sort of thing was what would give his enemies and upstarts wanting to make a reputation for themselves an easy way to try and set him up to kill him after all. However, he wasn't nearly as caught up in his need for recognition as Drake, not without outside prodding at any rate.

Dirk carefully ignored the whisper of his conscience that interrupted his thoughts and insisted on bringing up his need to one up his twin and how well Drake and Darkwing could both push his buttons. Other than that though, Negaduck knew he was a calculating and cautious planner and the information he wanted from Velvet's network wasn't anything close to revealing his suspicions about Taurus Bulba's old organization being behind a lot of the recent trouble in St. Canard's criminal side.

Negaduck figured that if had to admit to a reason behind trying to find that upstart raven, he could always say it was connected to the incident upstate when he had gone to fetch Megavolt back to St. Canard and keep quiet about her assassination attempt. The information about the team behind the dismantling of most of F.O.W.L.'s local bases and some of their international connections was going to cost Velvet and would be kept close to his chest until he needed to reveal it. This being the case he WAS more that a bit surprised to realize that Velvet herself was who he was meeting.

His eyes narrowed behind his mask and he tensed slightly although he made no move to holster his gun or touch it as she approached; he had been expecting to meet with one of her people, Hardnose perhaps not Velvet. She must want something specific if she was willing to meet him in person over something as small as a couple of contraband vials, conformation of a few rumors and hunting up that raven. The hint he had offered Velvet in the courtyard was all he was going to say about Darkwing and no one was getting anything about Drake or their connections from him OR Muscovy.

Anna knew, after their run in with that Shunt thing and his desperate deal to save her; they had no secrets from each other, well almost none. He hid his internal turmoil as he admitted just how much it had hurt to put the safeguards in her necklace to make sure she wouldn't be able to say anything about his family to anyone as well as safeguards to protect her and himself in case she left him as well as trying to bargain for metal blocks to keep any of his enemies from torturing anything from him about Drake but….

Dirk had learned only too well what happened if anyone found out that you cared, and now that he had escaped from the Negaverse and found Drake again he wasn't taking any chances. Whoever had imprisoned him was bound to try and harm them again but this time Dirk Mallard was going to make them pay…and no one was going to mess with HIS City, His family, HIS gang or HIS female; not and survive anyway.

Negaduck calmed a little as he admitted something else to himself. From what he had found out, Drake had had a hard time of it too, what with their parents being murdered and his being abused by those Blackfoot people and all that had happened to him; both before he had been rescued by old Hooter and afterwards. But Drake still harbored a certain softness in his heart and he really believed that he was making a difference and Dirk wasn't interested in tilting at windmills by trying to convince Drake of anything else just yet. Drake was his only family though and he wasn't going to chance losing the ground he had gained now that he was in control of his rage at last.

Dirk understood timing and he knew that Drake was planning on marrying Morgana soon. Once he was safely bound to her and Morgana was occupied protecting the Heroes and raising Gosalyn there would be time enough to break through Drake's stubbornness and convince him to see the way things should be and would be if Dirk had anything to say about it. Besides being married would keep Morgana busy and off his back; and she would also be very useful once he got Drake involved investigating the underground, but…he wasn't going to let her OR her relatives have the upper hand until and unless he had to.

Mintaka had insisted that he wasn't going to hold anything about their deal over him or Anna and the powerful Mage-born had also sworn not to tell Drake anything about the additions to the necklace Dirk had bargained for to protect Anna and the rest of his family. But Dirk had too much experience with disappointment and betrayal to count on that until after he'd repaid the mage and made certain that Mintaka and his ilk understood that it was in their best interests to stay on his good side in regards to the Mallards and those they loved.

Ignoring the fact that he had no real idea how he was going to do that, Negaduck shook off his unease over those thoughts and recent memories. He also conveniently ignored the fact that it had been the realization that Drake WAS real and not some sort of tormented, imaginary comfort he had made up while imprisoned in the Negaverse that had enabled him to focus on making a life here instead of continuing to try and destroy things in his rage.

The fact that they had been 'blended' back in May had also shown him that Drake had been as tormented as he had been until Drake had blocked out his life before the Blackfoot's in a desperate bid to survive with his sanity intact since he hadn't been able to escape their abuse. Dirk's Spell Chain tingled again as he settled back into the seat cushion and he relaxed visibly in response to the sudden memory of Drake tucked safely in Morgana's house he had observed earlier. Then Dirk focused on tonight and watched the doorway, it wouldn't do to be caught off guard when the meeting began after all….

Dirk's keen intelligence and quick witted thought processes were on full alert and focused only on the present as Lady Velvet stepped gracefully into the room and crossed to the table. He rose from his seat and watched her thinking hard. As far as he knew, none of the items on his agenda were something Velvet would consider sensitive or particularly important but it would be professional suicide for him to forget that she was primarily out for herself and if things went particularly badly, it might even be personally deadly too. At this thought, his lips curled up in a cruel sneer as his adrenaline level kicked up and he forced himself to remain calm and collected as he waited to greet his hostess.

Lady Velvet on the other hand, simply raised her well shaped eye ridge and waited patiently until he moved the gun back into his cummerbund and then she seated herself gracefully in the other chair beside the table. She wanted to cultivate Negaduck, especially since he seemed to be inclined to take advantage of her other services and not just coming here to wait for medical help or bartering for bits of plots now.

Velvet had fostered quite a few of her contacts by providing a place where people who otherwise couldn't afford to let their guard down could do so in safety. And IF she was reading the signs correctly the mysterious and enigmatic mallard tensed before her was poised to need such a place. The lithe young female waiting by the fountain was definitely some sort of small-time operator, but fostering her relationship with Negaduck could open all sorts of possibilities.

Putting that thought aside for the moment Lady Velvet leaned forward slightly and gave Negaduck a knowing glance. She knew that he would prefer to stick to business and now wasn't the time to involve herself in his personal relationship but that too would be kept carefully in reserve until it would be prudent to foster it.

In a businesslike way she tapped a small sheaf of papers that she had placed on the table saying, "So, I hear you are looking for something pretty specific this time. I think we can be mutually beneficial…IF you are willing to deal."

Nodding Negaduck settled down to outline what he wanted and hear what she expected him to pay….

It was Monday morning and Honker was alternating between excitement and nausea as he raced down the stairs excitedly. His new, dark green shirt and pale green bowtie were slightly askew and he nearly lost his large red rimmed glasses as he jerked to a halt in the kitchen where Gosalyn and Launchpad were gulping down glasses of milk. His ever present backpack was actually pretty empty in comparison to how overstuffed he usually kept it. All he had in it now was the ten inch laptop that Drake had gotten from S.H.U.S.H. for him, a couple of his emergency tools and a couple of spare costume pieces that he was planning on using to cushion the laptop so Fenrick could balance inside the open compartment without getting squished.

Today they were all going to visit his Mom in person and Honker was really hoping that she would like all the interesting news he had to tell her and…maybe even feel up to talking with him today. His dark brown suit jacket was hanging on the newel post at the bottom of the stairs and he was planning on grabbing it and his shoes after making sure he wasn't running late. Usually he and Mr. Mallard both tended to go barefooted as most ducks did but Honker had wanted to dress up for his visit and Drake had enthusiastically agreed to this idea.

And even though he had raised an eye ridge and sighed at having to don shoes himself Drake and Launchpad had promised that this visit would be the primary goal for today other than taking the placement tests that they needed to in order to start formal learning on Monday. Honker and Fenrick both grinned to themselves as Honker admitted that he couldn't really blame Mr. Mallard for that since Gosalyn had been so…enthused about avoiding her usual bedtime all weekend.

Of course Honker could call his Mom whenever he wanted, but since she was so ill it was hard to talk with her on the phone. And this was going to be his first visit to the rest home since he had returned to St. Canard with the Mallards and been officially adopted until his parent's recovered and they could all live together again, so he was very nervous as well as excited.

Mr. Mallard had brought him copies of the court orders that made him an official Muddlefoot-Mallard and ensured that no one could take him away from them even though school had been going so badly. After reading through all those papers and discussing them with that Mr. Tweeter and Mr. Mallard on Friday, Honker had been far happier and more settled than before but now his nerves were back and he was feeling more jittery than ever.

Drake just sighed as Gosalyn and Launchpad both belched loudly gesturing to his own outfit; a white dress shirt and dark blue vest that Morgana had gotten him and the pale silk tie from his best suit and his new shoes. He had been patient with Gosalyn all weekend but she was really starting to push the boundaries and it was time to put his foot down.

Drake said firmly, "Gos, we need to get going and I want you to be ready in ten minutes. NO excuses either young lady. Mrs. Muddlefoot likes to see you in a dress Gosalyn and I think…that we should all dress up so she knows how important visiting her is to us."

Smiling at Honker Drake turned towards the table and gestured to the bowl of Circle O's waiting there saying, "Hi Honker, don't worry we won't be late. You have just enough time for some cereal and toast while Gosalyn gets changed. I got some strawberry jam and peanut butter last night from the quick mart too."

Gosalyn looked a little upset but after a swift peek at her Dad's expression and his feet, securely encased in dark loafers she ran for her room without commenting on anything else. With her rollerblades and hockey stick flying behind her, Gosalyn tore out of the room at high speed and Honker dodged adroitly. Surprisingly being able to avoid her hockey sticks and keep his balance steadied his stomach and gave Fenrick the chance to bowl his sisters over as they raced after their duckling.

Honker grinned at the mutter he heard from Gos as she raced past saying, "My skates fit in the car fine and dad said we could go to the park after all those stupid tests are over. I was only trying to save time. I won't make us late."

A short time later, the Mallards were all piled in their old station wagon and headed down the coast for the sanatorium where Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot were being cared for. Honker was very nervous as he sat behind Launchpad who had elected to drive so Drake could referee Gosalyn and the kittens but Fenrick purred and settled himself contentedly in Honker's lap.

The fox shaped Kin encouraged the duckling whispering in his mindscape, '_relax chosen, your mother loves you and you know how much you mean to her. We will be careful of her and soon she will be better. This will be a good chance to hear about your sire's condition too. Drake will ask the questions for you and then we can hear the answers so you don't have to work at being understood. Remember to breathe though or they will panic. That silly headed Dr. Bellum is actually very observant and she noticed how uneasy you are when you are trying to talk to people and I don't want her to panic again.'_

Feri and Cleo were alternating between riding in the back window and leaping onto the headrests of the front seats while Gosalyn squirmed beside Honker, She was in the back on the passenger side and fidgeting with her dark blue, hooded cloak and the hem of her indigo blue dress as she glowered watching Feri and Cleo leap back and forth. Gos had actually wanted to wear her purple basketball jersey and put her roller hockey stuff in the trunk but since Dad had insisted on a dress this was the one she had grabbed out of the closet. Once Mintaka had gotten their measurements he had been busy making lots of different outfits particularly ones for her and Dad and very privately Gosalyn admitted that she actually liked having different things to wear. The only thing was, Mintaka seemed to like dressing her in stuff that tended to look a little weird.

Feri had insisted that she wear the hooded cape that went with her dress even though Gos and Cleo both thought that wearing that kind of thing when she wasn't training to be Quiverwing Quack made her look sort of funny compared to the other Normals. No one had made any negative comments when she had come down the stairs though and it WAS a little cooler out than she had expected so the short cape was a warm and welcome weight against her back and arms and with the hood folded back against her neck no one would see it unless she was ahead of them so she figured it would all work out.

Undisturbed at being outnumbered in her opinion of the outfit, Feri had pointed out that the short cloak and hood provided cover for both of the Kin that didn't require Mage power and the concealed pockets were good places to hide snacks and other useful things and at this Cleo had agreed with her sister and since Gos truly didn't want to tick off dad by being late she had given in. She fingered the edge of the cape and noticed a set of snaps along the seam and as she wiggled she could feel several things somewhere in the pockets and compartments that had been sewn into the cape, hood and dress but she didn't really explore any of them…she was too busy feeling pouty. Not only was she going to have to spend most of today taking tests…but Feri and Cleo had sided with Dad about dressing up and that just sucked!

That didn't mean she was entirely unhappy about it though she was just grouchy and nervous, Gosalyn HATED tests and school stuff…. It just wasn't FAIR! Even when she knew the answers she tended to do badly when she had to take tests and both kittens were wading through the heated energy of her resentment and irritation as she tried not to panic.

Dad would be really upset if she did badly and the very last thing Gosalyn wanted was to upset her Dad. Before the school year had started, she had been doing really well learning what she and her Dad had dubbed her 'crime fighter; lessons. What was making her worry though was that Dad had explained that if she failed her regular subjects he would take away her other lessons and not let her come on patrol until she made up the regular school stuff. Of course that had been before he had made arrangements for their crime fighting stuff to be part of their regular lessons but….

Thanks to their practicing in the Mallard family Haven; neither kit was getting overwhelmed and both of them knew that once Gosalyn calmed down they could show her what they had thought of and she would listen to them. After all, Gosalyn wasn't dumb, just stubborn, temperamental and strong willed and both kitten shaped Kin were used to those traits as was Fenrick. He was particularly glad that his chosen was so much less high strung than any of the Mallards or the Mama though.

His duckling was inclined to thinking through his problems and sometimes that bogged him down in his anxiety, but Fenrick was working through that just as his sisters were learning to balance Gosalyn's impulsiveness. Fenrick grinned to himself as he sampled his sisters and felt their emotions as they continued to adapt to their duckling. Squeek would be able to explain things to the Mama and she would get the Daddy to fix Gosalyn's fear.

Meanwhile though the kitten's excess energy manifested in a hyper need to move and after the forth time the kittens switched places just as they left the outskirts of St. Canard Drake turned in his seat and demanded, "What's wrong ladies? Got fleas?"

Both kittens and Fenrick looked indignant at the thought that they were infested with parasites and Gosalyn was jolted out of her funk to defend her Kin saying, "HEY! You know better than that Dad! Feri and Cleo are as clean as you!"

Then all of them saw the look of triumph and mischief in his eyes and realized he was teasing them. Drake smiled and said, "well then it must be ants, because you three girls haven't been still since we got in the car!"

Thinking quickly he offered, "you don't have to worry about the testing today Gos, you can't fail the exams as long as you are honest. They are just to find out where you are in your regular subjects that's all, and once you are finished I have a surprise for you. So just settle down some and we'll be there soon. You aren't in any trouble sweetheart just try not to wear a hole in the seat okay?"

Launchpad chimed in, "Heh right-o Drake. Our trusty car doesn't need any more problems right now. It IS good of the examiner to meet us at Rest Acres and while the kids are taking their placement tests you can chat with Dr. Bellum and while Honker and his family visit, I'll check out the car's engine."

The station wagon's engine thumped a little before settling back down to emphasize his worry as he glanced at the dashboard while Drake nodded agreeably. Launchpad was wearing what looked like his usual aviator's outfit but because they were visiting the Muddlefoot's Launchpad had left off his flight cap and worn his new cashmere scarf as well as the jacket that Mintaka had made him. His boots were freshly shined and his pants were clean and pressed so he actually cut quite a fine figure as he drove.

He hadn't mentioned it to Drake yet, but Launchpad suspected that Mintaka and Lucidia had done more than just clean and mend the stuff that had been at home while they had been in Duckburg. He had noticed that their clothes were a lot more stain resistant now and his new jacket seemed to be a lot more than just comfortable. He had found a compact tool kit in one side seam of the jacket.

There had been several other surprises in the collar and lining that had already come in handy as well like the tiny wench and line he had used to balance the Ratcatcher as he set it in its brace to change its tires. Not that having Mintaka and Lucidia fixing things and such was a BAD thing or anything, but Drake was an observant guy and having DW confirm his suspicions would go a long way toward making him feel better. Morgana and her relatives were certainly being a lot more than just accepting now, but….

Launchpad happened to glance out the drivers side mirror and winced as an image of Envy Macabre appeared in it. Resolutely Launchpad ignored this distraction and turned his attention to getting them safely to their destination. They pulled up to a large wrought iron fence about twenty minutes later and stopped at the gate and Launchpad was admitted by the surprisingly efficient and in shape guard. Clearly this fellow was an active and alert person not one of the donut eating rent-a-cops that usually manned a guard post like this one. As they made their way up the drive they noticed that the perimeter was being manned by suit clad people that looked suspiciously like S.H.U.S.H. agents and waiting for them in the lobby was Sarah Bellum herself.

Drake looked around and his keen observational skills soon picked up on the fact that the large greenery filled atrium where they were standing held more than just people convalescing in robes and slippers. There were fit people in medical scrubs and lab coats that bustled in and out of the lobby and Drake's keen observational skills picked out one of the other research scientists that worked in the auxiliary labs with Sarah Bellum and as he took a closer look at the convalescents he realized that many if not all of them were likely field agents or other government workers most likely from S.H.U.S.H. or the D.I.A. or F.B.I. and this was one of the places where they were taken for healing. Drake also thought he recognized one of the receptionists but he wasn't sure why she looked so familiar.

Gosalyn was a bit subdued as she trotted beside her Dad but Feri and Cleo were undaunted by the thought of all the tests that their chosen so dreaded. Suddenly they paused in their purposeful trotting just behind the family and disappeared into the nearest plant to investigate this place on the sly. They could tell that many of the people here were not ill, but these healthy people were worried and tense and neither kitten wanted to take chances with their chosen.

Fenrick crouched on his duckling's shoulders and watched alertly as one of the side doors off of the main room opened. A sweet faced, young, lady duck in a pinstriped skirt suit came out holding a clipboard.

Looking at the two ducklings she smiled and said, "Hello, I am from the learning center and I have you both set up in here…."

Gosalyn heard Feri and Cleo in her head as they continued to explore the complex and they said, '_Go ahead Gosalyn, we will check out this place and come to you.' 'Yes but if you need us we will come right away. The daddy will be busy with the silly headed one and then Honker and Fen will be with his Mama and we will have plenty of time to figure out different ways to get around here before we go.' 'After all, we might be in for an adventure here since we will be helping Honker and Fenrick with his Mama and Daddy for a while to come.'_

Lifting her chin Gosalyn marched into the room looking rather like a condemned criminal headed for execution while Honker went inside with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. Fenrick chuckled to himself and offered, '_I'll stay with you my dear I want to see what a Normal test is like. My sisters will tell us if anything interesting needs poking into.'_

Just then there was a crash and out in the foyer Drake winced as Launchpad helped one of the recovering people back into their wheelchair and began picking up the items from the tray that the orderly had dropped while trying to catch his injured charge. The patient was babbling excitedly and kept asking for Launchpad to tell him about the Thunderquack while Drake ducked out of sight and Dr. Bellum called for help to settle the old fellow down a bit.

Launchpad ended up taking him out to one of the gardens when he began asking about the Thunderquack and Drake crept cautiously after them, just to be sure LP was going to be alright. He listened for a few minutes and soon realized that this fellow was some sort of aeronautics designer and as Launchpad continued to chat with the old doglike fellow his body language became as animated as the engineers.

Just then Drake jumped a little guiltily as he heard an "Ahem," and turned around to see Dr. Bellum grinning at him before she gestured commandingly with her finger in a come here way saying, "Come on, lets get your exam over with and chat about anything bothering you. One of our ground transport mechanics is looking over that ancient excuse for a vehicle you arrived in so Launchpad can keep Jackson entertained."

Seeing Drake's startled look, she sighed and admitted, "Jackson's son is a genius with ground transport much the same as Launchpad is with flight design and he has been bored out of his mind even since we had to move Jackson here last week. When he heard your car pull up he was like a five year old on Christmas morning and the last I saw he was already wrist deep in parts and plans for it and I'm afraid that it will take more than you or I can do to separate him from his new project."

Being confused was actually sort of usual for Drake but before he could gather his wits and try to protest that his station wagon was fine and LP wasn't going to like having it looked at by someone else, Sarah had dragged him along in her wake and all too soon he was submerged in her regimen of tests and questions.

Wearily Drake dragged a hand over his facial feathers as the tall, slender figure of Sarah Bellum finally left him for the next vital item on her agenda. Despite the fairly long and drawn out question and answer session Drake had to admit that he was happy to get this over with and even sort of relieved that he was getting all this out into the forefront of his mind and sort of clearing up his memory banks as it were.

Just as he was settling his feathers under the shirt that nearly matched his plumage and tugging his dark blue vest and light blue silk tie straight. Drake tucked his reminder card in his wallet for next time and his phone gave a jingle and he grinned as he saw that it was a reminder notice for all of them to report for the group therapy session for the Muddlefoots next week and the next session he had with Dr. Bellum as well as Gosalyn's psychological assessment by both Dr. Jeffery Foxtail and Dr. Bellum.

Sarah Bellum was determined to make up for any problems they were having and now that she had a way to keep tabs on them it was going to be something of a challenge to avoid getting grilled too often, but then he loved a challenge. Besides, Gos and Honker couldn't very well escape their appointments as long as he set them a good example and Dr. Bellum was sure to approve of their bonding as a family at an amusement park or going to a family film instead of sitting and examining their feelings just once or twice. Glancing at the clock he decided that it was high time he checked on the kids, once they finished their tests Mrs. Muddlefoot was expecting them and the Spoonbills and Tank and he needed to find LP and try and explain about the car….

Feeling a little overwhelmed since he wasn't sure how LP was going to react to what had happened to the station wagon though or how they were going to get home since his one glance at what was left of their car had shown it stripped to the frame with pieces scattered all around a lanky dog-bodied fellow happily sketching and muttering surrounded by what he thought was the rest of the car, but he wasn't entirely sure about that since most of it had been broken down into it's component parts.

Drake didn't notice when his Spell Chain tingled but Feri and Cleo who were hiding in the potted plants beside the sliding door certainly did as he moved to check on LP and found his sidekick just finishing up his conversation with the aeronautics engineer. Mr. Jackson was smiling happily and pressed a small notebook into Launchpad's hands and asked wistfully if he could come for another visit soon. LP looked a little uncomfortable as he admitted that he wasn't sure when he would be back until Drake bustled up and showed Launchpad his appointment card.

Delighted at the chance to talk shop and feeling particularly useful as he knew being useful and needed helped people heal better Launchpad agreed that Jackson could look forward to visits from him every time they visited here. After collecting his sidekick, Drake was trying to explain about the station wagon when they came to the testing room to find the instructor just finishing up and Honker eagerly asking to visit his Mom. He was clearly energized by having been immersed in academia all afternoon and was raring to go.

Drake smiled kindly at the duckling and said, "Well LP it looks as though we are just in time. Come on Honker, we'll escort you to your Mom's room."

Gos on the other hand looked quite frazzled as she got up from her seat and stretched and twisted trying to work the kinks out of her joints from sitting so long. Drake grinned and tousled her bangs as he hugged her while the examiner bustled up saying, "The Learning center will have these papers assessed and I will contact you by Wednesday Mr….Mallard isn't it? Drake nodded and acknowledged her saying, "Yep yep yep that's me. So how are you feeling Slugger?"

Gosalyn replied sourly, "Like I have taken four hours of tests Dad."

To which Drake laughed and offered, "Well you'll have plenty of time to relax and get in some exercise now Champ." While Launchpad hustled the children across the atrium and down the hall to Mrs. Muddlefoot's private room Drake paused and had a few quiet words with the educator before hurrying over to check on Binkie himself. Morgana was going to visit next time, she had stayed home today to take care of the urgent summons she had gotten once they had come out of the Haven and taken the children from school. She had been a bit apprehensive but since she hadn't explained why and had told him to take the children for their assessments and visit Binkie today there hadn't been a lot he could do to help her.

_In the next chapter we get a peek at the Monster realm's reaction to all this bonding to Normals business and also Gosalyn opens up a bit about what she remembers but doesn't want to. Also I am hoping to get to a bit more of Binkie and Herb as well as tie up some more loose plot threads. Namely a bit about Professor Waddlemire's having had to raise his granddaughter and his subsequent death. Although I honestly think that part will be chapter 15. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that I get many reviews. Thanks ever so much your friend Irual_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: All the characters that belong to Disney I am borrowing without permission and for no monetary gains of any kind. I do however live for responses from all you generous readers out there on the internet and I so hope to hear from all of you at some point, maybe even at the end of this chapter? (That's a hint people!) Ha! In any case please enjoy, your friend Irual._

Gosalyn's dark blue, short cape with its discrete hood fluttered behind her as she skipped along beside her dad and asked, "So Dad, now that I FINALLY finished all those tests. What's my surprise?"

At this he grinned and offered, "Come on Gos, we'll let Mrs. Muddlefoot see your new dress, and if she says anything…talk to her about the accessories like your cape. She likes for you to talk about clothes and then I'll spill the beans while Honker is visiting with his Mom okay?"

Fingering the edge of the cape and seeing that it had several compartments built into it Drake added with a smile, "This was a good choice…I see Mintaka has taken your interests and activity level into account in his designs too."

Gosalyn looked a little surprised but smiled back at her dad as he slid an organic granola bar out of one of the pockets built into the cape and tucked a grappling cable back into one of the other pockets. His sharp eyesight had also picked out what he suspected was the same sheath and compartment design he had in his costume cape and several subtly designed pockets in her dress, but he didn't mind the fact that Mintaka had borrowed his ideas for maximizing the storage in his cape for Gos….If anything he was actually glad Gos had a few tricks up her sleeves figuratively speaking anyway.

This way if anything unusual happened, and in their lives things usually did; she had some options for staying safe although with Gos safe wasn't ordinarily the first option she went with. Mintaka had taken several of his costumes and evidently ransacked what was left of his civilian clothes while they were in Duckburg. When they had returned to St. Canard after the trial, Mintaka had given back the costumes and his closet and dresser had had several different outfits besides his usual peach shirts and green patterned sweater vests in them.

Gosalyn and Honker had found several new outfits in their closets that had shown the distinctive touch of the Master Craft-mage as well as what he suspected were new copies of their usual clothes. Drake's own closet had seemed ordinary enough when he had checked; but he shifted his feathers a little as he tugged his sweater vest straight and admitted to himself that the laundry was much easier to do now.

Most of the time stains and snags didn't happen to his clothes now and Launchpad had commented on how soft and comfortable his own outfits were. Drake suspected that Mintaka had been working on far more than just making the laundry easier for all of them though. The children's outfits were the most obvious examples but he couldn't prove any of his suspicions. He sternly squashed a twinge of guilt and made a mental note to be sure and ask Morgana if she would get in touch with Mintaka for him later. He wanted to make sure exactly what was going on with that side of his life if he could before he talked to Monoculo. Drake hid a grimace at the thought of Morgana's father and made sure none of his anxiety showed as he glanced up the hallway and saw a rank of vending machines.

Drake and Gos both laughed as Cleo bounded into view and scrambled up the swinging fabric of Gosalyn's cape to purr and ask… '_Yum! That sweet bar is for all of us right?' _Feri was nowhere in sight, and usually the two little kitten shaped Kin were inseparable.

Drake grinned, even though they looked like lesser kittens; the Kindred could and did eat nearly anything that their chosen did and Cleo had an even more pronounced sweet tooth than Feri. Just then that didn't register with Drake though; what DID come through was a slight tingle through his feathers and the impression from his stomach that he had missed breakfast; he hadn't mind you but….

The fact that he heard the kitten at all still made Drake twitch just a little. That WAS really strange even for him and this distracted him from his stomach. But Drake couldn't keep the small smile from his beak as he watched Cleo. She and her sister were baby's and little girls just like Gos and now he realized that they were just as securely entrenched in his heart as Gosalyn was. The part of him that had come back to life when he had adopted Gosalyn warmed while his heart melted as he realized that Cleo and Feri depended on him just like Gos.

Hearing Gosalyn's stomach grumble Drake offered her the organic health bar and said, "I guess we could all use a snack. I'm not sure I want you keeping food in your clothes Gos."

Seeing how avidly she was trying to open the wrapper and feeling his own hunger speak up again he added. "But as long as it's sealed up I guess its okay. I'll help you go through your closet and we'll figure out where to stash some extras later."

Suddenly STARVING Gosalyn dug into the bar not even objecting to its fairly healthy content. Drake winced as she took a huge bite into her beak and then had trouble chewing the slightly sticky concoction, but he didn't try and correct her manners directly just then. Instead he decided to focus on getting a little something more to quiet their hunger before insisting on decorum for Mrs. Muddlefoot.

Searching his sweater vest as his own stomach growled as loudly as Gosalyn's he muttered, "Try and slow down some sweetheart. No one is going to take it from you. There are some vending machines, I'll get you and Cleo some milk if I can find some change."

He sighed; his diligent search had failed to turn up any loose change or small bills. His beak turned down slightly as he frowned and continued searching his pockets. Drake was determined that he WASN'T going to break a twenty for a vending machine. No matter how much he wanted something to quiet the sudden ache in his middle he wasn't going to use plastic to buy a snack from one of the machines either! He'd just gotten their credit card debt from Christmas under some semblance of control last month and he WASN'T going to be an impulse spender.

His innate stubbornness was all too evident as he firmed his resolve and continued his inner argument against breaking down and spending on a credit card. He felt a subtle tingle in his feathers and winced as his stomach continued to whimper at him. Mentally Drake dug in his heels and decided He wasn't going to overspend not if he could help it anyway! Besides, he was more than a little creeped out about the fact that vending machines took plastic cards now; and since their finances were still a bit on the complicated side, he didn't want to use any of their cards until after he'd looked over the statements for this month.

He glanced at the kitten waiting eagerly for a bite of the granola bar and his resolve wavered as he remembered that Gosalyn was most likely going to need more than small snack to quiet her hunger, especially since she was trying to break off a piece for Cleo. Seeing that the machines had yogurt and smoked meat as well as the usual candies and chips Drake reluctantly gave in and started to get out his debit card. He didn't mind going hungry, after all it wasn't as though he couldn't stand to lose a few pounds; but Gos and the girls needed food.

Cleo heard the Daddy and started to purr happily at the thought of a bit more to eat than just the sweet bar, but then she frowned mentally. The Daddy needed food too! Concerned she sent a call to Feri who decided to push the issue by hinting for some kind of healthier sort of snack. Later tonight, the Mama's KIN were going to talk to them in the mindscape and when they did Feri and Cleo had both decided to tell them about how the Daddy needed looking after.

Both Feri and Cleo felt the pinch of wounded pride at that thought, since it meant asking for help but…. The Daddy belonged to the Mama's Kin too and they needed to know that he wasn't eating enough, or sleeping enough. Reluctantly they both admitted that they needed the Mama, Archie, Eek and Squeak to convince the Daddy to cuddle more too. Not that he didn't stroke and pet them just as he hugged Gosalyn, but there was an underlying layer of tension in both of the adults that was much more pronounced today than it had been and neither kitten knew how to alleviate it other than to be cute and amusing to lighten the mood.

Just then Feri bounded up and purred hopefully as she pressed her nose against the glass of the vending machine and said eagerly to Gosalyn as she began trying to push on the buttons below the snacks, _'Fenrick says there are yummy things to eat in this but you have to push the buttons to unlock the magic.'_

Gosalyn laughed a little and admitted in a slightly sticky voice as she offered Cleo and Feri the rest of her bar_, _"The only magic will be convincing Dad to part with some cash. The buttons don't work until you pay for the snacks."

Looking stern Drake objected, "Hey! That's not fair Gos!" but given his own recent thoughts, he blushed faintly and Launchpad stepped up to put a five dollar bill into the slot with a grin saying. "I've got this DW. Here you go five pints of milk coming right up."

Honker was uncharacteristically impatient with this slight delay but he heard Gosalyn's stomach growl and seeing the eagerly dancing kittens waiting for milk made Honker start to offer some of his to Fenrick who was curled around his duckling's shoulders.

When Fenrick showed no interest in the milk, Honker glanced worriedly at Fenrick to ask, '_Are you hungry too Fen?' _

Fenrick crooned reassuringly, and shook his head as he surveyed the rank of vending machines. His sharp eyesight had picked out a familiar looking bag and he made sure to make a mental note of the symbols under it as he replied, _'I'm fine for a bit dearest. Feri and Cleo need to encourage Gosalyn to eat more often while they adjust to each other and the three of them have a higher metabolism than usual to start with. Drake needs to eat more too. I'll tell Squeek to warn the Mama and after you are settled I'll practice my telekinesis and get one of those packages of smoked meat that Launchpad fed me before…. He is always hungry and he will give me Normal money for the snack.'_

A note of smugness entered his mental voice as he continued; '_Normals' are really quite clever. They have invented machines and technology to make up for their lack of magic and the smoked meat is VERY tasty! My sisters will like that snack too. Once the Mama shows Drake that they need food more often he will be sure to keep snacks and extras with us. He's very devoted; he just needs minding and Archie, Eek and Squeek won't let him get away with going hungry.'_

Looking content as Honker drank his milk Fenrick continued calmly, _'We have been bonded for almost three moons and thanks to the Mama's kin we adjusted pretty quickly. But even so you have noticed differences in your health and endurance all the same and it is no different for Gosalyn.'_

Honker nodded as he recalled how much better his breathing and allergies were. Honestly he thought that the healthy Monster styled foods Morgana fed them and the regular exercise he had been getting had as much to do with it as anything else.

But Honker wasn't going to argue with Fen over that; not without a scientific investigation and more substantial evidence than they had now anyway. Besides he HAD noticed that both he and Gos tended to agree with Launchpad and want food far more often than they had before the summer's events so most likely Fen had some kind of point; even if he wasn't sure exactly how or why bonding with Fen made him hungry more often. This mental dialog did occupy them and distract Honker from his nerves and impatience over the delay in seeing his mother though which made Fenrick purr in a satisfied way as he hid his smug expression from his sisters.

He watched amused as Gosalyn finished the bar and Feri and Cleo waited impatiently for the promised snack. They could say what they wanted, but HIS chosen wasn't nearly as impulsive OR as demanding as theirs, Honker was just right. All he needed was confidence and a solid foundation of love and support to excel and Fenrick knew his chosen's new Clan was as determined to provide that as he was to see Honker fulfill his destiny.

Remembering the flash he had gotten when Darkwing had pulled them both to safety in his strong embrace, Fenrick snuggled onto Honker's shoulders and made sure to balance his weight and mass so he didn't throw Honker off balance. The image of Honker and himself lying broken on the bridge had been replaced with one of them as a much older pair.

They were working away at some sort of equipment in the lair and Honker was wearing a dark green mask of the same style as Darkwing's as Darkwing and Launchpad worked on something else. Of course Fenrick knew that such visions were subject to changing as life changed the people in them, but it WAS very encouraging to have that sort of proof that his instincts were on target.

Wincing, Fenrick clenched his paw pads and his claws found purchase in the net top of the backpack. Usually Honker's backpack was MUCH fuller and heavier and Fen didn't want to call attention to himself or Honker by causing Honker to trip as Honker went to throw his empty carton away.

Pulling an exact-o-knife out of one of the pockets of his flight jacket, Launchpad fashioned a cup out of one of the pints by cutting the top off the carton as Drake opened Gosalyn's and his own. Both kittens leaped for Launchpad and balanced in his arms to drink from the carton while Gosalyn finished hers and a few minutes later they were once again on the way to Mrs. Muddlefoot's room.

After putting the other empty cartons in the trash and taking a deep breath, Drake hit the security code on the pad mounted on the wall and pushed open the door to Binkie's room while Launchpad ushered the rest of the family inside. The room was painted a subtle pale yellow and at first glance it looked much more like a hotel room than a hospital suite. There was a dark yellow bedspread on the bed with flowers appliquéd on it and matching curtains drawn back from the window. The view outside was of a well kept bank of red and pink rose bushes and a tiny pond where lesser ducks swam and quacked as they fed on water plants and fish.

Honker went eagerly inside and started to hug his mom. Binkie Muddlefoot was looking out the window dressed in a pale blue dressing gown with a kerchief wrapped around her head feathers to keep them tidy. At the sound of the door opening she tensed but didn't turn around until Honker came up to her and hesitantly started to reach for her. Fenrick was crooning soothingly and offered, _'Go ahead chosen, your Momma needs you just as much as you need her.'_

Gathering his courage, Honker came even closer and offered, "Mom? I umm came to see you…."

At the sound of his voice and the tentative touch of his fingers brushing her shoulder, Binkie seemed to realize that she wasn't alone in the room and gasped, "Honker dear, I am so glad…."

As she turned around and hugged him; both of them ignored the tears that ran down their cheek feathers. Fenrick was very careful to stay still and unobtrusive as he balanced on Honker and once they parted and Binkie moved to the comfortable love seat beside a small table to sit beside her youngest son he offered, _'I am always with you Honker…but I think that.'_

Just then he was interrupted by hurricane Gosalyn because once Honker and his mom had finished hugging she had regained her usual confidence. Gosalyn knew how important visiting his Mom was to Honk, and she and the kittens had already discussed how important knowing she was cared about would be towards helping Mrs. Muddlefoot recover.

Gos had also been told several times by her dad that he wanted to be sure Mrs. Muddlefoot knew that they had all come to see her, and since Gosalyn wanted both to please her Dad AND help Honker she figured that stepping up to the plate so to speak was the least she could do. Dad had said he would tell her about the surprise after they spoke to Honker's Mom; and Gosalyn wanted to be sure that Honker had plenty of time to be with her especially since Tank and the Spoonbills were going to come to visit today too.

Moving energetically she went up to the Muddlefoots and smiled at Binkie as Feri and Cleo sat alertly beside her purring and looking as cute as possible. Drake instantly realized that his darling daughter was up to something, what he wasn't sure….

Bracing himself he stepped forward as Gosalyn said, "Hi Mrs. Muddlefoot. I thought you might like to see my new outfit and I wanted to introduce you to my friends Feri and Cleo."

Looking a bit startled, Binkie focused on Gosalyn and saw that unlike her usual sports themed outfits, the little duckling was dressed in a much more feminine manner than her usual look. Both kittens leaped onto the loveseat and began purring and cuddling with Honker's Mom as Gosalyn introduced them and absently Binkie stroked them while Fenrick watched from his place on Honker's backpack.

Feri and Cleo made sure to be soothing and reassuring and they could sense that Honker's Mama was not nearly as balanced as she needed to be. This being so they decided to make sure Fenrick understood that they wanted to help and were capable of taking some of the responsibility for him so he could continue to help his chosen.

Feri was cautious as she spoke to Fenrick and said, '_Honker's Mama is still much too fragile to leave here, but we will help her just as you do Fenrick.'_

Cleo chimed in as she increased the volume of her purr saying, '_Many of the Normals here are nervous and injured but…none of them seem to have the kinds of burdens this one does.'_

Fenrick actually agreed with his sisters' assessment of his chosen's mother and he was very grateful that they were being so supportive, but what really concerned him was Honker's sire. Cleo had already been poking around in the more medically obvious area of this place and had found Herb Muddlefoot and from what she had observed his condition was very serious. Honker was already upset over his mother, and finding out just how serious his sire's condition was wasn't going to make things any easier for him. Sending calm to Honker he braced himself and began working to counteract Honker's unease and fear so he would be able to talk to his mother without locking up.

Fenrick snuck onto the loveseat and cuddled on Honker's lap while young Gosalyn chattered energetically about her cape and put the hood up over her hair to demonstrate her current point about the outfit and to show how it fit neatly over her pigtails. Tolerantly the foxy Kin avoided Cleo's tumble as she landed inside the backpack beside the loveseat and together they flowed back up and onto Honker who was trembling slightly as he sadly watched his mother trying to converse with Gosalyn. Fenrick settled into his job and soothed the misery stricken duckling while Cleo resettled herself on Gosalyn.

Drake and Launchpad saw that Gosalyn was being a little too vigorous for Binkie's comfort level and that Honker was having trouble with Gosalyn's enthusiasm. This being so. Drake stepped up to the sofa while Launchpad tugged uncomfortably on his cashmere scarf. Drake smiled at Binkie and started to say something as he put a gentle hand on Gosalyn's head which conveniently made her pause in her chatter, but before he could articulate a greeting Binkie surprised him.

Smiling uncertainly as she hugged Honker and petted Feri she said softly, "hello Drake dear. You're looking a bit tired. I wish I could make you some of my cabbage casserole. But with Herb away on business for the Quackerware corporation I really need to stay here in the hotel and room service doesn't have my recipe."

His breath caught and he didn't know what to say to that but Launchpad chimed in and saved the situation as Drake gently ruffled Gosalyn's hair. She shut her beak with a gulp and managed a tremulous smile at the Muddlefoot's on the couch. Dad hadn't said that Mrs. Muddlefoot was THIS out of it!

Then the tall pilot chuckled warmly saying, "Gee Binkie that WOULD be good. The only thing is that Morgana has been working for days on a new recipe. And Drake promised to try it as many times as she needs him to until she makes it just like she wants so she can serve it to her customers in her restaurant. And you KNOW how much we all adore your home cooked goodies and IF Drake fills up on your food Morgana will be crushed."

Inspired Drake offered, "I'll ask Morgana to bring some of her new recipe with her next time. Morg wanted to come with us today but she was summoned back to Castle Macabre and she won't be back until later tonight."

Binkie nodded and said gently, "She has a lot on her plate Drake, and so do you. I am SO grateful to you Drake dear."

Smiling sadly at the threesome of ducks she trembled a little as Feri and Cleo lowered the volume of their purring and kept a very slight, passive link going to the fragile mind inside the strong female. Carefully pulling her thoughts towards her child and away from her pain and terror over her mate, the kittens were glad to see their idea worked.

Instinctively Binkie tightened her hold on Honker's hand and then released him before turning to look directly at Honker and ask, "So Honker dear, tell me all about school. Have you met any nice ducklings your age yet?"

Stepping back slightly Gosalyn felt Launchpad's warm hand on her arms as he caressed her while Drake stepped in to give Honker clues about what to say that wouldn't worry Binkie. "Actually Binkie, with Honker being so academically advanced, he doesn't get a lot of time in a classroom with other ten year olds. But he is part of the Jr. Woodchucks and we visit with four of the ducklings from the Duckburg troop fairly often."

Honker nodded eagerly and expounded on his friendship with Huey, Dewy, Louie and Webbigail and taking his laptop out of the backpack he showed here World of Wonder and their guild as he explained that they often chatted in the game as well as on the phone. Launchpad smiled reassuringly as Drake went to the other side of the room with Gosalyn and stepped slightly away from the loveseat to give Honker and his Mom some privacy.

Gosalyn's confidence had been a little shaken at Mrs. Muddlefoot's comments about this being a hotel and Mr. Muddlefoot being away on business; but she was very perceptive and far more mature than many more sheltered children. She knew better than to say anything where Honker or Binkie might overhear but she couldn't resist mouthing the word 'hotel' at her Dad hoping he'd help her understand what was going on with Honker's mom.

Drake put a swift finger against her soft lips and gently held her beak shut for a second as he whispered, "Not now Gos…."

Then he spoke louder saying, "We'll just leave you and your Mom to catch up Honker."

Honker and Binkie never even looked up but Fenrick glanced at Drake from his perch around Honker's shoulders and gave a strange little chirp as he winked before he gave his attention back to Honker and Binkie. Launchpad settled himself in a chair beside the door and grinned as Drake and Gosalyn slipped outside. Launchpad wasn't surprised by the fact that Drake was taking Gosalyn out for a little chat but what DID surprise him was when only Cleo leaped onto Gosalyn's shoulders. Feri had settled quietly onto the back of the couch just beside Mrs. Muddlefoot's head and began to knead the fabric with her front paws. She did watch Gosalyn and Drake leave and seeing Launchpad settled quietly by the door, she winked at him but gave no sign that she was moving anytime soon. Launchpad decided to keep an eye on things until Drake had a chance to settle Gosalyn some; once the Spoonbill's arrived he could find Drake and see what the plan was.

As they left Mrs. Muddlefoot's room, Drake and Gosalyn both staggered a little as their Spell Chain's tingled but Gosalyn shook off the slight dizzy spell it had produced and stroked Cleo as she watched her Dad anxiously. He seemed to be having a lot more trouble since he had to hold himself upright against the wall to keep his knees from buckling as a second small dizzy spell hit him.

Gosalyn started to ask if he needed help when he jerked upright and looked guilty as Dr. Bellum bustled up and asked, "Do you feel aright Drake?"

She called on her wrist communicator that doubled as a watch and several other things and summoned an orderly with a wheelchair as Gosalyn squeaked in alarm and caught him as he sagged back against the wall. He DID try and protest that the last thing he needed OR wanted was to spend the next couple of hours being subjected to still more tests but his protests fell on deaf ears.

Dr. Bellum continued firmly as she sat him in the chair and threatened him with a series of restraints and medication or even an overnight stay if he tried to get up saying, "I think I'd better run a few more tests to make sure your blood sugar levels are stable…."

Noticing Gosalyn's paleness under her feathers at the thought of their having to spend the night, Dr. Bellum summoned a second chair for her and decided, "I'd better check all of you while I'm at it. Once Launchpad and Honker get finished with Mrs. Muddlefoot I'll see about arranging transport back to St. Canard for all of you since Jackson's son Reggie isn't done with his modifications yet. IF you both behave and I don't find anything physically wrong with you that is."

At her words both ducks were pale and silent although for Drake it was mostly because he was feeling faint and didn't want Dr. Bellum to know since he was suddenly being consumed with the need to get back to St. Canard and Macabre Manor. He thought it was just because Morgana would be truly angry with him if he messed up the chance to talk with her Dad and give the old Monster the chance to apologize.

Honestly Drake couldn't really blame her for that either. Monoculo was the one offering this olive branch and he didn't think Morgana would forgive him if he messed this up. That would be all the excuse Monoculo would need to stop this engagement and try to convince Morgana to change her mind about marrying him. He almost panicked thinking that perhaps this sudden illness was in fact part of some sort of plot; but his Spell Chain tingled again and he found himself doing a deep breathing exercise and calming as his color returned and he faced Dr. Bellum and her syringes with a lighter heart as he promptly forgot his paranoid theory.

Gosalyn on the other hand was in full blown panic mode, between her dad's acting sick and her discomfort over Mrs. Muddlefoot's condition she needed answers and this was her chance to try and get them. After Dr. Bellum finished drawing her blood and her Dad's she began to ask questions of both adults. Since they were all now stuck in somewhat cramped quarters, the exam rooms being rather small and the wheelchairs taking up quite a bit of space, Dr. Bellum sent the orderlies outside and patiently the two adults began to try and answer her curiosity and settle some of her fears.

Morgana Macabre was more than a little nervous, Council-head Bellarmine had requested her presence in her hallway mirror at midday today which was why she hadn't gone with Drake to the rest home even though they had planned to spend the day together. In spite of his previous support of her living outside the Monster realm and deciding to bond to a Normal; she wasn't sure exactly what to think about this. Straightening the neckline of her bodice and checking to make sure her family broach was displayed to the side of Squeek's sling, Morgana nodded to herself at her reflection and waited for the conversation to start.

Eek crooned soothingly while Squeek opened the connection and Archie offered, '_Don't fret dearest. We have done nothing wrong and….' _Just then Council-head Bellarmine appeared in the large mirror and Morgana curtseyed as low as she could while keeping Squeek safely balanced in the sling and Archie went respectfully silent.

For his part Bellarmine was pleased and surprised that Morgana was using formal etiquette, it would make getting a few answers to the rumors he was hearing a little less complicated since she was obligated to obey him as the head of the council. Getting around the infamous Macabre family temper and the stubborn pride inherent in that entire clan was marginally easier when they were constrained by formality and their sense of honorable behavior after all. But a second peek at her with his mage-sight made his conscience twinge with what he suspected was guilt as he surveyed her aura. Deciding that he needed to change tactics he spoke to Palou and had his familiar contact Deidra.

Gesturing swiftly he said, "Rise Morgana and sit down. I want to talk with you not interrogate you."

Rising from her formal curtsey Morgana gestured and her settee scuttled over so she could sit down while the frame adjusted itself to show a wider picture and Deidre Bellarmine came into the scene closely followed by Agatha Crum. Steeling herself Morgana waited to see what Bellarmine wanted before telling them of Gosalyn's accomplishment. Squeek chirped again and Agatha stepped slightly forward as she inspected the bat shaped familiar with her mage sight and her healing senses.

Nodding to herself she said calmly, "I see Squeek's progressing well now, you must have spent quite a bit of time with your young male recently hmmm?"

Despite her resolve, Morgana could feel herself blushing at the gentle, knowing tone the healer used but before she could gather herself to formulate a coherent reply Deidra asked, "How ARE things there Morgana? I know you are a very private person, but…with all your added responsibilities and all…we are worried about you."

Theo Bellarmine nodded and added, "I'm not trying to gossip Morgana. You know how delighted we are that the young Muddlefoot has been bonded to Fenrick. Is there anything more we can do to help you facilitate their recovery? After all, he's a Normal born duckling and he…."

Morgana was grateful that Deidra and Bellarmine had broached the subject of Honker and Fenrick and with some encouragement from Archie she decided to just tell them and get it over with. Besides, by going on the offensive maybe she could get through this without becoming completely drained.

Bracing herself against the back of the settee and hoping her sudden tiredness didn't show, Morgana blurted out, "Honker isn't the only Normal born child to be chosen. Drake's daughter and MINE, Gosalyn Waddlemire Macabre Mallard has been chosen too. She has two kitten shaped Kindred now Feri and Cleo."

Her audience was startled to say the least, more by her tactlessness in interrupting Deidre than by her news…Theo Bellarmine looked at Morgana's aura and realized that she was very tired and most likely overextended. He filed away the fact that Drake had sired a child by a Normal born female that had been chosen though, this sort of ammunition was going to come in handy to defend Morgana and Drake when he talked to Monoculo or any of the conservatives that still were pouting about this whole situation. Concerned at her instability and worried that Drake wasn't seeing to her needs he asked Palou to find out what had been happening between them from one of her familiars.

Agatha needed no prompting as she too saw what was happening. Agatha had Bobo, her tiny tree owl shaped familiar contact Deidra's familiars and relay her observations to Deidre so that she could guide the conversation further in the direction it needed to go. Then while Deidre was keeping Morgana's attention focused on the situation with her children and her mate; Agatha had Bobo contact Lucidia's familiar Mossie and informed the senior sorceress of Morgana's difficulties.

Stunned by Palou's news of there now being a Mallard Haven and of the ten year old duckling's having been appointed its keeper; Theo called on his years of political experience to keep a poker face on as his familiar continued to get the scoop from Morgana's trio. Realizing that her problems were most likely caused by trying to do too much before Squeek had finished healing. And deciding that their problems were being compounded by the fact that evidently Drake did not understand just how important his spending time strengthening his bond with Morgana was; Theo decided that it behooved them all to take steps to educate those two before they harmed themselves or each other.

Feigning calm as Palou sent a stream of energy to Archie, Eek and Squeek along with some subconscious instructions to pass onto Morgana and Drake. Theo continued the surface conversation with part of his attention while working out the details of the next part of their education with Deidre.

Granted they were going to have to go slowly and be careful to avoid frightening or offending Drake, what with him being a Normal and evidently VERY sensitive about sexuality and preserving his and Morgana's honor but…that didn't mean they couldn't educate the boy a bit. Especially once Lucidia and Mintaka got the two of them formally bonded. The trick it seemed was going to be getting them there whole and healthy.

Speaking in a calm tone Theo Bellarmine asked, "Gosalyn is Drake's first child isn't she Morgana?"

He and Deidre HAD noticed that Morgana had claimed the girl as well as naming Drake her sire, but after being chosen by not one but two Kin; Theo rather thought that getting people used to the idea of the girl being a Macabre sooner rather than later was probability wise. Deidre paused as a minor scene of a bedroom decorated in cool, sky colors with a large mirror flashed before her eyes.

Deidre wasn't sure of the significance of the vision, but other than seeing a glowing ball of light and the fact that Morgana and Drake were in the bedroom with a young duckling that was probably little Gosalyn sleeping beside them on the bed, and knowing that this event was very important to the little family in the scene; Deidre had no idea why she was seeing this. She DID notice the two tiny kitten shaped Kin balanced on the child as well as Morgana's Kin but almost as swiftly as it came the scene disappeared.

Granted, that WAS how these things usually worked and since she had been interpreting her visions for many years; both Deidre and her familiars were unsurprised at the brevity of the thing. What WAS surprising was the fact that they were seeing this now. It certainly felt like a past vision and while that wasn't BAD it was unusual. Particularly since Morgana was clearly unaware of the severity of her situation OR how exceedingly rare and Talented her Normals were.

Deidre snorted to herself as Petra, one of her familiars; observed that they were certainly anything BUT Normal in attitude and in ability. In fact, other than having been born outside the Monster realms the ducks Morgana now associated with were far more Monster-kind than many Monsters would be willing to admit to.

Morgana nodded, unaware of Deidre's thoughts or the fact that she was actually badly overdrawn and in need of an energy transfusion and said as calmly as she could, "Yes, Drake has recovered his earlier memories about Gosalyn and we have spoken about Gosalyn's past and his. Gosalyn is still very unsure emotionally and I wanted to warn you about her Kin before Drake faces Lord Macabre tonight."

All of her audience noticed her stress increase at this admission and she turned a very becoming but not very healthy pale color under her feathers as she started to try and explain. She was actually very embarrassed about explaining such a private, family matter to them; but she needed allies to protect Drake, Launchpad, and the children and Council-head Bellarmine was her best hope of that outside of those of her relatives who supported her for their own reasons.

Sitting up sharply at this Theo asked, "What do you mean Morgana?"

Morgana sighed and admitted quietly, "My father says he wishes to reconcile with my decision to bond with Drake; but he doesn't know about Gosalyn's Kin or that Drake has just recovered a large portion of his memory and…."

Just then Lucidia Macabre and Mintaka came into the scene on Morgana's side of the mirror and she paused in surprise at their sudden appearance. Ignoring her expression, Lucidia curtseyed as Mintaka bowed and together they moved to interrupt the communication spell.

Theo made sure to nod regally and cut the connection himself as he said, "Ah, I am glad your kin have arrived to help you. Don't worry Morgana No one will bother your fiancé or the ducklings in your care. Until after your formal bonding, it's no ones business outside of your families anyway. Your formal oath taking is scheduled for the full moon in eleventh month isn't it?"

His eyes went hard and he added reassuringly, "I'll speak to Lord Macabre at twilight about his issues with your bond-mate as well. I promise you that Drake will have nothing to fear from Monoculo as long as he remains true to your oaths and treats you well. Just remember that the responsibility runs both ways and you need to let him take care of you just as you need to take care of him."

Deidre offered, "We'll let Lucidia and Mintaka handle schooling them about the technical aspects of their bonding Theo, I'm sure that once Drake and Morgana understand what is happening to them nether of them will allow themselves to get so unbalanced again…Not without a much better reason than this anyway."

Bellarmine nodded and offered with a rather wolfish grin, "We should set them a good example and spend some time together tonight my dear, after all I won't stand by and allow you to become ill when I can enjoy your company and prevent it."

Morgana winced at this but the mirror now showed only her exhausted reflection. Turning to Mintaka who was already affixing a warm cloak over her and moving to speak to her guardians and the doorknocker she sighed as she felt her eyelids growing heavier. All of her house's allies and defenses were agitated since the other Macabres' had arrived by portal and bypassed them; but all she could think of was how nice it would be to have Drake by her side. She missed his touch terribly and it would be nearly sunset before he returned. Stifling a sob she listened to the doorknocker complain and allowed the fuss to soothe and distract her a little since she was too tired to move and now that she was warmer she didn't want to try.

Granted, it WAS Lucidia and Mintaka who had avoided the gargoyles and her other security measures. And they were entirely able to come and go as they pleased since they outranked Morgana AND had been caring for her since Squeek's injury back in May. Still it rankled them all to have been gotten around so easily; especially since Morgana was feeling so weak and her personal energy was so low.

Nevertheless Mintaka was both firm and unrelenting as he faced down and soothed all the ruffled tempers involved. He WAS more than a bit surprised and concerned that Morgana's wasn't one of them; but according to what Agatha had told Lucidia Morgana was physically fine, it was her mage energy and mindscape that was out of balance and that was manifesting in physical exhaustion.

Lucidia didn't SAY anything to her niece but the look in her eyes was enough to make Morgana wince and try feebly to summon her usual temper to her defense but even with Eek and Archie's help it was suddenly all she could do to keep her eyes open. Squeek looked more than a little sheepish as Lucidia's familiars began taking over monitoring the defenses and supporting the three younger familiars but he couldn't offer much in the way of explanation as to why Archie, Eek and Morgana were suddenly so out of energy.

Ever since they had emerged from the Mallard Haven and Drake had spent the night with Squeek cuddled beside him on a pillow; Morgana and her threesome had been going strong and he had no idea why he too was suddenly so tired. He felt Lucidia scoop him up and his eyes fluttered shut as she gently slathered an ointment over the now faint pock marks on his wings.

Lucidia started to lift Morgana to carry her to her bedroom but Kaa and Raa objected and levitated her so their mistress wouldn't strain herself. Both Lucidia and Mintaka stared at their familiars in surprise as Mossie materialized three mugs and a bottle of gentle restorative.

Grimm offered in a gentle tone that the bonded couple could both hear, '_You have both been overtaxing yourselves and you can't help them unless you rest.'_

Archie stirred and with a Herculean effort managed to whisper their news to Grimm who paused for a moment, Mintaka was inundated by a sudden surge of pride, fear and a touch of loss before Grimm got his emotions under control and apologetically nudged his chosen.

The large cat shook himself and blinked tears from his eyes before continuing firmly to all of the familiars as well as his chosen and their mate, '_Little Fenrick and…Feri and Cleo are with Drake seeing to the little Muddlefoot's other parent's and kin and after they finish they are supposed to come here to be with Morgana and her Kin and speak with Monoculo Macabre.'_

Shaking off his nerves Grimm continued proudly still using the thought link that both Mintaka and Lucidia were joined in so they both would know as did Kaa Raa and Mossie, '_And Chosen, Gosalyn has become one with my daughters.'_

Stunned both Lucidia and Mintaka stumbled a little catching each other before Mintaka touched his familiar gently on his great furred head and whispered, "we will treasure them all Normal born and Kindred alike for as long as we have them beloved."

Mossie shook them all out of their shock and amazement as she hopped ponderously into Morgana's room to make sure she drank a small portion of the restorative so she could stabilize until Drake arrived before firing back over her shoulder saucily, "Such TALK! What we need is action! And I DON'T mean wasting time with any of this foolish moaning about. Morgana is a strong mage-born and she is already tightly linked to Drake. So there is every reason to think that she will be able to support his health and conditioning and as for the babes…"

Mossie paused before saying determinedly," Even for Normal born who age and die so swiftly they are practically hatchlings! We have well over a decade to see what happens before they are even going to be considered anything but children by the Normals OR our culture."

In spite of her no nonsense attitude and determination she DID send a thread of compassion to Grimm as she finished mentally to him alone, _'I understand your feelings Grimm. And we are all one in this truly. Besides your daughters are as unique as their chosen and I wouldn't put it past them to learn a few tricks from their Sire and everyone else who will teach them.' _

Perking up at this Grimm butted his head against Mintaka's hand as he helped his Chosen and Lucidia into the guestroom and settled himself on a comfortable mattress to wait for Drake to arrive. Mossie was definitely a good Kindred to have as an ally and if she was thinking THAT then perhaps there was hope after all. Comforted by this possibility he settled down with the others to rest. Tonight was going to be VERY 'interesting' no matter how well it turned out.

_Here is the next bit and I hope it reads well and people enjoy it as I have worked hard to bring several concepts and plot threads together in this chapter. In the next one I am actually going to reveal Gosalyn's reward for taking the tests and I am going to TRY and write Monoculo Macabre and I hope to have him in character. Also this last bit is a hint that those who have waded through my whole storyline SHOULD get but if anyone want's clarification or has any questions or comments PLEASE Do contact me and I will do my best to answer you. Monoculo's Mistake is the first time I obliquely brought up the subject of Monster-kind and mage-born aging differently than other sentient beings and here is where it has come up again. DON'T worry though I actually have it all worked out and the only ones who don't get a happy ending in my stories are the villains and even then I TRY and give them SOMETHING. Please read and review thank you, Irual. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all their characters not me Wah! But I am playing with them for fun and feedback not money so hopefully it's all good Right? Right. That being said, Gosalyn is anxious so I am getting on with the plot now._

Gosalyn was feeling MUCH better about things now. Dr. Bellum had cleared them both to go home; and Dad was acting like his usual fussbudget self again as he and Dr. Bellum argued about her decision to schedule complete physicals for the whole family for next month; but Gos wasn't going to forget the scare she'd had in a hurry either.

It wasn't so much her own little dizzy spells or anything, they had passed almost right away and Cleo had told her that most likely her reaction had been triggered by her Dad's having been so severely affected by whatever had happened to him. Cleo had also reassured her duckling that they were going to be fine as long as the daddy learned to let them take care of him.

After carefully sniffing at Dad, the tiny Kindred had also whispered that Gosalyn's bracelet had been alerting her in case Dad needed help and he tried to ignore what was happening or pass it off as 'nothing important'. Since he tended to short himself on sleep and food A LOT lately while trying to help everyone else; Gosalyn had to agree that that was a logical idea and smart too. But Gosalyn's real scare had come when Dad had fallen asleep while on the examination table waiting for Dr. Bellum to return with her test results from the blood work she had had done to try and discover what was wrong.

Gos knew that panicking the way she had was stupid, she had seen him breathing and everything. But Dad had been so pale and still on the table and her heart had clinched painfully at the thought of loosing him that she couldn't think only react. Drake had just dropped off in the middle of trying to tell her about the surprise he had planned….

Gosalyn's own instinctive response of tears and the spike of terror that had coursed through her when he didn't respond right away to her touch and voice had brought Feri and Launchpad on the run from Mrs. Muddlefoot's room. Their noisy arrival and Feri's landing on Drake's stomach with all her claws hooked deeply into his vest had awakened Drake as he had felt the impact of her small body and the prodding of her feelings as she had channeled Gosalyn's reaction into the mindscape.

Sarah Bellum had taken immediate advantage of having access to another member of the family and had taken no prisoners as she assessed them. This meant they had ended up remaining in the medical area of the rest home for almost three hours total while a confused Launchpad had been subjected to a blood workup and scheduled for the same extensive tests for next month as Gosalyn and her Dad. Looking perplexed at the results of today's tests, which DID indicate that Drake and Gosalyn had low blood sugar and needed to eat, but nothing else really obvious that might have triggered their dizziness; or Drake's sudden exhaustion Dr. Bellum had finished her scheduling by adding Honker to her agenda for next month.

Launchpad had defused the tension by admitting that he could ALWAYS eat and that had elicited a chuckle from all three of them. Undeterred, Dr. Bellum had also scheduled the pediatricians in November as well as the psychological therapy sessions for the day after tomorrow; just in case something came up and she didn't have a chance to check her notes. Then she released them for today with a rueful smile.

She DID make Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad promise to eat substantial meals tonight as well as forcing orange juice and fruit cups on them all. But other than this temporary glucose drop Sarah didn't see anything else that might be affecting them and now she had two hours of catching up to do on her paperwork. This being so, she asked her chief research assistant Gerry Spaniel to meet her at Herb Muddlefoot's room in an hour; she figured on having her paperwork organized by then and IF things went the way they usually did with the Mallards; it would be that long before they got to Herb's bedside.

Drake was glad to finally be done with all this technical medical stuff though; tests and Doctors made him very nervous. He WAS trying to get over that, and he DID trust Sarah, but he felt FINE now and he was itching to get out of here. Glancing at Gos he grinned as she bounced a little with impatience and hovered anxiously with the kittens at her feet. Gosalyn was SO CUTE when she acted like him, even if it usually meant trouble; that he couldn't stay mad or upset for long around her.

And Drake certainly didn't begrudge the time Dr. Bellum had spent checking on Gos or anything but it was getting late and if they didn't leave by five Morgana was sure to be really upset since that would mean Monoculo would know they were late coming to talk to him and the last thing Drake wanted was to give Morgana's dad another reason to disapprove of him. Drake hid a grimace and admitted that if it wasn't for Morgana's strong feelings for her family, especially her father; and his own faint hope that MAYBE the old Monster was really going to stop trying to break them up, he would have put off this little chat if he could have.

Drake decided to give Morgana a call once they found out about Herb and turned to go back toward Binkie's room. Drake wanted to check on Honker and hopefully get an update on Herb's condition and head back to St. Canard as soon as possible but he didn't want to rush Honker and he wanted to at least say hello to the Spoonbills and Tank.

Launchpad grinned at Drake's nerves and said, "I'll head on out to the motor pool to check up on the car Drake, you and Gos can see how the little Honkman is holding up and meet me there. His grandparent's were playing referee and peacemaker for the boys when I left."

At this Drake winced and nodded before offering a hand to Gos and picking up Cleo. Absently he placed Cleo on his shoulder so Feri would be comfortable snuggled on Gosalyn and managed not to wince as her claws pricked through his sweater and he heard them digging into the dress shirt underneath.

Drake took the opportunity to look at his watch while the Kindred got settled on her perch and sighed, it was getting dangerously late and he really didn't want to waste anymore time with this but hopefully nothing else would come up. As it was he had already had to put off his appointment with Director Hooter until after nightfall tomorrow but the way his life went he wasn't going to bet on that.

Gosalyn saw her dad checking the time and wondered what was up, so as they headed to pick up Honker she asked, "Umm…Are you feeling up to talking? Is the surprise you were going to tell me about time sensitive or something Dad?"

He grinned and ruffled her pigtails fondly as he said, "Not exactly Gos. And No I wasn't putting off telling you."

At this she flushed a little but Drake wasn't upset at her curiosity instead he added, "The surprise is actually in a couple of parts."

He glanced around in a conspiratorial manner and added in a lower voice, "One part is that we are going to be spending the night at Morgana's for the next week or so while one of the S.H.U.S.H. security crews checks the priority one alarm system and the tunnels at the house. They are also supposed to fix the roof since it didn't leak before the police and C.S.I. teams had a field day before S.H.U.S.H. stepped in when they came to the house while we were in Duckburg."

Even though Gosalyn felt a twinge of excitement at the idea of a sleepover at Morgana's and a little apprehension at the idea of strangers messing around their house AGAIN…she still wanted to be sure that this surprise wasn't JUST that! After all she had taken HOURS of tests and worn a dress and everything and this was pretty lame after all her anticipation.

She whined doubtfully, "That's not all is it Dad? A sleepover sounds kinda lame and third grade and…."

Drake interrupted, "Nothing about Morgana is LAME Gosalyn and since when are you too old to have fun?"

She flinched at his tone and he softened his voice as he continued, "Besides that is just the first part, remember? I also have tickets to the acrobatics exhibition that you wanted to see on Saturday and I thought we might even have dinner at the Pizza Bar afterwards, just the two of us…."

He grinned as she leaped to throw her arms around him in a crushing hug and squealed in delight. "KEEN GEAR! You really mean it Dad? Just us and no one else? Not even Launchpad?"

All her earlier pouting was now a thing of the past as she continued happily down the hallway, listening with half her attention as Drake continued his speech saying. "Yep, I sure do Kiddo. Honker and LP can look out for themselves for one night and Honker wants to see the new library exhibit on English authors that starts downtown on Saturday and LP has already agreed to take him so…."

Gosalyn meanwhile was having a slight attack of conscience since she KNEW she shouldn't have been whining about spending the night at Morgana's and Cleo HAD been coaxing Gosalyn's thoughts towards how nice it would be to spend time with 'the Mama'. Drake felt his smile widen as he watched her skipping down the hallway but to his surprise she paused and asked doubtfully, "What about Mom…I mean Morgana?"

He felt all warm and fuzzy inside since Gosalyn had called Morgana Mom and proudly he knelt just before Binkie's room to reassure Gos saying, "this was her idea Gosalyn. She want's us to have some father, daughter time together and we figure that by Saturday the house will be ready for us to move back into."

He winced at the murmured and muffled sounds coming from behind the door and admitted quietly, "and besides by then Morg will probably need a rest."

At this Gosalyn's mood lightened and she smiled happily until their keen hearing picked up sounds of distress coming from Mrs. Muddlefoot's room. Just then there was a slight crashing noise and Josephine Spoonbill's voice was now raised in a scolding manner. At this Gosalyn gulped and Drake took a deep breath and together they pushed open the door.

Drake sighed as he and Artimus waited just outside the doorway of Herb Muddlefoot's room. Honker was trembling while he waited inside the doorframe staring at the large, still figure strapped in the bed. Tank Muddlefoot was standing awkwardly beside the bed-rail while Josephine Spoonbill spoke quietly to Herb. She told him that Binkie was being well cared for and that everyone missed him and was eager for him to return to health but then she seemed to run out of words.

Softly she offered, "Tankard dear, if you'd like me too I can give you and your brother some privacy to talk to Herb?"

Drake's eyes were worried and he stopped talking to Artimus and moved to offer comfort to Honker as the youngster struggled with himself. He couldn't really blame Honker for his reaction either…. Unlike Binkie's large and carefully appointed room that really DID look far more like an upscale hotel room than a private hospital room; Herb's accommodations were very much in keeping with the seriousness of his condition.

There were several machines that monitored his vital signs and a dialysis machine that cleaned his blood as well as a breathing tube and oxygen mask that kept him breathing since he was comatose and had been placed on life support after he collapsed back in July.

Worriedly Fenrick purred loud enough to be heard over the hum of the machines and the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Doctor Bellum and her assistant Dr. Spaniel had just finished explaining about the complications they had encountered in trying to encourage Herb's body to repair the damage that the poison had inflicted on him and things were pretty grim. After making sure no one had anymore questions the two Doctors had left to give the family some private time with Herb and that was when Tank reached his breaking point for the second time that day.

Drake shook his head as Tank shoved his brother out of the way and snarled, "Out of my way, small fry!" and stomped off wiping tears out of his eyes. Tank was just miserable…he HAD been trying to work up the courage to talk to his Dad, but Tankard wasn't able to face this. Not now, especially not since his Mom had been so strange and timid. Bawling he staggered to the nearest wall and tried to stop crying, he WASN'T a baby! Tank HATED crying and being weak especially with Honker and that Gosalyn Mallard there. It was bad enough to have to try and deal with all this without being embarrassed by a GIRL!

Artimus stepped up and offered, "Steady on there Tank old son."

Being a wise and experienced bird Artimus guessed that Tank was feeling a bit embarrassed and decided to step in and offer some advice. He held the teen and said firmly, "it's not weak to feel Tank and no one is going to hold this against you."

Honker had been shoved back against Drake, who had reacted to steady him and then let him go with a comforting squeeze. Joanna started to say something to Tank since he had shoved Honker hard enough to have knocked him over but the look on Honker's face stopped her cold. The duckling had tears running down his face and looked as though he was being tortured.

Stuttering he whispered, "I'm SOOO sorry D.d…dad. I…I HAD to try and stop him and…."

With Fenrick's encouragement he reached to touch Herb's hand before skittering back into Drake and clinging to the adult as though he was drowning and Drake was a life raft and in many ways he was. Wincing at the sudden squeezing but glad of the strength in Honker's grip since it meant he was physically doing better. Drake caressed the duckling's head feathers and instinctively knelt so that they would be more of a height.

Drake said gently, "You did right Honker. You and Tank should NEVER have had to endure that. Nothing that has happened to your parents is your fault Honker."

Gosalyn HAD started to defend Honker, but she had been brought up short at the sight of Tank's emotional breakdown. Uncertainly she paused as Cleo offered, '_He's hurting Gosalyn. I know you don't like him and he's always been a bit of a bully but now you know why.'_

Feri chimed in saying, '_you could offer to help him too; he is Honker's brother and they are all they have.'_

At this Gosalyn objected, "They aren't alone. They have us."

Tank stared at her and sneered, "I Don't want weirdoes like YOU in my life. You are talking to yourself now and I can't stand this! Grandpa Can we PLEASE go home now?"

Looking uncomfortable and apologetic Artimus said, "Yes Tankard but…I can't let you lash out like this. You owe your brother and the Mallards an apology. The Mallards are good people and our friends and…."

"They are Freaks! " Tank interrupted pointing at Cleo who was peeking cautiously around the stunned Gosalyn and Feri who was fluffed up and staring in an offended manner at Tank while balancing on Gosalyn's shoulder.

He continued angrily, "She brought ANIMALS here and no one even said anything! What if they brought germs in or something? Rules are RULES, you keep telling me that so… Why do people keep making exceptions for THEM?"

Realizing that Tank was fixated on lashing out at anything different, Feri and Cleo used a little of their energy to blend in with the situation more and become unobtrusive again. It only took a small camouflage spell to nudge the Normals into accepting them as belonging where they were; but they were tiring and so was Gosalyn and they hadn't realized that Tank resented Gosalyn and them.

This being so, they had been caught unawares and this outburst was the result. Artimus and Joanna were naturally concerned about Tank and his behavior but the spell meant that they ignored his comments about Gosalyn's 'pets' and focused on his anger and resentment.

After the Kindred's gentle compulsion took hold, Artimus sighed and said sternly, "TANKARD that's enough out of you."

Joanna stepped forward and touched Honker's head feathers gently and looked angry and sad as she went over to Tank saying, "Come with me Tankard Muddlefoot. I don't know what has upset you so about Gosalyn. She IS wearing an unusual outfit, but it's certainly clean and fits her well. There is no reason for you to accuse her of being dirty or of bringing in Germs. Herb doesn't need to hear this, not from any of us. I thought after that episode in Binkie's room you understood just how important it is for you to…."

Tank interrupted sadly, "I know, I'm always wrong, and this is all MY fault anyway…If I had just SAID something about…everything earlier maybe…."

Sniffing and wiping his beak on his shirt he pulled away from Artimus to offer," I'll go outside and wait by the car. I don't want to get into anymore trouble for being bad; PLEASE can't I just start over Grandma?"

Drake stepped forward and said, "You aren't bad Tank. You ARE angry and I understand that, but you shouldn't blame Honker OR yourself. Frank Muddlefoot is an evil and bad person and this is HIS fault. Not Honkers OR yours."

Gosalyn offered, "Your Mom and Dad love you and you have your Grandma and Grandpa…it will be okay Tank."

Tank didn't seem to hear Gosalyn but Honker looked a bit better at her words which made Gosalyn glad that she had said something and right after that the Spoonbills left taking Tank with them. Launchpad retreated to the motor pool and garage part of the complex while Gosalyn and Honker spent a few minutes wandering in one of the formal garden areas to give Honker a chance to calm down. After looking for insects and plants to catalog for his biology journal, Honker felt a little calmer and agreed to Drake's anxious suggestion that they should see about getting on home.

About an hour and a half after the dramatic confrontation outside Herb's room, Launchpad looked up from his gloomy contemplation of the notebook Jackson had given him to see Drake, Gosalyn and Honker approaching him. In spite of his feelings he had to grin at the sight of the Kindred that were pattering along innocently behind the three ducks too, taken all together like that they looked like a small parade. Drake was on his cell phone and from the dazed look on his face he was most likely talking to Morgana. Launchpad grimaced, at this rate Drake was definitely going to miss his chat with Monoculo and that was going to be ugly.

Stepping up to Launchpad and shutting his phone Drake saw Launchpad's expression and asked, "What's wrong old buddy?"

Without saying anything Launchpad led them into the huge garage that housed the ground transportation vehicles here, which to his surprise hadn't been all cars, trucks and SUV's; and led them down several levels to a workshop area. Gosalyn, Drake and Honker had been suitably impressed with many of the vehicles they passed.

There were all sorts of regular ones of course, everything from ordinary, economical models to several high end sports cars. And Launchpad had to admit that the tanks and assault vehicles that were being guarded by uniformed soldiers warranted more than one gaping look from the children and Drake as they passed them by.

Despite his own melancholy feelings of loss and betrayal at the state of their car Launchpad WAS intrigued by the evidence of high alertness from the personnel they passed as well. No one interfered with them; the pass Dr. Bellum had given him was securely around his neck and served as their passport to the very innermost workings of the garage.

But then he opened the lab doors to gesture tearfully at a mass of parts and plans before saying. "It's going to be a while before we get our station wagon back IF we ever do DW. How are we going to get home and do our shopping and stuff?"

Drake had known that Reggie Jackson had taken an interest in their car, but honestly he hadn't expected anything like this! He exploded, "WHAT happened? This isn't repairing this is reconstructing! He said that he'd have our car back together…LP I swear…"

Just then a lanky dog bodied fellow in a pair of overalls with grease rags and tools stuck in various places on his person came walking up wiping his hands and putting a spanner in his front pocket. There was a certain eager gleam in his eyes as he took in the little group and saw that a small yellow feathered duckling with large, red rimmed glasses appeared to be giving intense scrutiny to the plans and blueprints that were pinned out of the way on the wall.

His eyes widened as he realized that a second, very energetic, red-haired duckling with slightly lighter preadolescent colors in her coat and wearing a color coordinated hooded cape, dress and sneaker ensemble was poking around the crates of parts and naturally she seemed to have gyrated directly to the sensitive electronics that were supposed to control the stealth systems and deterrents that he wanted to build into the new design of his project.

Wincing as she moved one of the circuit boards and leaped off the crate she had been perched on and landed on the lid of another, fortunately very sturdy crate; this one holding the engine block he had requisitioned. Reggie moved to intercept her and to his surprise she avoided him to dodge back into the studious little duckling who was suddenly watching him with undisguised caution in his eyes.

She began whispering to the young male as the tall Avian in the aviators dress uniform that had befriended his dad moved towards him. He was following a mallard styled fellow in a semi formal vest, dress shirt and crooked tie. Recognizing the short mallard as the duck he had spoken to earlier; and seeing how shocked and dismayed they were at the state of their vehicle, Reggie decided it would be a good idea to explain a little about how he'd gotten carried away once he'd seen how worn the internal parts of their car had been.

With a friendly grin he offered, "Hey there, I'm Reggie Jackson. Don't get too worked up there buddy. It's like I was telling you earlier, by the time I'm finished with this little baby she'll be better than new and I have quite a few interesting modifications in mind for you too. It's all been cleared through channels, or at least I've filed everything. So you won't have to worry about filling out any of the necessary forms to keep your car after it's been modified. You'll just have to sign the waivers and…"

Reggie noticed Launchpad's unhappiness and Drake's emotional outburst as Drake turned an interesting shade and tried unsuccessfully to keep from freaking out as he truly took in the chaos. Belatedly Reggie realized that they had most likely intended to leave in the old beat up station wagon and said, "I am really grateful to you fellows you know. My Dad was really badly hurt when that goat and those sheep-like criminals tried to kidnap him and he'll be here for weeks. Without anything to occupy us we are both going bonkers."

At this Gosalyn and her Kin stopped poking around in the various bits and pieces scattered around the room and Gosalyn's temper bristled as she demanded with a shiver, "hey! What do you mean FELLOWS?"

Ignoring her sudden fear at the mention of the goat and sheep-like criminals that had kidnapped that RUDE Reggie's dad, she started aggressively forward. Feri and Cleo both paused as they assessed her memories and her fear. She needed to face these memories and tell her Daddy or Mama about this. Since she had seen the Past Imperfect spell and her Grandpa; she had been struggling with this and it was bound to come out soon. What Feri and Cleo wanted was to encourage Gosalyn to let it out before she endured any more pain.

Indignant Gosalyn gestured to herself and her Kin and added, "We aren't exactly chopped liver! What are you trying to do with all this stuff anyway?"

Suspiciously she glanced at one wall where what looked like the doors to a car were leaning and suddenly recognizing the distinctive dent she had accidentally put in one of the panels with her in line skates Gosalyn froze and then stared around the room at all the bits and pieces in shock.

Reggie offered Launchpad a handshake while unwisely seeming to ignore Gosalyn who was now seething both from the 'insult' of being dismissed and from the sudden fear she was struggling with to say, "Mr. McQuack, I understand that you will all be around fairly regularly and I thought that you might want to help on the rebuild so you can maintain her for yourself; unless you need major repairs or upgrades of course."

At this Launchpad looked surprised and a little mollified but Gosalyn and her Kin were now really upset. Not only had they been ignored, but the mechanic had made Honker feel bad! Furiously she stomped up to Reggie and demanded, "What's the big idea? This was OUR CAR! My Dad and Launchpad came to get me from the orphanage in our car and now it's broken!"

Startled he looked down at the duckling and said, "I'm sorry. Really, I am going to make it even better than before; it's NOT broken, I just disassembled it temporarily you'll see I promise."

What she had told him was really only part of what was bothering her but Feri was focused on Gosalyn's emotions and wanted her to unload some of her fear so the kitten snuck around the ducklings and the adults to creep behind Drake and then gave Gosalyn's emotions a tiny nudge to get around her reluctance to admit her hurt to her Dad and ignore the fact that a stranger would see her pain.

Gosalyn's expressive green eyes filled with tears as she shook with the effort to keep her tears in check and really nervous now Reggie offered, "I'll tell you what…I'll put DVD players in the headrests and your own entertainment stations with internet access so you can be online and I really will be as quick as I can with the rebuild. I promise it will still be your car…REALLY."

Distracted from his own temper by Gosalyn's distress, Drake moved to comfort her and was startled when Honker who was standing uncomfortably just behind her moved to give her a hug and said, "It's okay Gosalyn, I know he didn't mean my Mom…and PLEASE don't cry okay?"

Honker looked nearly as panicked as Reggie Jackson and at this Launchpad moved to offer a comforting hand to the unhappy duckling while Drake soothed Gosalyn.

Launchpad offered, "Hey little Honkman, I'll bet you have some good ideas we could incorporate into this project. Why don't I introduce you to Mr. Jackson here and we can take a look at the blueprints together? Besides, since this is OUR car, I think our resident genius should have a say in it."

At this Reggie jumped at the chance to make amends and offered, "Sure thing. Say…you wouldn't be Honker Muddlefoot would you?"

Surprised Honker nodded and was soon caught up in a fairly technical discussion about the different merits and downsides of various ideas to put into their vehicle with Launchpad and Reggie until they were interrupted by Drake who had just answered his phone. Drake had been trying to steady himself ever since Gosalyn had realized just how radically their car had been disassembled. Between the bouncing and pouncing kittens, his Spell Chain and his sudden feeling of impending disaster it had been all he could do to remain calm and convince Gosalyn that it would be alright.

If he'd have known that Gos would be so upset about changing their transportation he'd have done things differently for sure. Then his phone had gone off in the distinctive tone he had programmed for Morgana. Gosalyn had giggled a bit at the tune which made all the trouble he had gone too to program it worthwhile; but his dignity was fairly bruised as 'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered' played.

Turning to face the group with an arm still around Gosalyn he said, "Our temporary ride is ready and we REALLY need to get going. Reggie No hard feelings about the car…I just thought that you were going to put some oil in it or something NOT rebuild it. But as long as LP and Honker are fine with what you decide we'll just use the temporary car for a couple of weeks."

Launchpad looked a little skeptical at this seeming change of heart AND Drake's estimate of their timetable but all he did was clear his throat and say,"Heh, sure thing DW Honker and I will check it all out. Right Honkman?"

Intrigued by the idea, and now thoroughly distracted from his earlier unhappy thoughts, Honker nodded eagerly and enthused shyly to Gosalyn, "It'll be okay Gos. I know how important this is. We'll make the Mallard family car the coolest ride since Bobsledding."

Gosalyn giggled at Honker's attempt at being 'hip' but the shadow of worry in her eyes increased a bit before at Drake's urging she shook Reggie's hand and admitted, "I'm sorry about overreacting, but I AM looking forward to playing Wiffleboy 14. It comes out in November Can you make it so I can play my console games while we are riding?"

Reggie grinned and offered, "Sure thing, I am ranked number 107 on the national standings. How about you?"

Gosalyn grinned and said, with justifiable pride, "Dad and I are game testers for Wiffleboy Inc. and are ranked in the top ten. But Dad keeps cutting into my practice time with flashcard drills and junk so I am currently down to number 18."

Reggie whistled and grinned before offering, "Well then I will look forward to seeing you both at the next tournament and don't worry little lady, I'll make sure there isn't any lag in the controller connections. With this Reggie won Gosalyn over to the project and after he and Honker were done exchanging a few more ideas, the whole family headed back to St. Canard.

Monoculo Macabre was uncharacteristically nervous as he sat in his chair at the head of the table in the great hall of Castle Macabre. He had just finished a very strange and uncomfortable conversation with Council-head Bellarmine and he was trying to make some sense of it before he tried to contact Lucidia or Morgana. Geier sighed and settled himself comfortably on his carved perch beside Monoculo's chair.

Quietly Geier offered, '_Monoculo, you can't keep blaming Drake for being a Normal. When Morgana connects the mirror spell you are going to HAVE to be open-minded or you will lose her AND any chance of getting to know your grandchildren.'_

Monoculo sighed and worried, _'Geier, that arrogant, ignorant Normal can't properly provide for Morgana OR her children.'_

Thoroughly out of patience Geier said firmly, _'Drake AND Morgana are BOTH going to be involved in making AND raising those children you know…and even though I DO understand your fears. Its thanks in no small part to you that Drake isn't really that Normal anymore. According to Archie, Eek and Squeek he never was an average Normal OR a Magical Null to begin with and after what happened in Second month….'_

Monoculo winced, Geier's tone hadn't been accusatory but Monoculo's conscience was taking this golden opportunity to make sure that Monoculo felt plenty of guilt over what he had done to Drake back in February. Deciding that it would be wise to show Geier that he DID know that he'd overstepped his rights both as Morgana's father AND as the head of Clan Macabre when he'd transformed the defenseless male into an ottoman and denied him his senses.

Monoculo decided that an apology to his familiar was probably in order. Besides, he was trying to make nice with Drake, which ought to count for SOMETHING even though the young idiot deserved to be taken down a few pegs.

Silently he offered, '_you know I regret what I did. I was out of my head and if accepting this Normal-born buffoon is part of the penance I must pay for my indiscretion then so be it.'_

Geier growled at his chosen and fluffed himself on the perch before saying pointedly, _'Stubborn is one thing chosen, stupid is another. If you decide to be stupid then there is nothing I or anyone else can do to change what will be. Remember that…."_

Uncomfortably Monoculo admitted out loud this time, "I want to start this conversation in the tower suite so I can show Drake that I mean to reconcile with him."

Understanding that his chosen was sincere in this much if not really reconciled to what Morgana wanted and needed Geier agreeably glided upwards towards the Western tower where the new addition to the castle had placed itself.

Just inside the large, central room of the suite was a full length travel mirror in an ornate, gilded maple and oak frame. The furniture here was distinctly different from the black-wood and heavy wrought iron designs elsewhere in the castle. While most of it WAS very much in keeping with the heavier, carved style most of the Macabre's favored. The colors and fabrics were not at all what Monoculo was used to.

The visible wood was very natural looking but lightly colored in honey maple, oak, and pine. And the gentle, earth tones of the fabrics were lightened with bright daytime hues like the yellow accent pillow on the couch and the vivid green of the plants that wound their way over a trellis under a sunny skylight. He sighed at the understanding that these living plants and bright natural light were as necessary to the diurnal Normals comfort as the large windows in all the rooms and cool air that was circulating around the entire suite to regulate the temperature.

Honestly Monoculo sort of agreed with that part, and even though the sunlight kept the humidity in the air in this part of the tower from having the comfortable clammy touch that HE favored, the drier air in here DID make his ankles ache less.

At Geier's urging he noticed that the plant's on the trellis were night blooming jasmine and that the strange cooking space had what HAD to be a tea kettle on one of the circular things that in a Normal kitchen heated the food and he felt a little better. Monoculo had spent almost a month researching how Normals did daily tasks and had enlisted Envy, and Spite, sworn to utmost secrecy of course; in teaching him about ways to adapt their allies and ways of doing things to make this place seem like a Normal house but he still wasn't sure about all this.

He sighed and quietly asked the tiny fire elemental that looked like a reddish orange salamander in the rock garden on the window sill if he would heat water for tea. Then Monoculo levitated a sturdy ceramic beaker from a hook on the side of one of the storage cabinets to the table beside the mirror, and looked anxiously around before gesturing to the nearest chair, this one sporting a dark brown fabric that had small threads of golden yellow, reds and oranges woven into it in a subtle fire pattern and sat down in front of the travel mirror. It was nearly sunset and Morgana had agreed to open her connection to castle Macabre and speak to him then.

Seeing his expression Monoculo fixed a slight smile on his beak and took a deep breath to try and dispel his doubts. As if on cue, the mirror's surface flickered and his slightly sick grin was replaced by the image of his older sister Lucidia Macabre.

Thoroughly startled by her appearance in the mirror when he HAD been expecting Morgana, Monoculo asked somewhat snappishly, "Lucidia, what are you doing there? Is something wrong with Morgana?"

She snorted at his rude reaction and said dryly, "I'm happy to see you too brother dear."

Firmly she added, "Before you start with any of your opinions I am going to set a few ground rules as Morgana's healer and I don't want to hear any arguments from you. If you make this harder on her I'll cut the connection and seal her house from this side so she won't have to be concerned with any of your nonsense."

Monoculo bristled and started to let his anger get the better of him but they were interrupted by the shrill whistle of the tea kettle and by Geier's dropping a tea ball into the water with a plop. Monoculo turned to glance at his familiar who had let out an uncomfortable squawk and concerned for him; Monoculo went to help him carry the kettle and poured himself a cup of tea to fortify himself for the coming ordeal.

This gave Lucidia a chance to actually see the room he had set up and she caught her breath in surprise as she saw the bright sunlight and warm, cozy décor that honestly was quite inviting. She was startled to realize that she felt this way, especially since there was very little in the way of Monster styled detailing in the room from what she could see. Realizing that this place in the castle must be part of the mysterious project that Monoculo had been working on for the past few weeks, Lucidia actually stopped to think for a moment.

Kaa and Raa were with Morgana and Drake and the two of them could keep Morgana's familiars and Drake busy for a few more minutes without causing her to suspect anything. Sending a thought to her familiars, she showed them the room Monoculo had made and had Kaa and Raa warn Mintaka to keep the little ones and Launchpad busy until Morgana and Drake spoke to Monoculo.

It wouldn't do to have Gosalyn or her Kin come in and throw off Morgana's plan to find out how her father actually felt about the children. But watching her brother pour the tea and stroke Geier reminded her that he was capable of caring and she sternly subdued a spurt of fondness for him and wiped the slight smile from her beak that the sight of him with his familiar had brought on.

But Lucidia had to admit that he had done very well in preparing this particular room in order to reconcile with Morgana. As far as that went, it really wasn't up to her though; it would be mostly Drake's call as to whether or not he was willing to risk himself by coming to Castle Macabre.

Remembering how she had left them cuddling on the divan in the study Lucidia sighed again. She had no inkling of how Drake really felt about visiting the Clan himself but he had definitely been alarmed at Mintaka's tentative suggestion that Gosalyn and Honker visit Professor Spellbinder at the main campus of the Eldritch Academy and that wasn't a good sign.

Mossie hopped ponderously over to the mirror and said quietly, "The room looks quite acceptable Monoculo. I think that Drake will be receptive to staying there, IF he can get over his reservations about the Clan."

Monoculo surprised them both by sitting heavily in the chair with his mug of tea and saying, "His feelings about me you mean don't you? After all it WAS my idea to discourage him by acting as outré as possible when he came to dinner by surprise that time and it was me that turned him and his family into Monster-kind. And that doesn't even take into account what happened in Second month."

Sighing Lucidia admitted, "Yes a lot of his reservations ARE about you, but Granny and Nero are also to blame since they keep threatening to cook him among other things and cousin Blotch doesn't help matters with his practical jokes either…."

Nodding to show he understood her point Monoculo offered, "I'll speak to them Lucidia, but first I want to talk to Morgana and get this whole distasteful apology over with."

Lucidia sighed and pointed out, "With that attitude you're not going to be very convincing you know. Not to Morgana OR Drake."

Monoculo looked a bit abashed at this reprimand and Lucidia took advantage of this to continue to promote Drake saying calmly, "He's really not a bad prospect; he's observant and intelligent and with his devotion to Morgana he's motivated to learn…Just give him a fair chance, that's all I'm asking. He's a proven sire and has already produced a healthy girl child. And despite that fiasco at the Eldritch Academy's branch building last year; Drake's allowing his daughter to learn about our culture as well as the Normal one. That proves he's open-minded and with Morgana's temper she needs a stubborn, strong-willed mate who can stand up to her…."

Already tired of hearing about Drake's supposed good point's Monoculo interrupted, "Where IS he anyway? And what did you mean by that whole, 'as her healer' comment earlier Lucidia?"

Struck by a bolt of pure fear Monoculo demanded, "What's wrong with Morgana?"

Before Lucidia could reply, Morgana walked in on Drake's arm and said, "I suppose a great deal of the answer to that question depends on you."

Curtsying and bowing Morgana and Drake waited while Monoculo tried to get his beak to shut and Geier dropped an absorbent cloth over the broken mug and spilled tea Monoculo had dropped at the sight of Morgana and her fiancé.

_I am sorry to leave this here but the chapter is getting kind of long and I am trying to make the chapters easy to read in a single sitting which means I need to cut the length here. The next chapter picks up right here and I'll be posting it ASAP so please have patience and tolerance for me._

_I am referring heavily in this chapter to the cartoon episode 'Monster's R Us' and _my own fan fiction story Monoculo's Mistake and if anything is unclear or too out of character please Do comment. I am trying to portray Monoculo as a concerned parent and NOT just a bigoted jerk by showing his reasons for why he is so against a Normal marrying his baby girl and a BIG part of that is the whole being bonded thing. I hope to go into more details about that as the storyline progresses and I get closer to the official wedding ceremony(s) so please do let me know if I need to address something so I can work it in.

Also in the next chapter I am going to get into Gosalyn's memories that have been bothering her about her grandpa's death and such and hopefully I am approaching the end of the road for this installment of the overall plot and this fic. Please enjoy and review thank you, Irual.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck and company? Nope STILL not mine except for the original characters and that's really too bad since I would take SUCH good care of them and all….Oh well since this is just for feedback and NOT for money I hope Disney doesn't mind this fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy this, thanks in advance for your reviews and responses, Irual_

Monoculo was temporarily silenced as he took in the sight of his beautiful, strong and exceedingly talented daughter in the mirror. He was glad to see her color was quite pink under her plumes now, that meant that her blood was flowing well and her feathers looked well groomed and had filled out over the past few weeks as her mental and physical injuries had healed. Her improvement wasn't just physical either and that was reflected not just in the new growth of her plumes and the overall healthy glow she was putting out through her aura. But also in the contentment he could sense through Geier; although that was swiftly buried beneath stubborn determination as she gazed at her father and the leader of her Clan.

Clearly Lucidia was making sure that Morgana was taking better care of herself and he was glad of that…. Trying to live alone out among the barbarians was dangerous enough even when Morgana had had the energy to portal to safety. But now instead of saving her energy for emergencies, she had been using it to support Squeek's healing which meant that she had far fewer options than he had hoped even after all this time and that was a huge sore spot for him since he worried so about his little girl.

Granted he understood completely that Morgana had to support Squeek while they all recovered and that the tiny bat shaped familiar was healing as best he could…. But her small mansion was, at best; a poor substitute for the power well and other resources of Castle Macabre. He just wanted what was best for her…Morgana was bound to recover better here with her loved ones than if she stubbornly continued to remain in St. Canard.

Unconsciously Monoculo leaned back in the chair from his more aggressive posture to revel in the fact that his familiar was whole and safe with him again and admitted that Morgana wasn't the only stubborn Macabre involved in this situation. But Monoculo knew there were advantages to the experience he had gained as Lord Macabre…and there was more than one way to skin a crocodile after all.

Reconciling with Morgana by letting her have her youthful fling with this Drake, would mean that she would come around more often and that she would speak openly with her beloved father and other family members. And Monoculo also knew that he'd have a lot more influence over her if he acted supportive than he would of he didn't accept this whole Normal situation.

Besides, according to the Oracles and Geier the odds were very good that the Normal-born youngster she found so inexplicably attractive would sire Monster-kind and Mage-born children on Morgana regardless of his own aging rate. Monoculo hid a wince as the old pain in his heart surfaced again.

Determinedly he ignored the thought of Morgana's enduring the pain of losing her chosen love or worse her children tragically early, just because of cruel twist of genetic misfortune and focused on the matter at hand. Besides, Geier was right! Even IF Morgana's children were unfortunate enough to age as the Normal's did…they would STILL be Macabre's and Woe Betide anyone who DARED to forget THAT!

After all the Macabre Clan had always had an eye for the unusual and evidently Morgana was no exception to this family trait anymore than she was with the family temper and stubbornness. Great, great Grand-mama Hornswoggle could certainly attest to the attractiveness of Normal-born males. And even though no sane person DARED to bring the subject up in her presence, Myra Hornswoggle was every bit a formidable sorceress despite being ¾ Monster blood and Morgana had inherited full sorceress powers just as Myra had so maybe she got her taste for Normals from Myra too. Putting aside the memory of the PAINFUL interview he had endured from Myra just before retreating into the Haven to learn about Normals and work on his plan, Monoculo shook off his worry and made sure that his expression was as neutral as he could make it.

Geier was crooning quietly behind him having settled onto the back of the chair he was seated in, and most likely was conversing with Morgana's trio or perhaps Lucidia's familiars. But Monoculo didn't really sense that since he wasn't focused on the healthy Kindred at the time. What held his attention, once he had assured himself that Morgana seemed to be doing well; was the fact that Squeek wasn't being carried in the sling that had become Morgana's constant accessory since his grievous injuries at the hands of her former beau turned Dark Adept Lafayette Plasimeaux.

Monoculo felt a by now familiar stab of guilt and pain at the thought of what Morgana had endured and Geier had to turn his attention to his chosen and redirect his negative emotions. Geier wanted to make sure Monoculo saw the improvements in his daughter and her kin to keep him from falling prey to his own pain.

Then he quietly continued to advise his chosen to caution by saying within the mindscape, _'remember Chosen, Morgana and her Kindred survived in no small part because of the Normals and their support.'_

Crooning within the mindscape, Geier was pleased that his bond-mate didn't try and argue this time OR shut him out, and to make him feel better about this reconciliation the vulture offered, _'you don't have to LIKE him…just be happy for Morgana. And don't borrow trouble beloved…Morgana is strong and motivated and Drake and the other Normals will be well cared for.'_

Pulling out of the yawning pit of depression that threatened to swallow him, Monoculo saw that instead of being crouched in the sling and struggling to keep from crying in pain or moving in such a way that might aggravate his injuries; the tiny bat was clinging to Drake's shoulder and burrowing happily into the soft feathers above the collar of Drake's shirt. And from the way he was moving and making happy sounds, for the first time since mid May, Squeek appeared to be comfortable moving his wings and his other limbs.

Silently Monoculo admitted to his familiar, '_I should have listened to Lucidia and allowed Mintaka to mentor Morgana. If I had, then perhaps she wouldn't have felt so isolated at her lack of prospects until I found her someone suitable.'_

Geier sighed and said pointedly, _'CHOSEN Morgana HAS found her mate and while it IS true that Mintaka found scaring from Lafayette's earlier attacks, as well as the current injuries that she and her Kin have been recovering from…SHE is becoming a much stronger and more balanced sorceress because she has to control herself to keep from harming DRAKE when her temper flares.'_

At the phrase 'Lafayette's attacks' Monoculo flinched and was forced to admit, if only to himself and Geier that he had been blind for far, far longer than he had wanted to believe and that Morgana had been the one to pay the price for his stubbornness so far. But no longer, not if his new plan worked anyway.

Uncomfortably Monoculo waited wanting desperately to object and not daring to while Geier took advantage of the situation to continue his lecture saying, '_it is BECAUSE she had the courage to leave the Monster Realm and become a pioneer for our people that she is healing now. Use your eyes and open your mind my dearest, PLEASE.'_

At this Monoculo realized that he HAD been going to react with his usual anger and stubbornness and he hid his tell-tale flush by lifting his newly mended cup and filling it with tea. Then Monoculo decided it would be silly to sit there holding it, so he put the cup to his beak and sipped the beverage as Lucidia started to speak. Clearly she had readied herself for a major argument with Monoculo if so, she was in for a surprise…Monoculo Macabre had a plan and fighting with his relatives wasn't part of it.

Drake hadn't said anything when they came in view of the mirror, instead he escorted Morgana to the divan that had moved itself in front of the mirror and stood quietly looking into the mirror as she seated herself facing her father. Then to Monoculo's utter astonishment Drake actually bowed correctly and offered a hand to Lucidia to assist her to the seat of the backless sofa next to Morgana and carefully tucked a long green shawl around his affianced and moved back behind Morgana. He even refrained from spouting any of his usual inane drivel about how wonderful he was or talking about himself in a monolog and that surprised Monoculo who realized then that he wasn't the only one with a plan working here.

Monoculo also felt a twinge of guilt as he observed Drake's slight flinch as the senior mage used his reconstitution spell to mend the cup and understood that Drake was still having trouble reconciling himself to the use of magic. Filing that reaction away for later contemplation Monoculo stole a glance at Lucidia who was frowning at him in the mirror.

Geier silently pointed out, '_they planned that entrance Monoculo, Drake is observing formal protocol and all you need to do is follow through and you will appear gracious. Drake IS learning how our culture works and he's doing it for Morgana in spite of how he feels about you AND what you have done to him in the past.'_

Geier was pleased to note that Monoculo was now facing his guilt and that he had, temporarily at least; given up on the idea of inflicting any more embarrassment on Drake, at least for now.

Continuing his lecture, Geier said, _'If you truly wish to convince Morgana that you want to be part of her life you will have to be part of Drake's too. You will have to win him over and convince him you are at least neutral about his joining the clan or he won't trust any of us…except those of the Clan who he already trusts; like Lucidia, Clyde, Blobby and Mintaka.'_

Monoculo DID hear Geier but he made no outward sign that his familiar had spoken to him from within the mindscape. He was still taking in the sight of Morgana, and realizing that she like Squeek was much closer to being fully recovered from her hurts than she had been when he had seen her last. This was the first time he had really had a chance to observe her since he and Geier had begun their project in the Macabre family haven and it had been nearly four months for him even though it had only been a few days since Morgana had accepted his proposal for this meeting and spoken to him in her mirror.

Calmly Lucidia offered, "Lord Macabre, as Morgana's healer I must insist on keeping this conversation short and as stress free as possible."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she added, "If I think things are getting out of hand I will act in Morgana's best interests and you WILL answer to me before I allow her to speak to you again."

Monoculo's eyes narrowed in response to her tone as his mage-sight informed him of how thin Morgana's energy reserves were and he had to admit that he had good reason to be grateful to Lucidia. If it hadn't been for Lucidia's speaking up just then he would have lost his battle to remain calm and tried to insist that Morgana come home and rest since she was obviously low on energy and needed the support of the people who loved her.

After all, having her come back to the clan to heal was the immediate goal he was trying to accomplish; that and making things up to her so she would forgive him…. His heart gave another painful twinge as he observed the caution and stubborn determination in both the female's faces. They weren't the only ones who were upset with him either; he had REALLY ticked off almost every female member of the clan and some of the males too back in Second month.

When he had expounded on his plans to marry Morgana to an appropriate bond-mate he had honestly expected agreement and support not the fury and continued retaliation he had experienced from his family. Granted, Morgana HAD placed the entire clan and all their allies under a strong and specific geas and the rest of the family DID have a bit of a point about how he had been more than a little high-handed about the whole thing but it had been six MONTHS and enough was enough!

And that didn't include the time he had spent in the Haven working on this either, and Monoculo was really tired of being outnumbered, ostracized and ignored…not to mention shunned as far as his basic creature comforts as well.

What sucked even more was that aside from the damages this situation had inflicted on his authority within the clan, he hadn't had more than one peaceful meal in a row or more than a single quiet days rest for months until he had come up with this plan to apologize to Morgana and reconcile with her about accepting the Normals into the clan.

He hadn't really considered just how interdependent things within the castle and the clan were until he had been forced to hang his wet sheets on one of the battlemented parapets of this very tower since Granny hadn't included his bedding in her drying spell since his behavior in second month. Lady Zsha Zsha had also conveniently been too overwhelmed with her workload to attend his cleaning OR mending; although the first few times things like that had happened he hadn't even considered the implications to be a personal grudge match.

Genevieve and her twins were actually recovering well and were adapting to the clan with delightful results. Finding out what the little girls knew and needed to be taught was a priority as was making sure that their needs were met, but enough was as good as a feast and eventually he HAD caught on.

Genevieve had been so grateful to have been accepted as a Macabre and not an indentured servant along with her daughters that she had brought the subject up to him back in Seventh month. She had found him trying to coax one of the thoroughly irritated wyverns in the castle mews to let him use one of their sharp edged scales to cut a new piece of leather to cushion his seat at the dinning table and had asked about the rest of the clan's displeasure towards him.

The distinct lack of help with his personal comforts had gradually become so blatant that speaking about it had embarrassed them both. Explaining to the wide-eyed hen that, 'No it didn't have anything to do with his decision to formalize their adoption into the clan' and that it was his behavior towards Morgana before she and Squeek had been injured that had started this whole firestorm of dissonance within the clan had come as a shock to them both. Honestly he hadn't figured it out clearly until he had had to explain things to Genevieve and that had brought the situation home to him…hence his new idea and this conversation.

Instead of confronting Morgana's earlier comment, Monoculo took a deeper breath and nodded without saying anything since he was still watching her, her familiars and their interactions with Drake. Morgana's hair had fallen out of the up-do she usually spelled it into and since she was evidently still quite worn out Monoculo could see why she hadn't made any attempt to recast the grooming charm.

Her hair was in the messy tumble of dark waves that Drake found irresistible. Without thinking about it, Drake obeyed his instincts which had been whispering to him ever since he had arrived at Morgana's house after returning from the rest home where they had visited Honker's birth parent's. The days event's had been quite stressful and thanks to Squeek's encouragement; Drake found it completely natural to reach over to her and run his fingers gently through her hair and preen the soft feathers at the nape of her neck with his fingertips when she relaxed against him a little. As they touched, his nerves over using these unfamiliar manners faded away and he felt his confidence in himself and their relationship return.

Drake was careful to control his expression as much as he could so as not to show his thoughts, but inside himself he grimaced as he observed Monoculo in the mirror and watched the cup reassemble itself from where the mage-born had dropped it. However, Drake had to admit that he wasn't sure how successful he was at hiding the stab of fear he felt at the sight of Monoculo's using his Mage abilities.

Drake felt much steadier now since he and Morgana HAD spent almost an hour listening to Lucidia and Mintaka and cuddling together at Lucidia's insistence and he could tell that Morgana was feeling better too. Morgana's Aunt had agreed to open the communication spell so Morgana wouldn't have to use her reserves to maintain the spell while they spoke to Monoculo after that, but Drake made a mental note to ask Mintaka a few questions once Monoculo was finished with whatever he had in mind.

Morgana's eyes closed in delight at the tender touch from Drake and a smile touched her beak as she seemed to momentarily forget that the head of the clan and her father were both waiting to speak to her. Drake saw Monoculo's expression change but he wasn't sure what he was thinking. Feeling Morgana's delight through the promise ring on the Chain around his neck made Drake relax more. Boldly he stroked Archie while the spider paused to accept the caress before both Drake and Archie turned their attention back to the mirror.

Monoculo HAD been going to say something scathing at the sight of Drake's personal and physical attentions towards Morgana even though the caresses hadn't actually been risqué at all. She WAS the heir to the clan and his daughter…after all, and it wasn't as if he had TOLD Drake that he was going to support Morgana's choice in picking a Normal for a bond-mate yet either!

The thought of his little girl allowing a mere MALE and a Normal one at that to be so familiar and intimate in his attentions in front of her elders and the leader of her clan while using formal protocol made the old Monster's blood boil. But Monoculo found that he was sitting there with his beak hanging open unable to force any words out as his Mage sight caught a surge of energy flowing from Morgana to Drake and then back into her much stronger than before.

Morgana's posture grew more confident, although she remained leaning gratefully into Drake's body before opening her eyes to give Lord Macabre her attention. Her aura was visibly stronger for a moment and Monoculo was once again forcibly reminded that Morgana was actually a grown female and not just his baby girl anymore as the colors of her energy swirled with passion before calming to blend into her usual shields.

Drake saw Monoculo staring at him and it made him very nervous again since the last time he'd faced the old Monster; he had been subjected to the stuff of nightmares…literally. Sensing Drake's tension Eek slipped out from under Morgana's hair and crooned in the mindscape to him hoping to steady Dark's nerves while tucking his tiny, black furred head gently under Morgana's bill. The hapless Drake suddenly felt like a clumsy seventeen year-old again since he was trying to work up the courage to speak and still control his physical reactions.

Even though Eek and Squeek were much easier to ignore when they were in his feathers than Archie was, Drake still had to focus and concentrate in order to stay still and conduct himself properly for Monoculo…the Monster Realm had very old fashioned ideas of propriety and manners when they were being official and the last thing Drake wanted to do was to give the head of Morgana's Clan the wrong impression OR more ammunition to use against him. Since little Squeek had decided to cuddle deeply into his feathers and having the tiny bat snuggling in his triple coat of plumes was a strange sensation even without the fact that he was inordinately ticklish; Drake was starting to lose it a tiny bit.

Between trying to remember the formal manners and speech patterns Lucidia and Mintaka had taught him and dealing with his feelings, Drake could only be glad that he had done well so far, at least he hoped he had…. Lucidia was staring at the mirror and her posture was defensive and prickly but Drake held out hope that her temper wasn't being triggered by anything he had or hadn't done.

Despite the fact that he wanted desperately to dance around and fall down helplessly in a giggling fit; Drake was very happy that he'd managed to stay calm, other than giving into his acute need to caress Morgana's hair and preen her neck; since Squeek was busily making himself at home in his feathers and the resulting tickling was driving him almost as crazy as Morgana's warm, feminine scent rising from her plumes.

Squeek on the other hand was quite pleased with the results of his explorations since focusing on the tickling was driving Drake's nerves away and letting Drake notice just how much Morgana welcomed his attentions. Even so; Squeek settled quickly and relaxed as his connections to Drake's inner self opened and he was inundated with a warm rush of energy that was JUST what his aching joints needed to keep him loose and almost completely pain free. Squeek crooned and held still so that Drake's touch sensitivity wouldn't kick in and make him twitch or disturb Morgana.

While Archie hopped calmly forward into Morgana's lap and purred as she subconsciously responded to the Kin and stoked her spider to keep calm since she was feeling the strain of trying to keep from preemptively lashing out to protect Dark. Eek continued to fill Geier in on what they were willing to tell him. It wasn't that they didn't trust Geier really, but this WAS vital to their chosen and Geier had been forced to abandon his chosen for nearly all of Morgana's life and none of her familiars were entirely certain what he really thought of her or them.

Grimm was busy in the dinning room keeping an eye on the ducklings and their kin, but he felt Eek, Squeek and Archie's apprehension and offered his support through the mindscape saying, '_Geier understands difficulty and strife…and you KNOW that we do not choose sides. But, I would not have risked my children by exposing them to the wider world and Normals if I didn't agree that Mage-born and Monster-kind need to stop hiding. And now that my daughters have chosen, I can't help but be glad…we don't truly live or experience life until we bond after all.'_

The younger familiars calmed at his words and the silent support of his energy and settled while the Mortal's conversed. If worst came to worst, they would stay in St. Canard entirely and found a new Clan with the Mallard name only, although all of them hoped to avoid that and simply add the Mallard's as a sept to Clan Macabre with Drake as a foundation sire.

Morgana and Drake were strong, healthy, youngsters but the support of a well balanced clan with lots of people to help would make it much more likely that Morgana and her birth children would survive intact and unharmed and all of the familiars knew it. The Normals had an extensive body of knowledge accumulated in the medicinal arts and most of it was now available to them. But no one was quite sure how useful any of it would actually be and Eek, Squeek and Archie weren't about to chance their mistress' health and happiness if there was anything they could do to prevent it.

Not knowing about this byplay in the mindscape, Monoculo spoke calmly as Lord Macabre and said, "Morgana, I am pleased to inform you that the clan is fully prepared to extend our hospitality to your fiancé and his family for an extended visit here at the estate so we can get to know them better before the bonding ceremony in eleventh month."

Taken aback at this, both Morgana and Lucidia paused; and Monoculo took advantage of their surprise to add quickly and much less formally, "I have it on excellent authority that they will be made welcome and comfortable during their stay and…I…I have missed you."

Archie sat up and waved his front two sets of arms and the image in the mirror pulled back to show the whole living room and kitchen area. Despite his understandable caution around Monoculo's magic; Drake was favorably impressed as he saw that the kitchen and living room were really much more like an upscale hotel suite than the horror movie set he had half expected. Then the scene showed what was clearly a welcoming and comfortable bedroom decorated for a young male duckling. There was a comfortable chair and lamp beside a well stuffed bookcase. Scrolls and maps adorned the walls and a portrait of a studious looking fellow dressed in some sort of pointed hat and robes was just beside the bed. Drake blinked and managed NOT to gape as the duck-like fellow in the frame waved in a friendly manner before adjusting his small, square-rimmed glasses on his beak and turning his attentions back to the black cat in his lap.

Then there was a bedroom that was marginally more feminine, and just as well appointed that most likely was meant for Gosalyn; since it had a large poster sized image of the Justice Ducks hero team on the wall. And Drake could have sworn the colorful, stuffed toy that was a multi-headed water creature from Gosalyn's bedroom in the Mallard Haven was on the bed. And beside the door was a large toy box filled to overflowing, a soccer ball shared space with some sort of stick and several colorful game boxes but the scene went by too fast to make out anything else specific.

AS Archie settled back under Morgana's hands, two separate bedrooms on the other side of the main room showed in the mirror that were clearly meant for adults. What kept Morgana silent during this visual tour was the fact that one of the bedrooms had a large canopied bed similar to the one in the master suite in the Mallard haven while the other was clearly meant to house several people in separate smaller beds and had been decorated in a much simpler more masculine style.

Lucida was so surprised at the feelings she was picking up from Monoculo through Kaa's conversation with Geier that she was caught off guard which meant she too was silent. Drake wasn't stupid; he thought he understood what Monoculo was offering particularly since he hadn't seen anything like the usual frightening décor that had dominated his other visits to the castle in the panorama of the rooms behind the leader of Clan Macabre. But he WAS thrown off balance emotionally by Morgana's reaction to her father's speech.

Drake wasn't sure what had so shocked Morgana, the promise ring threaded through the Spell Chain at his throat was telling him that there was SOMETHING he was missing from this conversation, and from the tone of Monoculo's last comment it was likely whatever he was missing was personal but he wasn't picking upon any other clues.

Deciding to press on since he knew Morgana really wanted to be able to reconcile with her family, Drake sternly suppressed his nerves at this observation and spoke quietly to Monoculo saying, "Morgana needs her family, not just all of you but us too."

Taking a deeper breath he admitted, "I…I don't know if I can do this. But I can't see my life without Morgana in it anymore and the people I love are what make my life worth living. It's a big risk and the children and Launchpad could be badly hurt if you decide to do something to us. We can't defend ourselves if you lash out with your magic."

Morgana stiffened in shock at this since Drake wasn't following formal protocol now and she half expected Lord Macabre to be furious at this rude statement. But Drake's promise ring around her neck pulsed and as she felt his fear and misery, Morgana reached for his hand and started to take over the conversation to focus her father's anger on her and not Dark. Before she could say anything however, Drake silenced her by placing a firm and gentle finger against her lips.

Displaying his characteristic courage and head-on stubbornness that was part of the reason he was so irresistible; Morgana felt her heartbeat speed up as her Dark continued saying quietly, "But I KNOW how important her family is to her…and how important you are and…."

Almost against his will, Drake paused as Mintaka came in holding a tray with four small glasses of a clear drink in his hands. Handing one to each of the ladies and Drake, Mintaka kept the last glass and greeted Lord Macabre with a nod before Monoculo took advantage of the opening Drake had given him. For his part, Monoculo was a lot more impressed by Drake's honesty than he had intended to be.

Instead of reacting with anger, Lord Macabre decided to get the apology part of this conversation over with and keep Drake and his allies guessing. This being the case he plunged right in; making sure to keep his voice formal and calm saying. "I behaved abominably and I was wrong to use my creator granted talents against you the way I did."

Geier gave a pleased chirp at the next part of his chosen's speech as he continued, "Morgana my dearest heir…I am willing to endorse you're bonding to this Drake. After all without his participation, Clan Macabre won't have your children and as the Lord of the Clan it is my responsibility to help ensure the clan's future and you are an important part of that future regardless of my feelings about your choices."

Morgana's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Lucidia's expression was equally skeptical as Monoculo offered sounding more than a little contrived, "Drake, I'd like to reciprocate your honesty and admit…that while I DON'T think you are good enough for Lady Macabre OR my daughter, I can see that you are sincere in your intensions towards Morgana."

In spite of his best intensions Monoculo's resentment came out in his voice as he admitted, "I was hoping that you would allow me to prove my own sincerity by coming to Castle Macabre for a short visit very soon so I can TRY and make up for my unpardonable behavior."

All three of the ducks in his audience weren't fooled, Monoculo was at best imperfectly reconciled to this whole thing but it was Lucidia who jumped in saying, "Considering your past behavior LORD Macabre, I am going to insist on some ground rules and protections for all our guests."

Since this was exactly what he had been hoping for Monoculo nodded and offered, "You and your mate Mintaka are senior to me in service to our people Lady Lucidia and I would expect nothing less from you."

At this Mintaka sipped his cordial and stood tall with his own wary expression. He moved forward placing a hand on Lucidia's shoulder and offered, "Well then it would be best to begin our negotiations with the hatchlings and Launchpad since Drake's main concerns are for them, not himself."

Gosalyn's Kin were exceedingly pleased with their duckling. She was happily engaged in a spirited game of checkers with one of the gargoyles from the western side of the house. And true to her nature, so far at least; Gos was not in the least intimidated by the creature's ire at having lost the first two games they had played. She was remarkably accepting of Magical creatures and held her ground as the gargoyle pouted and swallowed the game pieces to prevent her from setting up a third round of the game. But when he refused to spit them back out it was Cleo who landed on his oversized, sheep-like head between his horns and demanded that the guardian stop being such a spoil-sport.

This particular gargoyle wasn't all that used to children OR young Kin and Cleo's actions startled him. As her tiny clawed paws scratched at the surface of his head between his upwardly curved, circular horns he jerked in surprise and opened his mouth with a growl to object the kit's disrespect for his person.

Gosalyn reacted to protect Cleo and snatched her Kindred from her perch before demanding, "There's no need to be nasty. We don't have to play again but YOU have to put the checkers and the board away since you got spit all over them…So there!"

Feri purred reassuringly and offered, _'we can play with Honker and Fenrick….Launchpad is still resting, he need's sleep and now is as good a time as any to convince Honker and Fen to play a little soccer.'_

Cleo gave an excited little mew and agreed enthusiastically, _'yes! If we can get our Sire to play we can have a 3 X 3 match!'_

This whole situation had been going far too smoothly and Mintaka was not in the least surprised when true to form, Dame Destiny and Femme Fate conspired once again to put their own spin on things with a healthy dose of Lady Luck's sense of humor thrown in. Monoculo had just tried again to reassure Drake and Morgana that he was perfectly willing to abide by any oath or bond they wanted in regards to the ducklings and Launchpad. Drake looked as though he was relaxing and Morgana had just agreed that they would come for a two week visit starting Thursday when Grimm gave a mental _'Oops!' _as his only warning before the familiar, his daughters, Fenrick and the ducklings came barreling into the room chasing a runaway soccer ball.

Monoculo's color went from his usual pallid undertones to a distinctly unhealthy grey when he saw them. Concerned, Lucidia readied a portal spell as Mossie shifted the communications spell to a travel one and Kaa and Raa slithered into the room.

Speaking reassuringly Lucidia said after patting Morgana's hand and seating Drake beside her, "I'll see to your father Morgana dear. You keep Drake and his little clan here until the trip to Castle Macabre so Mintaka can help them with their protocol lessons and see to the duckling's tutors and such."

Fixing Drake with a warning look, Lucidia ordered him gently, "The only mischief I want you to get into is with Morgana and the children at least until after the end of the month. And Drake remember what we talked about…Morgana NEEDS this time with you and so do you."

Mintaka handed Lucidia his own cloak and kissed her soundly before adding firmly as Drake took a breath to try and object to being sidelined as Darkwing for the rest of the month, "There will be time enough to fight crime and settle the city once your Director Hooter takes you off medical leave Drake, Even he knows you both need this. And IF I were an intelligent young duck I'd take full advantage of the situation."

Using some of his own energy to support Lucidia, Mintaka took advantage of their roles as teachers for Drake and Morgana as he told his now furiously blushing mate, "Not to worry my dear, Grimm and I will keep things going here while you see to the situation there. But I expect you to inform me if you need me and I will be looking forward to your touch tonight."

Kissing him soundly she agreed in their mindscape, '_I AM glad we are together so consistently now my dear. But I will have my revenge for the blush…at least Monoculo has something to tease me with now and he needs something to lighten his burden.'_

Handing her through the mirror with a worried glance at Monoculo who was now clutching Geier and stuttering he nodded and sent silently, 'true enough…and IF you get the chance you might want to spread the word to the other clan members and allies you think would be beneficial to our cause about the upcoming visit before Monoculo gets his feet under him again.'

He felt her agreement and after she and her familiars were safely through the mirror he turned his attention to the now guilty looking girls and their male playmates. Gosalyn's soccer ball had rolled under the divan and a distinctly sheepish looking Grimm was trying to work the ball out from under the low seat without disturbing Drake or Morgana.

Tapping a foot warningly, he glared Drake back onto the divan and pointed silently to the glasses of cordial that Morgana held. With what he considered commendable patience, Mintaka waited until they each drank before turning to Gosalyn to ask mildly, "I thought you had agreed to stay in the dinning room until we were done talking to Lord Macabre Gosalyn. I know Drake has taught you Normal manners and it's very rude to interrupt your elders no matter which set of rules you are using."

Gosalyn flushed under her plumes and looked uncharacteristically embarrassed as Feri and Cleo clambered up her soccer jersey to balance themselves on either shoulder. Grimm rolled the soccer ball out from under the sofa and looked almost as embarrassed as the ducklings and Kits as he sat beside his chosen. Absently Honker stopped the ball with a foot to watch as Gosalyn tried to get herself out of trouble again.

Honker hid a grin and waited while the senior mage and the duckling faced off. He always liked to take notes at times like this; Honker was working on a thesis about how Gos and her father tended to attract trouble and yet were unbeaten and unbowed by their constant struggles. His favorite part of that was how often they got into sticky situations, and out of them; just by being themselves.

Monoculo interrupted saying, "no wait Lucidia PLEASE."

The note of entreaty and sincerity in his voice caused Mintaka to glance at the mirror and away from Gosalyn who took this golden opportunity to crawl onto the divan and sit between Morgana and Drake. Pulling away from Lucidia who was enlisting Kaa and Raa in keeping Monoculo contained and Mossie who had called in a small potion kettle and who was trying to get Monoculo to sit down and finish a potion, he asked, "When were you going to tell me about this?"

The hurt in his voice made Morgana and Lucidia flinch but Drake said calmly, "I was willing to tell you but only when I was sure that you wanted her to call you Grandfather because you care about whom she IS and NOT because she is what you think she should be."

At that Monoculo nodded slowly and said, "I suppose I deserved that Drake. But I meant what I said, Gosalyn is my oldest grandchild and a Macabre-Mallard and I'll stand by that no matter what. And the little Muddlefoot is our ally and he has the same protection that your brothers do."

Nodding Drake offered, "Then we will be there Thursday night."

Monoculo sank back into the chair in relief and as Morgana cut the communication spell he HAD to grin as he heard Drake say sternly, "this doesn't get you off the hook you know Gos."

Lucidia sighed as she continued to minister to Monoculo but she HAD to grin in agreement as Monoculo commented, "I'm not sure we are going to survive melding them into the clan, but watching Drake deal with that little duckling is going to add years to my life."

He was surprised and suddenly apprehensive at Lucidia's rejoinder, "maybe so brother dear, but you deserve everything she and her kinfolks are bringing to our lives…remember that."

Then she kissed him on the forehead and left him wrapped in a blanket after drinking the restorative while she went to talk to lady Zsha zsha and Granny. Those two were the ones who spread gossip almost as well as Envy and Spite and Lucidia wanted to find out exactly who was in residence before she made plans to further their agenda.

_Alrighty, first things first…the moving portrait is a blatant nod to the Harry Potter books/movies/ worldwide phenomenon thingie and is used with no disrespect or profit intended. The professor is actually a teacher at the main campus of the Eldritch Academy where Morgana went to school and he will come more into play later. Second, I want to go on record as saying that I REALLY appreciate all you readers and reviewers.. Thanks muchly for all you do…. _

_In the next part I plan on Gosalyn's having a bit of a heart to heart with her Dad about Professor Waddlemire and her memories that have been brought to the forefront of her concerns by the sheep-like gargoyle and the Past Imperfect spell. I DID sincerely mean to get there in this chapter but I am again going for length of post here and trying to keep things to a read in one sitting idea. Keep in mind that I am already working on Chapter 17 and I hope to have it up soon. Thank you in advance for your reviews and responses and please note that even if I don't respond back privately I DO appreciate every response and review more than you will ever know. Your friend Irual_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: All of the characters invented by the people who work for Disney belong to the Disney Corporation and are used to tell my plots with no money involved at all. I am doing this to improve my writing skills and to receive feedback so please DO review or E mail or PM me. I adore requests and try to work them in IF I can make them fit and I also make every attempt to answer people's questions either within the story or through replies and when people ask me stuff it gets my plot bunnies hopping. (This is a good thing BTW) so pull up a computer screen and enjoy this next bit thanks Irual._

Sighing Drake stretched trying to summon his usual energy and alertness, he did usually patrol this time of night but the nerves from the conversation earlier with Monoculo had worn off and he was tired. When he dressed in his crime fighting costume and went to subdue criminals in the city's darkened streets and alleys; the accompanying adrenaline rush and excitement helped keep him alert and awake and as Drake Mallard he missed that. It had been a very long evening and he'd just gotten Honker and Fenrick settled in their bed again when his sharp hearing picked up muffled sounds coming from Gosalyn's guest room.

Morgana had made a real effort to start personalizing the bedrooms that she had set aside for the ducklings since they were supposed to be spending the next week or so as residents in Morgana's home. The colors and fabrics were bright, light and welcoming. Very much in what she was learning children born and raised to enjoy daylight usually preferred although Gosalyn had actually been fairly enthused about the spooky bits in the original décor…at least she was when she wasn't supposed to fall asleep in it.

Because of her own health issues, Morgana hadn't actually had the time or energy to change the furniture herself or purchase anything child sized for them yet. However Mintaka had changed the dyes in the fabrics of the furnishings for her as she had picked them out and in a clever bit of mage-craft that Drake still didn't like to think about too closely, the Master-craft mage had somehow made the furniture smaller, and slightly shorter which meant that it was now a comfortable fit for both children.

Thinking that Gos was up to one of her tricks, trying to stay up past her bedtime or maybe that she was feeling a bit uncertain about being in a different bed Drake smiled fondly and pushed open the door to admonish her to get some rest. She had been contrite over her rudeness in interrupting the adults earlier but none of them had been truly angry with her so Gosalyn had swiftly regained her usual rambunctious attitude after apologizing to them.

In fact, Gosalyn had been quite herself by the time Drake had announced that bedtime had arrived. She had tried most of her usual tricks to postpone going to bed; although she had seemed to settle down well enough once Morgana had handed out glasses of warm milk and overseen the bedtime routines of teeth brushing and tucking in with Drake and LP for both ducklings.

Morgana in fact had been delighted to have this chance to practice what she called Normal rituals with them and then had gone to turn down the other guest beds and make some tea while Drake indulged his overprotective father side and made a last bed check before joining the adults in the parlor. Sure enough, when Drake approached the bed in what was now Gosalyn's room; Gos and her Kin were huddled under the covers but…to his dismay, Gosalyn had in fact dozed off and was crying and whimpering in her sleep.

Cleo and Feri were curled up beside her and their expressions of concern and worry were plain even though they looked like lesser kittens and not Avians. He noticed that her bracelet shone in the dim flickering light. Sitting carefully on the side of the bed, he reached for her and Gosalyn awakened from her uneasy sleep and looked guilty as she took in the worry on her Dad's face and felt her kindred huddled close and felt their concern.

Settling beside Gosalyn Drake whispered, "It'll be alright Gos."

Straightening her covers and gently moving her unruly bangs out of her eyes, Drake asked, "Bad dreams again honey?"

Gosalyn sniffed and nodded before admitting reluctantly, "Yeah…"

Feri was sure that now would be a good time for Gosalyn to confess her fear and unhappiness to her Sire…but both kittens had already learned how stubborn their chosen was. This being so, Cleo kept up her silent, support while Feri purred loudly hoping to coax Gosalyn's control to waver enough to get her to tell her father about her nightmares.

Drake on the other hand was really worried about his precious baby girl. Her scent didn't have the tang of illness in it and both his Spell Chain and hers seemed to be quiet now, but her hair was damp with sweat…and her plumes were mussed from her tossing and squirming in the bed sheet. Drake HAD seen her like this before, she had been very upset over what had happened to the Muddlefoot's after all, but this seemed different, and more personal than her concerns over Honker and the changes their lives had gone through recently.

Struck by that recollection Drake thought hard and decided to explore that a little IF Gos would let him. The first few weeks after Drake had adopted her, Gosalyn had suffered anxiety and night terrors about everything from missing her Grandpa to the very understandable fear over Taurus Bulba and his possible return. But as far as he knew those nightmares had stopped months ago and he wasn't sure what would have triggered something like this now.

He privately figured all her elaborate booby-traps and the way she had rigged her fire escape ladder in her bedroom window sill were actually to defend her new room, and her; from her old fears. Not the monsters from her late-night, B movie horror marathons no matter what she said as she explained her traps to her Dad; usually after he'd blundered beak first into them while trying to make her clean her room. The Lord knew that they had both been exposed to enough real life monsters for those celluloid creatures to have lost their power to really scare a child like Gosalyn. Still she needed to let this all out and now would be a good time for it.

He smiled reassuringly and fluffed her pillow and shook out her bedding before tucking it back around her and offering, "It might help you if you tell me about it Gos."

At the all too familiar stubborn glint in her eyes he looked a little sad. She started to shake her head 'no' but his next sentence made her pause. "I know it would help me."

Confused Gosalyn asked, "How can knowing about my nightmares help you Dad?"

Drake's bill turned up in a quirky half smile as he admitted, "Well Gos, I love you and I KNOW that you need help…so your letting me help will make me feel better."

After pouring a glass of water from a pitcher on the nightstand he propped her up so she could drink it and offered, "I know we are going through a lot of changes Gos…If we talk about it maybe you'd feel easier about all this."

Feri pushed a little and offered, '_He's right Gosalyn, and you need to let this out so it will go away.' _

Cleo chimed in quietly still purring like a tiny motorboat, _'And our Sire and Mama always listen to us and it helps…REALLY'_

After drinking the water she offered quietly, "I'll try Dad, but it's all mixed up…."

Just then they both heard a slight noise in the hall and to their surprise, Archie came scuttling in and crawled onto Drake's foot. After looking at Drake who started to ask what Archie needed and moved to offer the spider a hand up onto the bed. The arachnid crawled up his leg to his lap and settled next to the adult duck on the bedcovers.

They turned their attention to the hallway and heard Morgana's voice calling, "Archie dear…"

Then there was a slight crashing noise as though a dish had been dropped and Morgana's voice rose in irritation, "Drat! Eek, will you help Quacky look for Great, great Grandma Hornswoggle's book of tales for me while I wipe up the tea and see where Archie has run off to?"

A few seconds later Gosalyn gave a tiny squeak as her Spell Chain tingled and her feathers fluffed and she giggled since the sensation was quite tickly. Drake sternly repressed a grin as his own coat of plumes reacted to the energy that was flowing through his Spell chain in response to something….

He still hadn't gotten a direct answer from either Lucidia or Mintaka about what made the Spell Chains react or why they could feel them or even what they were exactly supposed to do. But Morgana had been honest about her own ignorance and her elders had promised to try and explain things to them more before their trip to castle Macabre so Drake was inclined to be patient for a while longer about the chains.

He HAD noticed that their Chains tended to react to their feelings and their needs but he wasn't going to be able to figure out much in particular without more information. Besides he had a lot on his plate already. The promise ring he wore on the chain around his neck glowed slightly in the low light of the flickering wall lamps that were in the hall and there was a small noise.

The bedroom door swung open and Morgana stood hesitantly in the doorway with Squeek clinging to the open neckline of her bodice and said, "Dark darling, I don't mean to intrude but; have you seen…."

Drake glanced at Gosalyn and she giggled again before petting the spider who was wiggling his front two legs and waving at Morgana.

At Gosalyn's slight nod and tremulous smile he offered, "You're not intruding Morg. Gosalyn and I are just settling down a bit."

Stepping further into the room Morgana saw Archie clearly snuggled between Drake's seated form and Gosalyn who was propped on her pillows and asked her familiar, "Archie dear what are you up too?"

At this her unrepentant familiar replied silently, _'Gosalyn and Drake need us Morgana. Gosalyn is having trouble and she won't rest well without help from both her parents.'_

Surprised at this, Morgana moved to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Dark's shoulder to ask gently, "Is there something wrong with your room Gosalyn dear?"

She snapped her fingers and the hurricane lamp on the nightstand flickered to life. Its soft glow brightened the room and Morgana continued, "Is the light too bright Sweetling?"

Gosalyn objected, "No, I just…."

Morgana was hesitant to push herself into what was clearly a very private moment but Archie raised his body up and threw a web line to catch the tall sorceress at the waist and pulled her onto the end of the bed. Surprised, she landed with an 'oof' and Drake turned to catch her so she wouldn't fall off the end. Gosalyn's own instinct to protect her loved ones caused her to reach for Morgana's hands and between them they all were now tumbled on the double bed. Squeek had alertly dodged with a slight extension of his wings and was now settled on the pillow and chirped cheerfully at Gosalyn who turned her attention back to Morgana.

Startled by Archie's apparent lack of concern over possibly harming Morgana and Squeek; Gosalyn asked, "What's the big idea Archie? Mom are you okay?"

Feri and Cleo were now alert and the tiny kittens had hooked their claws into Morgana's dress and braced themselves against their duckling purring and Archie grumbled and grunted as he ignored her to tie his web line to both Gosalyn and Drake before settling himself on Morgana's neck and still seeming to pay no attention to the rest of the group he began tugging and pulling on her hair as he dispelled the charm that kept her hair in it's usual up-do.

Feri and Cleo both waited to see what Archie was up to, since he was senior to them and they weren't at all sure what he and Eek and Squeek were trying to accomplish; neither kitten wanted to interrupt him even though they were as in the dark as Gosalyn.

Archie finished working with his webbing and crawled into Morgana's tumbled mass of hair before making a Herculean leap onto the nightstand. Then, to the kitten's shock; they heard him quietly in the mindscape as he spoke first to Squeek and then to them.

'_I can't stand it like this much longer Squeek…. They need to be together and I am tired.'_

Sounding apologetic Archie continued, _'you aren't hurt are you?'_

Squeek replied gently, _'No brother…why don't you hop back onto the bed and let Drake's energy soothe you for a while?'_

Both Feri and Cleo saw then how thinly stretched the older familiars were and upped the volume of their purrs encouragingly. Drake made a slight face as he tugged on the strands of webbing around Morgana and sighed before scooping Archie up gently and stroking him before settling him back against his lap and Morgana. Archie was very surprised at Drake's actions but he was even more startled to realize that Squeek, Feri and Cleo hadn't been surprised at all. Archie was cautious as he settled onto Drake's lap but as he settled carefully into Drake and Morgana's mindscape he was more than rewarded as he felt the energy and welcome there from Drake as well as his beloved mistress.

A definite note of smugness entered the mindscape as the kittens said, _'it will be alright Archie…Drake and our Gosalyn love all of us.'_

Drake smiled at his girls and tucked Gosalyn back against the pillow and Morgana against him and said, "I guess Archie has decided to make sure I got the message about staying connected to the ones I love."

He glanced towards Morgana shyly from under his eyelids and admitted, "It feels nice. If not subtle…."

At this Morgana nodded and started to pull on the webbing a little, but Gosalyn's hands were trembling slightly and as the mage-born looked closely at the child she felt a spate of anxiety and realized that it was coming from Gosalyn through Squeek.

Seemingly undisturbed the tiny bat whispered, _'she needs to talk about her fears and I hope she can trust us with this…but you and Drake need to know how much this is affecting her.'_

Gently the beauteous female offered, "Gosalyn dear, if you tell us what you are seeing it will lose its power."

Gosalyn's eyes filled with tears and Morgana's hands tightened gently on the little girls as Drake's warm presence beside her filled her with confidence. He was very relaxed and clearly comfortable with letting Morgana take the lead.

He smiled encouragingly at his baby and Gosalyn took a breath and one of her hands fell to her side and she looked beside herself. When she didn't find what she was looking for, Cleo jumped off the bed and landed with the silent grace of a hunter but with Squeek, Archie and Feri keeping the others busy, now was her chance to get Gosalyn something to comfort her while she talked to her Mama and Sire.

Working her way under the bed, the kitten shaped Kindred pulled herself along underneath her chosen and found Stormchaser. Pulling the stuffed gryphon out from underneath the bed the kitten waited for the right moment to reveal herself and the toy.

Above her the mattress shifted as Gosalyn tried to decide what to do. Impulsively Gosalyn blurted, "I keep seeing Grandpa and it hurts so bad…."

Morgana went still as her Spell Chain tingled; Drake's hand paused…. His fingers had been sliding through Morgana's hair but, it was the series of images that flashed through Morgana's mindscape that made her breath hitch in her throat not Drake's actions.

Quietly she said, "I never meant to cause you pain Gosalyn. What do you see when you dream?"

Taking a deep breath and stoking Feri without looking at her Dad or Morgana Gosalyn offered, "I was in one of the cupboards under the counter holding the parts for one of Grandpa's inventions you know…."

She looked up but didn't see them as she continued, "We were in the lab and Grandpa was talking to me when one of the government agents fell into the room and Grandpa shoved me into the cupboard."

He must have been hurt bad or dead already but it was what happened to Grandpa that I keep seeing…."

"Once the intruders came in I stayed hidden, and Grandpa tried to convince them that it wouldn't do any good to take the Ramrod…."

She shuddered miserably and tears fell down her face as she admitted, " He made such icky noises when they opened the bottles near the chemical station."

The pain and guilt in her voice increased as she continued "It is one of the parts of the lab that I had to leave alone…the fumes and reactions from mixing them wrong would have been bad. And then he was so quiet."

"My teddy was in the cupboard and when I found him I hid my face in his fur."

Her head came up and defiantly she said, "I wanted to help Grandpa, but I couldn't force the door open more than a crack. I didn't know Grandpa had latched the safety's on the door! I crawled along the whole row of parts cabinets inside the counter trying to open them but they were all locked."

More tears followed as she admitted I kept trying to open the doors, I had found one of the twisted picks in a box and was working on getting one of the hinges off but then there were some gunshots and stuff. "A few minutes later there was a bunch of noises and the bad guys left and some people that looked like S.H.U.S.H. agents came in and one of them found me. They left my teddy but they took me and the next thing I knew I was in the orphanage."

Her head came up and she said sadly, "I saw Grandpa…they were trying to make him better but it was too late and…."

Cleo climbed up the comforter and pulled Stormchaser to Gosalyn who clutched the stuffed gryphon and wept at the memory of her Grandpa lying dead.

Sorrowfully Morgana gathered the little girl close and said gently, "No one could have expected you to do anything except obey your Grandfather's wish for you to stay safe Sweetling."

Drake added gently, "none of this is your fault Gosalyn."

Drake offered quietly, "There were some pictures of your Grandpa in the files I got from S.H.U.S.H. and I'll show them to you tomorrow. That way you can have more than just the one you showed me."

Gosalyn felt herself relax as Morgana and Feri continued their efforts at comforting her in spite of her inner turmoil; and Morgana added, "We will stay with you as long as you need Darling."

A few minutes later Eek fluttered in with the Quackmoronicon and between them they were carrying a large, leather bound book that had gilded letters on the spine that flashed in the dim light from the flickering lamp beside the bed.

Sitting up slightly Morgana said in what was clearly supposed to be a distracting voice, "Oh good, Eek I am glad you and Quacky found the book of tales."

Taking the book from them she proudly showed the book to both Drake and Gosalyn and continued, "When I was a young girl, My father and Aunt would read to me until fell asleep. Then, once I got a little older, I used to read these to myself before bed. It's like a ritual for us…and I thought that maybe you'd like to hear some of them?"

Drake grinned and offered, "I'd like that Morg,"

Suddenly a cautious look came into his expression as he tugged on the collar of his shirt and he asked, "These story's won't keep me awake will they?"

Morgana laughed and offered, "I'll pick one of the more restful ones Drake darling not one of the cautionary tales."

Gosalyn's interest was captured by the beautiful illuminated pictures that were exposed as Morgana turned the pages to find the story she wanted. Gosalyn suddenly said, "Wait! What's that one ?"

Morgana paused and looked at the illustration and smiled at the duckling to say, "this one is called, the littlest Gryphon."

Glancing at Stormchaser clutched in Gosalyn's elbow Morgana offered, "would you like to hear about this one tonight Gosalyn?"

She nodded eagerly and settled next to Morgana and her Dad to hear it before saying, "Keen Gear! That one in the picture looks just like mine!."

Drake glanced at the door as a shadow passed by in the hall but before he could react the door swung open to show Honker and Fenrick standing hesitantly in the doorway.

Gosalyn glanced up and enthusiastically offered, "Honk! Come on in, Morgana is going to read a story!"

Hesitantly he stepped inside and Drake helped him up onto the bed to settle next to Gosalyn without saying anything to him or trying to get the young duckling to respond out loud. Morgana began to read, "Long ago…before the Realm was isolated and before Mage-born and Monster-kind decided to write down their history, there were others who told stories and this is one that was told to me so that we could learn from it…."

Mintaka had settled Lucidia in the parlor with a pot of hot tea and a tray of snacks but Drake and Morgana still hadn't come down from seeing to the children for the evening. It wasn't like Drake to be late, he had expressed a keen interest in continuing his lessons and Morgana was still anxious that they make the best possible impression even though Mintaka and Lucidia had both tried to reassure her that she didn't have to worry. This being so, Mintaka had decided to take a quick peek and make sure that everything was alright before joining Lucidia for an early snack…Drake WAS a day dweller sometimes and it wasn't entirely unexpected that he and Morgana might have fallen asleep since they needed to strengthen their bonds and Morgana still needed to renew her reserves a bit more.

Grimm padded indulgently beside his chosen and didn't object to their mission since he was hoping to show Mintaka that Drake and Morgana were actually dealing very well with their responsibilities. However, he was just a touch anxious too so he didn't plan on rubbing it in if he was right.

Approaching the bedrooms the two of them slowed and peeked into the first one where Honker and Fenrick should have been and Mintaka sternly suppressed a stab of anxiety at the fact that the small bed was empty. Continuing down the hall a little faster they saw that there was a light on in Gosalyn's room and voices too.

Pausing Grimm sent to his chosen saying, _'nothing sounds amiss now _all the emotions are calm and it feels as though the youngest ones are almost asleep.'

Grimm moved forward on silent paws and nudged the door open as Morgana was just closing the book in her lap. Honker and Gosalyn were asleep on the mattress and Drake was just moving to pick up the boy duckling when Mintaka and Grimm came in.

Mintaka offered, "Just a moment Drake; I should have made this offer before but I'm afraid I didn't think of it until now."

He took a metal rod from one of his pockets and went to the common wall between Gosalyn's room and Honker's and began tracing his way along the wall chanting as he went very quietly. Grimm flicked his ears as his Mage tossed some of his sparkly dust on the lines he traced over the wall. The connecting wall disappeared becoming an open archway with the rooms separated only by columns covered with ornate wrought iron vines, leaves and flowers.

Thoroughly startled by this Drake managed to close his beak as Archie hitched a ride with Fenrick on Drake's shoulders while he carried Honker to the twin sized bed beside the arch in what was now his side of the suite. Grim put his strength to good use gently guiding Gosalyn's bed next to her side of the columns and settling it where they would be sure to see each other when they woke up. Drake didn't notice that her bed had been levitated since he was busy tucking Honker and Fenrick in; but he DID remember to blow out both hurricane lamps so there wouldn't be any danger to them from open flames.

Morgana noticed this and smiled gently at her oh so paranoid mallard. To save his pride she didn't tell him about the safety spells that would make the fire in the lamps go out if they tipped over or broke; instead she took Squeek and Eek into her tousled hair and waited for Drake to offer her an arm to escort her to the parlor.

Mintaka ushered them out as Morgana left the book of tales on the stand by the door and said quietly, "I'll leave the lamps on in the hall in case they wake before dawn and need to find their way to us…. Lucidia is waiting and I know you need rest, so we'll leave lessons for later. I know you have questions and I'll need some fuel to replace the energy from the spell Grimm and I used so I'll get a fairly substantial snack from the tea tray and we'll chat a bit before you settle in together for the evening."

He grinned as he fingered the webbing that wrapped itself around both Drake and Morgana as they left the room and added gently, "Don't worry Drake. Just sleeping in the same room as Morgana won't compromise her honor or yours especially since Lucidia and I are here as chaperones."

At this Drake blushed but Morgana had taken this opportunity to kiss his beak and he wasn't even trying to think past his hormones so his only reaction was to float dreamily after her down the hallway and he didn't come out of his daze until they entered the parlor.

Launchpad glanced up from his tray of tea snacks to say with a good-natured grin, "heh, way to go Morgana. DW…I can see that bedtime is going to be even more interesting than usual from now on and I didn't think that was possible."

Drake's feet landed on the floor as he blushed and tried to keep from stuttering as he realized that Launchpad had gotten a TOTALLY wrong idea about what they had been doing from seeing them attached together with Archie's webbing. "Launchpad! Its NOT what you think!"

But before he could try and explain further Morgana smiled and admitted with a sensual look at Drake and then Launchpad who turned even brighter red than Drake, "Not yet it isn't but I'm sure My Dark is open-minded enough that I am really looking forward to the full moon in Eleventh Month."

Launchpad turned his attention resolutely to his tray and laughed nervously while Lucidia placidly sipped her tea and Mintaka settled beside her on the love seat to have his shoulders rubbed and eat some of the scones and jelly. Drake spluttered a little but Lucidia noticed that he didn't openly object to Morgana's innuendo so while Mossie chuckled knowingly Lucidia made a note on her scroll to add that to her little honeymoon surprise present.

Drake settled Morgana into one of the comfy chairs beside the tea cart but before he could move to the other chair, Morgana offered, "I didn't mean to embarrass you so Dark darling…"

Scooting over in the chair she made room for him to sit with her and offered, "Please allow me to make it up to you…?"

Mesmerized by the deep green pools of her eyes, Drake nodded slightly and settled beside her to find himself accepting dainty bites of some kind of pudding-like sweet from her spoon before coming out of his daze when Mintaka laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and handed them each a tiny glass of what looked like the same clear liqueur they had sipped earlier in the day.

What told him this one was different was the after effects, Drake had absently accepted the shot glass and sipped the tonic, but after that first sip had passed his lips he felt a slight tingle as though the drink was highly carbonated and when he swallowed it he could feel alternating waves of warmth and coolness that traveled all over his body.

Morgana had also sipped her drink and was looking at her glass in surprise but Mintaka ignored their reactions to settle back into his seat beside Lucidia and nod to Launchpad who was giggling strangely as he finished his glass of tonic.

Calmly Lucida ordered, "finish the tonic Drake, Morgana I don't expect to have to tell you twice young woman."

Surprised, they both finished their drinks and looked on as Kaa and Raa wound their way around the sofa and Lucidia looked carefully at Launchpad and decided, "I think it would be best if we get them tucked up for the night my love…the Normal-born are going to need time to adapt and Drake won't stay quiet without Morgana.

Indignant at being talked about as though she and Drake weren't there, Morgana started to object but she was suddenly too tired to move as Mintaka agreed and offered, "We can discuss things later, and this way I can provide a good example for Drake."

Lucidia raised an eye ridge but didn't object as Mintaka helped her up and waited pointedly for Drake to follow suit. Launchpad moved sleepily with them and settled into his guest room with his favorite aviation periodical. Then they moved quietly to the rooms across the hall and before Drake knew what was happening he found himself settled beside Morgana and half asleep breathing in the scent of her plumes and hair before he could figure out how to object.

Mintaka snapped his fingers to extinguish the lamp beside the door and said quietly, "I am glad you are settling in so well Drake. Rest now and we'll discuss things tomorrow. I am going to be busy with Lucidia tonight and we'll need sleep until about second hour tomorrow afternoon so we'll see you after that."

Smiling at the expression on Drake's face that was an interesting cross between bliss and terror Lucidia tucked the comforter over them to add reassuringly, "Morgana knows to be careful of your honor and hers Drake, just relax and enjoy her company."

In answer to his sideways glance Morgana simply wrapped her arms around him and snuggled next to him to whisper, "sleep now Dark darling, I can't wait to try and make some of your pancakes with you in the morning."

Ignoring the crick in his back, Negaduck settled back onto his barstool and watched from under the brim of his hat as Bruce the bartender at the Old Haunt cautiously served whiskey to one of the weasels and turned back to polishing his glassware. It had been almost two weeks since they had returned to St. Canard from finding Megavolt and Muscovy was doing much better now. She was even getting restless which was a great improvement from her zombie-like obedience last week even if it did mean she needed more looking after.

Megavolt had sworn that he was going to stay low key and keep that Gina Gaia out of trouble until after September, but Negaduck knew better than to think that Megavolt would remember anything for too long even with her help. He was hoping that Quackerjack would come by and that he'd be willing to keep an eye on the rodent and his new interests but it looked as though the duck was a no show. Undisturbed by this, since it wasn't as though Quackerjack had been in touch for the last couple of weeks; Dirk finished his drink and stalked out the door ignoring the group of toughs that was trying to enter the bar from outside.

They on the other hand were either, too drunk, too stupid, or suicidal to recognize who they were trying to push aside and realizing that drastic measures were now called for, Negaduck reacted with lightning speed to pull one of the dog-bodied fools off-balance and blinded him with a broken nose before tossing him into his buddies. The other three staggered under the burden of their companions weight and by the time they dropped him Negaduck had already drawn down on them and was waiting to kill them.

They froze as they realized they were going to die when a distinctive vehicle shaped like a giant rubber bathtub toy zoomed up and stopped with a distinctive "HONK". Negaduck growled, "Quackerjack! Get your tail in gear and get over here!"

Surprised to see Negaduck in the middle of killing a small group of toughs in front of the bar, Quackerjack bounced out of the ducky-mobile and offered, "What can I do you for Thor?" and in a move that would have scared anyone not already facing a loaded 44 Magnum from a few inches away. Negaduck's victims paled even more as Quackerjack reached into his costume and pulled from who knows where one of his clown dolls and wound the key in it's back while he waited for his boss to tell him what to do.

Deciding abruptly that he didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions of killing them in the doorway Negaduck snarled, "Get rid of these fools and let's talk clown."

Cackling manically, Quackerjack pulled a half dozen sets of his wind up teeth our of his hat and pants and shouted, "It's PLAYTME!" as he let his clown go with the teeth and they drove the foursome of dogs down the alley and into the night frantically trying to avoid the axe wielding clown and the teeth. Distracted by the lethal toys, the dogs ran head first into a pair of beat cops and scrambled to get into the patrol car while the startled cops fought off the clown and the teeth.

Negaduck finished briefing Quackerjack and left to see if he could pick up anything more on Steelbeak since everything he had picked up lately said that the agent was operating on a shoestring budget as far as intelligence went and now might be a good time to cultivate the rooster in case things got hairy with Clovis and her bunch. Driving the Troublemaker out of the neighborhood of the Old Haunt and doubling back to the riverfront, he waited along the service road since the weasels had said that Steelbeak was heading this way after whatever meeting he had was through.

A compact SUV dark and unobtrusive went over the overpass leading towards town and reading the license tag he revved his engine and moved after his prey.

Steelbeak glanced in his rear view mirror and winced at the sight that greeted him. But before he could do more than reach for his gun, the distinctive motorcycle pulled along side him and a very large gun threatened to blast the window.

Pulling over, Steelbeak braced himself as Negaduck stalked over to the stopped SUV and snarled, "Open up we have business."

Without getting off the motorcycle and pulling a folder from under his jacket, Negaduck tossed it in the window and cocking the hammer back on his gun he offered, "Either we all hang together or we all hang separately and I have no intentions of hanging anytime soon. And if I were you I'd tell your kin to duck and cover and work with me on this, but you never were one for independent thinking. I have my own to worry about, but I figured professional courtesy and all that. Besides, I owe old Gentlemen Joe and JC, so…."

Steelbeak gathered himself to lash out at the shorter and slighter built bird, but he had backed away far enough that the door missed him as Steelbeak slammed it open.

Backing further away from the vehicle Negaduck offered as he roared away, "I left you a contact number and I'll be expecting your decision before the end of the month."

Steelbeak ignored the way his heart dropped in his chest at the last thing he heard as the Troublemaker and it's rider disappeared into the night, "And I won't forget that lame trick with the door…See you next crime loser!"

Panting slightly he got back into the car and absently thumbed through the fairly thick folder and realizing JUST how much was in there he hurried back to St. Canard Tower to read just what Negaduck had given him. Steelbeak wasn't stupid, he knew Negaduck was wily and trusting him would be a faster and more painful way to suicide than many others he knew. But…Negaduck was top of the heap no matter what anyone said and finding out what he really wanted had just become the top priority for Chanticleer Capon.

_I hope this is entertaining and that I get reviews. Please let me know if there is anything you want added to this story in the next chapter since I am trying to wind this up now. I know what I want to do but I'd like to know if there are plot threads or anything that I've forgotten. Thanks in advance for your feedback Irual_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: None of Disney's characters belong to me and I made up the rest to tell the adventures in my head. I make No money from this hobby at all and ask only for feedback and that you enjoy this even if you don't feel the need to review, your friend Irual._

Monoculo paced anxiously beside the hearthstones that made up the central fireplace in the great hall of castle Macabre. His beloved daughter and heir Lady Morgana Macabre had agreed to come back home for a proper visit at last and the wait for her to return from Duckburg was driving him to distraction. Granted, she had officially started her visit yesterday and she had promised to be careful tonight but still; it was maddening that she had gone back to the barbaric environs of the Normals so soon….

Trying to be at least a little fair, and knowing how anxious he had been to officially announce his own bond with Charity when he had married Morgana's mother, Monoculo reflected with another anxious sigh as he paced some more. He could see why she had agreed to attend this Nuptial dinner in Duckburg for the Normal couple that she worked with…Fenton and Gandra, although why she associated with an accountant and this female minion was a bit beyond him.

Drake had some sort of part to play in the ceremony and so did Launchpad which meant that this was a good chance to see what the Normals valued and how they actually officiated a bonding. Morgana was determined to be a bridge between the Monster Realm and the Normals and so had planned on a Normal bonding ceremony as well as the Monster one to officiate her mating and the chance to participate in this one was a good way to try and understand what they were really about. But still the fact that she wasn't here rankled and she was still so fragile….

Determinedly he ignored the memory of Drake's tender concern and quiet protest when Morgana had insisted on activating the travel portal for the trip to Duckburg instead of allowing Monoculo to do so. It was a bit of a comfort to know that there was more to the brash young male Morgana had picked for her mate than just his flamboyant costume and big mouthed attitude; but he still wasn't good enough for Morgana.

Monoculo paused again as he was forcibly ambushed by the memory of Gosalyn and her kindred. He hated to admit it but she was quite an appealing little thing even before she had bonded to two familiars. She had enjoyed being turned into Monster-kind when her little family had barged into the castle last year…even though he had actually meant that to frighten her and the other Normals. And unfazed by his attempts at remaining distant and dignified when they had arrived yesterday, she had insisted on flinging herself on him with exuberant affection that he hadn't been entirely able to deny either. The fact that she now had two Kindred was really more than unexpected; it was enough to make him almost giddy with relief and pride. Even without that though he had wanted to get to know her and once she returned with her foster brother and parents….

That little duckling was certainly far more than she appeared, she had taken approximately one look into his eyes while she hugged him and grinned knowingly before her paranoid father had pulled her off him to stammer an apology and winced. But Monoculo had to admit, being hugged without reservation or hesitation hadn't happened to him in a very long time, not since Morgana had been that age, and he had missed being loved without being judged.

Geier shook his powerful wings to settle his feathers and sent soothing thoughts to his chosen in hopes of heading off an emotional outburst. However; he was still adjusting to the damages that Monoculo had inflicted on himself over the past twenty two years or so. This being the case, the Kindred who looked superficially like a large turkey vulture wasn't hopeful about his chances of success in mitigating his partner's mood just now.

It wasn't exactly an unexpected reaction really, and having Monoculo so emotional could actually be a good thing as long as he didn't trigger a negative reaction from the Mallard's when they returned to the castle. The entire Macabre Clan was very much this way, stubbornness and temper went hand in hand with their strength of character and the more aspects they could access magically the more volatile they tended to be emotionally especially when they were passionate about something. Like Morgana was with her crusade to understand and live peaceably with the Normals or even Monoculo's own crusade to protect his clan from the dangers of living in the rest of the world and not within the stronghold of the estate or even the relative familiarity of the boundaries of the Monster Realm….

Of course, Geier did hope that getting Monoculo to adjust his thinking to something a little more…practical and achievable would take less time than it had to free Charity from the geas that Monoculo had used to tie her ghost to the grounds of castle Macabre. Two decades of stubborn and selfish thinking on that issue was quite long enough to have to make up for, thank you very much and it was up to him to see to it that Monoculo realized that too; somehow….

Geier sighed and watched as Monoculo stopped short in his latest circuit of the floor as he staggered headlong into Clyde Macabre. Clyde was much taller and broader of shoulder than was usual for an avian and he had quite a bit more in common with a linebacker than the much more slender build and bone structure of most of the Macabres. His solid, grounded aura extended directly into the mindscape of the clan so it was very unusual for Monoculo to have been surprised by his presence especially since he seldom made any attempt to be stealthy; with his large frame and mighty physique sneaking was foreign to him physically and being a very talented empath made him acutely conscious of others mentally and magically. Atypical from the rest of the clan in personality, appearance and lifestyle as well as his aspects of power, Clyde remained calm and unruffled as he reached out and caught the shorter bird by the arm and steadied him until he caught his balance both physically and emotionally.

Clyde smiled and offered, "Hi, No worries here Lord. Clyde has you…."

Monoculo paused and relaxed at that and patted the mighty bicep that held him close. Clyde preened the back of Monoculo's neck for him for a moment since he couldn't reach that area for himself before releasing his hold on Monoculo to continue across the room heading for the side door and the moat. The large, usually quiet, Avian styled, Monster-kind had participated indirectly in showing Monoculo that the clan disapproved of his recent decisions regarding Morgana and her bond-mate. But unlike others of the clan he rarely held a grudge and since he was far more empath than mage Clyde understood just how much his recent estrangement from the rest of the clan and especially Morgana had hurt the other bird.

Keeping his amusement over Monoculo's astonishment and relief at being cared for in a physical way, however perfunctorily to himself, Clyde went on outside to check on Sigmund the baby leviathan who was the castle's moat guardian now. After sampling Monoculo's health earlier, Clyde had already decided that if Monoculo didn't relax after Morgana arrived and was settled into the tower suite with her Normals for the rest of her visit; then he was going to have to see to Monoculo personally for a bit…. Lucidia had too much on her plate to keep proper tabs on Lord Macabre, but there was no reason now to punish him further and even less excuse to neglect him or any of the clan.

Clyde had actually been in the minority when Darkwing, his daughter and his soul-kin brother had visited the castle the last time. He hadn't actually been in a position to object to Lord Macabre's plan to alienate the Normals by acting as outré as possible and then by using magic on them that they couldn't defend themselves against. So the best he had been able to do was to try and ensure that they hadn't actually come to harm and that he had been as friendly as he had dared to try and give them the chance to see that the people of Morgana's clan weren't actually dangerous.

But now the entire clan as well as all their allies and subordinate creatures had been forced to admit that Morgana had been fortuitous in her choice of mate and Clyde couldn't entirely contain his satisfaction at having been proven right again. They were perfect for Morgana and having little Gosalyn around was so much FUN! She had led her much more timid companions Honker and Launchpad on a merry chase throughout the castle's more public areas. And Clyde took great comfort from the fact that he knew; unlike the nervous adult Normals and the far more cautious male duckling; she had been exuberant and completely accepting of the castle and its residents.

The entire population of the castle had been practically dying with curiosity when Monoculo had retreated to the Haven after relentlessly grilling Envy and Spite for information about the Normals. Once Morgana's house had been closed to him while Lucidia and Mintaka had helped her and Drake heal from the attack on Squeek back in May, Monoculo had followed his usual pattern when thwarted. He had brooded moodily for several days and then after taking Genevieve and her four year old twin daughters into the clan as full members, not indentured servants he had apparently had some sort of epiphany.

Envy and Spite, Lucidia's children had been concerned about this change in Lord Macabre for reasons of their own. If he wanted to be honest, Clyde admitted that they all had reasons to be concerned, the twins worries had become a background issue for them though once they had gone with Monoculo on several trips to the outside world and then into the Haven to offer suggestions and advice as well as Mage energy to help him finish his accommodation spells.

Contrary to their usual roles as gossips, neither twin had spilled a single detail to anyone about his mysterious project once they had begun actively helping him with it either. Because of this, the enigma of Monoculo's actual plan and what he was making had become a favored topic of speculation for days before Morgana had come to the castle the day before yesterday.

Monoculo had been firmly closed minded about expanding the population of the clan if not all of the Monster Realm with Normals for over two decades now and none of his family was convinced that a few months of focused discipline from them had been enough to truly change his mind no matter what he was up to. But having seen the results so far and having sampled Monoculo's emotions…Clyde was starting to think that there was far more to this than he had first considered.

Clyde had actually been quite impressed with how Monoculo had blended the Monster ways with Normal elements in the suite he had made and, unbeknownst to anyone except possibly Envy and Spite he was in a better position to know just how much effort Morgana's father had put into this than any of the rest of the clan could be since most of them stayed on the estate or well within the Realms boarders most if not all the time. Clyde had a tiny cabin of his own that nestled in the outskirts of the city of Duckburg right up against one of the nature preserves there and often retreated to his little sanctuary to renew himself since the volatile emotions here often threatened to overwhelm his shields.

Clyde had checked out the entire tower before Morgana, Lucidia, Mintaka and the Normals had arrived. And being a careful sort, he had been busy adding his touches to the security and safety spells too. Just in case the Normals were more unaware of how things worked here than he thought, Clyde wanted to ensure that nothing bad would happen to them and that Morgana would have no reason to be wary of her family over them now that they were trying to accept her choices and he was tired from his efforts. His smile widened as he caught sight of the sea monster waiting eagerly beside his balls and hoops. Ever since Sigmund had arrived things were better, much better indeed.

Best of all from Clyde's perspective, as far as he could pick up from Lord Macabre, Monoculo really did want Morgana to be happy with her mate and the ducklings had already entrenched themselves in his heart…especially Gosalyn. Clyde decided to stop worrying for now and enjoy Sigmund's company, there would be time enough to work things out after the bonding ceremony in November after all.

Genevieve Le Fay Macabre hurried along the corridor carrying clean towels and mop heads on her way to the kitchen. Granny was having trouble with the large cauldron and the kitchen crew needed towels and things to clean the mess from her last attempt at cooking something from a Normal cookbook.

In the spirit of trying to understand what Morgana was trying to do living out among the Normals with her new mate and children, Granny had gotten several recipes from the castle bookworm. But…instead of following them she kept 'improving' them with Monster ingredients and cooking techniques to make them less boring and the results so far at least were…spectacular; not edible or anything but spectacular.

Sighing Genevieve braced herself to go inside as she heard Granny's fierce cackle as she chanted trying to contain something that schlepped disgustingly and the fit and trim hen-like avian gulped before stepping inside as the odor of the thing reached her nares. Just as they were making headway getting the grayish mass back into the cauldron there was a surge of mage energy from the castle's power well and their concentration broke.

Staggering back Genevieve nearly fell into the mess when she was caught from behind by a short, mallard styled male who was trying to convince a young female duckling with red hair to "Please stay back and let us clean this up Gosalyn."

Sheer surprise made Genevieve even clumsier than usual as she abruptly realized that the bird whose strong hold was keeping her from falling into the cauldron was Morgana's Drake and deciding that falling into the mess was better than taking a chance on alienating Morgana; Genevieve tried to get her feet under herself so she could get Drake to let her go. Unfortunately, her slippers didn't have the best traction on the sludge covered stones and her feet skidded out from under her.

This caused Drake to struggle to balance her weight and mass as the young girl ignored this plea and charged head first for the cauldron shouting, "I'll be careful Dad but I'm not going to let that blob win! Come on you guys…it's just like the late, late, late show and if we don't stop it now the alien life form will take over the castle!"

Before grabbing one of the twig brooms by the door and leading the charge toward the hearth with two small black and grey kittens leaping after her. A tall avian in an old fashioned pilot's outfit looked apprehensive but kept up, not a step behind her as Drake tried to turn and intercept his daring, darling duckling.

This taller bird objected, "Wait Gos, heh, it can't be like that movie…. The blob won remember?"

The child giggled and said, "Oh Launchpad, that was TV, we can beat this thing. It's only a little too big for the pot now. Come on Honker!"

Feeling a bit sturdier inside if not outside Genevieve kicked her slippers off and braced her clawed feet against the messy stones of the huge kitchen hearth blessing her hen features since this was effective in getting her feet under her. Duck-like feet had advantages too of course, but when the situation called for claws there really wasn't anything a duck's webbed foot could compare to.

Genevieve paled slightly as Morgana stepped inside the kitchen and surveyed the chaos. Morgana wasn't one to be cruel or vindictive, not more so than the other Macabres as far as she knew, but Genevieve was in no position to defend herself if Morgana got the wrong idea and took offence to someone's interactions with her mate.

Genevieve knew from her own experience just how touchy Mage-born were once they chose a mate but before the formal acknowledgement and binding. Until the formal bonding in November, Morgana was vulnerable to the very real possibility that another unmated female would be more appealing to Drake and that possibility was something Genevieve wanted no part of. She had been formally made a part of Clan Macabre, which technically made her family and so 'safe' to be around Drake. But Morgana's instincts weren't necessarily going to remember that if she got her temper worked up and the hen knew it.

Shaking her head as she took several deep breaths tasting the air and assessing what had gone wrong with Granny's attempt at expanding her culinary skills Morgana didn't appear to object as Drake helped Genevieve to stand and then released her arm. Morgana's bat Eek fluttered after Gosalyn and Launchpad as the adult used a shovel to try and scoop part of the globular mess away from Granny who looked more than a little surprised at the efficiency with which the technique was working.

Drake was clearly torn between helping his daughter and supporting Morgana until the tall sorceress raised her hands above her head and summoned a micro storm to wash the mess into the large grates built into the kitchen floor. It was going to take a fairly substantial amount of warm water and elbow grease to clean this up, and the effort of balancing the water flow and timing the water so the storm would dissipate properly was making Morgana dizzy and that decided Drake.

From the looks of things, Gos, Feri and Cleo were having a wonderful time wrestling the grey stuff into the cauldron and Launchpad's muscles seemed to have turned the balance of this struggle in their favor since the blob was now losing ground instead of expanding further out into the kitchen. As Drake turned to help Morgana, the little boy duckling rushed forward and began sprinkling some white crystals on the floor causing the rest of the blob to retreat into the cauldron hissing as though in pain. At this, several of the carved beams in the ceiling disgorged the various allies that had retreated out of the way since an arid odor was now joining the wood smoke and the strong smell of rotting vegetation and burned bread that was already in the air.

Gosalyn paused in her latest swing at the cauldron as Cleo minced her way under the sturdy work table to read the recipe that had fallen under there and observed, _'this creature feels pain Gosalyn, I think that Granny must have put something in this besides what this says.'_

Feri balanced on Gosalyn's shoulder and offered as she sniffed the aura of the thing in the pot and winced as feelings of fear and confusion hit her, _'It's defiantly got feelings Gosalyn, and it's afraid.'_

Morgana's micro storm brought a stiff wind as well as rain into the kitchen and in just a few moments most of the residue from Granny's experiment was washed and blown away except for the mass in the cooking pot. To everyone's surprise, Gosalyn objected when they started to roll the large cast iron cooking pot out of the hearth and dump the rest of the blob down the drain.

Lifting the heavy lid with difficulty and using it to keep the rain from going into the pot, Gosalyn said, "Wait, I know this isn't what you meant to make, but… Feri says it's scared."

Looking hopefully at her mother she asked in a suddenly small voice, "where does that grate go?"

Ignoring the softly falling rain that was soaking his suit and feathers Drake was leading a now visibly tired Morgana towards the table. Morgana smiled at her Dark as he lifted her carefully to a seat on the tabletop and tried to shelter her hair with his coat. Squeek fluttered to land on Gosalyn chirping as he added his own observations to those of the kittens.

Squeek was very surprised as he told Morgana and his brothers, '_this creature is definitely alive…it feels as though Granny didn't realize that yeast and other such ingredients in Normal cooking are as alive as cobra cutlets and her proteins and minerals are interacting with the live cultures from the yeast and yogurt and…something else.'_

The little bat sounded very uncertain as he continued, '_even so, it shouldn't be aware or have feelings…. This is very strange.'_

Morgana gathered Gosalyn and Honker close and glanced at her micro storm as it finished its work and faded to nothing then answered Gosalyn's question gently, "the grates and drains built into the castle feed into a series of tunnels and those lead down to a large cavern where it is usually hot enough to burn up most garbage."

Gosalyn paled at this, despite her love of horror movies and the gore therein, the thought of burning something that could feel afraid turned her stomach and she clung to Morgana to gasp, "But…you can't burn up the blob! It will hurt and…."

Shushing Gosalyn gently Morgana offered, "It will be alright Gosalyn I promise. I want you to calm down and bring Feri and Cleo with you while Eek, Squeek, Archie and I figure out what is really going on. Honker dear, you and Fenrick stick with Gosalyn for me alright?"

The now visibly pale ducklings nodded and Morgana got gracefully off the table. Drake was looking a little pale too at the thought of burning something alive but…he trusted Morgana and he had also caught sight of some kind of pattern in the sloshing mess that surged in the large pot as they approached it he just hadn't figured out what the pattern was yet. Launchpad was leaning on the shovel and deciding to back up DW he moved between the children and the fireplace as the rest of the creatures in the kitchen started to move forward to see what Morgana was going to do.

Morgana crossed her arms and glared at the fireplace and the coals that had been flickering and dancing died down to very subtle glows. As the heat died down Drake and Launchpad used the shovel handle to lift the cauldron onto the hook that swung things back and forth over the fire and pulled the pot out where Morgana could look more closely without having to go any closer to the coals.

Smiling at her beloved she offered reassuringly, "The safety spells are intact Drake love, the heat can't penetrate the shielding to burn us now. Nodding to Eek Morgana accepted a pair of elbow length rubber gloves from Granny and plunged her hands into the mess in the pot. Feri and Cleo were tense and glaring intensely at the surging stuff. Fenrick was still relaxed and calm curled around Honker as Squeek dove directly into the pot with Eek right behind him. Archie remained calm on Morgana's bodice but he too tensed as Morgana lifted and pulled trying to separate the bats and whatever they were now clutching from the sticky, lumpy goo.

Morgana quietly began to chant a soothing spell and continued to pull and to her surprise Drake wrapped his arms around her and steadied her even though the mess in the pot was splashing near the level of his head and her chest now. Unable to stay back, Gosalyn and her kin dragged Honker forward and reached headfirst for the pot as Honker and LP tried to keep her from ending up stuck in the mess.

Feri leaped for the pot landing on the edge with a predators grace and balance and pulled herself up short to avoid getting a large glob of the doughy stuff on her coat. Granny and the other kitchen helpers were supporting Morgana's efforts and trying to mop up the spills that schlepped around and tried to gather itself back into a singular mass.

Clinging to the edge of the pot and hissing, Feri began to glow in the dim light from the coals in the fireplace as she hooked her claws into Gosalyn's midnight blue dress and clearly feeling put out the kitten shaped Kindred began a scolding series of mutters, whines and clicks as Cleo waggled her bottom and jumped headlong into the mess.

Seeing this, Gosalyn and Morgana both objected vigorously. Morgana didn't panic though because once Cleo was in the pot, they could all see that, like her sister who was still perched delicately on the rim and clinging to Gosalyn with all her might. Cleo was covered with a faint glowing nimbus that made the gooey stuff move slightly away from her and allowed her to swim through the stuff without getting too stuck in it.

At this, Gosalyn's immediate concern switched from the logical fear that her Kindred would drown in the goo, to the competitive idea that she would get to the bottom of the mystery before anyone else. So naturally Gosalyn redoubled her efforts to grab the wiggly thing she had caught a glimpse of when Eek, Squeek and Morgana had begun their tug of war and realizing where this tactic was likely to end Honker made a desperate grab for Gosalyn.

Fenrick sighed and reassured his chosen saying, _'I'll help Feri and Cleo, I think I remember what those wiggly things are….One of the litter sire's told us about them and took us to see a nest once. I'll show you a scroll about them after we rescue them.'_

Surprised at the thought that something besides themselves needed rescuing, Honker gasped and nodded as Launchpad grabbed him and Gosalyn and attempted to pull them out of the way so Morgana and Drake would have room to peel the grayish goo off of the now frantically squeaking thing in Morgana's grip. Unfortunately for Cleo, this shielding that she had summoned required a little concentration as well as instinct. And as the sturdy kitten shaped Kindred continued down into the pot and grabbed a hold of something thrashing around near the bottom, Cleo suffered the indignantly of getting hit right on her sensitive nose.

Gosalyn saw this and winced sympathetically. She had kicked Grimm in the nose once while trying to get away from him before realizing that the huge 200 pound lynx-like familiar wasn't going to eat her and she knew that had to have hurt. Sure enough the faint glow around Cleo faded and flickered and she became stuck in the sticky mess and yowled her displeasure out loud while she and Feri argued in the mindscape.

Gosalyn tried to ignore them as they bickered but she was drawn into their argument as it escalated.

Feri offered, _'focus on your shields and pull your paws free Cleo.'_

Cleo replied, _'thank you for stating the obvious sister dear! Ow! My paws are going to be sore by the time I get all this mess out from between my paw pads.'_

Feri tried to restrain herself but she couldn't completely contain herself she offered giggling, _'I'll bet we have to take another bubble bath sister dear.' _

The wiggling bundle covered in gray goo squirmed as Cleo resigned herself to the presumably nasty taste and clamped her jaws and claws around her prey. Ignoring Feri and Gosalyn who were busy with two more of the things and Morgana who had yet another Cleo concentrated on the business at hand and rolled with the creature's struggles.

Gosalyn on the other hand offered in a surprisingly mature tone, _'come on Feri tease Cleo later. Help her with that one so we can hear what Mom says okay?'_

Agreeably Feri leaped into the fray and with Honker and Fenrick's help they soon had their quarry corralled in his suit coat.Morgana looked around and was torn between laughter and exasperation as she surveyed the mess this situation had made of the children's good clothes. She lost her battle not to laugh as she took the time to see that she, Drake and Launchpad weren't any better off.

Granny was cackling helplessly as she helped Genevieve toward the door and together they wheeled the really big cauldron over from its place in the corner. Usually it was reserved for the times when they were making wassail punch and other party dishes for multiple clans at a time, but this mess really called for a mass approach. Setting the kettle up on its stand, she waited while the gargoyles brought in buckets ofwarm water from the great hall and then began dunking the squirming creatures, ducklings and adults impartially before the work of cleaning the kitchen really got underway.

After making sure that Gosalyn, Honker, Morgana, Launchpad and the familiars were all fine, Drake went back to the pot and ignoring the smell and the mess he began pawing through the stuff looking for anything that they had overlooked. Morgana meanwhile was carefully washing off the creature she held and Gosalyn promptly began to copy her actions with the one she had. Honker was much more cautious but as the other two creatures came clean and began to sparkle and shine in the low light of the fire the one he held went quiet and stopped struggling.

Launchpad meanwhile was being thoroughly doused with warm water by Granny but he was distracted from his troubles by the sight of his best friend staggering up to them filthy but triumphant. He pulled a very tiny lump out of his pocket and a second from under what had been his dress shirt and looked rueful as he realized that Fenton's wedding was in a week and he now had nothing to wear.

Then he was hit by the thought of having to explain this to Mintaka and he paled in true discomfort as he realized that more than likely, all of their best dress outfits with the possible exception of Launchpad's flight jacket and hat were ruined.

He seriously considered asking Fenton if he could come to the wedding as Darkwing Duck even though Gizmoduck wasn't supposed to be there just so he would have more time to try and clean Gosalyn and Honker's clothes. But his gloomy contemplation of his wardrobe was interrupted by his favorite sorceress and fiancée.

Morgana gushed, "Dark darling, I am glad you found the other two. Archie was just saying that he had found six energy signatures but I'll have the boys chat with them to make sure there aren't any of more of them missing from their colony before we dump the cauldron down the grate."

As Drake began swishing his finds in the pan of warm water he spluttered along with his lady love as they were doused with a flood of water courtesy of Granny Macabre. Launchpad caught one of the tiny creatures as it coughed and choked paddling to the side of the pan and laughed in delight at the bright, clear glasslike creature the warm water revealed under the grime.

Launchpad was completely charmed at the little thing that snuggled under his bill on his soaked shirt and let loose with a lovely musical tone as it rubbed against the pilot's lower jaw. It like its companions was primarily lizard like in shape with both front and back legs and a long slender tapered tail and a slightly wide mouth and large eyes. It shone in the firelight and its contented humming was echoed from the others as they became clean and little sparks flashed under the surface of their hides as they moved among their rescuers.

Now thoroughly drenched, bedraggled and starting to shiver Drake asked with a hint of sniffles in his sinuses, "What are dey Morg?"

Morgana, who was actually as drenched as everyone else in the kitchen still managed to look regal and composed with water flowing down her dress and her hair in tumbled waves down her back, but at this hint of illness from her mallard she turned worriedly and answered him rather absently placing the one she held on Launchpad as she looked for a dry towel to use on her beloved. "They are lightning lizards Dark. They nest in colonies of anywhere from six to as many as a hundred or more. These few must have recently split off from their birth colony and been in the pot before Granny filled it. The poor things, no wonder they were afraid."

Granny had other ideas though; she knew that cauldron had been empty when she had started this project. But since they were safe and the kitchen was in the process of being cleaned; she decided to content herself with drenching Morgana one last time and figure out where the nearest colony of lightning lizards were once Morgana had forgotten about this incident.

Just as Granny drenched Drake and Morgana again though Mintaka and Lucidia came into the kitchen clearly looking for their charges and a bit nonplused at the mess they had become in only a few minutes.

Grimm huffed as he surveyed the children and their familiars and admonished Granny's python Siegfried saying, _'you aren't paying enough attention to the energies_ around you. If Gosalyn and her Kindred hadn't objected those little lives would have suffered.'

Mossie, Kaa and Raa ignored the other snake as he spluttered and tried to pull himself together and began herding everyone towards the door. They needed to get warm, clean and dry and the best place for that was going to be the communal bathing pools in the second lower dungeon. Getting Drake to go there was bound to be an adventure, but given how his senses were clogging and what was likely his adverse reaction to what was most likely one or more of Granny's experimental concoctions he was going to be distracted by his physical misery so they stood a good chance of getting him there if they started right away.

Granny looked as shamefaced as her python at Lucidia's look and didn't offer any objection as the senior mages left the clean up to her and Siegfried. The gargoyles, salamanders and sprites that usually resided in the kitchen had all gathered around the lightning lizards who were chiming against each other contentedly on the cleared area of the table.

Lucidia rolled her eyes heavenward clearly asking for patience at the fuss being made over the charming little creatures but she had to admit they were useful and appealing especially when they were contented. To the dismay of the allied creatures, when Launchpad, Gosalyn, Honker, Drake and Morgana all started to leave the kitchen in response to Mintaka's prodding though all six of the lightning lizards became distressed and their contented chiming became dissonant cries that were threatening to become ear piercing shrieks.

Mintaka sighed, giving in to the inevitable as Gosalyn Honker and Launchpad in particular reacted to the noise he groaned internally but didn't comment out loud. He ignored Grimm's snickering and scooped all six of them into his cloak and ignored the other watching creatures that promptly followed him as though he were a drum major and they were his marching band.

Calmly he distributed the six lightning lizards between his young charges making sure that Drake carried the extra one before making Drake blush as he surveyed what had been their best outfits. They were all a soggy, sorry mess even Morgana. Even though he knew it was probably best that he not ask, Mintaka just couldn't stand it so he bit the bullet and braced himself to hear whatever they had to say and broached the subject of their clothes.

Lucidia was still discussing things with Granny, unlike Morgana she and Mossie had noticed how distracted Siegfried had been and they were worried. Being an experienced mate and highly intelligent; Mintaka knew better than to get in his mate's way. When she wanted to get to the bottom of something, Lucidia generally didn't let anything stand in her way. Conveniently enough, this freed up Mintaka to care for the children while Lucidia set the kitchen to rights and Kaa, Raa and Mossie saw to Granny and Siegfried.

Gesturing in an irritated manner at their clothes and wrinkling his lips in disgust at the smell wafting from Gosalyn and Drake in particular Mintaka asked, "I suppose it really was necessary to wallow in that mess to rescue the lizards then?"

All of his charges blushed at that although he did note that Gosalyn and Drake were less embarrassed than the others since they were still feeling good about saving the little creatures from being accidentally thrown down the drain; although from what Grimm was telling him they were both contrite over the state of their clothes.

Cocking his head as the formally agitated lightning lizards settled contentedly on his charges…Mintaka arched an eye ridge expressively and said, "I suppose it was worth it. They are not only appealing little things they are useful and helpful as well."

At this Honker practically grew visible ears and stepped closer to ask excitedly, "Useful how? Fenrick said that he has heard of these creatures and that one of his litter sires took him to see a nest of them once."

Then the excited duckling paused as the lizard he was holding rubbed against his lower jaw and thrummed while a pleasant tone and slight vibration rose from the tiny creature. Mintaka was pleased to hear the interest and excitement in the duckling's voice and from his lack of stuttering he was either very comfortable or too interested in satisfying his curiosity to stutter. Either way it was a good sign and Mintaka opened the sturdy door that led to the communal pools and gestured for them to proceed.

Paying no attention to Drake's sudden hesitation at the markedly different temperature and humidity that billowed out in a warm wave, Mintaka and Grimm ushered them on down the corridor and down a ramp to another level without taking the time to directly answer Honker. One of the most obvious answers would be apparent quite soon anyway and there was no reason to spoil the surprise.

This passageway was lit quite poorly in comparison to the kitchen level they had just left and was very warm too but Drake found that to be a poor comfort as he sniffed and sneezed and wheezed. Morgana kept an eye on Drake and was relived that Archie was chatting with Mossie about his sneezing. She had noticed that he was physically reacting as though he was allergic to something he had been exposed to and Morgana wanted Mossie to find out what all Granny had put into her experimental dish that Drake was having such a hard time with.

She had already guessed that Mintaka was leading them to the communal pools and Morgana was very glad of this for several reasons not the least of which was the fact that she was feeling more than a bit grungy herself since her plumes were dirty and mussed. And besides this was going to be a golden opportunity to groom Drake a little and see how well Gosalyn, Honker and Launchpad took to this whole experience and Morgana had to admit that she was glad that they were going to be fairly private since she wasn't sure how well Drake would take to being so…exposed around too many of the clan at once.

Drake's shy, uncertain side was adorable, but most of the clan wouldn't have any patience for his need for privacy since most of them were born and bred Macabres and were used to communal bathing from the time they were able to swim at about a year old. Of course no child was EVER allowed to be in the cavern with the pools without at least one adult, but they had that covered since Morgana and Gosalyn could go to the female's side while Mintaka escorted Launchpad, Honker and Drake.

Morgana hid a smile as she contemplated her plan to ambush Drake once they were all reunited and paid close attention to Mintaka in case he wanted to offer any instructions. But to her surprise, Mintaka evidently wasn't going to do anything of the sort just yet and he remained silent as they went down the smooth tunnel that had steadily burning mage lights spaced along its length.

The entrance to the cavern Mintaka wanted was supposed to have at least one mage light lit to show it was in use if anyone was there but the sconces were all dark which meant that the pools were unoccupied. Grimm flicked both his ears and to the delight of the Normals the sconces around the door all lit with a flickering blue flame before an answer showed itself to Honker about the lightning lizards without Mintaka having to say a word.

Gosalyn gasped with delight as her lizard reacted to the change in lighting and began to emit a soft glow that was matched by the other lizards in the group. Honker was rendered practically speechless as his changed the color of its glow from a warm, pale daylight sort of color to the same mysterious pale blue as the flickering lights around the arched entrance to the cavern. Their lightning lizards lit up the surrounding area quite well and they soon discovered that the best way to get a lightning lizard to brighten its light was to stroke it and praise it.

Morgana's grin was echoed by Launchpad at her comment that the lizards and Drake were bound to get along since they were all praise driven but before Drake could gather his wits and figure out a comeback Morgana stepped off to the left taking Gosalyn and her kin with her.

Instinctively Drake started to follow them but Grimm blocked his way and Mintaka offered gently, "That passage leads to the female side of the pools Drake, but don't worry…once we are all cleaned up a bit we will be joining them in the next cavern."

Without commenting on their slight embarrassment Mintaka disrobed and after donning a pair of what looked like swim trunks he slid into the warm water of the male bathing pool and began to groom himself. Grimm on the other paw was a practical being and flicked an ear at each of the Normals hovering uncomfortably at the edge of the pool before stepping in for a swim around the deeper side of the pool and leaping out again to shake himself vigorously.

After a moment's hesitation, Drake and Launchpad had removed their upper clothes and most of their lower ones and thanks to Grimm, before they could react; their undies had been replaced by the same sort of swim trunks Mintaka was sporting in the blink of an eye. Honker was incredibly relived to realize that he too now sported a well fitted pair of trunks instead of his sticky, smelly clothes. And best of all, his glasses were now goggles that were firmly attached to his head by a band that fastened around his head so he didn't have to worry about losing them and since his sight remained clear; they were prescription too.

At Fenrick's urging Honker wasted no time in plunging into the pool, none of the adults crowded him and the shallow depth of this area was just right for a shorter duckling to stand comfortably. A preening comb was floating nearby and after using it for a few minutes he realized that Mr. Mallard was quietly grooming himself a few steps away and after a couple of deep breaths and a little help blocking his feelings from Fen; Honker went to get some help to reach the areas of his coat he couldn't reach by himself.

Drake was careful to make no comments but his heart sang when Honker managed to keep from having a panic attack while Drake worked on his feathers and he was so distracted by taking care of Honker that he didn't even think to object when Mintaka and Launchpad began working on him. He didn't dare object since that would frighten Honker and he had to admit that even though his pride wanted to insist that he could groom himself, he was glad of the help since his feathers were incredibly gummed up with the stuff from the kitchen.

The pool boasted a fairly steady current that carried the bits of gunk away and Mintaka assured them that the filtering system was more than capable of taking care of the residue in the water. Once they were all clean, Drake would have soaked for a bit, but Grimm and Mintaka urged them on into the next room and before Drake knew what was happening he was ambushed by his darling daughter and Morgana.

_More than likely, I am hoping that people will read my entire plotline sooner or later and will get the references I make to my previous stories. But I totally understand that people might not read them in order or even be interested in reading back plots so I am trying to provide references here to help people figure out where I get some of these situations. _

_I actually reference Gosalyn's second tenth birthday celebration here in Hexes & Vexes chapter 7 & 8 where she meets Mintaka and Grimm for the first time with the nose hit. And also Trials & Tribulations is where Mintaka and Grimm provide Drake, Honker, Launchpad and Morgana with new clothes to make a good impression for judge Whippoorwill and this is the suit that Drake is wearing since they have come directly from Fenton and Gandra's rehearsal dinner. The power surge that disrupts Granny as she and the others are trying to gain control of the mess is actually the travel portal activating. It usually doesn't have that effect, but Morgana's control isn't 100% and the young Kindred are a bit of a disruption too. Neither Gosalyn nor her elders realize it yet of course, but she is actually very sensitive to other creatures like the gargoyles and the lightning lizards and especially the Kindred._

_She led them to the kitchen because Feri and Cleo could feel the fear and confusion that was coming from the tiny little endangered lizards and naturally where Gosalyn goes Honker follows. And I hope to clarify this development more in the next chapter which should actually be the end of this fic. _

_Also where the children go the paranoid Drake and devoted LP would be as well as Morg since she want's to make sure none of her relatives are planning to pick on or try and get too close to her Normals; especially not Dark. Morgana isn't entirely to blame for this jealous sort of reaction either, I am trying to show her more emotional side and that her mating instincts are firmly fixated on Drake now. This is manifesting in her being so sensitive about unattached females being too near her mate and the official bonding ceremony in November will calm that down a lot. I am hoping to explore Drake's jealous side too but I am thinking that with his delicate ego, his mating instincts are going to manifest a little differently from Morgana's._

_I hope that I have been successful in making this plot entertaining and enlightening and I hope that you all continue to read and enjoy my plots. I am open to suggestions and LIVE for responses so please feel free to let me know what you would like to read about and if I can work it in I will. Also keep in mind that reviews make me type faster, your friend Irual_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: All of Disney's characters belong to them and not to me…even though I would take SUCH good care of them really! So anyways I am receiving no money for my stories, only feedback and the satisfaction of getting these plots out of my head at long last so please review if you are so inclined and enjoy, your friend Irual_

Lucidia sighed fondly as she surveyed her brother's sleeping form. He should be fine now especially since Clyde had evidently decided to leash in Monoculo's more…melodramatic tendencies for a bit. The large avian had just left to finish his own dinner and had already agreed to check on Monoculo later today.

After the drama in the kitchen level a few days ago, Morgana and her little group had settled fairly quietly into the routine of the castle, more or less. And as they had settled in Monoculo had become more and more tense until last night. Morgana had finally sat down and really talked with him and they had agreed to forgive each other which was definitely a step in the right direction for both of them. Of course, what Monoculo didn't know was that Drake; not Lucidia had been instrumental in convincing Morgana to give her father, as well as the old Monster who looked after the clan; her forgiveness for his idiocy back in Second month.

Lucidia had to admit that that young male was full of surprises…he had grasped the distinctions between the two roles Monoculo played in Morgana's life and had actually displayed a fine grasp of the subtleties for both of them as he had coaxed her to his way of thinking. And even though the normal-born duck had understandable doubts and fears about the clan Drake was still open-minded enough to keep on with his lessons in Monster Realm etiquette and history as well as learning about the role that would be expected of him by the clan once he and Morgana were officially bonded.

All by itself, that had won him quite a bit of support from the more neutral members of the clan but it was his unmistakable devotion to his loved ones that had silenced the rest of his critics in the family. He was by no means comfortable with the Monster-ish parts of the castle or Morgana's culture but that hadn't stopped him from leaping head first into the castle's activities especially when Gosalyn or Honker had been involved in the activity.

Gosalyn was bold, daring and enthused as long as her Daddy or Morgana was close by and it was during one of her swimming lessons in the moat with Sigmund that Monoculo had tipped his hand and initiated a sort of cease fire between Drake and Monoculo. Gosalyn had been happily swimming with Honker while Drake had been trying to avoid being used as a swim toy for the baby leviathan and Sigmund's eagerly swishing tail had caused a large amount of water to surge and slosh sweeping the ducklings into the currents in the middle of the moat.

Gosalyn had reacted well and she and Honker had moved with the currents and called for help as they were tumbled in the water, Sigmund had realized that something was wrong and turned with Drake in his mouth to go to the children but before Drake could do more than wiggle out of Sigmund's hold and dive for the ducklings while the leviathan calmed the currents and begin trying to swim them to safety; Monoculo had used a levitation spell to pull them all back to shore. Drake's gratitude at this had been as uncomfortable as it had been sincere and that had only been the beginning of the surprises the Normals had given the clan.

Of course the fact that Drake and Gosalyn had turned a senior council member and master craft-mage into an obsessed fashion designer and clothier was actually pretty surprising all on its own. But even though Mintaka had put on a convincing show of irritation at the way those two in particular were hard on their clothes; he hadn't fooled Lucidia or the Kindred. The rest of the clan certainly suspected something more than Mintaka showed them, but out of respect and the understanding that teasing the craft-mage was bound to result in embarrassment if he decided to get his revenge through his hobbies everyone else was at least going along with his act for now.

And Lucidia had to admit the amusement factor involved this whole situation had made dealing with her mate's absent-minded and preoccupied need to design and make clothes for them worthwhile. Drake, Launchpad, and Morgana hadn't been too keen on playing dress up or in being dress dummies for Mintaka but they hadn't really dared to object. Gosalyn and Honker on the other hand had been surprisingly tolerant of this activity which had been something of a shock for Drake until he had discovered that Gosalyn had agreed to behave in an exemplary fashion in exchange for crime fighting accessories and the overhauling of their costumes. Drake had spluttered for quite a while after finding this out; and from Kaa and Raa's reactions Lucidia was under the impression that Drake was actually a bit envious of his daughter's negotiating prowess.

What he didn't know was, Mintaka had already decided to look over their other clothes and the meddlesome busybody in him had been itching for an excuse to butt right in and put his own improvements on their clothes especially their crime fighting costumes since he was fascinated by the fact that they assumed different identities to do so. Kaa and Grimm were in fact already placing bets as to how far Drake would accommodate the craft mage once they returned to St. Canard. And Mossie, very privately had confessed that she was under the impression that Grimm was not so secretly delighted by the idea of leaping out of the shadows and pouncing on evil-doers with his chosen once Drake and Morgana were formally bonded.

And despite the fact that they were going to be quite intimately involved with Morgana and her little family for longer than Lucidia and her familiars had anticipated, and most likely they were going to have to establish themselves in the St. Canard area; she couldn't really muster any resentment or regret about it, although she was going to put her foot down if the males tried to disregard common sense and safety in their tom foolery. After all, even without crime fighting, accidents happened and the last thing anyone wanted was for something drastic to happen to any of their loved ones and besides, it was going to be interesting living out among the Normals no matter what happened.

Lucidia had to shake her head at that thought, Mintaka in particular was very eager for this; particularly since he had agreed to live with Lucidia full time again and they were planning on trying for another pregnancy. At that thought, Lucidia's feathers fluffed and her skin flushed with anticipation and all three of her familiars snickered.

The master craft-mage on the other hand was full of different contemplations at the moment…. Teasing Drake by acting as though Gosalyn's ideas and improvements to her other clothes was something 'extra' that had been decided on was proving to be far more fun than Mintaka could resist. And as an added bonus, it gave him leverage to get them all to hold still and behave while he got the fittings and such done. And given how active they were and how much fate and destiny seemed to love picking on them, it was likely wise to get as much done as possible while they were relatively safe here at the castle.

Mintaka was in fact highly excited by the challenge they represented and hadn't had this much fun in years…he was even working on the clothes for the wedding ceremony in November although he was still keeping those a secret until he was ready to begin the final fittings. Not being suicidal or stupid though, he had consulted with Lucidia about the general shapes and fabrics Morgana would likely chose so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable with his preliminary work.

He had actually planned on revealing his ideas to Morgana during this visit to the castle but Drake and Gosalyn had pretty much decimated their good clothes. Replacing those and repairing Launchpad's, Honker's and Morgana's outfits so they would be properly dressed for the bonding they were to attend this Saturday had taken most of the last three days so he wasn't going to hold his breath about getting back around to his extra little hobby's anytime before Morgana and the others left for Duckburg again.

Monoculo stirred slightly in his sleep and Geier moved to snuggle next to his chosen as Lucidia tucked a clean, warm comforter around Monoculo and his familiar before leaving a warm potion under the tea cozy beside the bed. It was high time she stopped woolgathering and got Mintaka settled…he needed rest and they weren't scheduled to leave Castle Macabre for over a week. Technically they could stay even after Drake and the others went home on the 25th but…until the formal ceremony Lucidia and Mintaka had agreed to stick close to the children at least until they were settled into their bond and living in the same household.

Besides, they needed to look around the area and decide where they wanted to establish themselves, Morgana had already shyly asked about merging her manor house with Drake's once their honeymoon was organized. And after looking into the energy cost and processes, Lucidia and Mintaka had decided to do the same thing.

They were going to have to purchase a Normal house and then add one of their Monster residences to it, but the process would work the same way no matter how they blended things, and although Lucidia had doubts about just how controlled the results were going to be, she privately admitted that she was looking forward to this…almost as much as Envy and Spite. Kaa and Raa chuckled again and sent several naughty images to their mistress; she on the other hand ignored them and continued on her way down the hall towards Mintaka's work room fully on her dignity so as not to blush in case she saw anyone in the hallway.

Mossie chuckled out loud at that, but since she was waiting just outside the room Mintaka had turned into a work room her amusement didn't disturb Monoculo or Geier. Instead Grimm perked up his ears and announced to Mintaka, _'Lucidia is pleased and she is headed this way. If you want to keep her that way I'd stop trying to fix that seam and be ready to go with her.'_

Rolling luxuriously and relaxing into his thick, plush rug that was covering a truly huge stuffed sack that was serving as a very comfy resting spot; Grimm snickered at the instant of panic from his chosen. If what Mintaka had been doing had really been too intricate to pause, or if he had been engaged in any of the spell aspects then Grimm would have run interference for his mage, but this way he got to enjoy things which was even better. The mischief-maker in him was still snickering as Mintaka jumped up and tucked the formal dress he had been working on behind a screen and rushed himself and Grimm to the door.

This particular surprise was something he was determined to hide until it was finished, as far as he knew Lucidia didn't suspect a thing and he wanted to keep it that way. Grimm grumbled a bit just for show as he and Mintaka stepped with more haste than dignity into the hall just as Lucidia showed up.

Negaduck sighed as he glared at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. He hated having to practice his Negaduck side, it felt weird having to try and act angry and violent now instead of just being able to let loose with his anger. But he had a handle on what he wanted to show Drake tonight and if the do-gooder threw him off balance emotionally then Dirk was afraid that he would lose focus and they couldn't waste anymore time. Negaduck and Darkwing were going to face off tonight and hopefully at some point in the confrontation Darkwing was going to get a clue that was obvious enough to trigger his investigative and busy-boding tendencies. Dirk faintly wished he could be a bit more direct with Drake, but…at least for now that just wasn't practical for either of them. Once the situation in the criminal side of St. Canard stabilized, and Drake was safely married and he had time to show Drake that he wasn't going to harm their family; maybe that would change; for now though this was going to have to do.

Muscovy was waiting in the living room, checking her weapons and tools before setting off on her assignment. Because of the protections built into her necklace, that were to safeguard her and his other loved ones; Negaduck had decided to trust her with the next part of his plan to get closer to Drake. She was going to have to acquire the vial of poison he wanted to have Bushroot analyze and figure out a counter agent for from Darkwing's lair while the hero's were busy since that one was the only sample that Dirk had been able to uncover anywhere within the city limits.

All the ones S.H.U.S.H. had gotten a hold of had disappeared along with quite a few of their support personnel and neither Dirk nor Negaduck had the time or energy to track down every lead that might find them. It had certainly proven to be frustrating though, no other government or private agency had records of the vials now that the pipeline for them seemed to have dried up.

Satisfied with his expression as he mustered annoyance and irritation to cover his nerves, Negaduck checked his own weapons and tools before stepping out into the living room. His eyes warmed a little as he looked at Muscovy with approval, she was calm, professional and clearly eager as she glanced up and stood at a sort of parade rest for his okay to leave. She was fit and healthy again and it was all he could do to keep his mind on business until he felt the Spell Chains they wore reacting and settled his feathers taking his eyes off the sight of her tail.

Becoming all business he said in a brisk tone, "You know what your objective is and you remember your toxic protocols right?"

At her affirmative nod he continued, "Quackerjack has been too quiet lately, watch out for anything unusual just in case he's on one of his 'crime' sprees and once you have the stuff…take it to the research greenhouse and tell Bushroot what I said. He won't give you any trouble once you give him the pass code."

She nodded and to his surprise and delight she molded herself against him and purred, "I'll have everything taken care of and be waiting for your signal if you need backup."

Casting her eyes downward slightly so she wouldn't appear to be questioning his leadership she added, "Be careful and remember…Drake and Darkwing aren't our only adversaries out there."

Grinning as his hormones kicked in Negaduck chuckled cruelly as he pressed his lips against her beak and crushed her against him to add, "No they aren't, but they are the most fun. If you don't hear from me by the time the moon sets then make your way back here and we'll compare…notes among other things."

Blushing a little in spite of herself at the warmth of his tone and the look in his eyes before Negaduck replaced Dirk in his eyes and released her, Muscovy nodded and moved quietly to the elevator to go to the underground area where Negaduck kept his motorcycle. He had spent a lot of time working out his frustrations over the past few weeks building a custom motorcycle for her that matched both her working clothes and the Troublemaker and as much as she preferred to ride astride her Mallard's bike and keep an eye out for his enemies; this was the night her transport was making it's debut.

Carefully closing the upper hatch to the tower behind her, Muscovy crept toward her black, red and yellow motorcycle feeling as though she was moving in a bucket of syrup. This had definitely been more of a challenge than she had thought, but she had achieved not just Negaduck's objective but one of her goals tonight as well. Her necklace was still tingling but she was actually feeling much better after her recent confrontation…even though it had been completely out of the blue. Finding out that the enigmatic crime fighter Darkwing Duck had his crime fighting lair in the towers of the Audubon Bay bridge had been quite a surprise, but that was nothing compared to the shock she had gotten once she had ridden up the suspension cable and arrived at the top of the tower.

After using her spider rig to drop on a line down into the tower Muscovy had taken careful note of the high tech gadgets and other paraphernalia around the lair. The entire area was only dimly lit since Darkwing and his sidekick were out, hopefully encountering Negaduck; but Muscovy was careful to check for heat signatures and other telltales just in case someone else was around.

She had disengaged the outer alarms and timed her exit properly and now that her bypass was back in her pocket the only physical evidence of her break-in was possibly a scratch on the edge of the motorcycle hatch where the bypass had been attached. Negaduck's instructions had been specific and she had been careful to follow them to the letter, avoiding the grid of laser sensors and the other electronics to get directly to the small safe that Negaduck had seen his twin put the vial he wanted into.

After using her ear-bug and lock picks to open the old fashioned combination lock and bypassing the voice code and the secondary security on the safe she had swiftly tucked the vial into the rubber gloves she had been wearing and then into the sealed container Negaduck had given her before taking off her re-breather and adjusting her night vision goggles to show her the way past the lasers and back out the hatch.

Unfortunately, Negaduck's briefing had been quite specific and Muscovy hadn't dared to look around much or touch anything else, but his Intel on his brother's hideout had neglected to mention the inscribed gold circle on the floor just to the side of the area under the motorcycle access hatch. Dirk had shown her images in the compact to prepare her for this caper as well as drawing her rough sketches to guide her and she had known that this area usually housed Darkwing's motorcycle The Ratcatcher as well as the jet plane that sat silently in the dim light of the moon with it's wings folded in their upright position to save space.

She had stepped around and over the lasers on her way back to the hatch she had used to break in and once she had reattached the spider line she had thought that she was home free. But she had swung to the left a little to avoid the wingtip of the plane as the wench had hoisted her up and one of the extra metal clips like the one that she had used to close the containment bag that now held the vial Negaduck wanted had fallen onto the bill shaped fuselage of the Thunderquack and bounced into the circle inscribed on the floor that until now had remained unnoticed and inert.

This had had an immediate reaction since the circle had suddenly lit up like something out of a Hollywoodland movie script and the hatch in the top of the tower had swung shut stopping the line from retracting and pulling her the rest of the way out. Then almost before Muscovy could adjust her goggles to allow her to see past the glare of the light now emanating from the floor, a tall, menacing figure in a dark cloak that obscured her face but not her curvaceous feminine figure had stepped regally out of the circle. And after picking up the metal clip from its place in the glowing circle this mystery person had stood staring at the intruder she had apprehended for nearly a minute before speaking to her prisoner.

Earlier that evening Morgana had arrived at 537 Avian Way to stay with Gosalyn and Honker while Launchpad and Dark went out to reacquaint themselves with the city and see what had been going on while they had all been busy with Fenton and Gandra's wedding in Duckburg and at Castle Macabre for the last two weeks. Technically, Darkwing and Launchpad were still on medical leave along with the rest of the Justice Ducks but Morgana had recognized the signs of impatience in Dark and knew it would be pointless to try and stop him from at least getting a little scouting in tonight.

Morgana smiled fondly as she watched her Dark scurry around the house excitedly after dinner while Gosalyn and her Kin pouted. He had tried, he really had; and having to unravel the proof that Scrooge McDuck had needed to clear his name of the smuggling charges he had been facing had occupied her darling Honey Whumpus somewhat.

But he really needed the activity and excitement of having the city to protect to keep his energy levels up and his mind engaged and being sidelined for nearly six weeks had been hard on him in more ways than one. Once they were bonded it would be much easier to ensure his physical health kept up with his energy output but…until then; his need to be daring and face danger was going to keep draining him. Squeek was still cuddling on his neck until Drake shrugged into his jacket and carefully but absently placed Squeek on Gosalyn's head as she stood glaring dramatically at her Dad.

Despite Gosalyn's best efforts however, Drake had been firm in his refusal to allow Quiverwing and Bolt to accompany them until after October 1st. Gosalyn wasn't one to give up easily and she had been quite vocal in her objections to this idea. Cleo and Feri clearly wanted to help their chosen, but after Launchpad had tripped over Cleo; Morgana had gotten Archie to overrule them and they were currently pouting on the stair rail.

Gosalyn said as logically as possible, "but DAD! You and Launchpad are supposed to be on medical leave until then too and you are going out."

Ignoring his offspring and her Kin as he absently patted Honker's head feathers and moved to kiss Morgana before seating himself in the spinning chair beside the waiting Launchpad, the now fully costumed Darkwing glared at Gosalyn to answer her in an irritated tone saying. "Yes Gosalyn, we are going out and YOU are staying here and finishing your Math and English assignments and that's final!"

Morgana had moved to defuse the tension between Gosalyn and her father by returning Dark's kiss and then putting a gentle, warning hand on Gosalyn's shoulder to say, "Be careful Dark darling, I'm sure that Gosalyn understands how important keeping up with her Normal studies is. We'll be waiting for you when you return and I'll be eager to hear of your adventures my dark hero of the night."

Darkwing's chest puffed out proudly in response to her sultry tone and smiled at his little family before saying excitedly, "Don't worry Morgana, none of the criminal element will dare try and best the Mighty Masked Mallard tonight. Come on LP let's get Dangerous!"

In response Launchpad said, "Right-o DW" and punched the head of the statue of Basil the Great Mouse Detective that activated the spinning chairs and they disappeared in a blurred whirl. Unhappily Gosalyn had stomped off to her room grumbling about the unfairness of it all while Honker had gratefully settled down to finish another of his college course papers.

The young male duckling was glad that Gos had been overruled tonight. He was hoping to stay a bit ahead of his assignments since he knew that Gos was going to need some prodding to keep her mind on her homework and getting her back in the habit of actually doing her assignments was a great idea as far as he was concerned.

After Darkwing and Launchpad had left Morgana had a moment's compassion for her disappointed little girl who was clearly feeling the pinch of wounded pride and more than a little fear at the thought of her father's fighting criminals without her and offered, "Gosalyn dear, finish your mathematics and writing assignments and come on into the kitchen…I have a surprise for you. Honker, you and Fenrick come down with Gosalyn."

Smiling to herself as she heard them both say, "Keen Gear! And Yes Morgana" she went into the kitchen to whip up a batch of shrinking potion. Gosalyn was sure to like becoming tiny and Eek was sure to keep the duration short enough to keep them out of too much mischief.

A couple of hours later Morgana had just gotten her charges settled down for a nap after they had worked off their excitement at being shrunk to the size of about two inches tall when Archie, Eek and Squeek had alerted her to a disturbance at the lair. Checking in her compact she saw that the wards had activated and trapped a female masked duck that was dangling from a rope in the middle of the air above the shielding circle she had finished empowering with Lucidia and Mintaka's help the night before last.

Morgana's Spell Chain tingled and her eyes widened as Eek observed, '_she is wearing a piece of Dirk's Spell Chain Morgana.'_

Quietly Squeek added, _'She is his chosen mate, and there is purpose to her actions and…no malice.'_

Archie promptly scuttled over to his mistress as Eek and Squeek fluttered over with a floor length, dark purple, hooded cloak the same color as Darkwing's cape and fastened it around her throat while Archie adjusted the hood to conceal and protect her face.Morgana sighed, Dark was going to have an absolute fit when he heard about this, but since it was her magical wards that had caught the intruder, it was her responsibility to see to this situation until Dark came home.

Arriving in the ward and surveying the female in the dramatic and revealing outfit for a moment, Morgana readied her physical defenses and lowered the hood of her cloak so that this female could see her face as she stepped out of the circle. Muscovy paled as the glowing light faded to the same level as the moonlight coming in from outside and she felt something wrap itself invisibly around her limbs keeping her from using her weapons as she recognized her captor.

Muscovy knew she was in trouble, Morgana Macabre was nobodies fool and at least as protective of her loved ones as Darkwing was and she had been caught red-handed as it were so Morgana's words surprised her uninvited guest. Calmly Morgana gestured and her two bat shaped familiars landed quietly on Muscovy and began pulling and prodding at the neckline of her costume ignoring Muscovy's protests and ineffectual wiggling until they exposed her necklace to the moonlight and then returned to their mistress.

Morgana moved the collar of her dress and exposed her own neck adornment before saying, "I think we need to talk…apparently we have a lot in common. I am Drake's as you are Dirk's, what are you doing here?"

Darkwing Duck was BACK! Speeding along on the Ratcatcher with a cool breeze coursing through his feathers and making his cape billow out behind him Drake couldn't resist the huge grin on his beak that threatened to split his face in two as he regaled Launchpad with comments.

Tolerantly Launchpad let DW's monolog roll off him as they continued on through downtown St. Canard and approached the warehouse district by the docks. They had actually apprehended a mugger and broken up a street fight between the Nine's and the Seven's earlier in the evening. And Darkwing was beside himself with pride over the fact that the gangs had scattered rather than face him when he had driven dramatically into the middle of their groups and leaped onto the apparent leaders, felling them with his patented Double Flip, Boom Boom, Web Kick.

They had just left the patrol car behind that had come in response to the ruckus when to Darkwing's surprise, his cell phone went off and the tune wasn't any that he remembered programming into it either. As Cowboy Casanova sounded loudly from inside his jacket Launchpad sat up straight and looked alarmed as the motorcycle continued down a dock with no one driving since Darkwing had slowed to almost an idle and was currently trying to get his cell phone out of his jacket without regard for the fact that he really needed to steer.

Grabbing helpfully at the handlebars to keep them from going too close to the edge of the pier Launchpad listened as Darkwing finally got his phone out and pressed the answer key saying, "Negaduck, how did you did you program this tune into my phone? I had you listed under something else and…."

Negaduck's laughter was unmistakable and remarkably cheerful as he answered, "Drake sometimes I am glad you're such a namby-pamby do-gooder even though it would be downright embarrassing if anyone found out were are related let alone identical twins. I'm afraid you wouldn't last long at all on the criminal side of things with the way you get so easily distracted. I'm still listed the other way too, I didn't want to mess with the setting's S.H.U.S.H. knows about after all, but…. If it wasn't for the fact that you're a hero and all you might not last anyway."

His laughter faded to nothing as Negaduck continued solemnly, "Speaking of being easily distracted hero, meet me at the top of the main water tower on the eastern side of the harbor and don't be late! I have my reputation to uphold after all and you won't like what I will have to do to enhance my position on the public enemy list if I'm not fighting with St. Canard's shadowy protector. You have twenty minutes Dip-wing. And be sure your loopy sidekick stays with your motorcycle or I'll scrap it understand?"

His exuberant mood now gone, Darkwing revved up the Ratcatcher and sped off to the water tower muttering to himself about kill-joy brothers as his Spell Chain tingled unhelpfully.

Looking worriedly at his best friend, Launchpad waited his chance and as they came upon the water tower he asked, "What do you want me to do DW?"

Looking grim Darkwing answered as they pulled over and he parked the motorcycle near Negaduck's and gestured to the ladder leading up the tower, "For now we'll play things his way…I'll see what he wants and then we'll make plans. You had better stay alert though LP, and stay down. I don't trust him when he's Negaduck. He's still dangerous even when he's trying to be my brother; and as Negaduck, he won't hesitate to do what he thinks he has to and I don't want to take any chances with him or you."

There was a slow clapping noise following this statement as Negaduck moved into the light from the streetlamp mounted beside the ladder leading up to the top of the water tower.

He applauded for a few more claps before saying in a sarcastic tone, "Very good Dip-wing! I am impressed."

As Darkwing spun around to face his adversary and pulled out his gas gun, Launchpad saw Negaduck pull a menacing looking weapon from inside his yellow jacket and point it directly at them. Unlike his usual handguns or chainsaws, this was a lot more sci-fi looking because even though the handgrip was a standard looking piece, the muzzle of the thing was actually wider than a gun barrel would be. And it had several levers and switches that wouldn't ordinarily be found on a gun, as well as the fact that it made a high pitched whine as a laser site pinpointed the center of Darkwing's chest.

Ignoring Launchpad for the moment, Negaduck gestured slightly with his weapon and said, "Unless you want me to demonstrate my new play toy on your sidekick, put your gas gun away, put your hands up and get over here. I want you ahead of me when we go up the ladder…there's a great view of the waterfront from up there."

Taking a deep breath and looking carefully at Dirk/Negaduck Darkwing nodded and said sarcastically, "Why Negsy, I didn't know you were a romantic…. I can't wait to check out this view of yours; I've been wanting to take Morgana somewhere quiet and secluded for some private time."

Stifling a grin and firmly fixing a scowl in it's place Negaduck gestured with his weapon as Darkwing calmly tucked his gas gun back into the depths of his costume. Keeping his hands raised, Darkwing moved to the ladder and started upwards.

Just as he got to the top Negaduck spoke again saying, "Don't try anything clever Darkwing…just step off the ladder and give me room to come up or I'll fire on your buddy down there just to spite you."

Sensing his twin's tension Darkwing decided to play it cool and stepped back as Negaduck stepped onto the roof. As soon as both mallards were on the top of the water tower, Negaduck sprang into action by spinning around and firing his strange weapon at his twin who leaped out of the way and dove to try and wrestle the grip from Negaduck. The gun-like thing had fired a bright ray of light that sent out a distinctive flash that blinded Darkwing but the yellow jacket clad mallard had been expecting this and closed his eyes to preserve his night vision.

Chuckling as he avoided Darkwing's flailing around, Negaduck flipped a switch in the side of the handle before firing at his heroic twin at point blank range. Even so, Darkwing actually avoided most of the sticky spray that now coated one side of his purple jacket and danced aside as he tried to trip Negs. Unfortunately for them both Negaduck was getting a bit overconfident and the sleeve and side of Darkwing's jacket that was covered in the sticky adhesive wound its way around Negaduck and glued them together in a panting tangle as they struggled teetering at the edge of the top of the water tower.

As they strained to pull themselves apart from each other, they only succeeded in getting more and more stuck together and neither duck realized that they were getting closer and closer to the edge of the roof since they were spinning and struggling while trying to keep each other's hands in view. True to his credo of 'every hero needs a sidekick' Launchpad had seen the flash from the weapon a few seconds earlier and climbed up to help Darkwing; just in case of course…not that he wanted DW or Negaduck to think he was less than confident in his soul brother or anything…. As it turned out, it was a very good thing for them both that he did since he arrived just in time to grab the struggling mallard's by the backs of their jackets and haul them away from a nasty fall.

At first Launchpad wondered what had happened to tangle the fiercely wiggling avians together especially since they weren't using their usual Quack Fu or even hurling insults at each other. But before he could ask, and just as he pulled them towards the center of the roof and relative safety, Darkwing's gas gun went off and both brothers gasped trying to hold their breath as the sleeping gas cartridge loaded in the top of the cue of the ammo dispenser discharged. Working together out of necessity, the two mallards stumbled out of the small cloud of gas and fell gasping for air near the center of the roof.

Darkwing groused, "Great! Just Great! Why is it that every time we are close together something like THIS happens? "

Negaduck was equally irritated and started to retort when his wrist cufflinks hit another toggle on his multipurpose gun and thoroughly drenched the front of both ducks in a dark florescent dye and a second coating of glue. By now they were so stuck that there was going to be no hope of getting loose and keeping their feathers intact unless they used something to wash themselves apart and Negaduck wasn't going to go through all this without getting Drake to see what he wanted him to know; this being the case, he decided on a plan.

Choking on the fumes, all three birds staggered back and Darkwing managed to gasp out. "Launchpad! Get back before you get stuck too."

While Launchpad tried to use his scarf to shield his hands and pull on their jackets in an attempt to use his extra strength to help them free themselves, Dirk Mallard grabbed Drake tightly and demanded, "Never mind the peanut gallery. I'm NOT going through all this without showing you what I need you to see…So shut your beak and come over here!"

Dragging Darkwing back towards the edge of the roof he gave up trying to free his hands from his twin or the butt of his weapon and said, "Alright…I want you to take a good close look at the edge of the waterfront district just past where the Old Haunt is."

Squinting dramatically Darkwing observed, "Well, IF I could get to my binoculars or my clue finder lens then MAYBE I could see. But since Morg is the one with the nocturnal ancestors all I can see is bits of the streets around the lighted windows and the few streetlights that haven't been broken. So what exactly am I supposed to be observing?"

Sighing for patience Negaduck groused, "I know that you knob! Why else do you think I put the halogen lantern in my multi-gun?"

Twisting their hands he pointed the barrel of the multi-gun just above one of the warehouse complexes and waited while tiny figures moved in the shadows around the area. Negaduck flashed his lantern in a short series of bursts and waited before signaling again and a few minutes later, while Darkwing and Launchpad were just making headway in getting DW out of half of his costume jacket Negaduck gestured with their entwined hands saying, "That's what I want you to see, Quick…get out your night vision goggles."

Not waiting for Darkwing to do so, Dirk used his own hands to try and pull the goggles out of Darkwing's jacket and Darkwing nearly fell as he wheezed and giggled as Negaduck ruthlessly rummaged in his jacket.

He gasped, "Stop please! I can't stand it."

And Launchpad reached past them both to place Darkwing's goggles on his best friend's eyes and then he grabbed for Negaduck's wrists. Negaduck almost lost his temper at being manhandled but Darkwing was peering intently down at the street which was what Negaduck had wanted.

Darkwing sounded even more angry than Negaduck usually did as he suddenly he stiffened and growled with outrage saying. "Let him go LP"

Surprised both Negaduck and Launchpad stared at Darkwing who ignored them to bodily drag Negaduck and a now fairly sticky Launchpad toward the center of the water tower and pulled the release valve of the outlet pipe. Both of the shorter ducks felt distinctive tingling from their Spell Chains as the three of them were drenched from head to toe with warm water. But Darkwing was in such a hurry that he didn't even wait for the valve to shut completely before he rushed for the edge of the roof and fired his grappling hook attachment at one of the billboards across the street to swing down to the Ratcatcher.

He and Negaduck fell toward the alleyway and because they were soaking wet, and gravity was very insistent Negaduck was forced to cling embarrassingly to Darkwing as the glue finally gave way. The florescent dye on their clothes shone in the light from the bottom of the billboard and Darkwing's primal shriek did absolutely nothing to put the factor of surprise on the side of the masked ducks either. They plummeted from the rooftop and the grappling hook slid off the metal rail it had hung on but Darkwing didn't care.

He was totally focused on getting to his enemies and stopping them and as long as he was going in the right direction he gave no thoughts to caution or consequences; not until Negaduck pulled Darkwing's hat over his eyes to distract him and swung them onto a convenient ledge before firing his handgun at the gang of criminals Darkwing had been going to leap down on. As the criminals in question realized they were discovered and under attack they reacted to this with all the subtlety of a train wreck in slow motion.

The terrified and angry figure of Dr. Sarah Bellum who had been being manhandled into the back of a closed van took this opportunity to kick her assailants in the shins and run for the other side of the street. Unfortunately she was handicapped in her escape attempt by the fact that her wrists were tied together with plastic restraints and the rather sturdy figure of Hammerhead Hannigan was still keeping a firm grip on her lab coat as he returned Negaduck's fire.

Hoof and Mouth lost their own hand weapons as the two ducks began to concentrate their fire. Negaduck's bullets hit the van's tires and Darkwing's sleep gas and sneezing powder cartridges were causing the people in the van no end of difficulty. In desperation Hoof, Mouth and Hammerhead dropped Sarah and abandoned the van to the masked ducks thus fulfilling the adage of he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day.

Finally separated from his sticky twin predicament, Darkwing wasted no time in cutting Dr. Bellum free and looking in the van for any more hostages. Launchpad arrived on the Ratcatcher, driving backwards; and by the time Darkwing had tied up the hapless weasel who had been behind the wheel of the van and gotten Launchpad and Sarah straightened out Negaduck had disappeared. Leaving behind only a smudged envelope tucked in Darkwing's jacket that he didn't find until First Agent Grizzlikof arrived with Director Hooter and a full task force to escort Dr. Bellum back to a safe house to be medically cleared and debriefed on this attempted kidnapping and gather evidence from the van and the area.

More than a little confused, Launchpad asked, "I don't get it DW, why would Negaduck want you to rescue Dr. Bellum and since when do Hammerhead and his cronies kidnap top level government scientists?"

Grimly thinking back to the first time he had tangled with that trio Darkwing replied, "they've done it before LP. Professor Waddlemire was a top government scientist, the real question is who are they trying to kidnap people for? And more importantly how can we stop whatever their scheme is before anyone else gets hurt."

Director Hooter said, "Congratulations my boy. No need to be concerned, Saving Dr. Bellum certainly takes priority over apprehending Negaduck. It certainly was fortunate that the two of you happened to be engaged nearby and you were able to swoop in to the rescue. Don't you agree First Agent Grizzlikof?"

Doubtfully Griz started to agree even though he suspected that Darkwing was as confused as they were but Dr. Bellum chose that moment to let out a groan of frustration and pain and Griz moved to offer her his massive forearm to lean on while the EMT's moved in to administer emergency treatment and take her to the Secure hospital. Director Hooter started to say something else to the uncharacteristically mussed and tousled Darkwing but he paused as Darkwing finished reading the note he had taken from the inside of what was left of his costume jacket and mounted the Ratcatcher with Launchpad now settled into his usual place in the sidecar.

Darkwing looked grim and said quietly, "this is just the beginning Director, be careful and watch yourselves…I'll get to the bottom of this a quickly as I can but until we get some more Intel Negaduck's leads are my best bet."

Startled Director Hooter asked, "You'll do what you think best of course, and I certainly can't fault your past results…but starting with Negaduck? Are you sure about this?"

Darkwing grinned and answered, "Negaduck isn't going to let anyone else take over HIS home territory…he wanted me to see this and get involved, the least I can do is oblige him. St. Canard is my home too and even though I have been a bit distracted by everything these past few weeks…it's definitely time to Get Dangerous!"

Shaking his head slightly Director Hooter said, "Very well Darkwing. I'll start the formal investigation paperwork in the morning naming this an official case for you to look into for S.H.U.S.H.. Get some sleep and start tomorrow, I'll expect you to keep us fully informed."

With that the gathered forces of S.H.U.S.H. scattered to do their jobs while Darkwing headed for the tower lair. Between his bedraggled clothes and filthy feathers he needed to get clean before he could hope to do any snooping around and besides, he wanted to check up on Morg and the kids before he had to explain what happened.

_I was going to end this plot here and the next one is called 'Through Rose Colored Glass' and features Bushroot and continues the mystery of the criminal underground shakeup and works parts of Velvet Ties and F.O.W.L. into the plotline. I actually adore Drake Mallard and the romance between him, Darkwing and Morgana but this next fic is actually my most Darkwing centric one so far. Although I am open to suggestions and requests and I am debating touching on some of the more personal side of the heroic equation in this plot I am not entirely sure yet where this next plot is going. _

_A word of warning though, I am not going to work on this one until I get more if not all of Grounding Elmo posted and several chapters of Kings & Pawns finished and posted since those two plots happen during Trials & Tribulations and I want to catch my plotline up to date._

Having said that though I need to know if this is a satisfactory place to end this plot, keeping in mind that 'Through Rose Colored Glass' picks up the plotline from this story and I DO plan on getting to this ASAP. Please PM or E mail me and review if you can since I live for feedback and need to know what you all like and want me to address.

I Do actually have the Wedding sort of plotted and I AM going to get back to the Muddlefoot's too I promise since I have a tentative timeline and several major events already worked out. these will most likely take a total of 14 stories to complete at this time and I am working on Numbers 8 and 9. Which are Grounding Elmo and Kings and Pawns; but unless I get some specific request or someone point's out a way to improve this plot by adding anything more here I believe this one is FINALLY done! Thank you for reading and reviewing, your friend, Irual


End file.
